17's Ending
by elsupa
Summary: Set years after the end of DBZ. DBGT and the movies are treated as not existent. 17 finds himself in a world with no limitations anymore, what will he do? It's my goal to portray 17 as faithfully as possible. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: The End of Waiting

**The End of Waiting**

* * *

Age is such a strange concept to an ageless creature. Like a disease, or more a pitiable crutch that is safely designated to the victim and the victim alone. An odd affliction that they would feel completely removed from. In fact in some ways, it might even be seen as humorous, after all; sympathy is relative to one's own personal experiences. Someone so removed from it may only laugh at the resulting tribulations, of the pitiful crutch. And to someone who has made mortal beings an enemy; such an unshared weakness inevitably becomes a source of extreme pride. A feeling of undeniable superiority would spring forward like a well spring.

* * *

Android 17 paused, as he drank in the view.

"How pitiable." he commented to himself.

He gazed down at the shrine at the bottom of the hill. The black clad figures were filing into it slowly but steadily, each wearing a look of reserved sadness. The reddish orange light of the setting sun bathed the area , making everything seem just a little bit drearier. The sound of vehicles driving up, was all that drowned out the cawing of birds and the prattle of footfalls on the stone path of this little shrine out in the country, which itself was rustic and in need of repairs. It hardly seemed like a worthy place for this kind of gathering, but if anyone could bring this many people to the middle of no where... well.

He shook his head and sighed, this was quite troubling for some reason. He was just being overly sensitive though, he knew.

Things were almost ready to start now. There were so many attendees he was in danger of losing a seat. It was time to get a move on. He checked himself one more time; he wore a black suit and tie, obviously. A bit unnatural for him but necessary. He also wore a pair of shades, which with his rare colored eyes was also necessary It had been a long, long time since he had contact with any of these people, but even so, he would not risk being recognized... It was probably overkill, though. Even to those who knew who he was, he had to be a distant or more likely forgotten memory by now... even to her, he imagined.

As he made his way down, head bowed slightly and hands at his sides, he half expected to be stared at, singled out as the stranger in the group. But he only received a few solemn nods, which he stiffly returned in short order.

And as he made his into the crowd he was also surprised by the silence. Extreme silence. Although some people stopped to greet one another they did so wordlessly, he couldn't make out even a whisper, only the odd sobbing here and there. It is only at a funeral will people be and not talk.

As he mingled his way through the crowd to the entrance, he noticed that some attendees held the doors and allowed others to pass. He decided he should follow suit and offered to take a young man's place on the left door. The dark haired kid was almost his height with a mark on his chin. He seemed to be a tad too cheery for the occasion, smiling slightly. He offered only a slight nod and grin in appreciation and went to take a seat in the already crowded building.

17 shrugged the odd behavior off, unsympathetic kids were always being dragged to these things.

It looked like everyone was jostling for a seat close to the front, 17 noticed, looking inward from his doorman position, some already opting for standing room just to be closer. It was quite touching really, that they felt so strongly. He, on the other hand, was glad to know he wouldn't have too much trouble getting the back seat he wanted.

So he turned his attention back to the incoming crowd. He wasn't surprised, when he found that he didn't recognize a soul. That man had known so many people after all. That and the ones he'd know have been mostly buried already.

He glanced back to the podium wondering who was going to do the ceremony. He would prefer someone he knew, but that was starting to look increasingly unlikely.

As he looked back to the in-coming crowd again, he suddenly came eye to eye with the very last person he had expected to, or better said, the last one he had hoped too, Android 18. His dear sister. She looked him right in the eyes as she passed him, and it took everything in him to look as passive as possible. She looked the same as she ever did, though dressed in funeral garb. Her hair the same length, same style, her eyes were wide, but also passive. Listless.

He was almost disappointed, rather than relieved, that she didn't seem to recognize him in the slightest. One glance, and she walked right past him... But what had he expected, she must have thought him dead all this time anyway. Though he couldn't help feeling bitter, he still believed she had found it far too easy to forget him after that incident. When he thought of all he went through to get back just to find she had moved on with a family of her own, it built up a rage in him.

A rage that had dulled over the years, but was there none the less.

She walked over and took a seat in the middle aisle with an elderly woman she had walked in with. He could only guess, maybe it was her granddaughter... At this point; very possible. Getting over himself he wondered how the years had played on her mind.

Watching her husband, her friends, then her children, even her grandchildren by now growing old and dying while time stood still for her... The the time itself was enough to drive anyone mad, a century and a half now. People weren't meant to live this long.

… That's why he didn't allow it to get to him. When he realized how long he was going to wait he took measures to try and keep himself sane. He didn't want his mind changing anymore than it already had. But her... she had to live among these normals and play at being human... that, to him was the most horrible way to spend such time. He wouldn't be surprised if she was completely gone at this point... having watched so many loved ones die...

...

Soon someone beckoned to take his place at the door, he allowed it with a smile and took the seat he had picked out, at the far back-right of the building; giving himself a view of everything and, most importantly, everyone... and, he quickly picked out the familiar faces he was looking for, all seven of them... including 18. Oh yes, they were down to only seven now. But that was the point...

It seemed odd they all would show up in the same place, but none of them could show the disrespect to skip an event like this... Some of them represented hurdles to him, others were just relics. All in all; there was Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, and Korin who all sat up front on the left. Mr. Roshi sat a couple aisles back with a similarly aged man and Majin Buu across from them.

First there was Piccolo. He had at one time been 17's equal, but further training had allowed his power to soar, perhaps to that of android 16 or Cell, maybe even higher. But old age had started to weigh on him. It's true Namekians can live hundreds of years easily, but they aren't saiyans. They don't age in a way that allows them to retain their youth for as long as possible. Comparing him to a similar human age, Piccolo was in his early to mid fifties, a bit past his prime. Age had, at the very least, made them equals again 17 figured. He also figured he was going to find out for sure pretty soon.

Next was Majin Buu. Majin Buu had a power beyond even a Super saiyan 2 from what 17 could figure, but something happened to him about a century ago, when Hercule died. Majin Buu did not react well to it, in fact he started a rampage. It was left to Gohan to take him down, which he only barely managed to do. When Buu finally calmed, the Z fighters were forced to reevaluate the threat he posed. After all, eventually no one would be alive who could put him down should he have another outburst. They couldn't bring themselves to kill him, so they had to think outside the box.

But even 17 himself didn't know for sure what had been done. But Buu was thinner now, his skin lighter, a big smile plastered his face at all times. Much creepier looking, in 17's opinion. He had gone from a semi innocent man-child to something like a children show host.  
But most importantly, he had gotten weaker. It was hard to say by how much, but logic dictated they wanted someone to be able to police him down the line, as Vegeta, Goku and Gohan became decrepit. And that job, 17 believed, was most likely left to Piccolo. He was certain Buu was weaker than Piccolo. Or at least, he was sure enough to bet his life on it.

The others were largely unchanged, save Dende who looked a lot more like piccolo now. In fact it was getting hard to tell them apart. But it didn't hinder 17 much, a quick power check and they were as different as could be.

The others didn't matter...

Finally it appeared as though the ceremony was beginning, and the place was packed. A young blond girl and and an elderly man he assumed was her grandfather, sat down beside him. The girl was pretty and noticing 17's glance, decided to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Son Meryl," she said with a smile. She wore a conservative black dress and shoes. She wore her blond hair up in a clasp . Her eyes were a dark green color, her breasts were big and her figure shapely. To put it bluntly, he was attractive.

"Hello" he answered, a bit shocked at her cheer, "I'm.."

He paused wondering what he should say, "Nagou, Juuna Nagou." He wretched a little at himself for picking something so corny, but his ego wanted to see if something so obvious could be seen through by these normals.

"Your name makes seventeen!" her eyes beamed, somehow she seemed even cheerier, "Are you one of 18's grandsons?"

17 blinked, she had both seen through it, and yet was also completely oblivious... but then again not surprising.

"Well more like a nephew" He wondered what someone might take from hearing that, but he was kind of fixated on this girl, he wanted to play with her a bit, "You're related to one from that old group too?"

This time her father spoke up, seemingly agitated by their conversation.

"I'm Kohan, Goku's grandson, and if you don't mind I'm trying to hear the eulogy!" he whispered hoarsely.

Kohan was short, walked with a cane, had dark hair and light features. He didn't remind 17 of the grandfather even slightly, but he turned his attention back to the front anyway. He had no intention of bothering someone in his position today, even if he was sitting at the back despite his close relation, he didn't need the drama. But it seemed Meryl was of a different attitude.

"Why do you have to so rude all the time?" she whispered back in the same hoarse tone, "He was just being polite!"

"Why do you have to be so talkative? At a funeral of all places!" he bickered back.

"How dare you, I'm just being social! Maybe if you weren't such a grump all the time I wouldn't have to be so nice to everyone to make up for it!"

What a ridiculous couple he had been seated next too, 17 groaned inwardly. He decided to try and tune them out as their argument didn't seem to have an end in sight.

He looked toward the front, despite what Kohan had said the ceremony hadn't started yet, but a couple men he didn't recognize moved toward the coffin, which was adorned with... just a ridiculous amount of flowers. They each grabbed a corner and slowly yet carefully lifted it open, revealing the occupant.

For a moment the building became so quiet you could here a pin drop, even the birds and the bickering duo beside him took notice.

But it was understandable, after all, it was Goku.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye, Old Man

**Good bye, old man**

* * *

He looked fine in his casket, dressed in a light blue suit for whatever reason.

His hair was the same way it always was, save that it was gray now. He also had a mustache he grew for some reason. It was the only thing that really made him seem old, as his face was almost without age lines, which would explain the soft murmurs of 'he was too young to die' that went up breaking the deafening silence. 17 thought so too, he had to remind himself how old the guy really was, as he sure didn't look it.

"You have to understand, he was full blood saiyan, they don't age like you and me. He is as old as they can get." Kohan explained to his daughter.

That wasn't entirely true, at only about a hundred and twenty, for instance, Vegeta had looked so much older when he died. No, 17 guessed it had more to do with the strange events he underwent through out his life. For instance, he did a lot of strange things to increase his strength, his unnatural longevity could certainly be a side effect of that.

It seemed like a long time before anyone moved again, who would deliver Goku's send off? 17 thought for sure it would be one of the old guys, Roshi, maybe Piccolo. But instead it turned out to be a new face, but that wasn't too surprising. And the face in question was Boxer Brief, one of the few even 17 recognized. He didn't keep up with the usual descendants, but Boxer was special.

Like his name suggested he was a tough guy, he was at least a foot taller than 17 from what he could tell, he had black spiky hair, was nearing his fifties, had dark features and was built well. His eyes were dark, you could tell he was a fighter. But 17 could also tell he was a bit soft, how could he not be? The days of saving the world were well in the past, Boxer had probably never faced death in his entire life.

Still, he was something like the head honcho of the saiyans now. Though his exploits consisted of merely winning tournaments against regular humans. But don't try telling him that. He had the boisterous and arrogant attitude of a celebrity and politician... everyone usually just fell in line with him. From his manner he was almost like the reincarnate of Vegeta, which was odd considering his build and looks most likely originated from Goku's side of the family. Speaking in a loud boastful tone and carrying himself like royalty, it was ridiculous. But... it was also worth noting he seemed to be a good bit more even tempered than Vegeta ever was.

Legacy wise, Boxer was the son of Vegeta's youngest son, Vegeta the II, well known as the only kid Vegeta ever had that looked anything like him. He had adopted the nickname 'Geta', perhaps to distance himself since besides looks he was not anything like the man. And seated by Roshi, he looked very much the same age as the turtle hermit. Boxer's mother, on the other hand, had been a daughter of Goten, who 17 understood had already passed and he didn't know her name. Which leads as to why Boxer is special, he is the son of a half saiyan and a quarter saiyan. That only made him about three eighths saiyan, but that was more than anybody in here that wasn't walking with a cane. Well save his brother, Beta, who wasn't even a fighter.

Half saiyans were capable of Super Saiyan 2, but quarter saiyans weren't even capable of the first transformation. Boxer was in between, super saiyan seemed definite and ascended saiyan a maybe. But for all that hope put on him, Boxer had never even mastered super saiyan. 17 knew that well, he had kept track of this man for the same reason his family had, he had at one point wondered if this man would be his ultimate foe.

So much for potential.

Anyways, it still seemed strange that Boxer would be chosen, but he carried the ceremony adequately. He mentioned how Goku was an inspiration, a hero, a good father, a good husband, how he had never remarried after Chichi, and how he seemed to tame the roughest characters; giving a nod to Piccolo who looked like he could have struck him for it.

He then went on to examine the rivalry between Vegeta and Goku, which was the low point in his speech. Vegeta died twenty years before Boxer was even born, he hardly seemed qualified to talk on the subject especially compared to the others in the room. And in Boxer's mind, he had romanticized the rivalry to something of legend, beyond even what it was, which made it especially grating to listen too. Especially for 17. A couple audible sighs echoing around the room showed 17 wasn't alone in that assertion. Meryl seemed captivated by it though, but he could forgive it because she didn't know the real story, while her father scrunched up his nose. He, perhaps, wasn't very fond of Boxer, or the Vegeta branch of the family entirely? He wasn't sure, keeping track of family squabbles was not his prerogative.

Thankfully Boxer remembered himself after awhile, and returned the speech back on track. He talked more about Goku's recent life, traveling the world, how he trained with him, visiting with his family, and how much he loved his grandchildren. It was a nice speech overall, and was met with suitable approval when it finally wrapped up.

When it was over they allowed everyone to walk up to casket and say a final good bye, an opportunity no one seemed to spurn. Which is how 17 somehow got wrapped up into getting in line. He had been planning to leave right after the service, but he felt far too exposed not getting in line. It really would be making himself a singularity at this point. Luckily Meryl decided to save him a place, much to the chagrin of her father who looked ready to bark at him. The line moved slowly, but luckily quiet talking seemed permissible now. Which was great because anything to alleviate the crushing mood was heaven to 17 about now.

"Did you know Son Goku that well?" he asked Meryl, she seemed so cheery he wouldn't have believed it would be yes.

"...I only met him a couple times when I was very little" she whispered, "From what I remember, he was a nice guy but I didn't know him well enough to be sad. He was my great grand-dad and all but he split his time between so many kids, that and dad didn't get along with him-"

"We got along just fine thank you very much!" Kohan whispered in his usual hoarse tone, taking Meryl by the arm he said in a quieter tone, "_Don't go telling people our business!_"

For a second, he wondered if the two were going to launch into another argument, but Meryl decided he was right.

After a minute or so she leaned back toward 17 and asked,"Did you know him well?"

At that Kohan seemed to prop his ear. 17 wouldn't be surprised if he was being suspected as a funeral crasher.

But even so, he couldn't help pausing. Did he ever really know the man? Sure he knew more about him than... probably anybody living did. But was he capable of acting personable about the man? After a long moment, he managed "I only ever met him once, but I knew all about him for as long as I can remember."

"Really?" she asked, as Kohan turned his head slightly to look at 17, making no attempt to cover his eaves dropping, "Did your father tell you about him or something?"

He grinned," Actually he did, you could say he was obsessed with the man."

At that Kohan turned around completely and asked, accusingly, "Who was your father?"

"You wouldn't know him, he was just a doctor who died in an accident." he said solemnly. That question, at the very least, he had been prepared to answer. And it had the desired effect. As much of a nosy dolt Kohan seemed to be, he knew he shouldn't pursue that topic. He even turned back around.

Meryl sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that, was that recent?"

"No it wasn't, but it was his fondest wish to meet Son Goku," he started. It's wasn't a lie if you replace 'meet' with 'kill', he thought, "So I took it upon myself to meet him, though it took the longest time after my father's death."

"What was it like, meeting Goku after all that time?" she asked, Kohan's ear picked up again, in fact a lot of people in line seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"I can say without a doubt, he did not disappoint."


	3. Chapter 3: Hello, Old Man

**Hello, Old Man**

* * *

It was a warm day at the end of summer.

When the brutal heat starts to wane, but a bit before the leaves start to change color. To me this was the best time of year, better than spring's jump into life, autumn's fall out of it, or winter's trampling of it. Summer end is when things happened, good things. Before the birds had to fly away, before the plants started to die, before the wildlife had to start preparing for the worst. If anything alive ever had a time for living, it was now, before their harsher realities set in. Maybe that's why I chose now for this, I can't say for sure.

Or maybe it was because I just couldn't wait anymore.

This was enough wasn't it? I'd already waited longer than anyone else would have, longer than anyone could have ever expected me too, obviously longer than I ever imagined I could. It was enough already, at this point death seemed better than waiting any longer. After all, maybe it was fate for it to happen now? Maybe not, but maybe if I died after this long I really deserved to. If I couldn't manage it now, how did I deserve to do it later?

Yes, it had to be now.

I walked the distance, taking in my surroundings to the fullest, like a death row inmate taking his last walk. It may have been the circumstances, but the world seemed especially... significant today. It was only mid afternoon, and life was in full spring. Birds chirped, insects buzzed, trees rustled in the wind. The trees were in full bloom, some flowering, some fruiting. The long grass flowed with the overactive wind, not seeming to be able to choose a direction to settle on. And the blue sky played the part of the tapestry for this scene, under the shining sun directly above.

I found the scenery especially gorgeous, and I was even accustomed to this kind of setting. I never could appreciate this stuff as much as a long dead friend of mine could, but I've always tried my damnedest, cause I knew, he couldn't anymore. In a way, I had to do this for him too. Or maybe I was kidding myself, as this was most definitely for me.

I was close now, halfway up the hill, I could even see the top of the house. But as I was walking I came under an apple tree. I stopped and looked up into it, and one flawless orb drew my attention. It was a deep dark red, a stark contrast to the brighter fruits on display. I was acting on temptation and here I come upon an apple, the color of blood like that I was after. I had to taste it, so I plucked it. Not hesitantly either, I grabbed it so fast I was surprised it didn't burst, the tree even swayed a bit from the wind coming off my motion. I grinned greedily and took a bite.

"Is it good?" an unfamiliar yet incredibly familiar voice asked.

"No question," I didn't hesitate to answer, "It is hands down the best apple I've ever tasted." I turned to face him as I took another bite.

The old man was wearing the bottom half of an old and faded, and very familiar, orange gi, a white tee shirt, and he was barefoot. He had spiky gray hair and a mustache, which almost hid his bright smile. Despite his age he was obviously a powerful man, his body still covered in muscle. He was picking tomatoes for some reason, I had been so focused on myself I hadn't even noticed him.

"That's good to hear!" he answered enthusiastically, "That tree's apples were so sour and bitter, I was starting to think they'd never mature."

"Is that so? I know exactly what you mean." I grinned at the irony of his statement, if it had come from anyone else I would have considered it a taunt. I bounced the apple into the air and watched it come down, and as soon as I caught it, I flung it at the man as fast as it would fly.

At first it looked like he hadn't noticed, and maybe it took awhile for him to. But milliseconds before it could hit, he looked up and caught it in one solid motion.

"That's not very nice, throwing food is wasteful." he said earnestly.

"I'm here to fight you, not eat your food Goku." I stared into his eyes, hoping to see firsthand what he thought of that. I don't know why I was surprised by how much they brightened at the prospect.

"You only had to ask," he said already going into his familiar stretches, getting his body ready, "You know my name, so what's yours?"

"My name is 17."

He scratched his head at that, though it didn't disrupt his stretching.

"That name is so familiar... sounds like 18's... wait, are you 18's brother?" he asked with a smirk,"Well, it's nice to see you again!"

"We've never met before Goku." he blinked at that assertion, and I had to admit it didn't feel like our first meeting to me either, "Anyways I don't think you're going to find this as nice as you seem to think it will be... I'm going to kill you today, if I can."

He paused at that,"So, after all this time, you're going to be a bad guy?" he looked sad, not for himself.

"This isn't about that, it's not good or evil for me. I have to do it. It's for my pride, it's for my own freedom."

Goku just looked sad and confused now.

"I know you don't understand, but this my 'greatest under the heavens tournament'." Bopping my thumb into my chest to accentuate my point.

The confusion left him a little at that, "Why does anybody need to die?" he contested.

"Don't play dumb, you know. No risk, no reward. If we don't play for keeps, than this is a boring game." I reached into my holster for something I had brought along.

"I'm not going to kill you, so how is it a risk for you?" he asked as he got into fighting position.

"Don't worry about it," I answered. He didn't need to know what I was planning, kamikaze works best when it takes the enemy by surprise after all. I couldn't live with a loss here, not after all this.

I fished out the object in my holster and tossed it to Goku. It was a syringe with a gun handle, his eyes widened as he saw the needle.

"It's an energy shot. It'll get your body in top form. Help you through this fight, help you be your best." I explained, hoping he would take it, even if it did pretty much eliminate my chances at winning.

"Even if I wanted too," he sighed, as he flung the object far from sight, "I'm terribly afraid of needles."

My heart sank a little bit at that, did this even matter if he didn't take it? His waning power level was about the same as mine, but his stamina was shot and his body was brittle with age. But then again wasn't I hesitant to do this in the first place because I thought I couldn't win? Or was it something else...

But then I saw that look he was giving me, it was defiant, full of fire. He didn't look like a weakling. No, this definitely still matter.

I got into fighting position as well, "You first, age before -"

"What, beauty?" he taunted. He powered up, first Super saiyan, than the middle ground, "It's been awhile since I went this far." he explained, as he powered into Super Saiyan 2.

I checked my sensors... his 'super saiyan 2' didn't even amount to what an ascended saiyan was back in the day. He was so old. Still it was more powerful than me though... slightly. But there were still some more extenuating circumstances in his case. Age destroys stamina and endurance first, he wouldn't be able to go the distance, it was a simple fact. I wouldn't just play to his weakness though, it was bad enough I waited for him to turn into a prune before I even tried this. If nothing else, my technique would be honorable.

He was grinning, enjoying the feeling of the transformation. He looked at me then, suddenly serious.

Here it comes.

Goku suddenly disappeared then, and I couldn't track him. Instant transmission, I realized to late, as Goku appeared behind me and kicked me into the forest. I smashed through a couple trees before I regained my bearings, but Goku was hot on my trail. I decided I'd hand him a trick back for his, so I charged an energy attack behind my back, knowing he wouldn't be able to sense it. He came up in an instant, faster than I thought with his arms tensed to bash me into the earth. But I gave him a power blitz instead, it exploded on impact so I couldn't see what happened, so I blasted above the tree line hoping to catch sight of him.

I didn't have to wait long. A huge energy attack suddenly erupted from the forest at me, and it was all I could do to swat it away, it burned the back of my hand up pretty good too. Goku took this chance to try his teleport trick again, but the pain from the blast had my senses on high and managed to catch him as he appeared. We traded blows back and forth beating the snot out of each other, but my thinner body gave me the advantage. My attacks cut into him more than his did me, and I could weave through his defenses more easily. My thinness did come with a lacking in defense, but I was still winning.

Then he outsmarted me, I expected he would try to put some distance between us so we'd switch to kai attacks, but he anticipated my thoughts. When he backed away I gave chase to catch him, but it turned out he was just getting some momentum to strike. He planted his elbow in my face with enough force to make me forget my own name. And he didn't back off just because I was hurtling towards the earth at super-sonic speed, he sent me down with an energy attack the size of his house.

The smart move would have been to deploy my barrier and ride out the explosion, but a huge crater in his yard would mess up my plans. So as I reached the ground I pushed up with every drop of energy I had. That big blue orb wanted to explode but I got it back up into the air first. Taking the hit was a bad move, but the resulting explosion stirred up allot of debris and dust, which I was perfectly apt to disappear into. Now I had the upper hand, and as Goku tried to find me, I took the time to charge my special attack.

And as I finished preparation I decided to help him out.

"Hey, old man!" I yelled up to him. Goku turned to see me. A smirk was on his face, I was glad to see he was enjoying himself as much as I was. I could honestly say this was the most fun I've had in more years than I care to remember. "Come and get it!"

Goku hurtled down at me , charging his kameha wave on the way. But he wasn't ready for my attack. Way back when, Piccolo had managed to dodge it, mostly because I hadn't counted on that it would be visible under water, but Goku got hit on his second 'may'. He screamed when it made contact, it seemed to burn him like acid, it wasn't a normal attack after all.

Gero knew they wouldn't be able to sense our energy gathering, so he'd given us a couple invisible attacks to sucker punch enemies with. But as he fell off of it, I wondered if I was cheating. That would be last of those for this fight either way, I decided. Goku landed hard.

"That was sneaky." He said, rubbing his cheek.

"Your teleporting wasn't?", I countered, but I knew he was right. How could I let one of Gero's dirty tricks slip into this match? It was reprehensible, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Let's start again." he offered.

"Definitely"

I started off rushing him but, then, he surprised me instead. Something so crazy that I froze mid stride. Transforming into a super saiyan 3, who could have guessed the old ape still had it in him?

I hesitated. That was it. There was no way I could beat him now, I knew that. I don't know why I thought he wasn't capable of this level anymore. Super Saiyan 3 never seemed to be the transformation 1 and 2 were, but what was the difference between him doubling his power or multiplying it by a hundred to me? We were not even close to equal anymore. But even knowing that... I couldn't stop. Not because of pride, not because of programming, it was only because... I was having the time of my life, even with the horror of death looming. The rush I was feeling, it was what I had been craving all these tormentingly boring years. And beyond everything else, I did not run from a fight.

I was grinning, as I rushed in and kicked him as hard as my body would let me, and was surprised to see he actually felt it! He returned my kick with a punch that nearly spun my head clean off my shoulders. But I was running on some euphoric fighting high the likes of which I never experienced before. I caught myself and grabbed him by the ears, I then drove my forehead into his as hard as I possibly could. A stupid gambit in retrospect, but it seemed to work. Goku was stunned! Did that mean I had the harder head ? I threw everything I had into bringing him down but he got the better of me then. He suddenly recovered and put me into a grapple. I struggled as hard as I could, punching and kicking, but I could feel my shoulder being disconnected.

And then it popped, but the pain was almost completely ignorable though, my combat high was so thick. I used that moment to get out of it and I blasted him with every bit of energy I had left, but he pressed his way through and readied a round house punch. And, feeling oh so smart, I took the punch right on my bad shoulder, thinking I'd be better for it. And though my arm did pop back into the socket, no combat high could block the pain that caused. I screamed at the hit, slamming into the ground behind me. The pain was so great it made me nauseous, It was everything I could do to keep from throwing up. As I recovered I quickly scanned for him. As I spotted him, he was staring back, smiling faintly.

"You're taking it easy on me, don't. That's even dirtier than my worst attacks." I was serious, it was insulting at this point.

"I thought it was fair since I was using this transformation." he offered.

"There nothing wrong with bringing your A game, I respect you for it," I wiped some blood from my face,"I didn't think this fight would be so... enjoyable."

"Yeah, it is…this is going to be my last I think. Win or lose, this body's getting too old."

I then noticed for the first time how ragged his breathing sounded... how strained his face was. Maybe we really were even?

"Yeah? Well if it is then let's neither of us half-ass this!" my body roared into action and I flew at him as fast as I could, slammed my fists into him as hard as I could muster, ignoring the pain as it let me know I had broke a finger. He brought his elbow down on my shoulder so hard he planted me into the earth, but I brought my knee into his chin in return. He flew backward at that and I rushed him, delivering an elbow to his gut, and I rushed him again readying the final blow.

But then he surprised me once again, one last burst of speed and he caught me in another grapple as I was coming for him. Not a simple one this time either, this was a choker. I didn't need much air, but his hold was so strong on my neck it felt like he was cutting off the blood flow to my brain. Getting knocked out was as good as dying in my case, and he was unyielding. The only way out was to power out of his hold. I placed my feet on the ground and pushed up with all my might but the darkness was already setting in, this would be a photo finish.

But then, a snap rang out!

The noise sounded like a gunshot, Goku let go and backed off, hunched over and clutching his back... He had thrown his back out! I was completely dumbfounded, it was over… Goku couldn't fight with a busted back.

As if sensing my thoughts, he groaned, "I'm sorry, guess I'm in worse shape than I thought." He laughed at that, but it sounded forced to me.

I suddenly felt very cold, maybe I should have just stopped and wished him well and left. But... I couldn't, this had to end. Nothing in my mind or body could rock me from that resolve.

"Can you still use energy..." It was more of a statement than a question. The answer wouldn't change the outcome.

He seemed surprised I would ask, but as he looked into my eyes, his face got serious, "… I... think so… Yes, yes I can. Let's... finish this."

At that I flew a good distance away from him, landed and turned back.

"This attack I'm going to use was created to match your kameha wave. Gero had some stupid name for it, but I call it the blitz cannon. I'd like to see it go against your kameha if that's alright with you."

Goku nodded, though hunched over he went into the motions for his attack. I did the same, it was nothing as fancy as his though. I merely created a ball of white energy in front of my chest, grew it, then pushed it out with my hands. I waited for him to finish even though I was ready in moments.

"Ka...

me...

HA...

ME...

... HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku roared as he sent his signature attack along. I sent mine to meet it. The two beams collided with enough force to quake the ground beneath us, and I was impressed how hard it was to match him. Goku, despite his condition, had brought the heat. We both pushed as hard as we could, giving everything we had to outmatch the other. It seemed to last for hours. But then, eventually, he just reached his limit.

Readying one last push, I roared out my last words for him.

"GOODBYE, Hero!"


	4. Chapter 4: Nice to Meet You

**Nice to Meet You**

* * *

As I finished my story, it seemed I had attracted the attention of everyone within hearing distance.

Meryl and Kohan stared at me intently, and a skinny man with black hair and glasses in front of them had turned to hear too. I instantly recognized him as Beta; Boxer's little brother. He was a bit of a black sheep as you can imagine, small and timid, a stark contrast to his bulky family. But that wasn't all, a couple people behind me had taken notice too. A blond young man in a black suit, a redhead in a black dress that was just a bit over the line for the occasion, and a familiar brown haired kid with a mark on his chin.

Oh I should say I didn't tell them the whole truth. I left out the fight, I left out my real name of course. And I didn't tell them I killed the man. And I also didn't tell them about how I had veered my attack off at the last moment when I was fighting Goku. An act, that even now, I couldn't decide whether I had done to save him or the lie I was allowing to form. I did tell them his last words though , 'Nice meeting you'. An ironic statement he managed to sputter right before going cold. As if to say he didn't take it personal at all... I still didn't really know what to make of it.

Anyways, I filled in the blanks with fluff; him telling me old stories about the good old days, even showing me a couple of his techniques. Like we had become fast friends or something, even shoe horned some of that 'my father' was a fan crap I'd been pushing earlier. But I was surprised to see the reaction, most of them seemed genuinely interested almost. I must have had a way with story telling, it did come off pretty heart warming. Even if it was just crap.

"That's so nice, he was a really nice guy after all." Meryl said, smiling warmly, but then quickly added a bit sadly, "I'm really sorry I didn't know him better."

"He was a real humanitarian." the redhead suddenly added.

"Can't believe he showed you his Kameha wave." the chin-marked kid threw in smiling, but then added, "That's **so** interesting."

… Was that a hint of sarcasm? I couldn't tell, he was a hard read.

"Some might say he was too good." the blond one chipped in. And though he didn't say anything, Beta nodded approvingly.

I looked at the faces I didn't recognize, especially chin boy, then to Meryl hoping she'd make introductions and end this uncomfortable silence. But it seemed I had hit a cord with a very unlikely candidate.

"He was always too nice. Too good for his own good. I was always arguing with him to move out of the woods, try to find himself another wife or something but he just wouldn't budge." Kohan started muttering, remorsefully, "He thought it was his duty to take care of that damn hill for her. I thought I could change his mind. I was such a child I thought I could be mean to him and he'd just give in." at that his muttering turned to blubbering, his eyes beginning to get watery, "Why couldn't I just see he couldn't do that?" With that Kohan turned away with his face in his hand.

I couldn't hear a sniffle from him but it was obvious he was crying. Beta seemed nervous to be around someone in that state, so he turned away and stepped up in line, seemingly to be as invisible as possible, while Meryl turned to comfort him. Leaving me and my new 'friends' to an awkward situation. Though they didn't seem to be as off put as I was. The chin-marked one decided to keep the conversation going.

"So tell me, did you really meet Goku, and not spar with him?" he asked, as if it was completely unbelievable.

This kid was a little strange. His attitude was care-free to say the least, though he whispered when he spoke, nothing else about his demeanor suggested he even knew he was at a funeral. He seemed too happy to me, too self assured. So I decided to give him a good look for once.

His power level was low, but just big enough I could tell he was just suppressing it. He was average in height, just a little shorter than me, and wearing the regulation black suit. He had brown eyes, his hair was short but spiky, in the Son tradition. And upon closer inspection I saw the mark on his chin was really a nasty scar going up from the right side of his chin and ending in a point at his bottom lip, shaped like a spike or a triangle. It was discolored lighter than the rest of his face.

Suggesting I'd have tried to fight Goku, I obviously didn't have the frame of a fighter. I concluded he must be deluded. But I figured I'd humor him. Perhaps this kid's oddness got to me? It didn't matter, it's not like that detail would sell me out.

"You got me, I did try actually." I allowed, his eyes sharpened at that and his smirk grew.

"How was it? It was like, a revelation, wasn't it?" he grinned even more as he saw my expression.

I suddenly realized why he thought I was a fighter, because he was one. How had I missed that? Had I disregarded him because of his age? You would think the scar would have been a dead give away. But the kid did have a strange air about him, maybe that was what threw me off? Either way the kid was looking to be a good judge of character. I decided I should be a bit more guarded.

"So you fought him too, huh?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"He took me out pretty good, I put my all into it though." he grinned some more, "I think I did better than Boxer though."

My interest peaked at that, and the red head chided him.

"You know you're never going to beat your old man, Mars."

Mars sighed at that, playfully.

"He doesn't have what it takes, he's too soft." he boasted, grinning.

"You don't seem too thankful to the man who took you in like a stray dog." the blond one teased.

"I'm plenty thankful, just disappointed." he answered, continuing his boastful act. To which the others chuckled softly.

There was a silence after that, so I decided to introduce myself, as Meryl was still tending to her father.

"I'm Nagou. Nice to meet you." I offered a handshake, settling on Mars, who I had had the most contact with.

He stared at my hand, probably not used to shaking hands, "Son Mars, nice to meet you."

I wanted to ask about that name, and a couple other things, but the other two took the cue and interrupted me.

"I'm Juno, and this is Jewely." the blond guy said, indicating the red head. I politely shook Juno's hand, and then Jewely's.

"That's Jewely Brief by the way, charmed I'm sure." she added a tad airily. A rich girl it would seem. She was pretty though, her hair was dark red, braided down her back. Her eyes were deep blue, and she had a good body. She smiled pleasantly, and her demeanor was perfectly charming. But her eyes were cold, authoritative. Maybe a little dark.

Her and Juno seemed to be a couple. And Juno was a little odd too, he was a 'pretty boy'. I knew I was too, but I'd like to think that it was only on the outside. He was also wealthy by the looks of it, his suit was probably worth more than this building was. His blond hair was in a bowl cut like Trunks used to wear his. His eyes were cold, hard even. They were piercing, light blue. And noticing that, I suddenly realized I must be looking at a nephew. The features were unmistakeable. That said, they were both average, weak humans.

I gave Meryl a quick glance, before continuing introductions, I didn't need her chiming in about who I said I was related to if I was talking to the genuine article.

"Your one of 18's great grand kids right?" I asked him.

He smiled.

"Boy you really know your stuff, most would assume she was my sister before my grandmother." Juno smirked.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I managed to hear about her gift in passing." I tried. I berated myself. The nature of 18 was well known of course, among family, it shouldn't be something a supposed outsider would have any clue about though. Heck, I hadn't expected to be here this long.

"I see." Juno smiled.

I was starting to worry about being outed.

"So uh... what do you do for a living?" I tried, clumsily, to change the topic.

"I run the Capsule Corporation."

I stammered a bit at that, "How exactly did that come about?" This I genuinely wanted to know.

"I'm just lucky I guess." Juno shrugged... perfectly dodging the question.

Mars started chuckling at that.

"More like your dad was really rich, you sacked his company and bought it, right?" Mars chimed in.

"We can't all be karate bums for a living, big mouth." Juno shot back,"Anyways, how about you tell us what business you're in, Mr. Nagou?" he suggested, turning to me, "Now that you know all about us."

I wanted to talk more about what had just been said, but he had successfully put me back on the spot instead.

Why the heck would anybody in his right mind buy the Capsule Corporation? Sure it had been a power house a century ago, Dr. Brief created it with his Capsule money. It had then blossomed under Bulma's direction, though all the technology she scrapped at that time did help considerably. It was then semi ably C.O.-ed by Trunks, plenty of help from his mother, though. Then Bra, who was actually quite decent at it. She had had her father's ruthlessness and her mother's stubbornness after all. It had given her a pretty grating personality, but made her a fine business woman. But after she got tired of it the company drifted from one mediocre CO to another. By now the company was far in dept, leaning on it's business partners, feeding on government loans, waiting to go belly-up. I had payed attention over the years out of some miss guided sense of nostalgia. But on the other hand, I guess there might be a way to make money off of a company like that. Must be, because nothing struck me as particularly ignorant about Juno.

"I'm in lumber." I finally answered, in a way that would make them think I was on the business side. Only Mars would buy that I was a lumberjack.

"Much money in that?" Jewely asked.

"Not as much as I'd like." I got a polite laugh, "But I'm wondering about you, Jewely, shouldn't you be the one running Capsule Corp, with a name like Brief?"

"It was my dad's, til Juno bought it, I was and still am an executive though. But as for daddy, he wasn't making any head way out of it anyways. Juno's turning it all around though." She beamed at Juno on that note.

"Well, that's good I guess." I shrugged. I wanted to say why bother, but... it wasn't really my place. Didn't really matter anyway.

And that seemed to be the end of the conversation. As we reached the end of the line, talking was becoming less and less acceptable. Kohan seemed to have recovered from his state. He stared intently at the casket now, probably preparing a prayer. Meryl leaned back next to me, and ever so quietly whispered to me.

"Your story really got to him, I think he was just trying to hold it all in til now. I was starting to think he hated Goku." She smiled her beaming smile. Being this close, I felt a tad heated.

"Hate's not really the opposite of love ." I said, why was I being so cheesy?

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, where are you from anyway?" she suddenly asked.

"Just outside of West City," I didn't really live anywhere right now, but she didn't need to know that.

"Oh really? I go to college in West City!" she smiled, "Maybe we could... hang out sometime?"

"Sounds good." I glanced at Goku's body then, and I briefly wondered how bad this was, his murderer flirting with his grand daughter at his own funeral. It made me feel kind of guilty.

Briefly anyways.


	5. Chapter 5: What Happened

**What Happened**

{Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, but my responses will be removed as this is edited, unless they serve a purpose to future readers.}

* * *

"_He was killed!"_ Piccolo exclaimed in a whisper, to the others seated next to him. I supposed he wasn't using telepathy for the benefit of the non-namekians in his audience. But he was so quiet, only the ones in his aisle could hear him speak. Oh, and me, Gero had put all sorts of fancy technical marvels in me after all.

"_I know how you feel, but that's ridiculous!"_ Dende responded, "_You felt it , same as me. His was the only energy signature that day. And even if that wasn't the case, why the hell wouldn't he have said something when we were escorting him to the other side?"_ Dende whispered back, somehow even quieter.

"_No energy signature means it had to be an android, and him not telling us just means he's protecting them!"_ Piccolo shot back vehemently.

That bit of info blindsided me, I was shocked. Goku hadn't told them what I did? Why on Earth wouldn't he? Why would he protect me?

I was suddenly worried about what was going to happen when I got to the front of the line, again berating myself again for not ducking out of here when I had the chance. If Piccolo looked me in the face, I had very little doubt he'd recognize me. 18 was listless and sorrowful, but Piccolo seemed just as sharp as he'd ever been. And it seemed, even without Goku's confession, he was already hot on my trail.

"_Wait, do you already have someone in mind?"_ Korin suddenly surmised.

Looks like they were going to figure it out anyway.

"_Android 18." _Piccolo stated with utmost certainty. The eyes of the other three widened at that. I, on the other hand, stifled a grin.

"_That's, that's unthinkable!"_ Popo exclaimed with righteous indignation, finally joining the conversation.

"_It's worse than unthinkable, she's one of us! And after all she's been through, after all she's done, you would really suspect her of something like this? It's reprehensible!"_ Dende seethed. He was genuinely enraged by the comment it seemed. How odd.

"_Just think about it for a moment before you hop on your pedestal. She was __**programmed**_ _by Gero to kill him, right? After all these years, how do you know the only reason she didn't was because she couldn't?"_ Piccolo reasoned.

At first, I thought he was going senile to suggest the notion, but his reasoning was hitting pretty close to home. It felt like he really was off by only a single digit.

"_You're really going to sit here and tell us she's spent all these years just waiting to kill Goku? That her entire life has been some elaborate ruse just to get our guard down? Biding her time until Goku was old enough for her to bump off?"_ Dende argued, incredulously, playing the part of reason.

"_Maybe not, but you've noticed her situation haven't you? All her kids dead of old age, she's only got the one grandchild left and her great grand kids all think she's some kind of witch or something, being that young. You don't think that might have gotten her yearning for the old days?"_ Piccolo surmised, _"Let's not forget what was supposed to happen, if not for Trunks."_

"_This argument is ridiculous. Goku was just training, like he always was. He pushed himself too hard and he had a heart attack. All his injuries can be explained by a fall from flight when it happened."_ Dende reasoned.

"_What about that burn on his face? Or the busted trees? And why the heck would he go to level three if he was just training? How do explain that?"_ Piccolo glared. He wasn't likely to be unconvinced by any argument.

"_He did die that day, maybe he was just sloppy. Besides, even if Goku was killed, and he decided we didn't need to know who, I'd think we'd do him the honor and respect his wishes. Not start a man hunt to satisfy our curiosities."_ Dende responded.

"_What a solution from our great guardian!" _Piccolo growled as Dende winced from the slight, _"You can trust in a dead man to keep you safe all you want, I'm still going to keep both eyes on 18. If she thinks I've gotten so old that she can beat me too, she's got another thing coming."_ Piccolo frowned glaring up at 18 as she helped her granddaughter to the casket to say goodbye to Goku. Dende stared at him with disdain.

I suddenly wondered if she could hear them too. She wasn't as close to them as me, but it wasn't out of the realm of possibility. If she did she sure didn't show it though.

I was in the front now, even with the front aisle group. I was careful not to look in their direction, yet not point my face suspiciously away. I allowed them only to see my profile. I really did not want to be recognized. 18 and her granddaughter began praying in front of the casket, on an alter that had been prepared. That's when Juno & Jewely started whispering between themselves.

"_Maybe you should say hi to her,"_ Jewely suggested, "_It's odd not to, you know."_

"_Yeah..." _Juno sighed, _"I'll only talk to that woman if I absolutely have too."_

I saw then what Piccolo had been talking about, and even felt a slight ting of pity for my twin. To be thought of that way, by family no less, was really unwarranted.

After 18 helped the old woman up and they left out the right side of the building with everyone else, the line moved a bit faster. All the while, to my good fortune, the foursome never recognized me. And eventually it was Beta's turn to pay respects, the first of our little group. He walked up to the alter, and bowed toward it. He seemed really uncomfortable as he did, more so than usual. As soon as he had made the appropriate sentiments, he then straightened and made for the door, perhaps a little bit faster than he should have. Kinda like he was running away. He was an odd man.

Then it was Kohan and Meryl's turn, I held back so they could take their turns together. They both knelt next to each other, on the alter and prayed. Kohan's lips moved feverishly, his eyes squinted tight and his face scrunched. As if he was apologizing for everything he ever did, and he probably was. Meryl prayed more passively. When he was done, Meryl, having finished first, helped Kohan to his feet and led him out through the side.

And then it was my turn. I approached the casket warily. It felt like the 'got you' moment in a crime show, as if I would be found out at any moment, as if Goku would leap out of the casket himself, but I persevered and looked in. Close up, Goku looked very normal and peaceful. There were no signs of our fight on his face anymore, in fact, he looked just like he was sleeping. Staring at him, lying so peacefully, I wondered if I should be feeling guilt, but there was none. I wasn't a complete sociopath, put I almost felt like I had done something... great, killing him.

I soon noticed my new trio of friends had decided to take my turn with me, and none of them were the praying types either it seemed. I could have guessed from their casualness throughout this that the event wasn't that personal for them.

"He looks too young to be dead." Jewely commented.

"He was very old though." Juno shrugged.

"He looks so young because he didn't die of natural causes." Mars stated.

"And how did you glean that? Did you actually get a real job, as a coroner or something?" Juno challenged, jokingly.

"He was murdered." he continued. The other two looked back at him incredulously, but I just ignored him. He couldn't know anything, I assumed he'd just been talking to Piccolo.

That is, until he clarified his statement.

"I know because I'm the one who found him. He was beaten to death and burned to hell. I even saw the attack that did him in. It was big and white and it blew away his Kamehameha." Mars stated dryly.

I was frozen, staring at Goku's face while scenes of Mars' strange behavior played back in my head, suddenly not seeming so strange. My mind shifted into damage control mode then, as I considering my options. I could hit him in the throat, really fast so no one would see, then drag him to the bathroom while pretending to help him, and then silence him permanently... But before I could play at too many ideas, I realized; had Piccolo heard him? I didn't dare look back at that point. I really wanted to ask the obvious question, wondering if perhaps all was not lost, but luckily Juno asked it for me.

"You saw who did it, didn't you?"


	6. Chapter 6: What Happened 2

**What Happened Part 2**

* * *

I don't know why I was so nervous. I had expected this might happen, hell I thought they had already known. But then why were my guts churning so painfully? Maybe I just didn't want to fight here, of all places, it did seem like adding insult to injury. It just wasn't right. This was supposed to wait.

This was all that stupid kid's fault! He had known me and what I did the first second he saw me. I should have seen it. No wonder he'd been acting so strangely... or did that make his actions even stranger? Was it his goal to just make the biggest scene he possibly could, revealing Goku's killer at his own funeral? But that didn't make any sense, how could he have known I'd come here? Was this just an awesome coincidence for this little anarchist, who decided it would be cool to keep quiet about Goku's murder? Well, it didn't really matter at this moment.

Mars only grinned his Cheshire cat smile, as Juno's realization dawned on everyone else. I just stood there, frozen in place, still staring at Goku's body, away from the three. I was feeling the irony, as well as the panic, at being caught right in front of him. Had you seen this coming, old man? I wondered, was this why he had been silent?

I felt it when Piccolo moved. He teleported right up to our group, laying a heavy hand on Juno's shoulder. It must have been painful because Juno reacted rather badly.

"PI.. PI... Piccolo!" he wretched. He was enraged, oddly enough.

"I'll forget that you didn't tell anybody about this til now, Mars, even that you didn't try to help. But you tell me right now, what happened." Piccolo growled in an even voice. He didn't tell any threats, he let his body language do that.

Suddenly, my blood started to boil. I was livid, if I was going to be found out here, of all places, I was going to face it like a man. I raised my energy level and turned around slightly, just enough to see the others out of the corner of my eye, waiting to be indicated. I was looking Mars right in the eyes, as he continued to pause for drama. He had to know the malice I held for him. But he waited the longest time before he talked again, or, at least, it felt like it.

"He was fighting, I was close but I just figured he was training. No other power level you see. But I suppose you already figured that bit out, right?" he grinned at Piccolo.

"Get to the point you little twerp!" Piccolo roared, as loudly as he could with his inside voice. Meanwhile, Juno was seething with rage, as he beat against Piccolo's grip madly trying to writhe out of it. At first I thought he was in supreme pain, but he looked more angry than pained. If he was in pain, the rage he must be feeling was superseding it. Maybe he just had a problem with being touched?

"Anyways, when he went to three, I took notice. I've never seen it before you know?" he almost took a pause. Good thing he didn't, because Piccolo seemed ready to get physical at that point, I don't think I've ever seen him so annoyed. "So I rushed over there to his place, and that's when I saw it. I came up right as he was charging up his last Kamehameha wave." His face got serious at that.

"Who was he firing it at!" Piccolo suddenly wasn't as angry, now more anxious. His eyes darted to the east exit of the church, the very one 18 had gone through.

He was so sure it was her.

"Goku. He was firing it at himself. I guess he was using that dopple-ganger trick that old guy Tien thought up." Mars sighed sadly. He was lying, I had no idea why, but I wasn't going to be the one to call him out.

"Bull-crap!" Piccolo growled, he was angry again, "Goku didn't even know that technique!"

"Really? You and Krillin learned it didn't you? Anyways I know what I saw, he was matching energy attacks with himself. Then, his back went out. He tried to veer the attack off but it was too late. Goku, killed himself." Mars answered, folding his arms nonchalantly.

Piccolo opened his mouth to argue, but he seemed to suddenly realize what a perfect fit that story was. It detailed Goku's injuries, the lack of a sense-able offender, and even his own hypothesis couldn't explain why the attacker would have veered his attack off at the last moment.

"Are you lying to me Mars?" Piccolo growled, in one last attempt. His eyes were deadly serious, and Mars stared back steadily. I waited breathlessly, and Jewely seemed enthralled by the whole process. Juno, on the other hand, had given up on escaping Piccolo's grip. Now he just stared at the ground, shaking with rage, fists balled. Jewely seemed too caught up in the drama to do anything for her boyfriend.

"That's the truth, Piccolo." Mars stared him down, his gaze unwavering,

Piccolo continued the glare for a couple seconds... then sighed in defeat.

"I can't believe it. Goku, the greatest hero who ever lived, accidentally killed himself in a training accident." Piccolo's mouth gaped, his eyes dropped, and his shoulders drooped, He placed his hand over his eyes and shook his head. "Lets... let's just keep this between us okay? Personally, I wish I didn't know. Can you all keep your mouths closed?" he asked, glaring down all of us.

Despite the heat of this conversation, Piccolo and Mars had kept their voices down. Only me, Juno, Mars and Jewely were privy to it. The people still in line stared curiously at us, wondering what was going on, confirming that hypothesis.

Everyone agreed, even I spoke up, I didn't need to give him an excuse to throw a suspicious glance my way. He nodded in acknowledgment, but then turned his attention to the silent party.

"Especially you, Juno!" Piccolo warned, suddenly remembering where his hand was.

"… Let. Go. Of. Me." Juno stuttered out, shivering with rage.

"… Oh, sorry," he said as he removed his hand, he seemed completely absent minded that he had ever placed it there. Juno was still seething though, when he continued, "But you give your word on this right now."

"Ofcoursewhatever!" Juno snapped. Piccolo looked at him a little bit at that, then just walked away. He had too many troubles, it seemed, to wonder about Juno's overreaction.

"Are you okay?" Jewely asked, wrapping an arm around him,"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I. am. fine, and of course not!" Juno seethed. But he didn't push Jewely away. And at that, we all started for the exit.

"Don't blow a gasket, Juno." Mars smirked. He appeared completely unmoved at this entire situation. If anything, he was even more upbeat it seemed. Juno on the other hand, just scoffed at his jib. He began whispering to Jewely, after a moment.

{They're so arrogant. They think they can push any of us normals around just because they're stronger. Where is the justice in that?}

Juno straightened up as we walked though, smoothed out his suit, and straightened his tie. He seemed to regain his composure, but I still thought it was a very strange reaction from such a cool customer. At first I thought Piccolo was hurting him, then I thought maybe he had a thing about being touched or maybe he was mad about his suit being ruffled. But apparently, it was more to do with people making him feel helpless.

I could care less though, my focus was purely on Mars. I needed to talk with him.

We made our way through the double doors, following the funeral march. We were spaced out from the group on both sides due to that drama. People ahead of us had gathered outside, waiting for the the final part of the ceremony, the people behind us still finishing up their prayers. But there was still no way for me to separate from Jewely and Juno, and get a moment to speak with Mars, so we all walked up to the crowd together.

"What took so long?" Meryl asked pleasantly, as we all reunited.

"It was nothing." Mars answered, the rest of us nodded in agreement, silencing any further queries. No one wanted to talk about it. Meryl seemed confused at that, we all seemed a tad ruffled I suppose. Save Mars, of course. She took the hint and decided not to pry. The last of the people behind us gathered together with us and everyone patiently watched the double doors of the east exit. We didn't have to wait long though, till Goku was carried out.

Piccolo, Boxer, Buu, Dende, Geta and Master Roshi were the bearers of the coffin. They walked it carefully out of the church and towards the waiting crowd. No one spoke a word as the crowd parted to make a path for the pole bearers, and after they passed everyone slowly followed them, to Goku's final resting place.

His coffin was placed on a platform over a void in the earth. I thought maybe someone might say some final words, but not so, everyone had already said their peace. The coffin was then slowly lowered into the earth. Master Roshi, singularly, approached and dropped a single fist full of dirt on the casket.

"Good bye Goku. I'm gonna miss you." he said, weakly. Suddenly I felt a tad thankful, I would bet it's a lot harder to live this long as an old man than as a youth. I did not envy him.

At that gesture, everyone either followed suit and dropped their handful of dirt, or just walked away. I decided on the former. I said my quick goodbyes to the others and waited my turn as the people took theirs, throwing their dirt. I waited, til I was the last one.

I walked over and scooped up a handful of dirt. I looked down at the casket, which had a light covering of it by now, and cleared my mind.

"I'm gonna do whatever I want, Goku. I'm not a good guy, I'm sorry if you thought different. I just want what's mine." I said quietly. At that, I picked out a very old relic from my pocket. My red ribbon patch, the shirt it had been attached to long since worn away, and stuck it in the dirt I held.

"Everything." I said, dropping it on the casket.

I turned, to find Mars, the only person still there. I returned his grin.

"Why did you kill him?" he asked, his bored tone suggested he didn't really care about the answer though.

"Because I could. Because it was fun. I have never needed more of a reason than that to do anything. Now, why did you lie for me?"

"Because I want to kill you myself." He was still grinning, but he wasn't joking. It still seemed like a joke to me though.

"Why didn't you save Goku then? It's because your too weak, isn't it?" I stared at him, coldly smirking.

"It was a fair fight, I wouldn't have messed that up for him. But I probably couldn't have stopped you even if I had tried to." he said. He was serious for once.

"Why do you think you can now?"

"I still can't." he said sadly, then smirked "But I will."

"Good luck." I walked over to him and offered my hand, "It was nice to meet you."

He stared at my hand, obviously not used to shaking hands.

"Nice to have met you, too." he said, as he took my hand.

We went our separate directions. I took to the air as soon as I could.

I wouldn't do anything today.

That was my gift to Goku.


	7. Chapter 7: What Happened Next

**What Happened Next**

* * *

As he said goodbye to his friends and estranged family, got into his company car and then watched the old building slowly disappear in the rear window, Juno found he was truly glad to get out of there.

He was regretting even coming actually, with Piccolo blowing his cool and the others being around to see. That feeling... it had reminded him of his childhood. His miserable childhood spent being harassed by those 'super beings'.

Like all the 'Z fighter' youth, he had spent his entire life being regaled by stories of Goku, Gohan and even Vegeta's exploits. And when he saw what they could do first-hand, he was convinced; he wanted to be one of them. Saving people, stopping the bad guys, and protecting the world. All of it, he felt it was his destiny. But then, of course, reality hit him upside the head.

As a relative of 18, he went to all the 'family' reunions, festivals and anniversaries. There were about four or five of those a year, and all the descendants of the Z fighters were welcome. He had thought they might welcome him, the saiyan kids. Let him into their ranks, teach him how to fly, and be strong. How stupid that had been.

His parents made sure he never missed one, they believed in the importance of it. He hated it. He hated them for it. Why did they force him to go? It's not as though he never made friends though. He, Jewely, Mars and Meryl all became fast friends there. Why? Because they were the outcasts. They were the weaklings, the ones without any power. The 'normals'. You see, part saiyans weren't exactly born as strong as the super saiyans of old, but compared to regular humans, power levels of 1000, 100, even 10 was incredibly powerful, and also common amongst them.

Good natured bullying, that's what everyone called it. But when your bullies can kill you with a flick of their finger, it's not the same thing. Being held by your foot a half mile up by a kid half your size ordering you to tell him how great he is and how worthless you are, it wasn't normal. To know someone is going to be your better, no matter how smart you are, no matter your accomplishments, no matter how much you train, you'll always be nothing to them.

The girls had it easier, their parents took more notice, but Mars got similar treatment. He and Meryl had a good amount of saiyan blood, but they were just born weak. Luck of the draw. Jewely on the other hand had barely any at all. And Juno was just unlucky enough to be one of the 'humans' associated with these people. But it wasn't just that, his 'prettiness', and that he was related to the 'witch', got him special treatment. Boxer's two boys, Gus and Timber, were usually the primary culprits. But basically all the freak juveniles had had a turn at him at one time or another. His real shock was that no one seemed to care. Parents laughed whenever their kids decided to play 'catch' with him, or left him in a tree for a few hours, or when they 'took him for a fly' against his will. And his phobia of heights only encouraged them. When they did that to other people's kids, those parents usually stopped bringing them. But not Juno's father, no. It was a character building experience, getting flung around and tormented by the part-aliens. He had thought it was toughening him up, and so made sure to drag him along to Boxer's estate when they discussed business deals as well. While his mother, she just didn't care. She never had time for him anyways.

So Juno had dedicated his life to proving himself. And he had. He was one of the youngest business executives in the country, and the only one that actually CO-ed his own company. He had a beautiful girl and millions of dollars. He had even used his business savvy to ruin his own father, as a bit of revenge. It turned out he didn't take as well to 'character building' as his son, though. Even though Juno kept him in one of the finest nursing homes in the lower east side of West City, the man still had the nerve to hate his son's guts. How ungrateful.

The point being that he had been mostly vindicated in his life.

But every now and then one of those freaks found it necessary to remind him how much weaker he was it seemed. He hated the lot of them. All except his three friends. Jewely, most importantly. She smiled warmly at him as he looked at her. Their limo was a good distance away from that place now, she had fixed him a drink and had been rubbing his neck while he brooded. Those awful memories were beginning to fade.

"Your feeling better aren't you?" she grinned, kissing him on the forehead.

"Like always, I'm fine." he sighed. He didn't like her thinking he was delicate. At the very least, not her.

"Piccolo is such a stupid monster, grabbing people like some vulture and being so thick headed he won't even let go when prompted." she growled, taking his side, "But what can be expected from a horrible overbearing freak?"

He sighed, he knew he had just overreacted back there. If he had just spoken up, Piccolo would have let him go. But he got lured in by his own machismo, he tried to break away under his own strength, and when he realized how completely inept he was at breaking Piccolo's grip, the old feelings of being inferior and the rage those feelings caused had taken hold of him and rendered him unable to think rationally. But hearing her defending him so, so sure of herself and of himself, it made him feel good.

"It's over now, calm down. Were almost back to the real world." he cooed, reassuring her.

"It's just, they make me so mad! No sense of decency at all!" she pouted, allowing Juno to comfort her.

Juno stopped for a second, and smiled suddenly. He had almost not noticed it, but she had just let him go from the victim, to the savior in ten seconds; now comforting the damsel in distress.

She caught his look and smirked, blushing a little.

"Clever," Juno said smiling as he leaned closer to her, and she then leaned into him.

This long ride home, he guessed, was probably going to seem far too short by the end.

* * *

Boxer frowned, as he waited, impatient and annoyed.

He was standing beside his car in the parking lot outside the church, his family staring upon him with varying levels of concern, sans his father who had left by his own means already.

He couldn't stand it, this annoying position he had been forced in.

{That stupid kid!} he growled inwardly.

Boxer Brief was a man people admired, and he had been ever since he was a child. People had said he was going to be the next super saiyan, and it wasn't just because of his exceptionally high level of saiyan blood either. Boxer had been born with a power level of an astonishing 30,000. Higher than any before him, even Vegeta. And throughout his life he had only extended to that impressive number, in fact, he had made it as far as any non super saiyan ever has.

But for some people, that wasn't enough. Just because he had never made it to that one level, some people saw fit to call him a failure. Not to his face of course, none of them had the guts for that. Except maybe that wretched kid, that is. Like some ill-tempered dog biting the hand that fed him. It angered him to no end.

"How long are we gonna wait?" Timber suddenly whined, breaking his train of thought.

"Just leave him here. Let him fly back." Guss agreed.

Boxer sighed, ignoring them. Of course the stupid kid could find his own way back, that wasn't the point. **He** had decided that they'd all be driving home together. If they changed plans now, it would just belittle his authority even more. The kid wanted him to give up, because if he left him, then the kid would have gotten his way. He wasn't about to let that happen... yet again.

"You let him get to you too much, honey." his wife, April, comforted.

He looked into her soft brown eyes, in response, and felt himself comforted. She was in her early forties now, but she still looked very beautiful to him, even in a traditional black dress, and with her light brown hair in a bun. She always knew what was best for him. She had even been against adopting that stupid kid, if only he had listened to her. Kohan had offered to take him before anyway. But he had been his half-sister's kid, and also, Kohan's branch of the family was a bunch of wimps. He didn't want his nephew growing up like those weaklings. But of course now he realized the kid wasn't worth the effort.

He looked to his sons. Timber; he was built like his father, nice and burly. He had a square jaw and sharp nose like his mother's. He had short black hair, his mother's eyes and stood a little taller than his own father. He had become a famous baseball player like Yamcha before him, a do nothing job with his power level. Timber was allot like his father, both in personality and ability. No wonder he was his favorite.

Gus, on the other hand, was leaner, but he had plenty of muscle. He was shorter, had brown hair, slicked back and dark eyes like his father. He had a sharper chin then Timber. Gus had also used his abilities to garner an easy career in sports; he was a goalie on a professional soccer team. Personality wise, he was always playing side kick to Timber, but otherwise, he was also similar to his father. Boxer loved Gus, just not as much as Timber.

He was proud of his sons' financial success, but he hated that neither had followed his path as a warrior. Boxer made his living as Hercule had, by winning the 'The Strongest Under the Heavens Tournament', regularly. His two sons had also been born pretty strong too, and he had started training them early to be as strong as he was. And they had been progressing fine until he had took in that stupid kid.

It was weird, before the accident that kid had been a total wimp. No power level to speak of, he used to just cower with the other humans and wimps whenever there was a reunion party. His kids had always kept the rest of those kids in line, he had the toughest kids in the entire family after all. But of course the 'normals' always whined about how his kids treated them. Wimps. His kids never even hurt a hair on any of them, 'boo hoo my kids got scared'. Bah. His sister use to whine at him about it too, that kid always crying like a little baby at the slightest little joke.

But after the accident, the kid was so different. He became so sure of himself. Always grinning for no reason, like he was privy to some inside joke. Boxer imagined him to be brain damaged or something. But he also never showed even the slightest bit of respect for Boxer, nor his kids after that.

He remembered when he first brought him home, his kids had started to haze him a little. Of course he was going to tell them to knock it off, the kid at least deserved some breathing room after what had happened, but the kid had shown them nothing but bravado, insulting them and calling them names and grinning like he felt no fear what so ever. Even as they beat him he didn't hold his tongue, even trying to fight back. It was like he was crazy or something, trying to fight them without any power of his own. Boxer had figured he'd eventually learn his place, but he was always either fighting his sons, recovering, or training. The kid must have gotten beaten to a pulp by his sons well over a hundred times.

Eventually his sons grew bored of it and started avoiding the nutty kid, but then he would go and start stuff on his own! Boxer eventually decided the kid just loved being beaten, just a weirdo or something. So he turned a blind eye to it. Besides, the kid was always mouthing off, he'd even go so far as to call Boxer himself 'soft', when he put off training once in a while. Do you believe that? Calling him 'soft'? With his power level? It was like calling Piccolo short! Such a despicable and moronic child! But he let his sons deliver the kid's punishment. That worked out well enough. The kid started getting a little stronger so his sons actually started to get a little exercise from it.

So he basically ignored the nut... until that day when all hell broke loose. Boxer seethed just from the thought of the memory, it easily ranked among the worst moments of his life. And it had started as such a normal day, Timber and Guss had decided to give the kid a little 'punishment' one day for giving Boxer lip for the umpteenth time and...well...then...he, somehow, the unthinkable happened.

Boxer bit his lip, {What a horrible day that was!}, he still had no idea how the kid had managed it. He just remembered sensing that one of them had gone down, so he had grabbed the first aid kit and went to wrap the kid up again when he felt another person drop. He figured for some reason his sons had decided to fight each other, so he ran to the back of the house, where his arena was, to break it up. What he came across was still fresh in his mind today; the kid, more beaten and bloody than he himself had ever seen him, leaning over his unconscious son. The kid was wrapping up Timber's wounds. He had looked up and simply said, 'Take care of Gus, I hit him a little harder than I meant to.' Boxer took no solace in the fact that both kids looked in better shape than the kid, he hadn't been able to control himself. If the kid had been smiling that time he might have killed him. Instead he backhanded him, knocking him out.

His sons tried to take the kid a couple more times after that, but they always lost. He tried giving them extra training to help them catch up with the kid, but the kid's crazy training regimen was more intense than anything Boxer could even force his sons to do. He even started taking lessons from Goku, and that was it. Boxer's sons quit. He couldn't even force them to take up training anymore.

It wasn't their fault, the kid had embarrassed them, psyched them out, he wouldn't even let them play their games at the reunions any more. In fact the kid stopped all the other kids' from having their fun too. But the worse thing of all, he never picked on Timber and Gus like they did him. Without that, they felt no reason to get stronger and take him on.

And with his sons out of the way, the kid had turned all his rudeness and rebelliousness on Boxer. Boxer held himself back though, he was above fighting kids, but sometimes the kid left him no choice. The kid always spoke his mind, always doing what he thought was right, never shy for a fight even if he didn't have any chance of winning. It was insane! Who was like that! ?

Boxer sighed, the kid was still a ways off from his own level, but he was always getting closer. It wasn't fair, He was supposed to be able to relax in his golden years, but now he spent every spare moment training, just to keep some distance on him.

Oh he hated him, with a burning passion.

But then Boxer got out of his head as, finally, the kid showed, head in the clouds, grinning like a loon.

"You are late, boy." Boxer growled. The fact that he'd give him static today, of all days, was unforgivable. Boxer already knew he was going to have to put the kid down again, once they got home.

"Oh, you're still here? Well I can't go with you guys now, I'm going to start my new training regimen today." he said, grinning ear to ear and completely unaware of how angry he was making Boxer, or not caring, "I'm not gonna be home for awhile, I've got to really tear into myself if I'm gonna get the results I need."

"But I was going to make a big dinner," April said sadly, she was perhaps the only one who still thought of this strange group as a family anymore. His sons, on the other hand, showed less interest, giving a look that said 'who cares' and jumping into the car.

Boxer frowned with a rage that had nothing to do with a warm family dinner getting torn apart, "Get in this car right now, or I'll beat you to a pulp!"

"Definitely," he said, getting into fighting position,"This will help me get warmed up!"

… He wanted to fight? Here! Of all places! ? Did he have no respect at all, for anything?

Boxer put his head in his hand, without saying a word he walked away and got into the driver's seat. April seemed surprised and hurried to get in before he drove off.

Boxer could of swore he heard him say 'soft' before they left.

That Mars just lived to spite him.


	8. Chapter 8: Jewely's

**Jewely's**

* * *

Korin's tower.

The structure soared high, higher than the eye could see. Why was it built? When was it built? Why was it so high? Why did the guardian of the Earth have to be perched so far from what he was guarding? Was it because he was so much better than the rest of us? Couldn't stand to be near his flock? Try as she might though, it was kind of hard to think about that now, as she was far too busy being terrified.

"PLEASE... PLEASE let me go!" Jewely screamed, the terror in her eyes off set by her tears. They rolled over her eyebrows and across her forehead.

"Sing for us!" Gus jeered, as he held her by the leg. Jewely was so high up she could only barely see the ground. The very air was so thin, it was exhausting just to scream for mercy.

Timber laughed at his brothers antics, as the other three members of their 'gang' waited to see if she'd actually do it.

"I can't... please just let me go!" she begged, gasping like a fish out of water.

Gus sighed at that.

"Can you believe this girl Timber? She won't sing for us and she just screams like a banshee." Gus said, Timber smirked, "You're just no fun. You know what? Fine, I'll let you go."

"Please", she started, but Gus dropped her before she could finish the sentiment. She screamed as loud as she could, as she plummeted back to Earth.

"CATCH HER YOU FREAKS!" Juno yelled, being held in a similar fashion by another kid.

He was greeted with the standard amount of insults for his trouble, but Gus eventually blasted off and brought her back.

"Man you wimps are soft! We're just playing with you! I mean if we were gonna kill you, it would have happened by now don't you think?" Gus exclaimed, "I think you babies are really lacking respect for how much work this is for his. You guys are so weak, if one of us just coughed wrong, you'd be blown apart!"

They all laughed at that, except the red haired kid holding Juno.

"He called us freaks again." he said, shaking Juno up and down,"I told you not to call me names you wimpy...wimp!"

"Slow down Fender! You're just gonna make him puke again." Timber complained.

Fender was the runt of the group, only seven years old and he could barely manage to fly. Fender knew it too, so when they were playing their 'pranks' Fender always went over board to prove he belonged.

"Say you're sorry wimp!" he yelled, still shaking Juno.

"He's gonna blow!" Janis, the blue headed tom-girl of the group chided.

"Nasty!" Topher exclaimed, as Juno spewed, the final member of the gang.

The glasses clad, brown haired kid was the oldest of them, and the weakest. He was a bit gawky, which explained why he was hanging out with his juniors. Most kids his age thought these kinds of pranks beneath them. That said, none of them were over thirteen years of age.

"Please stop, he's sick!" Mars called weakly. Being such an easy target, they hadn't even bothered to give him special treatment. They had merely left him to cling to the side of the tower like an hysterical spider monkey.

"Isn't this enough already!? What have we ever done to you to make you torture us like this?!" Jewely pleaded. She already knew their begging wasn't going to make a dent though.

"These whiners!" Gus groaned, "They just do not know how to have fun!"

"Well what can we do to teach them? Can anybody think of any games?" Timber challenged.

Their hearts collectively sunk at that, the victims anyway, the five bullies grinned like thieves.

"Lets just strand them somewhere for awhile, we can go back to the party, and get them later!" Janis suggested. She didn't really care about these pranks as much. Don't get it wrong, she liked picking on them, just not using the personal touch. If it was up to her, they would probably just strand the 'wimps' somewhere for the entire day every time.

"Roller coaster, come on!" Topher whined. A game that involved flying them around really fast through the forest or wherever. Topher was good at flying, it helped him feel less like the weakest.

"We should juggle them!" Fender chimed, trying to look tough. That was their worse 'game' after all, and was every bit as horrible as you might imagine.

"We need something new..." Gus sighed.

He was the brains, in that he usually thought up the gang's pranks. Jewely was scared, most of his 'new' ideas were allot worse than their usual antics. They were so elaborate and badly thought out, that the chance of injury shot up ten fold. That is, if they were not just straight up torture tactics.

"Wait... if you let us go, I'll do whatever you want!" Juno pleaded.

The bullies dismissed this at first as more whining. Except Timber.

"Anything?" he asked, with a sadistic smile. Juno's eyes widened at that.

"Don't do it Juno, they aren't going to keep their word anyways!" Jewely yelled, "You don't owe anything, either!"

Mars was silent. He would hate himself for it, but he didn't say a single word of protest. He wanted this to end.

Juno looked at Jewely then, she knew he had a crush on her. She always caught him staring at these reunions, but she didn't return his feelings. She didn't want him sacrificing himself to some hellish prank out of misguided puppy love. But Juno's eyes hardened then, misreading her sentiments, his resolve become unwavering.

"Anything." he said coolly.

"Juno no!" Jewely cried. She couldn't let him do it, but everyone was ignoring her.

"Alright, I have something perfect in mind. Everyone follow me!" Timber said, grabbing Juno from Fender.

"Wait! Let them go first or no deal!" Juno yelled.

"My word is good enough for you, pipsqueak." Timber growled, holding him eye level, though upside down.

"Your word is crap!" Juno fired back. Timber went to strike him, but held himself back at the last moment. A mark that obvious on Juno would have gotten him in trouble.

"No deal then." Timber said.

Juno calmed himself and decided to use his words.

"Wait!" he cried, and Timber did, "If you let them go, and I'm lying, it'll be a snap for you to get them back. If you're lying, I'm stuck! If you're not a liar, you'd have nothing to lose agreeing to my terms!"

"Just stop it Juno! I don't want you to save me!" Jewely yelled. He only gave her a sad smile in response.

"He's using his smarty-pants rich boy talk again! Don't listen to him!" Fender snapped, as he had fallen for Juno's tricks a couple of times now.

"Actually, he's right Timber. We can just go grab them again. Let's see what we can make him do!" Topher explained, unwittingly ruining Timber's plans. He had hoped to get a two for one, now Topher had put him on the line. If he backed off the deal now, the kid would know he had been planning on lying. Topher was probably going to get 'picked on' a little after this.

"Alright fine, fly them down." he said, pointing to Gus. Who then flew up and grabbed Mars, and along with Jewely, flew back to the party.

Jewely tried screaming at Juno to change his mind, but it was too late. Before they knew it, Gus had them out of ear shot and back on the ground within seconds.

"You guys really lucked out." he said, before flying out of sight.

After glaring him off, Jewely immediately turned and punched Mars in the chest as hard as she could.

"How could you let him do it you wimp!?" she roared as she beat on him, as hard as her fists could stand it, "Do you have any idea what they're going to do to him!? Why didn't you try to stop him, YOU COWARD!?"

He was speechless as she beat him, what answer could he give? He looked away in shame as she rained ineffective blows upon him. Ineffective, because they couldn't match the pain of his own shame. Jewely stopped, then started to cry, why did Juno have to do this? Why did he have to be so noble? She didn't want a reprieve at the expense of someone else, it wasn't fair! She was helpless against those bullies, but she wasn't a helpless little child who needed to saved by someone in the same position. And now, she was helpless to return the favor...

Or was she? Then she remembered herself; maybe she could save him if she found the right adult. Someone willing to take the issue seriously. She ran to the party and begged any adult that would listen to help get Juno away from the bullies.

It was a good idea, and she tried as hard as she could, but it ended up being a waste by the end of that day. Something happened that would change Juno forever.

* * *

Jewely awoke with a start, gasping for breath. She looked to her side in a panic, but Juno was still there, sound asleep. She smiled at him, he looked so, peaceful to her lying there, with the early morning light glinting off his face. So safe, so secure. She sighed, rarely did she dream about the old days, they were long gone. It must have been his episode at the funeral that triggered this one.

She had fallen for him that day, after his sacrifice. But it had been the last time she had gone to one of those reunions, her parents had been mortified with what had happened to Juno and stopped taking her. Meryl had gotten out of those sooner, so she hadn't had to see what they did to him. But Juno had kept going. He was only ten when that happened, but his dad kept dragging him to them til he was a teenager. He had had some business plan going with Boxer or something, using his image as the 'strongest man alive' in a marketing stint. Using his son to grease the wheels and make the dealings feel more friendly.

She didn't meet Juno again for eight years, not until the day he started bidding on her father's company. She had almost instantly fallen for him again. It wasn't hard for her with his looks, but it was also because she remembered him. She approached him right after one of those meetings him and her father had had and asked him out. And he had agreed... then asked her name.

Of course she had known at first he was only sidling up to her to get her father's company, but she didn't care. She couldn't believe those old feelings were that forgotten. She even helped him, helped him push her own father out of the company and take his seat, just in the hopes he might learn to re-love her as she loved him. But that never really happened, sadly enough. Juno was a completely different person now. He had grown into a cold and calculating man since she had known him, and he thought only of himself first and foremost now.

She looked upon him sadly, he liked her. She knew that. He loved her as much as he possibly could. But he wouldn't cry if she died, he would be sad though. He wouldn't die for her, but he would hurt for her though. He would never leave her though, she knew that at least. Even if he didn't love her, she was the only woman for him. She was the only person he was remotely close to. Without her, he'd be all alone. Left to live in his head for the rest of his life, obsessed with his business and his planning. But he would never love her, not the way she wished he would. He was too closed off, too guarded. But she had come to terms with that. Because she loved him. She loved him more than she had ever loved anybody. It was as simple as that.

Serving her family's lively hood up on a plate for him? It had been nothing to her. She flushed her father's dreams away on his whim, without even a second thought. People thought she was cold, made of ice, that she didn't care about anyone but herself. But it wasn't true, she cared about him. Nobody else did. It was hers and hers alone. She smiled at that conclusion, and grabbed her robe. Juno would be waking up soon. She wanted to get things ready for him. She walked through their penthouse, to the TV. He would want the weather and to look at the stock ticker, and get a run down of the news, ect.

She flipped it on, and froze.

"Is...Isn't that...Mr. Nagou?"


	9. Chapter 9: Meryl's

**Meryl's**

* * *

-BEEEP-BEEP-BEEEEP-BEEP-BEE-click-

Meryl slammed her hand on her alarm clock, which had woken her out of such a nice dream. It had been of her childhood, her father, her mother, and of Goku. It had been a very happy dream, even if it wasn't really a memory. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and started to get up, when it hit her.

"Dang!" she swore, realizing her mistake. She was enrolled in the nearby college, where her father worked as a professor. Her courses had her up pretty early. But, she had been given a leave of absence for her great grandfather's funeral, there was no school today. She had just forgotten to turn off her freaking alarm.

She sighed. Should she go back to sleep? No, she was already up, she might as well stay up. She wrapped herself in her robe, as the late summer mornings were surprisingly chilly, and stepped out of her room. As she walked past her father's room she wondered if her alarm had woke him.

"Dad?" she asked softly.

She hoped not to hear an answer, he needed his rest. Yesterday had been very trying for him.

Luckily, there was only silence.

She was living with him even though she had started college, mostly because her dorm application had gotten mixed up. But it was also because she just hadn't seen him for such a while. Her mother died when she was young, and she had lived with her mom's family most of her life... while her father had stayed here and taught. It wasn't too odd, she was the child of an arranged marriage, made to preserve the saiyan bloodline. And her mother's family, the Briefs, were just so much more... wealthier. They got what they wanted, most of the time. The Sons were like their weak branch family that had to do whatever they were told, or they would be nagged, and cut out of the family fortune, or whatever. She was really too young to really know the effect of the family and their ridiculous dramas.

When her housing situation went sour, she had pretended to be irritated but in truth it had actually been like a weight had been lifted from her. It was hard leaving her father all alone, his daughter was all he really seemed to have. Kohan had been the devoted type after all, and was very lost without his wife despite his arguments with Goku about 'moving on'. That fight had just stemmed from his own frustrations she guessed.

Anyways she took care of him in place of her mother, specifically since his back problems made it hard for him. She cooked for him, cleaned up the house and did whatever needed doing. That's why she was so worried for him, he really needed somebody to help him. But she also depended on him a little bit too. She felt nervous at the thought of being left to her own devices.

What was she going to do with no one, when at the end of the semester she moved out? She expected her schooling would keep her busy, as it was already making her life a bit hectic. But the nervousness was still there. At least she wouldn't have to worry about it until the end of the semester, so she had a five month reprieve.

She started the coffee pot and contemplated whether to make breakfast or take a shower first. She eyed the small television on the kitchen counter and decided a little TV might be enjoyable, even though there was nothing on at this hour. She flipped through the channels until she came to an interesting live news report. Her eyes beamed.

"This is Nova Pierce with ZAKA TV, here on the scene with the oddest story in decades!" the dark-blond haired reporter announced in an overly breathy voice as she walked swiftly to whatever it was she was talking about, but facing the camera the entire time.

"Nova Pierce." she said grinning. Meryl always admired profession journalists, in fact she wished one day to be one. But, this woman... She wasn't familiar with her, but she could already tell she was a bit of a... boob.

"Nova Pierce." she said, trying to mimic the ridiculous way Nova had said it, so 'phone sex line operator' toned. She looked back to the screen, as the reporter in question made her way to whatever it was she was talking about.

"Now unless you're just waking up you've probably already heard all about this crazy phenomena, but you'll be glad to know that ZAKA TV is the first on the scene!" the reporter beamed proudly, "But in the case you're just joining us, _let me give you the rundown_!"

Meryl wondered if that was her catchphrase the way she said it, and laughed.

Nova was walking up to a pretty sizable gathering of people.

"At 5:49 today, one hour ago, passer-byes and early birds were the first to catch sight of the oddest thing to happen in West City in fifty years!"

The reporter smirked as she built up the tension. The people behind her all seemed dumbfounded, staring upward. Many murmured quizzically. Meryl was actually finding herself getting drawn in.

"Behold!" Nova roared as the camera panned upward, "The Unbelievable Floating Man!"

Meryl groaned, and not just at her corny line; she had actually been interested for a moment! All that build up for nothing, heck she saw flying people all the time! She just came from a convention of them basically. In fact this idiot was almost certainly one of her stupid cousins showing off. She had no respect for this behavior, the family hid their powers for good reason. So they could blend in. If people found out how weird they actually were, they'd all be turned into outcasts, or villains, or whatever.

What a let down, but she decided to keep watching to see if she could recognize which 'idiot' it was. Probably Fender, her first cousin. He was a basketball player at the local high school, and he had nearly outed his freak-hood several times already. Maybe he'd be less flamboyant when the family moved him across the world and saddled him with a new identity?

The camera zoomed in on the figure, giving her a clearer look. It was indeed a he, and he was floating only about fifty feet off the ground. His eyes were closed, and his hands folded, his face was impassive, but he was handsome. He had shoulder length black hair, and wore a nice leather coat, a tattered orange bandanna around his neck, a dark shirt, blue jeans and black boots. He looked familiar... but not like family.

He was probably a Vegeta kid she thought, not even a Brief. Vegeta had had a lot of side kids, grand kids now, and some were still out of the family loop. But this guy, she couldn't help but think she had seen him someplace before. The camera suddenly zoomed out and back on the reporter.

"Now this wouldn't be ZAKA TV if that was all we had to show you!" The reporter grinned mischievously, "We're having a rising platform brought out here and, when we come back from the break, I'm going to get the first interview with the world's first Flying Man, face to face!"

Meryl groaned again, why did they have to give him so much attention? We have cars that can fit in capsules, what the heck is so amazing about floating? And this idiot... She wasn't a fan of Boxer, but even he, who had broken the family oath against Tournament fighting with a vengeance, wasn't stupid enough to fly around in public. Who did this guy think he was?

And who was he! She still couldn't help thinking she knew who that was. She looked away, deciding she would rather a shower than to know. She walked through the hall and knocked on her father's door. He needed his rest, but he would be cross not being told about something like this right away. Besides, he could find out who it was for her.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Dad! Wake up!" she called.

"..hrmm! What...! What is it?" he called, groggy.

"Someone decided to fly in the city, there going to interview them on channel 7!" she called back.

"WHAT!" he exploded on the other side of the door. The sound of his TV blasting on told her she could take her shower.

She stepped in to the bathroom and closed the door. She disrobed, and turned on the water. She couldn't wait to 'really' wake up, so she jumped in straight away instead of waiting for the water to heat up. As the water hit, her teeth clacked together. Pins and needles it felt like! But it didn't last more than a second, and it did the trick. As she started on her hair, she thought back to who that had been on the TV. She was certain she had seen him before. It was right on the tip of her tongue! Who was it? That face, not so much the hair style but... that face...

18

_Well, more like a nephew._

"NO WAY!" she yelled, hurrying out of the shower, hoping if she hurried she might catch the whole interview.


	10. Chapter 10: A Time for Fun

**A Time for Fun**

* * *

I had thought long and hard about this over the years, probably more than anything else. What would it be like? How would I do it? What could I expect? I had thought of a thousand different variations on how. But when the time actually came, I was at a bit of a loss. So I thought back to the classics.

Piccolo's had been particularly astounding. Though a tad uniform for my taste. Vegeta's, in contrast, had been pretty bland. Probably because it was just an everyday thing to him. But then there was Cell's, now that had been quite dramatic. I hated that bastard exceptionally, but I had to give credit where credit was due. Bursting into a news studio and broadcasting his challenge to the world? That took imagination. But how could I top it? Make my entrance? That was the question. And after much deliberation, I decided to let them come to me.

I must have hovered there for hours before anyone noticed, even though it was one of the busiest areas in the city. But I held out. Never flinching, never stirring, no movement what so ever. Like a spider waiting for its prey. When they finally did notice me though, I knew it had been worth it. I never opened my eyes but I could sense them, even as weak as they were. Some froze in place, gawking like dead fish, with their eyes bulging and their mouths slack. Others rubbed their eyes and shook their heads, expecting they were hallucinating. Still others called out and threw things, expecting to get my attention. It was tempting to start things prematurely, but I persevered.

Then, as the morning started to break, their news crews finally rolled in. About time. Their crews piling out like the special forces, grabbing their gear and setting up with great precision. Some yelled at me to talk to them from the street, or from the adjacent buildings. One particularly desperate news team tried to bring their chopper in close, only to find that I was unmoved by their ridiculous efforts. But eventually, one team finally had some brains and brought in a rising platform. Just in time, as I was starting to lose patience.

I could hear them. A man and a woman. Whispering. He sounded, wimpy, and she... annoying, but that was fine. I just needed their camera, not their personalities.

Finally, their contraption screeched to a halt just below me.

"How long til we're on?" she asked the other, ignoring my existence.

"In 3, 2, 1!" said the man. She spoke up again, just as he finished his countdown.

"This is Nova Pierce with ZAKA TV, now face to face with the flying man of West City!" she proclaimed, before turning to me, "Sir, would you mind giving us a few words?"

I supposed this was as good as it was going to get.

"Yeah, sure." I replied as I rose from my stigma, perhaps a tad too quickly as the camera guy flinched. But she, despite a flash of fear across her face, stood steadfast in her composure. She was pretty attractive, but she pretty much had to be.

"Everyone wants to know how you are doing this! Do you care to share your secret Mister?" she flattered while flashing her brightest smile. She had a way with buttering people up. I decided to humor her.

"Oh, you want to find out eh?" I grinned, sadistically enough to make her flinch this time, "Sure, I'll tell you. I just gather my energy, like so." I explained, as I formed a blast.

Their eyes bugged out of their skulls. Looking a little familiar now, I bet. The Cell games had been a while ago, but they had not been forgotten I saw.

"Course, not to this extreme, the energy that makes me float has so little density, it's invisible." I smirked as I explained, we were about to get to the good part.

They weren't too amused though. Just staring at the glowing energy so intently, they probably weren't even hearing me right now. It was understandable, this may be completely foreign to them, but people had a sort of sixth sense for this kind of thing. You could somehow just sort of feel the impending danger from an orb of kai. Like ominous vibes just poured off of it.

"You see," I started, smiling softly as I outstretching my left hand to the side, "If I gather up a lot more energy, it becomes visible, like this one. But, this one isn't for flying, you know?"

They turned back to me at that, their faces pale and frozen. I think they may just figured out what was going to happen here. But why not make sure?

"Can you guess what it's for?" I asked in a rather playful tone.

Her lip quivered, while he freaking dropped his camera. Damn idiot, just ruined what I was doing... but whatever. It wasn't a game breaker.

I looked to my left, at my target then, and hesitated, but only for a moment. I had waited long enough.

"It's for blowing stuff UP!" I roared, blasting the beam of energy from my hand.

The blast tore through the city, ripping off the tops of buildings and blasting everything in it's way out of sight. Before, eventually, disappearing into the horizon. The crowd was frozen at first. They had seen it, but it took awhile before they could just believe it.

When it finally sank in, there was a lot of screaming and scrambling. Some people even getting trampled for their slowness. Everybody ran, save the little news woman and the skittish camera guy. Because they could not, as they were stuck on their high up little perch. Like sitting ducks.

"What...are you!" she asked, in a panicked tone, shaking in her high heels.

"Shut up you clowns." I growled, suddenly landing between them.

She screamed, and slammed against the railing on the opposing side in a useless attempt to distance herself. While the man also screamed, in about the same tone, and pulled out a screwdriver. He pointed it at me, but the shear terror on his face... He wasn't going to do anything else.

"You are completely useless," I growled, picking up their camera.

It seemed to still be on, thank goodness. I looked back to the woman then, and outstretched my hand.

She didn't move a muscle.

So I did.

"NOO!" she screeched, as I grabbed her hand.

"PLEASE DON'T" the other one screeched, but remained frozen on his side of the platform.

I'd say, 'the man screeched', but I don't think he qualifies as one anymore.

I slowly lifted her hand to my mouth, as her eyes widened so much I wondered if they'd pop. And then I turned to the camera.

"Hello everybody, it's me, and yeah, it's good to be back from the dead." I growled into the microphone the terrified reporter held, "I'm about to kick off my welcome back party, right in this town, and I want to let you know you are **all** invited," I broke into a full smile, "And you know who you are. But until you guys get here, I'm afraid I'll have to start without you!"

At that, I pressed the camera into the woman's arms. And then the man, I guess I'll credit him, since he finally acted like one, lurched forward and drove his screwdriver into my back. Or bashed it uselessly against it anyway. I turned to him swiftly then, and he... probably let his bowels loose by the look of his face... but...

"There you go sport," I complemented, as I ruffled his hair with my hand, "I knew you had it in you!"

I laughed in his face and took to the sky.

"You guys do real good job with that camera, and maybe I won't blow you up!"

I left them with that.

And I began my fun.

I flew through the buildings and tore up cars. I blew up bill boards and hijacked cars, only to crash them into other cars or buildings. I chased people through the streets as fast as they could run, speeding them on with some explosions. I smashed into the ground and tore up the streets. Anyone who tried to fight me, be it with guns or fists, well I gave them special attention. I tried to let the runners run, the ones that didn't die in the explosions anyway, I always let cowards live. That way I could get 'em later.

But, as I reached the halfway point, I was already starting to get bored. This really wasn't that much fun. Don't get me wrong, I was enjoying myself. But something was missing. And I was being a tad gluttonous, things were getting destroyed way too quickly. Overall, this was just too easy, what was the point? I sighed, maybe it was because I was all alone. No 18, no 16, not that he would have enjoyed this. It just wasn't as much fun to create mayhem all alone. But I supposed that didn't matter, this was still a lot better than nothing.

And I knew that this wasn't the best part of it anyway.

Three large power signatures were already coming in fast. I remembered the real game was fighting. And this destruction would make them put their hearts into it! I smiled, having 18 or 16 here wouldn't make this part more enjoyable. This was the part that was supposed to be played solo. Now it was time for some real fun!

But first, I had to make the proper preparations! I searched the ground desperately, I knew they to be around here somewhere... I had just seen them after all! But where had they ended up? The three were closing in, so I decided to hurry. I blasted through the destroyed city streets at super sonic speed, kicking up debris as I did. I had to hurry if it was going to happen in time. I really wanted this to go perfectly.

And to my luck, just as I was about to give up, I found them cowering in a half destroyed building.

"Yo." I said calmly, "You broke the deal."

"GAHH!" the cameraman yelled.

The reporter was frazzled, to say the least, her cameraman was a good deal worse. But their gear looked to still be in fine shape at least.

"I really have to have the worst luck, getting saddled with you morons." I sighed, "I went to the effort to make sure not to destroy the area I left you in, and you end up wandering right into my playground. And worse than that, you're not even broadcasting?"

They were speechless. I was livid.

"That camera better still work."

The fun was about to really begin.

* * *

This was ridiculous.

Nova began questioning every decision she had ever made as they set up at their new location on top of a building, that was probably about to collapse. Like why she had even became a reporter in the first place? Writers were paid well enough too, but they didn't have to go to the flipping scene! Or maybe she should have listened to her father and gone to law school; they worked only after the 'scene' had happened! But no, she had to be on TV! So here she was, catering to some psychotic pretty-boy monster, waiting til he was done with her so then she might be able to run away while he fired fire balls at her. He was going to kill them after this, she knew it. Dessy certainly did.

Why didn't she listen to her cameraman? He had wanted to bail as soon as the fireworks started, but no; she had to get the story! What story? Her obituary? The thing had already destroyed ZAKA's West City head quarters, she had watched him do it. First he had drove a truck into it, then he had kicked what was still standing over, then he had thrown one of his fireballs or whatever they were at it. Now it was a crater, she didn't even have a job anymore! She was going to die for nothing!

And speaking of ZAKA's destruction, that left them with no way to actually broadcast this crap! The monster was going to kill them sooner rather than later!

{Dessy!} she whispered, as he was working on the equipment. It had taken some damage and stopped working, but they didn't need that super-freak knowing that! But Dessy was so sure he could get it working again.

"WHAT!" he turned around, thinking the monster had come back to kill them. He was the nervous type to say the least.

{Shut-up!}, she whispered as loud as she dared, {I'm just trying to warn you not to tell freaky about the network. Whatever you do don't tell him this isn't being broadcasting!}

{But we are broadcasting! I just got an up link.} he smiled wearily at that.

{How the heck is that possible!} she exclaimed. ZAKA was gone, it didn't make any sense.

{I up linked with the World Wide News Service's network. They're going to air it live!} he explained.

And at that, her face went from scared to euphoric. Dessy realized telling her had probably been a mistake.

"Really! THAT'S AMAZING!" she roared, grinning at him.

That news reawakened her! This still mattered, in fact it now mattered more than anything ever! To broadcast this live, worldwide? She was about to become the most famous reporter who ever lived! And if she managed to get out of here alive, she was going to be bigger than movie stars! It was everything she ever wanted, and she was ecstatic.

"ALRIGHT!" you cried, pumping herself up, "Yoo-hoo, mister Monster!" she waved at 17 who was staring off into the distance. Her personality had done a complete 180.

{SHUTUP! DON"T BRING HIM OVER HERE! ARE YOU NUTS!} Dessy whispered, the loudest whisper she had ever heard.

She still ignored him very easily though.

"PRETTY-BOY MONSTER!" she yelled in her most powerful voice. He was deaf if he didn't hear her that time.

"What?" was what she got. He didn't even bother to look.

Dessy just thanked his stars he seemed to be to distracted to be annoyed at those semi insults Nova was insanely babbling.

"We are ready to go live okay?" she said, almost sweetly.

That made Dessy a little sick, not from fear though.

"As soon as you see more flying people, start filming. And the name is 17, if you can't get that right I'll just make due with a camera man. Or maybe just a camera"

"Fine, fine Mister 17." she turned around to Dessy, "How's my hair? Don't lie, if I look stupid on air this is going to be worthless!"

"Why are you being so stupid? He could kill us in an instant!" he exclaimed to her face.

She only gave him an annoyed look in response.

"… It looks fine." he replied glumly, a defeated man.

She was always the type to risk herself for the story. In fact, if they got all this the way she wanted, she might not even mind dieing for it. He just happened to be of a very different mind. Sane. But he was also her whipping boy, so here he was.

He scanned the skies.

"Wait, did he say there would be more coming like him!" Dessy suddenly shrieked, remembering the conversation.

"Who cares, just make sure you don't miss your cue." she replied, double checking herself in her hand mirror.

He went back to scanning the skies. Every bird looked like a flying man to him now, he was getting incredibly nervous about missing his cue. And Nova was no help at all, too concerned with how she looked to help him. The nut job!

Losing the network had almost made her act normal. Act like her life was more important than her work, act like she didn't want to die. She was always doing this crap, always dragging him into dangerous situations, calling him a coward if he didn't go along, risking her life for her career. His predecessor had warned him about it, told him she wouldn't be happy til she got herself [or her camera man] killed, but he hadn't listened to him. He had thought, maybe, it would be nice to work with her. Maybe she would notice him or something, as more than a tech guy. He had also wanted the job to move his career forward of course, but he hadn't had to take this job in particular. There had been other positions. But he had wanted to be close to her. She was pretty, and they had been friends.

Boy had that been a stupid mistake, forget the fact he risked his life on a regular basis. She didn't even appreciate him! Never mind despite his fear he always came through for her. Always stood by her no matter the danger. Because he felt the fear, because he showed it, because he tried to talk her into less dangerous situations, he was just a coward to her. They were barely even friends now let alone lovers.

He sighed, looking at her. Despite everything he couldn't bring himself to hate her though. {I must love being abused I guess.} he thought gloomily. He was going to die for a woman who couldn't care less for him.

He snapped out of his head for a second when he spotted some strange figures in the sky. Three birds? Maybe planes? He squinted at them, they didn't have the right shape for that. His teeth suddenly snapped together like a bear trap.

"Here they come!" he yelled as he picked up the camera.

She grabbed her microphone and started her intro as he pointed the camera at her.

"This is Nova Pierce, remember the name! Bringing you the only coverage of the evil 17 as he destroys West City. He seems to have stopped his rampage to await the arrival of his friends. This may be the end of the World so pay attention and **let me give you the rundown**!" she roared at the camera.

She was still chanting her catch phrase despite everything.

Then she moved beside Dessy so he could get a good look through the view finder as he zoomed in on the new arrivals. They appeared to be three similar looking males, one of them looking pretty familiar. She pondered for a moment, but Dessy recognized him first.

"That's Boxer Brief!" Dessy yelled, a smile on his face. Nova jumped in front of the camera, at that, smiling equally as bright.

"Breaking news people! Boxer Brief, the world's strongest man, has come to save the day with two of his compatriots! And they can fly too, believe it or not! I think we may be alright after all!"


	11. Chapter 11: I am the Stongest!

**I am the Strongest!**

* * *

This was my chance!

Now I, Boxer Brief, would prove my worth for all to see! I had waited my entire life for a moment like this, and now, finally, my destiny was going to be fulfilled! I had always known it, I was born to be the greatest warrior the world has ever seen!

My naysayers might say I threw away my chance at being a super saiyan, by being lax in my training, that I had failed to live up to the expectations of my people. But today, they would be silenced, forever, as I saved the world from this villain! They would all know today how great I was, I would now be in the league with Goku and all the other old hero's! No one could ever dare even think of looking down on me again. How could they when they would have to see the only reason they still drew breath was by my hand?

They would all drop to their knees and beg my forgiveness for their ignorance, or perhaps hide themselves from my sight out of shame! Even that stupid brat Mars would bow to me, begging me to become his master! And my boys, I looked to them as they flew by my side, they would give up their fancy sports jobs and follow me again! After all, becoming world savers, what better way could there possibly be to reinvigorate one back to the path of greatness?

And my dad, my dear devoted father, his heart would burst with pride! Oh and my wife, I grinned a little at that thought, well she would have an even harder time resisting my charms than she already did!

But I shook those thoughts out of my head for now, if I kept daydreaming it was possible this fight might end without my notice! I had seen the news, same as anybody. A pathetic man he was, small and womanly. And no power level to speak of! Even as we approached I could not sense it at all. My sons had been hesitant to come along until they tried sensing it for themselves, thinking this a job for Piccolo or Majin Buu.

As if I'd let those relics take my glory! No way in hell! This was my fight! Our fight! Luckily I lived so close by, they probably hadn't even noticed this was happening yet, while I was already here. Which means not only was I going to be the one to save the world, but I was going to manage it while those two were clueless! Which meant; they would have to bow with respect to me from now on too! This really couldn't be any better, in fact I was starting to wonder if I had gathered the dragon balls in my sleep and wished for this situation!

I scanned the area expertly as we made it in, looking for the coward. He was hiding his power level, I hoped the wimp hadn't run already. He had destroyed quite a bit... but not as much as a real warrior could do in an instant. This was really going to be too easy. But even as cowardly and weak as he was, I eventually spotted him, hiding on top of a building! I signaled the boys, and we moved in!

Oh man, he looked like such a wimp! He didn't even have any muscles! No power level either! He was hovering there with a smile, like he was mentally challenged. It was laughable. I smiled right back at the freak, this was going to be so easy! I mean, he was so stupid, not running away at the sight of me! But good for me though, if he ran, then beating the snot out of him wouldn't look as good.

The only problem facing me now was how to beat him; fast: in one hit. Or slow: drag it out a little bit like I did at the Tournaments. Hard to say, but with the way he looked, I was definitely leaning towards the former. I decided I would play it by ear, though. I flew up in front of him, my boys by my sides. I'd probably deliver the knock out, then have them beat his body into nothingness. Get them involved somehow. I wanted make this a nice family moment. I was sentimental like that.

"Hello, you twerp!" I roared, as we came in.

He stood unmoved though. His eyes were creepy as hell, like a doll's. They were alight, like he was being entertained. I knew one thing for sure; my fist would be 'entertaining' that face into something a bit more tough looking, momentarily. He won't be so 'entertained' then.

"Hey Boxer boy, you're on camera, just so you know." Girly-man said as he pointed to a girl and camera guy behind him.

I immediately located said camera.

"Don't worry people of Earth!" I roared with all my bravado, "I, your greatest hero, BOXER, am here now!"

"Hello Mr. Boxer!" the really pretty girl called.

She looked really familiar... Oh my god, that was Nova Pierce I suddenly realized! My favorite news reporter! I suddenly felt really bashful. I hadn't really checked my self before I left home, I was in such a hurry I hadn't even considered I'd be on camera. I really hoped I was looking my best.

... And I had completely forgotten all about how I wasn't supposed to show my powers! But that didn't matter though. The world needed to see my glory now! Who cared about the rules? It was an emergency.

"Well hello there! You are Nova Pierce aren't you? I never forget a pretty face!" I called back.

Second thought, maybe I shouldn't be so friendly. April was going to watch this after all, and I'd probably be reshowing the footage at every reunion from now on. I didn't need a fight from her on every single occasion for flirting with the pretty reporter.

"Just ask my beautiful wife, April." I added quickly.

Damn, what a great save! This day is going so well.

"Uh, okay," she paused for a second, probably overwhelmed by the love I had just shown my wife. After all, her dreams of being with me had just been crushed, "Well, I'm honored you would know my name! How's about pre fight interviews? Is that okay with you, Mr.-"

"Shut up, you tool. This isn't a tournament." the filth decided to cut her off.

And she had been speaking so sweetly to me! I would never forgive him for that! NEVER! Now, this was personal.

"How dare you interrupt a lady, you garbage!" I growled at him, as he grinned again at that, the freak. "And I insist on a pre fight interviews! God knows this isn't going to last long enough for any real spectacle anyway!"

Finally, that wiped the smile off the prick's face! He even buried it into his palm in terror!

"Thank you, Boxer the Hero!" she called back, so sweetly.

Oh temptation, you are so cruel!

"You know what, fine, send me one of your boys, and I'll kill him while you take your little interview." the moron threatened

Both me and my boys broke into a roaring laugh at that! He really... really thought he had a ghost of a chance, this guy who I wasn't even convinced had a higher power level than miss Pierce here. It was classic!

"Alright little lady, you've convinced me," I tried, still coming out of the laugh, "There's no real point in hyping up this joke match! One punch and that will be it, I might end up looking foolish having given your hide respectable treatment beforehand!"

He gave me a cold stare at that. Oh boy, I think I hurt his feelings! This is so hilarious!

"You're awfully sure of yourself aren't you?" he was smiling again, bless his heart, "Why not seriously just have one of your sons go first then? I mean, this does seem pretty beneath you, doesn't it Mr. Hero?"

I frowned at that, give one of my sons the spotlight? But it was mine! It wasn't my fault the threat I was given to stamp out was so pathetic! But now that he said that, if I went at him now, I'd look stupid, like I thought he could beat my kids. ARRG! Nothing for it!

{Gus!} I whispered to my right side.

{What is it dad?} Gus whispered back.

{Go and fight him a little bit, but do not kill him! Just beat him down, I want to deliver the final blow, understand?} I instructed.

Gus was the smarter one, and the meeker one, he'd get it done right. Whereas Timber may try to seize the day, I had to be careful... this my big chance after all. Everything had to go perfect.

"Alright!" Gus yelled, powering up. Then he blasted over to the our pathetic opponent. Dufus was still grinning, but not for much longer. Gus stopped in front of him.

{Hey listen,} he whispered to the sissy, {I know you're scared, I'm actually impressed you didn't run as soon as I powered up, can you sense energy?}

The dummy just stared back.

{Whatever, listen; I'm gonna hit you as softly as I can, cause I know you're really weak. If it hurts too much, tell me and I'll try hitting you a little softer, okay? I want to make this look good, alright?}

"Whatever you gotta do." the moron answered.

He was acting weird again. Gus really better leave him enough intact for me to break him into little pieces.

Gus brought his fist back, and then promptly walloped the wimp, right in the face... but nothing happened... He must have hit him too softly. Color me surprised, I didn't think that was possible.

"Maybe a little harder, I think I can take it." the sissy said.

Gus was starting to make me look bad. He was not my favorite, and this certainly didn't help that.

"How's this?" he said, hitting him at double the strength.

"A bit harder, maybe."

"And this?" he punched again, strength tripled from the last.

"Still not feeling it, you're trying aren't you?" the freak asked.

"You know what Mr. tough guy?" Gus snarled, "I'm trying to take it easy on you, but if you want some real heat, you got it smart ass!" He said as he kicked the wimp in the gut... at a twentieth of his full power!

"Careful Gus!" I yelled, he was going to kill him before I had my chance! But... the wimp just stood there. Had he killed him already? Please no! This isn't fair!

"Still not doing it for me, you aren't trying at all, are you?" the idiot asked, crossing his arms.

He was so obviously faking not being in pain, but that idiot Gus fell for it before I could tell him it was a trick!

"Eat it PANSY!" Gus said, as he pulled the ultimate foul up!

Punching him in the face at a full, one fifth of his power, shaking the very buildings around him. There was no surviving a punch like that, as weak as he was. It... it was over... if only Gus hadn't fallen for that freak's taunts! What was I supposed to do now? He was gonna get the parades, the honor, everything! While I just sat there pretending to look proud, like a chump! I looked at Timber who just shrugged, and back to Gus, the ungrateful brat who had just stolen my birthright! He wasn't even that strong! What was I supposed to do now!

"So you are trying, aren't you? You're just weak." the… thing said, as it removed Gus' fist from his face.

...He was alive? His face didn't even look bruised... what the hell was going on?

Gus tried to pull his arm away, but couldn't! But then the creep just released him.

"One more, I'll let you punch me one more time. Then, I'm going to hit you." the freak said, "I wouldn't hold back this time if I were you."

Gus stared for a moment, then smirked.

"Wow, you're tougher than you look. Alright, I'll try as hard as I can, so please take it easy on me," he said, backing up quickly with his hand outstretched behind him.

A devious grin flashed across his face as he yelled- "Galick-GUU-!"

That's as far as he got, as the freak warped in front of him and head butted him.

"GAHHH!" he yelled, grabbing his nose as he rebounded,"Yew Broke meh Ose!"

"How weak are you Gus?" Timber sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

I was just shocked. The sissy's power level; I hadn't sensed it. How could he hurt Gus without matching his power level? Was he using some kind of trick?

"Yew sed I got one more 'it comin!" Gus yelled at the freak, blood dripping from his face, "Yah cheetad!"

"What's that?" the weirdo asked, then chuckled, "I can't understand that mush-mouth, do you want to run away or something? Cause you can if you want to."

"DIE!" he roared, throwing a punch with his full power.

Gus' power level was all of around 40,000. He had been stronger as a kid, but my son was still a force to be reckoned with.… But the punk moved his head forward as the attack came. Gus' fist connected, but then twisted painfully.

"AHRRG!" he screeched, horribly.

"You broke your fist on my nose." the asshole said, "I can't even think of a better metaphor for your physical short comings. Do you have to break your leg on my balls first, or are you ready to give up?" he asked, hovering over Gus.

"Screw you!" he cried, trying to blast him with his good hand. But the weirdo just kneed him in the stomach, which made him throw up. He then grabbed his collar and held him up.

"Give up and I'll put you out of your misery." it said.

Gus didn't have time to answer the question though, as Timber seemed to have had all he could take. I was frozen, watching this happening. How was the wussy doing it? It had to be some kind of trick! I couldn't sense a damn thing! This wasn't possible!

"LET HIM GO!" Timber roared, coupling his hands, getting ready to bash him from behind. But the monster just smiled.

"NO NO STAY AWAY!" Gus cried, sensing what was about to happen.

Timber didn't listen. It looked like Timber was going to hit the prick solidly, but at the last moment he... he hefted Gus in the way. Gus took the hit full on, and ended up barreling into the building the news crew was on, nearly collapsing it.

I rushed after my son, hating myself for not reacting sooner, and praying he was still alive...

Timber was a lot stronger than Gus. He had always been. He was just under 100,000, even with his lapse in training. I wondered if Gus could even survive a full power hit from him, let alone in that condition, as I desperately searched the rubble.

"You...YOU MONSTER!" Timber roared, turning his self loathing at the act into outward hate. He rushed the monster with every thing he had, but it just dodged his strikes. "DIE DIE DIE!"

"You're the one who hit him!" the jerk was practically giddy, grinning like a nut, as he swiftly dodged Timber's onslaught, "Maybe you should be hitting yourself then, right?"

At that, the nut then grabbed Timber's hands and preceded to make him beat himself silly.

By then I had found Gus. He was breathing, but he was out cold. Probably had a few busted ribs, maybe even internal lacerations... I couldn't tend to him though, or I might end up losing Timber too. I rushed back to help as the psycho beat into him. I went to bash him in his back while he was distracted. Who cared about honor? He may have just killed my son!

But as I was about to, he looked at me, and I froze in my tracks. There was no way in hell I was going to repeat Timber's mistake.

"Don't worry," he smiled, guessing my thoughts,"You don't have to hit him, he's already out."

He dropped Timber's limp body to the ground. I was fuming, but I tried to contain myself.

"Why can't I sense you." I growled at the killer.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" he smirked coldly, "Do you still want to do interviews? Compare training regimens. Maybe, we can even weigh each other?"

I held back my rage as best I could, this guy could not be taken lightly.

"Fine, it doesn't really matter anyways." I seethed, "But let me just clue you in to something; my power level is over 400,000. Does that worry you?"

"I'm trembling."

Sarcasm, the last haven for cowardice. He couldn't hide it, he was worried! He was just hoping I was bluffing, but I'd soon right him. I steadied myself, gathering all my energy to the surface. It took a whole minute, I was graying after all, but he just stood there. Smiling that creepy smile, but not like that stupid kid did. More like a crocodile, waiting to strike. But I would stop him here, this was my fight to win!

"TIME TO DIE!" I roared, flying into the villain. I slammed into him, smashing him into a pile of rubble behind him.

"Galick-Gun!" I announced, as said beam disintegrated the heap. He had to be hurting, I was going to find him before he recovered, and end this!

Staring intently, I spotted him stumbling out of the dust. I knew that hurt him! I flew at him then, and I connected hit after hit, bouncing him around like a rag doll! Oh he didn't even try to fight back, he was too slow! I hit him twice for every attack he actually saw! I then smashed him through another building, he then tumbled through the rubble for a stretch before he regained himself. He was on his last legs now, I knew it! It was time to finish him! I gathered all my strength for the last volley, then I rushed him.

1.A roundhouse punch to the face that sent him spiraling, I hit him so hard I skinned my knuckles on his face.  
2. I crowned him with my elbow so soundly, it actually hurt my elbow.  
3. I kneed him in the guts hard enough to ache my back  
4. I punched him in the throat for good measure, fairness be damned!  
5. A kick to the side, which sent him flying.

And now for the finale!

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I roared, deciding one of Goku's moves was the most fitting. It slammed into him, as the light enveloped the loser, a scream was the last thing he ever did. And with that, he was gone.

I, had won. I, had proved myself. I, had just saved the world!

"I am the STRONGEST!" I roared my victory call! A whoop went up from the news crew, and then I heard something that nearly brought a tear to my eye.

"Yo, DAD!" Timber called weakly, he had Gus leaning on his shoulder. Gus was even conscious! I rushed to meet them.

"I did it sons! We're all going to be okay!" I exclaimed as I patted their shoulders, because they were too damaged to be hugged.

"Dad, that was amazing!" Timber praised. My wonderful favorite son!

"Yeah." Gus added weakly. My amazing second-favorite son.

"Super Hero Boxer!" Nova called as she and her camera man slid down from their perch," Would you like to address your billions of new fans on the saving of their lives?"

She came to a stop in front of me and my sons, pointing the microphone to me. She was positively beaming. I looked at Gus, and decided to take his other shoulder, helping Timber hold him up. Only then did I turn to the camera.

"I couldn't have stopped the monster-" I started.

"His name was 17. Like the number apparently." Nova corrected, before pointing the mic back at me.

"… I couldn't have stopped him without my boys. I want everyone to know, even though I'm the one that put this... 17 was it? ... Down, that these boys here are just as much... to... um..." I stopped then. I suddenly felt like I was forgetting something very important.

"Are you alright sir Boxer?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Dad?" Timber asked, concerned.

"That name 17.. it sounds so familiar."

"Come on sir Boxer! Forget that! You have just saved the damn world, tell everyone how that feels!" someone said as they placed their arm around my shoulder.

I looked at 17 then, suddenly knowing who he was.

"But...you...died..." it was all I could manage.

18 had easily beat a super saiyan Vegeta. The 17 I heard of was supposed to be even stronger than that. I was no where near that level, not even remotely close. Could this really be that man?

"Do you mean a long time ago, or do you really think I was supposed to be dead from that pathetic assault?" he grinned, as he held up my bleeding hand, "I think you took more damage from it than I did, chief."

"Why...pretend..?" I didn't really care anymore.

I was wondering if he would kill me now. His sister was a blank, half nuts. But she had been a good person back in the day. Maybe... but then I looked at the landscape. And the frozen faces of the four people standing around me. Some how, I didn't believe this was going to have a happy ending.

"Why? Because you're stupid enough to believe it!" 17 chided.

'Don't make fun of my dad!" Timber warned, weakly though.

"Your dad makes fun of himself, kid." 17 was smiling now, "He's a joke."

"I'm a warrior!" I growled.

17 just laughed.

"You think Goku could get faked out that he was winning a fight? Or that he would challenge someone with no power level, who just destroyed a city, and not suspect anything at all?" 17 exclaimed, "You have no idea how funny you are! Screaming 'I am the STRONGEST!' You think you're some kind of bad ass, when you barely even know how to fight. You're like a damn clown!"

At that, he started laughing uncontrollably. I... was a joke to him. A clown, a monkey. That was the reason he couldn't stop smirking and grinning, it was because he had been holding back the laughter? I looked at my sons, they looked away. They were sad, and ashamed. I looked to Nova and her camera man. They looked at me with disappointment, and regret. Regret for putting their hopes on me. And then there was that camera, broadcasting my failure to the world.

I looked at 17 then. He had stripped me of all my dignity, even my own sons couldn't look at me. Suddenly, fear for my life was nothing. Who wants to live with this much shame? So I swung at him.

"Oh!" he said happily as he dodged, ending his laughter,"Still want to fight huh? Are you sure? I'll let you run away right now if you want. I've had my fun."

"WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME A JOKE!" I roared, "YOU, WHO HAVE NEVER FOUGHT A FIGHT YOU COULDN'T WIN? YOU ARE THE JOKE, THE COWARD, THE IDIOT WHO IS JUST STRONG FOR NO REASON!"

He just smirked.

"Maybe you're right, but that doesn't matter," he shrugged, "Cause you gotta ask yourself now, are you prepared to die for your dignity? Are you? Because if you start this... you will find out."

Like I needed to think about it. I rushed him swinging like crazy, too angry to think about how hopeless it was. He dodged everything with ease, until we had moved a bit away from the others. Then he stood perfectly still while I rained blows upon him. I didn't care how damaged my fists were, he had to pay! I wailed on him until the pain was unbearable.

I stopped... and then slowly looked up to his face. He was smiling softly.

He then punched me once in the gut.

I have sparred with Goku, I have once bit my tongue very badly during a meal, and even once I had played a prank on Piccolo for which he beat me senseless. But I have never felt a pain even nearly as bad as that punch in my entire life. It hurt so bad, and his fist had went so deep, I wondered if it had broken my spine from the other side. I fell to my knees and puked, but the pain was so bad I didn't even notice til I saw the puddle in front of me. 17 leaned down, just so I could see his face.

"Hurts, don't it?" he asked. What a stupid and childish question. But that punch had put the fear of God in me, I answered fearing that not doing so would prompt him to hit me again. But, finding I had no voice, I just nodded.

"There's your one punch." he said, pushing me over with his foot, "And you threw up. You are too soft. You're not desensitized enough. You haven't experienced enough pain yet. I know because Cell gave me a punch like that a long time ago, right before I lost for the first time. But most of us don't get second chances." he sighed out of pity, "Anyways, better luck next life. I mean that, by the way."

He walked over to me and lifted his foot above my head,"You did prove me wrong by the way, facing your death like this."

"Please...spare...me..", ...

"Oh man... bet that hurt to say." 17 paused for a moment, and shrugged, "Sure. Come back when you find your balls."

At that, he walked away. I was going to live. But suddenly I couldn't stand the shame of what I had just done. Maybe, just maybe, I could change my fate.

I made a destructo disc, a technique I had learned mostly out of curiosity. Hell, it was something that could kill anybody, no matter the strength difference, who wouldn't want a technique like that? I had one chance, that maybe he'd guess it was a normal attack and let it hit. How could he possibly think I knew this one anyway? He couldn't.

I formed it perfectly, gathered the last of my courage, and threw it.

Please, please, please let it hit! It was flying right for his neck, it was so close... I had him!

17 ducked, lazily. The disc sailing overhead, to parts unknown. He brushed himself off and turned around slowly. His look was blank, but his eyes were grave.

"Couldn't resist, huh?" he shook his head and made an energy orb, "Beg all you want now but I won't turn my back on a snake in the grass. This is good bye for real, 'sir' Boxer."

He threw it at me, it seemed to move slowly. But It was probably just me.

So, this is how it ended? My whole life was spent trying to live up to some ridiculous expectation, trying to become a super saiyan. I had done everything I possibly could to reach it too, I even trained under Goku. Even listened to him try and talk me out of being a fighter.

I had hated him for that, he had meant well, but he had ripped a sunder every dream I had ever had that day. That was when I started trying to follow in Vegeta's footsteps, idolizing him instead. But now I wondered if he had been right. But why then was I born with such power? Maybe I was just a joke like 17 said, fashioned by the gods. It didn't matter anymore. I closed my eyes.

As the light enveloped me, I expected great pain, but there was none. There was sound and fury. But it only felt like a strong wind was blowing over me. I opened my eyes, expecting to see my last sight of the blue light.

I was surprised, to say the least.

"Yo, Mars, glad you could make it!" 17 greeted, happily.

"Hi, 17." Mars waved the hand he stopped the attack with, blood dribbling from it as he did.

"You sure took your time. I was about to kill your dad here, or whoever he is."

"Well good thing I hurried then,"he turned and offered me his hand, the uninjured one.

To be saved by this kid of all people. The shame was unbearable.

This kid really lived to spite me.


	12. Chapter 12: Stop me!

**Stop me!**

* * *

That was fun! This was what I had been waiting for! There was nothing quite like destroying someone completely, even if he was a weakling. There still wasn't much sport in it though. But it was something to do til the strong ones noticed me, in fact it would help them clue in. It got Mars here, after all. Soon Piccolo or Buu, perhaps both, would be here and the game would really begin. Until then, I would just entertain Son Mars and his guardian.

Mars reached down to him, after I greeted him, offering to help him up. But Boxer swatted his hand away, too proud to accept the help even after all I had done to him. And he forced himself to rise on his own strength.

"Are you sure you want to fight me Mars?" I asked, but I knew he wouldn't be here if he wasn't.

I also had no interest in discouraging him.

"Someone has to stop you," he smiled, "I guess it's gonna be me."

"Well then stop me!" I exclaimed.

He gave me a thumbs up at that.

I smiled back. At least he was pumped, but he wasn't going to be much of a challenge. Though it was odd he was able to stop that attack. I was under the impression Boxer was stronger than him, was that not the case? I suppose I was going to find out soon either way.

His hand rose as he placed his fore fingers on his brow. Such a familiar gesture. He disappeared, as I remembered where I'd seen it before.

* * *

"So Mr. Nagou was 17 in disguise. Why in the world was he at the funeral?" Jewely asked her boyfriend.

Juno just shrugged.

She had woke him up as soon as it had started, and they had been watching ever since. Nova Pierce and ZAKA TV had covered the massacre to a point, then the station had gone out, and it was still out. In fact all the local broadcasts were out.

So they started watching out the window. The destruction came really close several times, but Juno refused to leave. He said they were in no danger, and leaving would only make them a target. She had trusted him.

After a few minutes, the destruction came to a stop. And an emergency broadcast kicked in on the TV. She was surprised to see Nova hosting the broadcast again. Even more surprised when she named the menace 17. Of course, now there was no denying the family resemblance. In fact she was wondering why she hadn't noticed it at the funeral. Nagou was nearly identical to 18. She wondered if in fact Juno had noticed and not said anything, because he didn't seem too surprised by any of this.

Now they watched as 17 ripped through Boxer and his sons.

"Do you really think he's the same guy, I mean, he was supposed to be dead right?" she asked.

"They wished the people killed by Cell back to life. He must have just decided not to show himself. I'd bet 18 knew it all along though." Juno surmised

"You think she's in on this?"

"No, she'd be there if she was." he said, motioning at the screen, "Besides, this sort of thing isn't in her anymore."

She regarded him slightly at that. He would know.

"Why would he wait all this time, just to do this?" she asked, "Seems... pointless."

"Because nobody is left to stop him."

"Should we help? I mean I know you don't like them but-"

"There is no reason to rush." he sighed, "Besides, it's not really our place, is it?"

She sighed, she wondered if he believed that, or just didn't want to save them. But she was going to go along with it. Besides, the last thing she'd ever want to do is save Boxer and his despicable brood from a well deserved beating. And also it seemed like Juno was genuinely happy for once, which was very rare. True, he almost always wore a cool smile. But it was merely there for show most of the time.

He had been happy at the funeral too, not to see Goku dead of course. But to see his old friend Mars, one of the few people he actually got along with. Mars had also turned out a bit odd, maybe that was why they got along. They had almost acted like they did in old days for a moment, it had made her very happy. That is until Piccolo screwed it up.

She turned her attention back to the broadcast, 17 had beaten the sons and was now fighting the father... and losing?

"What?" Juno protested, "He shouldn't be strong enough for that! What is this!"

Her eyes widened at that... Juno watched the thing with visible rage and shock. Not that being angry and shocked was not unnatural for him or something, but showing it on his face was. This was really upsetting him! More than is should honestly.

They watched in silence as Boxer won the fight, she knew Juno couldn't stand it. She even got up to change the channel.

"Don't." was all he gave her.

He was smiling coolly, a fake smile. She knew he was raging on the inside. She couldn't stand to see him so unhappy. She was hating this too. She had also wanted to see that moron get beat for her own reasons. The news crew ran to Boxer to congratulate him, they listened to it with dread. That is, until 17 just reappeared. It had been a joke apparently. They then watched the rest of the fight, all the way to the end.

Juno began laughing.

"Boy, that scared me." he sighed.

She looked at him for a second. Scared him? What the hell did that mean?

"He's going to kill him." she said.

She looked at Juno, he didn't say anything. He only smiled. It appeared as though he really didn't care.

But then, the attack was stopped.

"Its Mars, he saved him!" she said, as she looked back at him. He was rising.

"Lets go, get dressed we have to hurry." he said, as he ran to the closet and dressed very quickly. She did the same without asking why.

"What are we doing?" she asked as he went for the door.

"I won't let let him kill Mars." he said as he left. She ran after him as fast as she could.

* * *

{Where was Piccolo?}

That question had plagued Dende's mind since the incident occurred. There was no enemy presence for him to detect. But the deaths, that was something he could not mistake. Something without a detectable presence was killing people en masse in West City.

But where was Piccolo? He almost never left the Lookout, but today of all days he was nowhere to be found. Dende had tried every trick he knew to summon him; telekinesis, raising and lowering his power level, yelling 'PICCOLO' off the side of the tower. Nothing worked. Where could he be? Unless he was unconscious, he should have been able to mentally contact him from just about anywhere on the planet, but nothing!

Was he unconscious? Or was Dende just rusty? Where did he go? He had been very disheartened after the funeral, he wouldn't say a thing about it either. He had suspected Mars had said something to him about Goku... Whatever it was, Piccolo would not repeat it, and then he disappeared.

But Dende wasn't incompetent, he had sent Mr. Popo to bring Buu. Since the Majin was... a little slow, even if there was a sense-able presence he probably still wouldn't know to go and stop it. He himself, had even summoned Boxer, personally, before coming back here to find Piccolo. But now he couldn't sense Boxer, and it seemed as though Popo had yet to get Buu. And now it seemed it was left to Mars to hold off this menace alone.

Mars was a great fighter, with a truly dedicated personality. But he was still green, almost all his skill was from sparring. And Goku had failed to finish his training before he died, Boxer was still the more powerful fighter. And if this monster had managed to stop Boxer, Mars would do no better. All that Dende could do now was wait, wait and hope. Hope that Buu got there soon, hope that Piccolo would reappear, hope that Mars could hold out.

He looked around the empty lookout.

Dende suddenly couldn't stand his own bull-crap anymore. He ran for the edge and leaped off the building. He could do more than wait. He was the guardian after all. It was time he lived up to that for once in his life. He would personally make sure no one else died today!

Dende blasted off for West City.

He would do something, that was for sure.


	13. Chapter 13: What will I?

**What Will I?**

* * *

He refused to tell me anything, he just stood there, smiling sadly.

"Is that how it happened or not?"

I was trying to be civil. But it seemed as though he was just trying my patience. Of course in one way or another, he always was.

"... Well, no."

"Then tell me what really happened!" I growled.

Mars' story was a lie! At least Goku gave that much up.

"I just can't Piccolo." he said again, the fifth time now.

"Why! Why won't you tell me what happened that day!"

It didn't make any sense. What was he hiding?

"Because, I have hope. There's still a chance."

"A chance for what? Hope for what? What's going on!"

"For good to win out." his smiled hopefully, probably hoping that answer would appease me.

It would not. Who could be satisfied with that? It was gibberish, to any normal person at least.

"Then tell, why can't I know? Am I evil now?"

He wasn't dodging this question.

"No, no you're not! But you're not going to let things play out..." he frowned.

"What! Let what play out!" I pressed, I was so close to getting it out of him.

"Listen, you just gotta let things happen. We're not going to be around forever. This thing we're doing," me motioned back and forth between us, "It's not a long term solution."

"What the hell are you talking about Goku? I've never been able to decide whether you're a genius or a complete fool. And this isn't helping!"

He shrugged. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Just clarify this for me; I'm supposed to let your killer go free just because that's somehow going to make the world safer?"

"I'm sorry Piccolo..." he offered, "Just wait, and try not to kill anybody-"

"What was that? You think I'M going to start killing people!" Piccolo seethed.

"No, no, I meant..." he sighed, "Even if they deserve it, you got to try to see the good-"

"I knew it, you are just protecting her!"

"Her?"

"Don't lie to me, it was 18 that did it, wasn't it?"

"Did what?"

"Murdered you! Don't play with me Goku!"

"Piccolo, that's ridiculous."

"I know there was no other power level, you can't hide that, just tell me so I can stop her!" I roared at him.

He stared back.

"Goku!" King Kia yelled, running up to us, "It's started!"

"Geez that was quick!" Goku exclaimed, rubbing his head.

I regarded them both at that. King Kia gave me a crooked, nervous grin.

"What are you idiots up to?" I yelled at them.

Goku took a deep breath, then slapped his hand on my shoulder.

"17 killed me." he said.

I could have punched him, for many things at this point.

"WHAT?"

"18's brother."

"I know that you moron! I just..." I shook my head, "He's alive?"

"Yeah, you should get back to Earth. He's started killing people."

"You-" I stuttered, I was so angry I couldn't even speak!

"I'll help you get back," he sighed, putting two fingers to his head.

Instantly, we were transported back to the entrance to the after life.

I started to leave in a hurry, when Goku grabbed my shoulder again.

"Piccolo," he said, "Its happening in West City!"

"Yeah." I shot back pulling out of his grip.

"Think about what I said Piccolo!" he called after me.

"Whatever you want, Goku." I called sarcastically over my shoulder

Think about what? I thought to myself, leaving as quickly as I could. That altruistic fool was indirectly responsible for everyone who was dieing right now. And he expected me to follow that lead? Hell no, he was out of his mind.

Killers got killed. It was as simple as that.

* * *

Meryl was frozen.

She had been watching the news non-stop since her realization. She couldn't believe it. It was like a bad dream, if it wasn't for the explosions in the distance she wouldn't believe what she was watching.

That man at the funeral, he was a killer! A monster! All his atrocities were committed with a smile on his face, like... like it was some kind of game to him! He killed people, destroyed everything, and tormented all without a shred of guilt. With no remorse, no mercy, not even a hint of compassion. She couldn't even imagine the kind of mind it would take to do that.

All those people, dead. She probably even knew a few of them. They had families and friends! They had lives, they had feelings, all gone. Why? For his amusement! For his entertainment! It was the worst thing she had ever seen. Her eyes watered.

She wiped hard at her them, reminding herself that they could still all be brought back on the dragon balls after this. She had to keep watching, no matter how horrible it was. She bit her lip, were Timber and Gus going to be alright? Would Boxer? They weren't her favorite people, but that didn't mean they deserved to die. 17 had beat them so severely, she hoped someone was taking care of them.

But now Mars had joined in, why was he even risking himself? Why wasn't Piccolo there, or Buu? It didn't make any sense! Mars couldn't win by himself, he would die if no one came to help him! And he was so reckless!

Kohan was running about the house, getting ready to evacuate. He hadn't noticed it was Nagou, he had recognized him only as 17. Probably because he was one of the few people in the family who still visited with 18. Visiting with her so often, it must have left a very clear mental picture within him for what her brother would look like. Whatever it was, she was very glad he hadn't recognized him as Nagou. He had told her not to talk to him, said he had looked like a bad egg to him. He had just been overly protective then, he hadn't really known. Who would have thought he'd turn out to be a murderer?

"Come on! We're getting out of here!" Kohan yelled, hefting their luggage despite his bad back.

She obliged him, as she wondered if she'd ever see her childhood home again.

She decided to take one last look, before hurrying after him.

* * *

-tick-tock-tick-

Time is so ... unwavering. It never stops, never relents. It moves forward endlessly without tire and without hesitation, evenly and steadily. Without pause or hurried step. It was the definition of a constant. It's flow was the one thing that was reliable in this world.

-tock-tick-tock

It was also quite horrible.

"Could you bring me some water?" a creaky voice echoed through the air, snapping me out of my trance.

I looked away from the infernal clock that constantly drew my focus. Thankfully distracted for another moment.

"Right away." I answered.

I rushed to the kitchen and filled a glass from the tap, and then hurried back as fast as I could. I wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

"Thank you." she said, weakly, as I held it to her lips.

She raised her finger to signal when she had had enough, so I withdrew it.

She then seemed to dose off.

The room was so dreary, I hated it so much. And it was so deadly quiet, so lifeless. I mean, of course, the house was filled with sentimental things, this had been the place where her kids had been raised after all, where she had lived almost all of her life. But none of that life was here anymore. Her husband was long since dead, and her kids were gone with kids who were gone with kids of their own now. And they were too busy to be here, they had lives of their own. Or more likely, they just found this too depressing.

They had actually been grateful when I had offered to take on the task of taking care of her, despite how much they disliked me. Despite how unsettling they found me. I don't blame them I guess, they had good reason to see me in that light. My very existence was unnatural. I had no right to be this way, not while she and everyone else were not. I felt the guilt of my condition, it pained me even. And it just got worse, and felt more unnatural the longer it went on. And on... and on and on...

-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick

I snapped back, that horrible clock again. It was the only sound in the room, besides her labored breathing. But listening to her breathing hurt me far too much, I couldn't stand listening to the clock either but it didn't hurt as much.

...The clock, it was like it was mocking me with its infernal ticking and tocking. It was maddening, but it was still better to be mad than hurt that badly.

-tock-tick-tock

-Cough-huff-cough-

To be reminded figuratively what was about to happen, or to be reminded literally?

She woke up wheezing suddenly. I rushed for the bureau and grabbed the small draw string bag and rushed back to her side as fast as I could, tearing into it to grab one of its contents.

"Please, please take it!" I begged offering one of the senzu beans to her lips.

Just give me a few more days!

-Cough-"No!", she pushed my hand away. She continued coughing, very hoarsely, it sounded very painful. The tears began to well in my eyes. Not yet.

"Please, PLEASE, please don't go!"

It took only a minute, but her coughing fit seemed to last an eternity. Painful uncertainty filled me, before it and the coughing, finally subsided.

"Grandma... please do not... offer me one... of... those.. again." her breathing was erratic, but she forced herself to say the last part as clearly as she could manage, "You have to let me go."

She hadn't spoken that strongly in over four days.

Not since she ordered me, against her doctor's advice and my own pleads for her health's sake, to take her to Goku's funeral. When the day actually came, I had been shocked. She had walked, despite her condition! She did not even cough once during the whole ceremony, she had never even faltered in her step, she had been stronger than she had been in months. It had given me so much hope!

But as we were leaving, once I got her in the car and we said good bye to everyone, she had collapsed. It had all been a show, she hadn't been better. She had just forced herself to act like it for the funeral. She was worse for that now, much worse. She had probably knocked and entire month off her life for that stunt. I couldn't stand it.

"Why are you leaving me?" I sobbed, "I need you!"

"The..beans aren't saving my life... they just delay my death.." she looked at me then,"I'm going to die." she looked at me carefully, "Please... don't make me prolong my suffering any longer."

I couldn't accept that.

"We could make a wish on the dragon... make you young again! Immortal even, just like me-"

I stopped, what was I suggesting?

I didn't even want to be like me.

Everyone I had loved had already moved on, but I was stuck here. Forced to watch them go, an eternity of waiting, for nothing. Of watching my descendants die of old age. Of watching my friends and loved ones shrivel up and disappear. Of watching the world change while I stayed the same. That was my 'gift'. That was my fate. My wretched punishment for being Gero's puppet.

"Alexia... I love you." I sobbed into her arm.

I knew I couldn't beg her to stay, not with all the pain she was in. Even though I would be alone without her.

"...I...Love you... too 18." she smiled at me, the effort of talking was obviously painful for her.

The guilt of making her say that broke my heart, but I forced myself to put on a strong face for her sake.

"Please don't call me that, Alexia, and thank you." I smiled, forcing my eyes to hold off the tears.

"Sorry grandma."

She went back to staring at the ceiling at that. After a long pause, she asked, "How about turning on the radio?"

My heart was gladdened by that, it would tune out that awful ticking. But I had kept it so terribly quiet in here for a reason. Alexia was supposed to rest.

"But you should sleep-"

"There will be plenty of time... for that soon." she responded.

I smiled, that had been a halfhearted attempt anyway. I quickly turned to the bed side radio and turned it on.

*_its horrible people! The great champion Boxer has fallen at the hands of the evil monster destroying West City! But right before the evil 17 could finish him, it appears a-*_

I changed the station. What was that, a radio drama? Not what I wanted to, or wanted her to listen to right now.

"He said 17... Your brother?" Alexia said, confused as well, "Didn't he?"

I laughed.

"I think you're hearing things." I shook my head, "And, how do you even know about my brother?"

She gave me a blank look at that. I laughed again.

17, now there was a name I hadn't thought about in a while. I'd almost forgotten it completely. It felt more like a dream than a memory now. But he had been my brother. That was such a long, long time ago.

We sat in silence for a moment, listening to some light music. When the phone started ringing.

"I'll be right back." I said, rushing to the phone.

It was probably some well wishers wanting to know how Alexia was doing. They could come see for themselves if they cared so much, I felt. But I would be polite.

-ring-ring-ring-

-tock-tick-tock-

"Hello?"

"Alexia?"

"It's me, Kohan. You know I can't talk, Alexia-" I started.

"You need to get your butt down to West City RIGHT NOW!" he roared into his phone so hard it hurt my ears.

"_Daddy!" _a far off sounding voice yelled somewhere on his end.

"What the hell is your prob-" he cut me off again.

"A MONSTER WHO EITHER IS, OR LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE YOUR DEAR DEPARTED BROTHER IS KILLING EVERYONE DOWN HERE!" he practically screamed.

Some craziness had just been shouted into my ear.

"What are you on you stupid kid? I can't leave-"

And a third time he interrupts me.

"IT'S YOUR RESPONSIBILTY! GET DOWN HERE!"

And with that, he hung up. I stared in disbelief at my phone for a few moments.

I was suddenly worried. Kohan was an excitable person, to put it lightly, but even he wouldn't make up something like that. Could he be right... maybe that hadn't been a radio drama.

It sounded insane in my head. I refused to believe something so outlandish... but I couldn't get around it. I had to go to West City, even just to make sure. There was no way it was 17, but it definitely was some kind of threat, or something, if Kohan would call in such a panic. My strength came with a duty, I guess.

But... Alexia... she needed me, I couldn't just leave her alone... what if...

What was I supposed to do?

-tick-tock-tick-tock-


	14. Chapter 14: I'm a bad guy

**I'm a bad guy**

* * *

I wish I was dead.

Why couldn't he have just let me die? Like a man? He had to save me. How was I supposed to live with this shame? The shame of being beaten like a clown in front of the whole world. The shame of being saved by that pathetic brat. They would all be vindicated now, all the people who have called me a failure. No longer would they give me the respect of whispering it behind my back either, they would yell it right in my face. Even the people who had thought I was great would laugh in my face now, all my fans would leave me. There went my legacy, my empire, my life. Everything!

And all because I had tried to be the hero, tried to save these worthless wretches. That's what you get for sticking your neck out. Where was Piccolo and freaking Buu? Or that witch 18 for that matter? This was their job! I was just filling in for those lazy freaks, and now my life was ruined!

And that kid... offering to help me up? The nerve! I had swatted his hand away, trying to maintain some semblance of self respect. At least enough not to accept help from that pitiful whelp. He merely grinned at me as if I had done something funny. The little freak.

The two, the kid and the bastard, had started fighting soon after that, as if the kid had a ghost chance in hell to succeed where I failed! I didn't stop him though, I hoped he got killed actually, I really did!

It started when the kid raised his fingers to his brow. Was he saluting this freak now? I wondered. Why did these two insist on acting so weird? This is a fight, wasn't it? But then the kid disappeared... it was so fast... He reappeared behind 17 in an instant! With a kick... but the monster caught his leg.

"So you know instant transmission? That's impressive! I don't believe Goku ever taught anyone that." 17 commented as he preceded to swing Mars into the ground by his ankle repeatedly.

Was I hallucinating? Goku, MY Goku? Taught him that? I was his pupil too, how come he never taught me that! It didn't make any sense! It wasn't fair!

As 17 brought the kid up to swing him once more, Mars suddenly yelled out.

"Kaio Ken!"

I was frozen in place. He knew that one too, huh? Goku had taught him two moves he had never taught another person in his entire life? Did he hate me or something? Well, I wish I knew that before I delivered his damn eulogy!

Mars' body was engulfed in a red aura, and he easily pulled his leg from 17's grip. Blasting away, he then blasted back towards him and then tried to kick him in the face. But 17 just stopped it with his forearm.

"You just broke your leg you idiot." 17 said, as he belted the kid across the face, bouncing him off the ground the hit was so forceful.

His face probably just broke too, served him right.

"KAIO KEN x4!" the kid roared, even as blood spurted from his lips.

His aura was much more intense now, he righted himself and punched 17 in the face in the blink of an eye! He moved faster than I could see! It appeared even 17 hadn't been ready for that sudden burst of speed as he actually stumbled back a little.

"Now you broke your fist, aren't you going to let me make any of your injuries?" 17 growled, unscathed.

"If you can." the kid chided.

17 smiled. He punched the kid in the guts then, and started to gather an energy ball in his other hand when the kid suddenly interrupted him.

"KAIO KEN x10!" he roared, even as he was about to die...

What the hell was the matter with him? He could just teleport away! Why did he just keep taking the abuse? I couldn't understand it.

The kid kicked him again, right in the head only this time it did have an effect. 17's head jerked to the side and he went flying, right into some rubble... the kid had actually hurt him? How was that possible?

Why was this happening? This ... this has to be a sick joke. How... is the kid stronger... than me? No! No, that was not possible. He just surprised the monster, that's all. That had to be it! But still... why did Goku teach him all his secret techniques and not me?

17 rose out of the rubble, smiling like a psycho again. The onlookers were cheering for Mars, even my worthless sons. I, of course, was not.

"Wow, that actually hurt..." 17 fumed, as he rubbed his cheek, there was even a red mark on it, "But tell me, with all this old crap, am I going to have to sit through a spirit bomb next?"

"Maybe, it's still early." the kid chided back, grinning ear to ear.

He... he was loving this, the nut job! But... there was no way Goku had taught him that move too. No, I would not believe that.

"I think you've been taking advantage of my good nature." 17 shrugged, "I've been taking it rather easy on you so this will last a little while, and now, I'm going to have to show Piccolo and them you actually managed to mark me! That's what I get for my trouble."

"You mad?" Mars grinned.

"Kind of," 17 smiled, "I'm going to put you down now."

No sooner had he said that, then he met Mars with a barrage of punches and kicks. For too fast for even the kid to handle. Mars fought back as best he could, but 17 just laid into him. WHAM! A Punch to the face, Bam! A kick to the chest, And the kid's attacks didn't make a dent, 17 didn't even bother dodging them. After a few more hits from 17, the kid fell down. So broken he couldn't even get up.

"Sorry about that," 17 was smirking as he brushed the dust from his coat, "But Piccolo's already on his way from the feel of things, and it's not like you had a chance anyway."

"Don't apologize for not holding back, I respect you for it." the kid responded weakly. 17 looked almost dazed by that comment. "So much so, that I'm going all out too... No hard feelings okay?" the kid smiled, grabbing 17's leg... as he started to glow a different color, than the Kaio ken's red...

...No! Was he about to go super saiyan? Please god, NO! Anything but that! I couldn't live with that shame! Please, why do you torment me so! Don't let it happen!

"You really want to die that badly kid?" 17 smirked as he raised his free leg, "Blow yourself up on your own time."

17 swiftly kicked the kid in his head and the aura disappeared.

The kid was either dead or knocked out.

Did he ... he was trying to kill himself?

"Why would he do that... Piccolo is almost here... " I said absently.

There was no reason to do a suicide attack. It didn't make any sense, why was it necessary? Why was the kid so willing to die?

"It was the only move he had left with even a chance of making a dent." 17 replied, emotionless. He was more concerned with wiping Mars' blood from his hands.

"That's not what I meant, why would he give his life for nothing? That's useless!"

"Because this fight was everything to him. He had to go all out." he smiled coldly.

"That still doesn't make any sense!"

17 looked at me then, and the bastard smirked.

"Come on stupid. How about you tell me why you threw that disc? Or why you came out here at all? He did it cause he thought it might work, he wasn't ready to accept his fate." 17 folded his arms and turned north-ward. "He just wouldn't give up."

The words cut through me like a knife. Mars didn't give up, he had been prepared to die the whole time. Unlike... myself...

Something smashed into the ground just in front of 17, something else landed somewhere behind me too.

"Took you long enough." 17 called toward the dust cloud ahead of him, "And you, I was just thinking you were just too stupid to know what was going on, so you're already impressing me." he called over his shoulder to whoever was behind me.

I didn't really care enough to find out. I didn't really care about anything at that moment.

"You call Buu stupid? Buu thinks you're stupid!" the light pink moron crossed his arms in triumph of his comeback.

"Are you the one from before? Or some kind of copy?" Piccolo asked as the dust settled.

His glare was sharp, he was all business.

"You slow in your old age?" 17 jeered.

Piccolo ignored the insult.

"Is 18 with you?"

"What do you think?"

"How is it you're still alive?"

17 sighed and shook his head at that.

"Listen, if you are too dumb to figure this shit out on your own, then you shouldn't bother trying to be the smart one." 17 pointed over his shoulder, "Leave it to Pinky over there, he seems better qualified to me."

Piccolo grinned at that, his eyes hate filled.

"...So, I'm assuming you were wished back that day. And you were just hiding, this whole time? Am I right?"

"I'm here to have a fight with you right now, did you glean that one yet, or am I going to fast for you?" 17 shot back, a little too sharply.

Piccolo grinned a toothy grin.

"Hiding like a scared little rat. Waiting for all the scary people to die off so you could have your chance, eh? That's really cute little man."

"Better than being their big green babysitter." 17 tried.

"Is it?" Piccolo shot back, his face alight with entertainment.

17 paused at that.

"Yeah scaredy cat, big stupid coward!" Buu grinned his creepy grin.

"Well, big bad android. How's it feel? A century and a half, of being a coward just to pull your head out of the dirt now. That's the most pathetic thing I ever heard of."

"Alright, then I'll give you one better." 17 growled, obviously getting roiled.

"I don't need your life story." Piccolo jeered, and laughed.

"How about Gohan's then? Eh?" 17 smiled sadistically, "Your little lover boy?"

"What are you doing?" Piccolo sighed.

"Specifically, you want to hear the ending of that story?"

17 smile got even darker. And Piccolo's started to disappear.

"... Don't you even-"

"He was such a fragile old man. So sad, that saiyan youth really doesn't hold up as well with the half breeds. Like you, he also had trouble recognizing me."

Piccolo's face twisted with horror then.

"17, if you tell me you had anything, and I mean-"

"Don't give me that face, it was a freaking mercy killing at that point."


	15. Chapter 15: Starting to get fun

**Starting to get fun**

* * *

"What did you say?" Piccolo seethed with pure malice.

He couldn't accept what he just heard. It didn't make sense, how could it?

"I'm not proud of it. But it needed to be done, the guy was a fucking stain of his former self." 17 shrugged, "I thought I was doing him a favor."

"You..." Piccolo suddenly shook his head, "Wait no. You couldn't have. I would have found out, you didn't even get Goku's death past me!"

"Because I wanted you to know that one you putz!" 17 shot back, "Now Gohan, I killed him in a way that looked natural. And I did it so fast, he didn't even know what happened! And poor bastard was practically senile anyways."

"Gohan," Piccolo was losing it, "You're seriously telling me you killed Gohan?"

"A few more too, actually."

"Wh-What!" Piccolo seethed.

"What's the big deal man, they were ancient and falling apart at the seams! They were like... like spoiling milk," 17 actually wretched in the middle of his statement, "Makes me nauseous just thinking about them honestly. Trust me, I was doing them a favor."

"WHY? Why would you do something so heinous, what would you possibly have to gain?"

Piccolo was at his limit. 17 just laughed.

"Maybe I just killed them to pass the time. One-hundred fifty years is a long time to do nothing. Had to do something to keep myself sane."

"That ship has most definitely sailed!" Piccolo yelled.

"Listen, if it finally gets you in the mood to fight, and shut the hell up! Think whatever you need to." 17 shrugged, "But I, personally, do think it was right thing to do. Rather than watching them shrivel up and become like freaking... pus bags, like some weak slime might. You think sitting around watching that happen to them is somehow better than helping them get it over with? Dude, I would do the same for you, whenever you become a mockery of your former self, and hell, if I somehow break down, years from now, I hope someone gives me the same courtesy."

Piccolo glared him down, he was serious!

"How do you live with yourself?"

"Eh," he smiled, "I'm immortal, god like power, I just have to keep myself entertained, and, it's just like heaven!"

"I'm gonna kill you." Piccolo snarled.

"Nah," 17 shook his head, and pointed to Buu, "I want you both to come at me."

"Trust me, I'm more than enough!" Piccolo roared

He had finally had enough. He rushed 17 attempting an elbow plant, but 17 caught him and flung him away.

"You see, you're rusty! You should really have pinky back you up!" 17 chided.

Piccolo glanced from him to Buu at that.

"Buu, don't you dare jump in this fight until it's over, you hear me?" Piccolo gruffly ordered.

"But Buu can help-"

"I said stay out of it! ...Unless, unless he somehow manages to beat me. If that happens, you kill him. Don't waste any time, got it?" Piccolo continued.

17 groaned.

"But... but Buu not supposed to kill, killing bad!" Buu responded.

"Trust me! This is a very bad man! You kill him, him alone! You got it?" Piccolo reasoned.

"... Buu got it." the Majin nodded, but the it didn't seem at all like the creature's heart was in it.

You could tell the idea wasn't sitting right with him.

"You two done yet? I came here for a challenge and all I get is endless, freaking, talking! I'm really, really tired of waiting!" 17 seethed as he rushed Piccolo.

Piccolo flew in to the air to avoid 17, and when the next attack came, he avoided it too. It seemed he was attempting to lead him away from the nearly destroyed city.

And it was working...

* * *

Dende rushed out of hiding, he had been healing the hurt survivors in the rubble ever since he had arrived. He had wanted to step in and save Boxer while Mars and 17 fought, but, had figured it best not to give him a reason to jump back into fighting. Now that Piccolo had started in on 17, he decide he should move in and save the fighters now. He decided to make for the brothers first.

There was a woman and a guy with a camera standing near Timber and Gus, but they looked uninjured. Dende ran up to them.

"Are you guys alright?" Dende asked, as he ran up to Timber.

He regarded him a second, a bit surprised, then motioned to his brother on his shoulder.

"You need to help him right away, Dende, he keeps drifting off! I think he might be dieing!" he explained, on the verge of tears.

They were both roughed up. But Timber was only covered in minor injuries, whereas Gus had a couple really bad ones. But Dende knew he could help him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the woman asked suddenly, "Why did you stop fighting the Monster!"

"D-d-d- did you already beat him?" the camera guy stammered.

They were mistaking him for Piccolo he suddenly realized.

"There are two of us. Piccolo's the one still fighting him, I'm Dende." he explained slowly.

Being mistaken for Piccolo happened way too often these days. Even people in their circle did it. It annoyed Dende more then it should have, possibly because they were never calling Piccolo 'Dende'. They were always asking for Piccolo, the real hero...

"What are you guys?" the reporter asked, as Dende used his healing technique on Gus.

The camera man screeched at the action, and again when Gus stood up. They both were wearing on Dende's nerves.

"We're ..." he started, but remembered he probably shouldn't give them the full story, "We're guardians. Me and Piccolo, and the pink guy, Buu, we protect the Earth."

He smiled at that. It was true enough... and it made Dende feel proud to describe himself like that.

"But then why aren't you helping them fight the monster? Are you scared or something?" the reporter accused, carelessly.

Dende's pride went sailing out the window.

"Shut up!" Timber yelled unexpectedly, "Dende is a healer! He's more important than a fighter, and he's not scared of anything!"

Dende was touched, Timber was definitely the last person he ever expected to speak up for him, so he was especially honored to be praised. He was glad to be appreciated for once.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I'm just really worried. I meant no disrespect." the woman bowed as she apologized, "It's nice to meet you sir. I'm Nova and this is Dessy."

"I'm sorry too!" Dessy exclaimed, as he quickly followed her in the gesture.

"Could you heal my dad next?" Gus asked as he regained himself.

Dende looked to Boxer at that. He was on his knee staring into the air, he looked a bit beat up, and very angry. Mars was lying a bit away from him, he just looked dead.

"I think I should really get to Mars first-"

"Dad first!" Timber ordered, grabbing Dende's arm, "He got hurt first, so he goes first."

Dende stared at him incredulously.

"Mars needs it more. I go by severity, not 'who's first'!" Dende growled.

He was done being held by Timber, and attempted to wrench out of his grip. He remembered now how much of a dolt this guy could be. But as he tried to wrench his arm from the grip, Timber wouldn't budge.

"No one cares about Mars, okay? He's crazy! Our dad is a hero. You save him first!" Gus shot in, as he grabbed his other arm.

Dende had had enough. It was bad enough he could do nothing to help fight 17, but he would be damned if he wasn't going to be allowed to do his job, at the very least.

"HEE-YAH!" Dende roared, as he kicked both the brothers in their family jewels.

Dende had a bit more power than most gave him credit for.

And as the pair dropped to their knees, Dende rushed over to Mars. He looked bad, real bad. His body had several very dark bruises, and he looked to have several broken bones. He was also bleeding from every orifice on his face, but he was breathing steadily at least.

"... You gonna heal me Dende?" he asked weakly.

"Mars! You're conscious? How is that possible?" Dende asked, he hadn't seen injuries this bad in years.

"Oh he knocked me out for a while with that kick, and he busted my body up pretty damn good... but he was real gentle actually."

He tried laughing at that, but started coughing instead.

"Could have fooled me!" Dende said as he placed his hands on Mars' chest.

"He was very careful not to give me any deadly injuries. Hell, Boxer and his sons have come a lot closer to killing me than this."

Mars finally sputtered out a laugh.

"Are you serious?" Dende asked as he finished up on Mars.

He knew the kid had got it pretty regular in that house, but he himself had never been called out there. And senzu beans weren't exactly plentiful. Did that mean those thugs forced him to heal naturally?

"I wouldn't heal him all the way if I were you." somebody said, as they reached down and pulled Dende's hands away, leaving Mars only partially healed.

"What do you think you're doing!" Dende roared indignantly.

Turning around, he expected to see Boxer or his sons , but was left with a surprise instead.

"Juno! What are you doing here?"

"If you heal him up he'll just try to fight some more, he's safer half dead." Juno smiled warmly, diluting the apparent venom of the statement.

"You always know what's best for me huh?" Mars chuckled, rising despite his injuries, "What **are **you doing here anyway?"

"Helping your stupid ass." Juno smacked him upside the head.

Mars laughed at that.

"So, " he turned to Dende, "That's 17 up there, back from the dead?"

"Yeah... I know he's your uncle, but... he's evil. " Dende wasn't sure what to tell the kid.

"Oh come now, don't get me wrong, I don't care about that guy!" Juno chuckled, "But it is interesting, don't you think? Did you know this guy was even at the funeral yesterday?"

"What?" Dende exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, me Juno, Jewely and Meryl, we were all talking with him. He was in disguise though." Mars grinned.

"Well that's weird... wait!" an idea suddenly came to Dende, "Do you think he's the one that killed Goku?"

"Yep, he killed him. Saw it myself." Mars grinned again.

"How... HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ANYBODY!" Dende roared at him.

"Don't blow a gasket Dende." Juno sighed.

"Why shouldn't I! You know you're partly responsible for all of this right?" Dende fumed at Mars.

"He was just keeping the funeral civil. And you know this city can be fixed back with a single wish. All he did was delay this catastrophe." Juno reasoned.

"Well... maybe... "

Dende wasn't sure if Mars was blameless or not but this wasn't the time for this.

Jewely came running up then, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"They are fighting near the top of the tower Juno!" Jewely yelled as she rushed over from their car, she turned to the others and smiled warmly, "Hi Dende, Mars."

She smiled pleasantly despite the situation. The two greeted her back.

"Alright then, let's go." Juno said, turning to leave, Jewely too, they both started for their car.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dende asked.

"We're just going to watch and see what happens, don't worry." Juno said with a wave, not turning as he and Jewely left for their hover car.

"Wait... be careful!" Dende shouted. He got another wave, he hoped they wouldn't get themselves killed.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, turning to Mars.

"It's me, isn't it?" Mars beamed brightly at him, before turning his attention back to the sky.

Probably watching the fight.

Dende decided to go to Boxer, so he left Mars to his sight seeing. As he made his way to the man, he found that he was doing something similar to his nephew. Though his face was entirely different. There was sadness, rage, confusion and fear, all mixed together.

He looked... kinda crazed.

"Would you like me to heal your wounds, Boxer?" he asked gently.

It didn't seem to register. Dende decided he should try anyways, Boxer wasn't likely to try to jump back into the fighting, needlessly, like Mars would. Of that he was pretty sure. Dende placed his hands on his back and healed him, but that didn't seem to register with him either. It made Dende nervous, he was hesitant to leave him like that. But he supposed his sons were here, they would take care of him. He had others to care for anyways.

"... Do you think they can stop him, Dende?" he suddenly asked, stopping him, but he didn't look away from the sky.

"Of course they can Boxer. We haven't survived this long to be ended by some snake in the grass." Dende reassured him.

Boxer looked at him like he had just been jilted at that. Dende scratched his head nervously.

"I've never felt helpless before... " Boxer stated, turning back to the sky.

"But you survived! And you stalled him long enough for Piccolo to-"

"Don't patronize me. Today is the worst day of my life... and what if they can't beat him?"

"They wil-"

"But what if they can't!" he turned to Dende then and grabbed him unexpectedly.

"WHAT THEN!" he yelled in Dende's face.

"Then we'll find another way." Dende said calmly.

Boxer turned away.

"Or we'll all die."


	16. Chapter 16: Old Fight

**Old Fight**

* * *

"Done running yet?" 17 asked, as Piccolo finally came to a stop, floating in the air space near the lookout.

"Don't kid yourself. I was just leading this fight away from the city." Piccolo replied.

17 sneered in response.

"Why? Do you ever think about decisions like that? No matter how much extra damage or deaths we might have cause, it's still the same number of wishes. In the end, you're just stalling!"

"Unlike you, I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death." Piccolo retorted.

"Bull crap, you've already killed more than your fair share of people. They'll probably sink you even lower than me in hell!"

Piccolo raged at that, but the idea wasn't exactly ridiculous.

"Even so, you're still going to see it first." Piccolo threatened.

"I'm never going to die-" 17 started, before being silenced.

Piccolo had finally punched 17, for the first time this fight, using his arm stretching ability.

But, grabbing the arm from his gut with both hands, it appeared that the android wasn't ready to give Piccolo the lead.

"As I was saying, Piccolo, I don't age!" he grinned, "But you do, and you've gotten weak."

Piccolo hesitated at that, and 17 took the opportunity. He tugged Piccolo's arm causing him to sail forward, and before he could react, 17 slipped forward and drove his knee into the Namekian's skull. The momentum sent him flying. And 17 followed after him in short order, only to be stopped by Buu.

"Ki- yaaa!" the Majin roared, elbow dropping him from his flight path.

17 tumbled for awhile, but recovered only a little bit after Piccolo himself did.

"I told you not to interfere!" Piccolo fumed.

He hadn't really been in trouble after all. He was rubbing his head though.

"But Buu helped... ?"

The Majin simply couldn't comprehend why Piccolo would be upset with him.

Noticing the misunderstanding, 17 began to chuckle.

"I see!"

The others looked at him angrily at that.

"What you see?" Buu asked, annoyed.

"Your power, I get it now!" 17 glanced at Piccolo,"This guy isn't considered very trustworthy, huh?" he smirked maliciously as he motioned to Buu.

"Shut up and put your fists up." Piccolo retorted.

He wouldn't be mislead by such an obvious ploy. But he had to wretch a little when he saw Buu's dejected stare in his direction.

"You don't trust Buu?" it asked, dejected.

Piccolo could of broke a blood vessel. Buu was falling for it!

"Of course I do, you idiot!"

"Buu not IDIOT!" it screamed.

And Piccolo palmed his face.

"Buu, you're even weaker than my sister, 18. Did you know that, isn't that strange?" 17 said in a fake, compassionate tone, "But why were you made so weak?"

"So they can stop me from being bad!" Buu answered.

"But I thought they were worried 18 would do the same thing, doesn't that mean they trust you even less than 18?"

"... err..? " this was something the Majin had never thought about.

"Shut up android! Buu don't listen to him." Piccolo growled.

"You see, these 'good guys' don't trust you, either of you. But they decided, if anyone was going to betray them, it was going to be you. You see, they have never trusted you, Buu. They think you're bad!" 17 explained, still feigning sympathy.

"Piccolo?" Buu asked.

"Don't be so stupid Buu! He's-"

"Don't call me stupid!" Buu roared as steam shot out of his head.

"Gaa!" Piccolo yelled as his heart skip a beat.

That steam... supposedly, there was always a chance if Buu got too mad, even if he controlled himself, he might just spawn another 'evil' Buu. Weaker or not, that really would be the end of everything. So it was explainable how just seeing that steam was enough to make the hardened Namekian jump.

17 still laughed at him though.

"That was priceless, old man!" 17 chortled, "Does the pink poof really scare you so much?"

"Buu not poof!" the Majin roared as another jet of steam shot from him, giving the namekian another scare.

Buu looked ready to explode, ready to jump 17, but he was hesitating, perhaps due to Piccolo's instructions. It was for the worst though, because it left him with only the option to stay put, and let his rage build without a vent.

"Are you insane?" Piccolo roared at 17, who only gave a questioning look in answer, "Buu, you have to stay calm, don't listen too him! Try to calm down."

Buu started counting to himself, taking deep breathes. Eventually, he seemed to compose himself. He then gave a thumbs up, allowing Piccolo to turn his attention back to the enemy. Said enemy was watching this exchange intently.

"Now, can we just fight for real or what!" Piccolo growled.

17 shrugged in response.

Without further hesitation, Piccolo blasted towards 17, readying himself for another round of traded blows, but it appeared 17 had other things in mind. The android rushed to meet him, only to slip away and disappear at the last moment.

"Damn you coward!" Piccolo seethed as he whipped around, trying to locate him.

Only to find him in a very bad place.

"Hey ya pink freak, why don't you do everyone a favor and jam your fat-ass into the sea, ya beached whale!" 17 yelled, while clinging behind and covering the Majin's eyes.

"SHUUTUP!" Buu roared as spurts of steam shot from his head, and he swiped punches at the air, uselessly. He was losing his composure, and was angrier than Piccolo has seen him in many years.

Piccolo hurried to his defense, but 17 was taking advantage of Buu, using him like a human shield, directing the Majin to be between them at all times. He did this, all the while never ceasing his insults to the the pink fighter, who merely took it in and steadily became more and more enraged.

How can he be so reckless? Piccolo wondered, as he tried to concentrate his attack. 17 was obviously just trying to agitate Buu in order to distract him, so he could pull some cheap shots. But how could he incite such certain impending doom, so casually? With not one apparent concern for the horror he was about to make rain down all of them?

"Piccolo, this is sad! How soft have you become? Stop worrying about this moron's mood and focus!" 17 called out.

"How soft am I? How soft are you, in the head!" Piccolo roared back, "You're really willing to risk another Evil Buu just to catch me off guard?"

"What are you talking about?" 17 scoffed.

"I'm talking about the guy who destroyed this planet, and the creature responsible for your second death!" Piccolo roared back.

"Are you going senile too, old man?" 17 sneered.

This moron has no idea what he's doing, Piccolo finally realized.

It seems he was effected by the wish to erase people's memories of Buu, Piccolo surmised. He appeared to have some knowledge about Buu, but he had no idea that Buu was capable of a lot more then just a little destruction when he was mad! Piccolo took no solace in this discovery though, because it didn't change much. There was no way he could explain the situation to 17 and expect him to believe it, or abide by it. He would just continue to agitate Buu until all hell broke loose!

His only option... was to end this before things got really bad. Which meant Piccolo was going to have to resort to a desperate gambit.

Piccolo began gathering all his energy. Buu was already fit to explode, already given up on even attacking his antagonist, and now just stood silently, gritting his teeth as 17 continued to whisper insults to him. Things were getting really dangerous, there was no helping it now.

"Are you finally getting serious?" 17 yelled out, noticing Piccolo's actions.

Piccolo didn't answer, instead he glared forward, and then, without warning, began lobbing dozens of energy blasts at them with reckless abandon. They all oddly missed though.

"I've seen this trick before. And it didn't even work then." 17 groaned, but turned back to the Majin he was piggybacking, "You're buddy is almost as dumb as you, pinky. Also, I think he's trying to kill you."

The Majin looked up at that, back to Piccolo.

"Hold on Buu, you'll get some chocolate!" Piccolo shouted, as his blasts of energy got larger and larger, til he was flinging orbs the size of beach balls.

17 smiled, the Majin turned his head curiously.

"I'm liking your attitude, but how can you possibly think this will work out?" 17 asked, "The only thing you even have a chance of doing, is killing him!"

"Aren't you very sure of that barrier." Piccolo smirked as he finally came to a stop.

All those lights in the sky, completely encircling the two.

"I am." 17 said looking around.

"Then let's see."

Piccolo spread his arms out, 17 stared him down, and Buu just floated there.

Then he brought them together.

A foot smashed into 17's face first. It separated him from Buu, but as he went to re grab him, two fists drove themselves into either side of his abdomen, each attached to different people. As Buu lurched away, the two punchers each locked one of his arms, while the kicker, grabbed and pinned his legs together.

He was trapped.

"What the hell...?" 17 seethed.

All three of his attackers... were Piccolo...

"Now Buu!" Piccolo yelled, the Piccolo that had started all this, the Piccolo who hadn't moved this entire time.

Majin Buu turned back to him then, to his antagonist who could no longer defend himself. A sadistic smile spreading across his face.

Piccolo smiled triumphantly. Tien Shinhan's multiform technique, the copies were formed and put into place under cover of the hellzone grenade formation. And now all he needed was Buu to finish him off, with a technique android 17 would most likely be completely ignorant about, and would be instantly defeated by.

"I'll make you chocolate!" Buu growled in his darkest voice, as his antenna glowed pink.

17's eyes widened as he bucked against his captures like a desperate animal. It appeared he might know this technique. Piccolo grinned, his clones couldn't be used as shield's against that, and he wouldn't be able to get completely loose in time either. There was no way out of this.

"Oh, hell no!" 17 growled smacking one of the Piccolo's away, he scrambled, but there was no time.

The beam hit with a loud zapping sound.

When it ended, a chocolate gun floated in the air.

"I really liked that thing!" 17 growled, as he smashed the other two Piccolo's away, now sans his revolver.

"Get out of there Buu!" Piccolo roared as he closed the hell zone, his back up gambit.

Buu turned to run, but 17 lurched forward and grabbed his cape, while Piccolo's clones darted out of the blast zone.

Piccolo closed his eyes, as his clones rejoined with him. Whatever it took, it was necessary, he told himself.

The explosion rocked the sky. Piccolo had really upped his game from the old days, this blast was much greater than the original, even if the Namek's physical abilities were questionably equal to or lesser than. One learned things in a century and a half. That said, he didn't expect it to really work.

Lumps of pink flesh rained out of the explosions smoke cloud. It wasn't pretty, but at least it meant the Majin was alive. What was really sad, was the same could be said for the android.

17 floated unharmed, with a smug grin, and the only thing that was different on him was the bright bubble that now surrounded him.

"So," 17 said, releasing the aura, "Ready to get serious yet?"

"Yes!" Piccolo answered as he smashed into his enemy full force, having used the aftermath of his blast, and an after image to sneak up on him. Not letting up, he even fired an energy beam at the sent sailing 17. Who managing to block it, but not evade it. 17, for the first time since this fight began, was starting to look slightly pained.

"This is good!" he called as he started blasting off random energy attacks in retaliation.

"Die already!" Piccolo roared cutting through the attacks and slamming his knee into 17's chest as hard as he could.

17 eyes bugged out of his skull. Piccolo could even swear he heard a couple ribs break when he hit. 17 was stunned and Piccolo was ecstatic.

"You've made your last mistake." he said, putting his fingers together and calling up all the energy he could muster.

Piccolo let loose a mouth blast with all of his force. This would do it. The blast roared across the sky and ripped through everything in it's path. Almost everything.

He gasped and choked, blood was pouring from his mouth.

"That attack was pretty impressive, I had no idea you could fire something that powerful so fast! I have really underestimated you." 17 praised him, as he shook the blood from his damaged hands, "But that said, you're also showing the same weaknesses of any old fighter. Less stamina and weaker defenses, and worst of all, slower reaction time."

He seemed more concerned with the state of hands then Piccolo though.

"WHAT YOU DO TO HIM?" Buu exclaimed, suddenly returning, reformed.

"Well, I considered trying to put up another barrier. But this bastard went so fast I had to cut him off at the source instead." 17 explained, "So I reached into his big mouth and shut him up! He's done, but to his credit, he got hands pretty good."

"I'm not finished!" Piccolo managed to choke out despite his condition.

"You're gonna regenerate, but you don't have any stamina left so it doesn't matter." 17 said, still trying to shake some feeling back into his hands.

"I told you this..." a light glowed from Piccolo's throat and his voice suddenly became clearer as his aura engulfed him, "IS NOT THE-"

"Yeah it is." 17 corrected, as his ankle smashed into Piccolo's skull. As the Namekian's eyes rolled to the back of his skull, he dropped out of the sky like a rock and disappeared into the clouds below.

Buu instinctively chased after to rescue him, but was stopped very quickly by the android menace who blocked his way.

"Forget him. He'll live through that, probably. Since he pretty much threw this fight for your stupid ass, I hope your ready to reciprocate!" 17 growled.

"MOVE IT!" Buu screamed, as he unleashed an incredibly intense area explosion, right on the spot.

Perhaps because of the build up of Buu's rage, the blast was more extreme in it's intensity than it should have been, and greater than what was even remotely called for.


	17. Chapter 17: Come On

**COME ON**

* * *

Smoke and debris proliferated the sky, and echoes of aftershocks boomed in the distance. Eventually though, all that was left was an eerily deafening silence and a feeling of desolation. Well all silent except for me gurgling up blood as I struggled up the side of the lookout.

"Argg... ehh... God... DAMN... heh heh!"

I couldn't help but laugh. That moron had almost killed me. But I was still kicking despite the odds.

Everything was hurting, as I dragged myself up and over the edge of the lookout. The explosion had taken out a part of the platform, some from the shock wave, but mostly from where I was smashed into it.

The explosion had also really done a number on me. My head, for one, was ringing like a bell and my equilibrium was screwed to hell. Almost felt like being drunk. I think I even lost consciousness at some point after the blast, I remember trying to put up a barrier one minute, followed by extreme pain, and then all of a sudden I was embedded in the tower watching the the energy fade from view.

"AAAH!" I cried out as I hefted myself on my back, atop the lookout next to the broken edge. I couldn't sense Piccolo nor Buu, but my head was so messed up I didn't doubt the possibility that it was my failing. I had to right myself somehow, cause at this moment, just about anyone could kill me.

I examined my front, since I had been facing Buu when he exploded, all my injuries were concentrated there. First of all, my arms were completely screwed; Piccolo's blast had shredded my hands pretty good already, but I think I also used them to shield myself when Buu exploded. And now, they looked like a horror show of red. I could still move my fingers but they hurt like death, the kind of pain that churns your guts. My face seemed alright, but I had a gash on my forehead that was pretty big and deep. I'm guessing that it's the wound that has my head spinning. The rest of my body is covered in mostly superficial burns, scrapes and bruises. Save my right leg which has a pretty bad bash near the kneecap which makes it painful to flex.

I contemplated flying down to Korin's tower and looking for sensu beans, but at the moment my motor skills were so off I figured I was more likely to slam into the earth below it and die instead. So I opted to take off my jacket and tear it into strips. Using my teeth, and a combination of my other appendages, I managed to tear it into three awkwardly sized strips. I wrapped my hands first, and through my muffled screams of agony, I made myself two bloody, crappy-looking mitten bandages. The final piece I wrapped tightly around my knee to hold it straight as bending it hurt like hell. And finally I removed my belt and cinched it around my head to hold the gash closed.

"Mission complete." I joked to myself bitterly.

I sat Indian style, save the outstretched right leg, facing where the explosion had come from. My stomach felt seconds away from emptying itself, my head was pounding with pain, and my hands felt like they were on fire, but I was still feeling much better than before. My head felt much clearer and I felt confident that I could take on physical activities again.

I still couldn't sense Piccolo or Buu though. There was a pretty good chance Buu inadvertently killed both of them in his misguided attempt to stop me. Thinking that kinda made me feel shitty, both those fights had been underwhelming at best. I mean, was this really it? Did I rule the world now? Was this the big climax I'd been waiting a century for? The joke didn't seem too funny to me.

"Dammit!" I yelled into the nothingness. I suddenly didn't feel the pain as much as I rose to my feet, angry bitterness and a sense of emptiness was filling it's place. "COME ON, IS THIS ALL YOU GOT! FIGHT ME!"

Silence was my answer.

... So pointless.

"... heh heh heh!" the laughs seemed to come on their own, "HA HA HA! That's it huh? That's all there is? A century and half wait to fight a couple geezers and children?" I chuckled silently to myself for a moment. I kinda felt like I was losing my mind a little bit as I calmed.

"This is unacceptable. The world owes me more entertainment." I seethed, created an energy orb above my head. I'm not sure what I was expecting from this play, and I continued to talk to myself, "Let see then, what should I blow up? The rest of West City, or that little town over there? How about both?"

I flung the pale blue orb forward and it split in two, rocketing off in different directions as I grinned and empty grin. This was pointless I knew, nothing was coming. Everyone was dead, there was nothing to do now but blow crap up and try to fulfill myself on this empty game.

But low and behold, a figure suddenly blasted into the flight path of one of oncoming orbs, I couldn't make out who it was, but my mood was immediately elevated.

{Can you stop it?} my brain wondered gleefully, it wasn't a planet buster, but I still threw all my force into it. You had better be damn tough if you want to stop it.

The figure struggled hard as it smashed into the orb with impressive force.

"Aww, too bad, looks like it won't be enough." I sighed. Suddenly I had reclaimed my calmness watching this figure struggle with my blast, I was having fun. "Wait, am I wrong?" I suddenly felt like grinning for real.

The blast was smacked into the sky, I found it impressive that it hadn't blown up on the unknown fighter instead. This person was not only strong, but also skilled.

"What will you do now? Want to fight or will you stop the other one too?" I thought aloud as I studied the far away figure. It opted for the savior route.

It blasted after the flying orb with impressive speed, but the blast was already very near it's target.

A race? I wondered which was faster, cause if this unknown fighter could actually do it, then I think I have a match...

The figure was closing in, flying faster then I could have hoped. But the blast was only seconds away from touch down, it would be a photo finish, and even then there was no telling if the fighter would be able to keep it from blowing up anyways.

... 3... So close now... 2... almost there... 1... it's right above the town now! ... Ha!

I could only make out a speck of glowing light from my position, but it was apparent the blast had been stopped. I wouldn't be surprised if the fighter was standing on one of the town's streets as they struggled with the orb, as narrowly as they had stopped it. The light twinkled, then blasted into the sky like an over ambitious firework. Town saved, cheers and whatever.

As for me, I had already figured out the mystery fighter's identity, and I wasn't incredibly pleased about it. In fact I felt a sense of unease as the figure closed in, this was not a part I had been looking forward to. But it was something that had to be done.

18 had finally made it to the game, looking frazzled but determined after her volleying. She stared me down with righteous indignation as she touched down across from me upon the lookout. I, on the other hand, probably looked pale, whacked out, and half dead.

"Nice going, like a real hero!"

I even clapped my pained hands together to empathize my point.

She just stared back at me, with a look colder than ice.

"What? No 'how could you?', no 'where have you been?'? Are are you speechless with shock? This too much for you?"

My taunts were kind of halfhearted. This meeting was painful.

After a long pause, she finally spoke.

"17's dead to me, I don't know or care who you are."

Her face dropped it's anger, leaving her with a blank look.

"I'm just going to finish this really fast so I can get back to my family."

I was feeling pity for her til that last comment. She even took a fighting position as she said it.

"That so? That old bitch of yours requires a lot of attention I suppose. Whatever it takes to keep a walking corpse moving though, you don't want to have to face reality after all."

I couldn't help but spew my venom. I wanted to see her waiver.

Her face was placid, unmoved to the extent I wondered if she even heard me. My rage bristled up a few notches.

"Okay, all business huh? Well don't you worry sis, pretty soon you'll be dead to me too!" I flew at her as I said it readying the strongest physical assault I could muster, "COME ON!"

I swung into her with an elbow bash... and was stopped dead in my tracks... I really wasn't expecting her to be as serious as me straight out of the gate. She had blocked it with her thigh, soundly, and before I could react she drove her palm smack into the belt covering my forehead gash. It hurt, but more than pain, the hit messed me up, leaving me completely open for the crotch kick from hell. And as 18's shin tried to rend me in half the hard way, I knew, perhaps more than any other being before me, what pain was.

I was frozen. She was merciless on the other hand. Coupling her hands, and with the faintest of grins, she crowned me with more force than I imagined possible. Again my consciousness was scrambled, but I could tell I was launched straight down into the lookout from the hit. Because, unluckily, my brain scrambling had no effect on my pain receptors, I also knew I had been smacked straight down the middle of the structure, because the power pole at the base of the stabbed me in the chest when I reached it.

My momentum was halted as I hung from it, and as my senses returned, I started to become aware that the lookout, with it's supports smashed to bits from my body, started free floating around me. I rose slowly off from the pole, painfully withdrawing it from my chest. The hole, which was a couple inches below my left nipple, wasn't deep, though I could already feel a slight difficulty in my breathing. All in all a couple busted ribs and a scraped, if not pierced, lung.

I slowly panned my eyes skyward, wondering what my sister thought of all this.

… She was... sparkling...?

Her smile was as bright as I ever remember it. She was growing a fairly large pink ball of energy above her head, which shone bright enough to replace the sun.

Her hovering above me, from my hole in the lookout, with both hands stretched skyward towards that bright sphere, all the while smiling so happily.

… My breath, was taken by this scene of awe inspiring ominousness...

… This... was beautiful...!

"Goodbye." 18 whispered softly, and yet I somehow heard. With great force and expression she arched her back, and with her whole body, and all her force, fired the blast down at me with a gunshot's speed, despite it's considerable size. That terrible smile never leaving her face.

"... yes..." I think I said as I blasted straight into it.

The Impact was epic... the lookout was flung away like a discarded bath toy by the initial shock wave alone. The atmosphere seemed to darken as the orb pulsated and reverberated with pink and baby blue colors, seeming to give off red as it continued to flare ominously like a burning sun about to explode.

Far above, 18 pressed down with all her might on the energy sphere. A vicious snarl/smile plastered her face and her eyes were wide open, with something like glee and excitement igniting them. Below, I was engulfed by the blast and lost from sight, but was holding my own.

...Or was.

With another push from her, the pink ball engulfed the blue aura.

"THIS IS THE END!" 18 screamed at the roiling blast, right before it exploded like an atom bomb.

It went up in bright light, and exploded instantly and violently, and for a moment their was nothing but white.

The light lingered for a while, making it hard to make out what happened.

But eventually it faded.

18 floated high in the sky, speechless from what had transpired. She looked shocked, perhaps at her self for her actions.

The lookout was spinning out of control in the sky, and it drew her attention. It was still intact, more or less. Such a large structure twirling out of control almost seemed whimsical.

"... What did I just do?" she suddenly spoke aloud, to herself.

"Yo!" I called out.

She looked back, her face desolate and now a tad dumbfounded.

"That was awesome."

I meant what I said.

"... That barrier... it's stronger than I thought... but not perfect huh?" she deduced, noticing I was a bit more bashed up, her face was returning to it's earlier coldness.

"AHH!" she gasped, a tad shocked because I had blasted into her suddenly.

18 went tumbling through the sky, but managed to land roughly on the far edge of the lookout where I sent her. The structure shook back and forth violently as if it was floating in water and trying to right itself, I landed on the opposite edge a moment later restarting it's shaking.

18 was giving me a malicious glare as she stood but I was smiling my face off.

"You're loving this aren't you?" I taunted.

"No!" she responded with rage. Finally some emotion.

"I should have known, you're the one I should be fighting! I kept thinking it was Goku, but he was too nice. Then I thought it was Piccolo, but he was too distracted. But you, you're just like me, aren't you? A fighting machine!"

"You've lost it!" she says, but her face is pensive.

"Do normal people smile that much from stuff like that? I swear, I've never seen you happier."

"I... I don't want to like it!" she cried, but I laughed at her hesitance.

"Come on 18, let's kill each other!"


	18. Chapter 18: It Doesn't Matter

**It Doesn't Matter**

* * *

"... You want to die?" 18 asked incredulously.

"I just want to have some fun." 17 announced playfully as he began rolling up his sleeves.

His body was thrashed nearly beyond recognition, but he still seemed lively and full of energy. He was smirking and his eyes were bright, and his body moved without hint of hindrance. Could he no longer feel the pain, or were all those wounds just superficial?

18 swallowed hard, she had been impressed with her own abilities so far, though a tad off put by her own emotions, she hadn't really fought or sparred since Buu had been a menace after all. But now she had to fight this man, whom she still doubted as her brother, and it was bringing out a lot of old feelings she had long since thought were gone. This... euphoric love for fighting, for hurting, for destruction... She was worried she might get lost in it, and her will wasn't as strong nowadays...

Unfortunately for her, 17 had no such moral hindrances. The only thing on his mind were fight tactics and battle strategies, what 18 would be expecting and what she wouldn't. And he was beaming at the possibilities.

"Hey 18," he suddenly called out, breaking the silence.

"... What?" she asked a bit distracted, her thoughts were weighing on her.

"Catch!" he called gleefully, as he launched a large energy wave unexpectedly.

18's thoughts may have been distracting, but she was well capable of multitasking, and easily leaped up out of the way of it.

He's underestimating me, she thought to herself, a bit angrily. She prepared for retaliation, but quickly dropped it when another energy blast nearly smashed into her, as she was regaining her bearings. And then another, and another.

17 blasted wildly into the air with multiple energy attacks as 18 narrowly dodged and weaved through them. He was grinning, but his tactics was childish.

He's still underestimating me, she growled to herself. Through her bobbing and weaving, she managed to charge her own attack and when the opportunity presented itself, she flung it at him offhand.

17 stepped aside as the blast tore off a chunk of the lookout, and then blocked with his forearm when 18 brought her heal down on him in the next second.

"What the..!" 18 seethed through her teeth.

"Am I getting faster, or are you getting predictable?" 17 growled through his grin, as he grabbed her leg. He spun her around in a circle, and bounced her off the tiles a couple times, before finally flinging her through the floor of the lookout. But 18 quickly recovered as she smashed out of the bottom of the structure.

Predictable? She wondered at the comment, but weren't his tactics just useless? Being flung through a building did almost no damage, so why bother? Her questions were soon answered when something darted through the rubble.

17's foot connected directly and solidly with 18's face, it appeared he had used the newly created debris of the lookout to cover his movements.

18 fired downward from the hit, 17 had held nothing back, her teeth felt loosened. She attempted to catch herself but the momentum was too much, and she soon felt herself collide with Korin's tower, no doubt exactly where 17 had aimed her. She reached out and clawed at the tower to stabilize herself, even hearing Korin's cries of surprise as she went through his home, as she finally managed to stop a few floors down.

"What the hell is going on! ?" Korin yelled through the hole in his floor.

"It's 17!" she yelled back scanning the skies, she wondered if he had predicted she would end up here, and if he had another ploy in store.

"17? Who... wait... you mean your brother? Is that what's been going on?" Korin yelled back down the hole, now warily scanning the skies himself.

Korin was pretty far out of the loop here, and not being able to sense 17, he had probably imagined all sorts of crazy explanations for what was happening. But that wasn't 18's problem at the moment.

"Do you see him?" she called back.

"How? I can't even sense him!" he called back, "He's your brother, can't you talk him down?"

18 frowned at that, she still didn't want to believe that that was her brother, but she also didn't want to argue with Korin about it. She had to think of plan to put this fight back in her favor.

"Do you have sensu beans?" she suddenly called up.

"Yeah, you need one?"

"Get rid of them!" she cried back.

"What! ?" Korin exclaimed.

"I don't need them yet, but if he eats one now there's no way I can win!" she yelled back, "Destroy or hide them somehow!"

"I'm insulted 18." 17 sighed, coming up from behind Korin.

He was nursing an exaggerated look of disappointment as he placed a hand on Korin's shoulder, who was noticeably rattled, but frozen in place out of fear.

"You think I'd stoop to cheating just to beat you?" he grinned, "For shame!"

Raging, 18 suddenly blasted up towards him at high speed, while 17 calmly reacted, by flinging Korin at her.

Korin screamed as he was thrown, it almost sounded like a loud meow...

But 17 was taken aback when she passed him right up and drove her knee into his chin instead. He began hurtling upwards from that alone, but 18 drove a blast into him for good measure.

17 rocketed through the roof of Korin's tower and only barely managed to roll off the energy blast before it exploded, and even then, and once again, he was met by 18, directly.

She attempted a roundhouse kick but 17 was ready for it and dodged, he then tried to smash his elbow into her face, but she locked arms with him instead and grabbed his throat with her left. He smacked it away and brought his right leg up into her face, but 18 endured it well and, grabbing his wrist, locked his leg over her own shoulder.

"This is getting awkward." he growled in a mocking tone.

"Please die quickly." she growled back, as she attempted to drive her knee up. But 17 swept his free leg under him and prevented it.

"What are you, a nut cracker?" he seethed as he outstretched his arm and drew her close.

"What the..?" she questioned, a tad discomforted.

17 then leaned his head back and immediately smashed his chin against her forehead. 18 reeled a bit, and 17 winced painfully remembering where a knee had just hit.

"...Yeah, keep that up!" she suddenly grinned, despite a blood drop rolling down her face, "Let's see which gives out first!" she taunted noticing his bruised chin.

"...That was awesome what you did back there by the way. Do you think cat man is still alive?" 17 asked, smiling coldly, as he suddenly switched gears.

"He... he can fly you idiot." she growled back.

Her blood had dripped into her right eye and now she was squinting.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure he just uses those cloud things!" he continued.

He was pressing his locked leg down now and trying to wriggle his arms free, but his wrapped hands made it hard. She also, arbitrarily, brought one of her knees into his guarding shin as the grapple continued.

"...It's the same thing... he's fine!" she hissed.

17 smiled and leaned in close.

"_You didn't even hesitate._" he whispered.

"Shut up!" she yelled... it sounded a little forced.

"Just admit it, you couldn't care less about him right?" he was grinning now, "In fact, I bet you thought he looked pretty funny flying through the air, right? After all, you were smiling when you kneed me."

"Is there an off switch for your bull crap?" 18 growled... a little under her breath.

"MEOOOOW!" 17 suddenly shouted. 18 ground her teeth and ducked her head down.

"... he... heh... ha..."

"Laughing at the unfortunate, you are such a bad girl!" 17 berated her sarcastically.

"... ha ha ha..." she nearly choked, trying to stifle herself.

17 began chuckling to, but at that, she lifted her head.

"Alright, you got me! I wish I cared, I really do, but no matter how hard I try, I don't. I'm not benevolent, I'm selfish and callous and I only care about my loved ones." she suddenly confessed. Her face was a tad strange, fading glee and blooming self loathing.

"I know." he answered obviously.

"That doesn't mean that I approve of you." she quickly added, "I may not care about what you do, but it makes life harder for me and my family... that's why I'll stop you... for their sake!"

"Well just so long as we understand each other!" 17 grinned coldly, suddenly bashing his free leg's knee into her mid section, seizing the chance he had been waiting for since this conversation started, "After all, I wouldn't want any misconceptions!" he added as he pulled his leg free of the lock, the knee bash had driven them apart just enough for it, and he used it to finally kick her away and break the grapple. Grinning as he regained his standing, he pressed his thumb to his chest, "As for me, I just like this shit!"

18 was still recovering from the hits, but she still managed a sneer.

"I'm so glad you get to die doing something you love, it's really going to make **your** eulogy bittersweet." she mocked with pure malice. "'Here lies 17, in pieces...'" Holding out her hand, a yellow spinning oval of energy started to form.

"That's a neat trick." 17 chided carefully, wondering what she was up to.

"'He was a good man, never let himself fall apart...'" she started towards him fast, "... Well almost never." she grinned, flinging the spinning orb.

"This... this is a- !" 17 frowned as he finally recognized it. But he dodged swiftly enough, the destruct-o disc was only a fool killer after all. But it was a pretty dirty trick none the less! He raged to himself as he searched for 18, only to find her barreling down on him with another disc.

"When did you get so clever?" he seethed through his teeth, blasting down and away from her.

She flung one disc, then another, and another, creating her own storm of foulness to rain down upon him.

It was a pretty interesting technique, as no matter how much energy you put into a destruct-o disc, they were always deadly, so this was both threatening and efficient.

"When the hell did she learn this!" he groaned to himself, risking a glance behind him. He had flown downward in an attempt to hinder this crap, but apparently she didn't give shit where these things ended up. Looking back he realized quickly the risk hadn't been worth it.

"'He died with a smile on his face.'" 18 stated sarcastically, momentarily halting her assault.

"Damn it!" 17 seethed through his teeth, holding the large gash on his right arm closed. From the pain he gathered it had at least glanced the bone... and he was losing a lot of blood.

"Done already?" 18 asked with a merciless air, but she didn't attack.

She was pitying him, he realized.

17 quickly tore his bandana from his neck, unable to untie it with a wrapped up hand. He was little bitter about it, he had gone through allot of trouble to keep the stupid thing over the years, but keeping alive was infinitely more important.

With his teeth and mitt, he somehow managed to tie it decently enough, though it became dark red in an instant. So much for it, but at least it seemed to be holding him together.

Looking back, he found 18 was smiling softly.

"It's over, you can't fight anymore."

"Aww, you do care, don't you?" he mocked back venomously.

"… I'll make it quick."

17 stared back at that, suddenly feeling strange. She... was serious. Well of course she was but... Why did that sentiment bother him so much? He frowned as he held his good arm out, and began forming a significantly large energy sphere.

"What's this? The last ditch effort?" 18 sighed, "It's not gonna work."

17 brought the orb behind him, pointing it at the earth.

18 eyes widened with disbelief and shock.

"That's it! ? You can't win so everyone dies? !" 18 roared out, suddenly blasting forward, "YOU WORTHLESS TRASH!"

17 smirked cruelly as the blast rang out.

It streaked through the sky like a lightning bolt, catching it was a pipe dream.

18 cried.

-boom-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gah...!" 18 gasped.

17 withdrew his fist from her gut, while holding her up by the neck with his bad arm. She didn't have the energy to even float at that moment.

"This... is cheating...!" she managed to squeak out, hanging from his grip.

"You of all people should know I'd never destroy the Earth, you fell for this cause you got full of yourself." 17 lectured, smiling.

He was rather proud of himself for employing such an archaic technique successfully; riding an energy blast into an opponent. The energy bucked in the opposite direction, so the Earth was fine, save a large crater where it had hit.

"It's dirty... can't deny..." she choked out.

"Then call it pay back for the discs." 17 smiled, "Speaking of which..." he formed another energy sphere with his good arm.

Her eyes widened, she couldn't take that blast right now.

"Gahh!" 17 screamed as 18 stabbed her fingers into the gash of his bad arm, causing him to let her go and grab at his wound. She used the chance to put some distance between them, having still not recovered from the last hit. Her insides ached horribly and nausea was threatening to take her.

"Don't leave me." 17 whined sarcastically, wrapping an arm around her neck and halting her retreat.

"17, I can't..." she choked.

"So now I'm 17, huh?" he growled, squeezing her neck. Her hand flailed out, trying to reach his wound again, but he caught her at the wrist before she could. She kicked at him with her legs, but he caught her with his own, leaving her to bat at him with her free hand. But she couldn't gather enough strength for it to be effective.

"... seven... teen!" she groaned out.

"What, you want sympathy now? Why?" he mocked but in an annoyed tone, "You think I owe it cause you let up after that cut? You know this isn't a play date, right?"

"... It's kind of... anti-climatic... ain't it?" she managed, with a grin even.

"..." 17 frowned, was he really expected to take it easy whenever his opponent struggled? It took the tension out of the game completely! But this was kind of a let down...

Sensing his struggle, 18 half turned to him.

"17!" she called with some difficulty.

"What!" he growled.

"Bop." she said flatly as she slammed her fingers into his eyes.

"AHH!" he groaned grabbing his face.

"Here 17!" she chided, mimicking his usual tone, as she grabbed the back of his head and brought her knee to meet his face. 17 had had it, but 18 was merciless. Grabbing his neck with her left, she preceded to beat his skull in with her free hand. "Isn't this fun?" she mocked between blows.

17, still blinded, held his arms up to block the blows, but couldn't see where they were coming from, and the hits were disorientating him. He would lose consciousness if he didn't stop her soon. So he tried to kick and punch her, but she either dodged or blocked. He couldn't land a solid hit. So he tried to break her grip, but whenever he tried she batted his hands away, or kicked his wounds.

He was stuck and running out of time.

"Time to say goodnight!" 18 roared triumphantly, suddenly letting up.

17 eyes twitched open as he tried to tried to make out what was happening. He saw a figure, holding a pink glowing orb around her back

... This was serious...

"Breakfast." 17 suddenly stated, biting into her arm.

"Gahh!" she screamed, misfiring the blast off somewhere, "YOU STUPID F-" Seeing his chance, 17 followed through with an upper-cut, cutting her off mid curse.

18 went tumbling through the air, but 17 still wanted some more revenge so he dove after her. But as he came in close he suddenly really regretted the action.

18 had driven her hand into his mid section, fingers outstretched.

Their signature technique.

"How... could you..." he gasped, his stomach was feeling hot.

"Not having fun?" she asked blank-faced.

"Power blitz." he stated back, in much the same manner. 18 eyes darted downward, noticing his open palm.

"You idiot-" she managed, before a large explosion separated them.

17 was knocked backwards, and ended up crashing into Korin's domicile like 18 before him.

It took him a few moments to get up, pushing aside the rubble.

"Damn... Korin's gonna be pissed." he joked, noticing the damage. He then frowned, checking himself out. His stomach was wet with blood from 18's stab, he was in pretty bad shape.

He looked around the place, realizing he might actually die if he didn't eat a sensu bean soon.

17 frowned at that, beginning to rise into the air.

"Where are you 18?" he called out softly, almost not wanting an answer, as he continued to rise.

18 had gotten the worst of the blast, but she much better off over all. She sighed as she spotted 17, and seethed when she noticed he was coming from Korin's Tower. What had he just done, while she had been recovering herself? She didn't like it, and she wasn't sure how to continue. If he had eaten a bean...

She approached him carefully, from behind, considering a sneak attack. But she wasn't sure of it, plus she needed to know, so she decided to switch tactics.

"Did you eat a sensu bean?" she asked honestly.

17 twirled around, noticing 18 behind him. She was looking pretty beat up now too, and her eyes were pensive. 17 frowned, then lifted up his shirt, revealing the gaping wound she had created a few moments ago.

"Dumb ass... gonna die." she grinned, though a bit weakly.

"Don't be so sure of yourself!" 17 suddenly roared to life, "I'm the greatest fighter the world has ever seen, and I'm not about to be done in by some house wife, wanna-be hero, bitch!" he then pointed upwards, "Let's go!" And with that he fired away. 18 hesitated for a second, then quickly followed behind.

The two came up and landed on opposite sides of the Lookout, facing off.

The Lookout was utterly trashed now, with several holes smashed into it, chunks blasted off the sides, and structures that had collapsed from the repeated duress... it had seen better days. But despite everything it was still basically intact.

Just fine for an arena.

18 stared at her brother blankly.

"I'm going to kill you, you know that right?" 17 smiled coldly, "Then I'm gonna go torture that old hag, real slow like. And then, then comes the grand kids-"

"I get it." 18 interrupted, cracking her knuckles and suddenly getting serious, "Just don't blink."

"Shut up."

They stared each other down for moment. A long moment.

17 groaned, he was light headed, but otherwise he felt a lot better than he should. Which was kind of an ominous sign. 18 on the other hand was looking pretty roughed up, but there was no comparison with his injuries.

There was no way she could lose... she grinned softly at that thought.

She's smiling... 17 frowned. Holding his hands out to his sides, he began gathering two energy spheres.

Yeah, you want to keep your distance. 18 sighed, she knew with his injuries he hadn't a chance in physical combat, but she had no intention of letting him go.

18 suddenly ducked down and bolted towards him, running along the ground, but when she looked up she was surprised to see he had done the same, as they met face to face.

"Isn't this SWEET!" he roared in her face, before clapping the blasts together. 18 threw her arms in front of her and leaped backwards, but still managed to get caught up in the explosion. It nearly sent her tumbling off the Lookout, but she managed to catch herself right at the edge and get back on her feet.

"Come out 17!" she yelled, noticing he was missing. She was getting really tired of these sneak tactics.

"... Sorry about that..." 17 called weakly, as he pulled himself out of a hole.

It appeared the blast had backfired on him.

"... This is pitiful." she sighed, blasting an energy wave at him.

17 stood up and blocked it, opting against dodging. The blast poured over him and smacked him backwards about a dozen feet before dissipating. 17, looking over slightly charred forearms, grinned at her.

"Awesome." 18 replied, the word dripping with sarcasm.

17 smiled in response, before dropping to a knee and falling on his hands.

"Well... you tried your best. But don't worry," she spoke, walking towards him slowly, "I'll still... give you a good send off-"

"Moron." 17 looked up and ridiculed, before pressing his arms through the tiled floor. A blast of energy and suddenly all the ground in front of him gave out, including what 18 stood on. She reached out to catch herself, and 17 used the opportunity to burst forward bury his elbow into her collar bone. "Don't you love turnabouts? Huh!" he growled menacingly, before kicking her on her way.

18's body careened through the Lookout floor, stopping just short of the edge, only to have 17 stomp her through the rest of the way with both feet.

"Gah!" she groaned, but she soon regained herself. Looking around, she found 17 was looking on from the edge.

That smiling face, was pissing her off.

So she decided to launch right into him. He hadn't expected it, so they were both flung backwards. They swung wildly back and forth at each other in the short amount of time it took til they smashed into the main tower of the Lookout.

The tower withstood there collision, but they lost each other as they crashed through it.18 ended up smacking into a wall, then being buried beneath it as it collapsed. As she dug herself out of the rubble, coughing on the dust a bit, she found she was in the throne room, and it was a little dark. So dark she didn't even notice when 17 stepped out from the corner, not until a foot suddenly drove itself into her chin.

Seizing his opening, he grabbed her neck drove her through the wall; back outside. He continued to throttle her as he slammed her to the ground and attempted to choke the life out of her. But 18 wasn't done, and she was surgical in her retaliation. First she slammed her fist upon the slice in his arm, causing him to falter. Next, pushing off the ground, she drove her palm into his bruised chin. Following through with her overtake, she hugged him to her and directed her knee right into his stomach.

And that was that. 17's body fell limp against her, as he gasped for breath, frozen in pain. He was done. And 18 didn't even hesitate with the next move. Her hands moved calmly to his skull then, her right grasping his chin and other at the back of the head. Her face was solemn and blank, as she brought her elbows out and tightened her grip.

"Hell no!" he cried, suddenly bashing his thumbs against her temples.

"Ahh!" she screamed with rage and pain, as she gripped her head and stumbled away. 17 collapsed into himself, grasping his mid section tightly.

"This really hurts." he whispered to nobody in particular.

"Then let me end your pain!" 18 growled in his ear, suddenly coming up from behind and picking him up by the hair.

"Oh really?" he asked with a far away voice, a really out of it.

"Really, just give me a moment." she cooed. Holding him up in front of her, she pressed her right hand into his back. But then, she hesitated for moment.

" ...Good bye..." she added strangely, as the spot where her hand was became warm.

… Good bye? What the...! 17 eyes widened.

"... I," 17 said, grabbing her hand suddenly, "Refuse..." he continued as he grabbed her other hand, "To lose!"

And with one motion, he pulled as hard as he possibly could and suddenly pushed her arms out in front of him. Her left hand was still clutching a clump of his hair, and the other... blasted forward what was supposed to have been his kill shot.

"Just die already!" 18 growled as she struggled to free her hands.

"Why don't you! ?" 17 roared back, struggling to keep hold of her.

Having no success, 18 decided to bite into the back of his neck.

"Grah!" he screamed, and bashed his head back into hers.

"Ow!" she cried suddenly backing off. But 17 wouldn't let her.

Gripping her wrists tightly in his hands, 17 pushed them out in front of him with all his might, and began to beat 18's face in with the back of his own skull. She struggled as hard as she could, but every dull thud of his skull across her face brought her closer and closer to the darkness. She couldn't kick him, she couldn't bite him, she couldn't force her hands free. Was she only to hope his head gave out before hers?

"No!" she roared to herself, preparing a last ditch effort.

"No... way... in hell!" 17 exclaimed, noticing some familiar looking yellow orbs beginning to form in front of him. He turned to his sister. "You'll die too, you idiot!"

"Maybe, maybe not." she taunted weakly, "But even if so... they'd probably wish me back."

17 could only stare at her incredulously, how could she do something so reckless? He gulped hard, and turned his attention back to the imposing threat. She was making them pretty big, they were already the size of serving platters. He tried moving her arms, but that was all he had control over. With her finger and wrist movements, she could fling them back at him from any position.

"Don't do it!" he ordered.

"Sorry!"

Both at once! ?

"Damn!" 17 cursed, releasing her hands and twisting his body off to his right.

The disc whizzed by vertically, cutting a slice in his jeans above the knees. But he had dodged it! Looking backwards, he caught 18 doing a similar evade off to the left, also unharmed. Well, she had had a few milliseconds longer to react.

"Lu-cky, huh?" she smiled, suddenly leaning forward and stabbing both her hands into his abdomen before he could react.

"... heeh..." he gasped, in shock. She looked up at him, both her hands buried within his torso, and with a cold stare.

"You were completely predictable there." she spoke softly, "You've lost."

"... I've... lost? I've lost. I've lost, I've lost, I've lost." he chanted weakly, his eyes seemed lost for a moment.

18 frowned, this was pathetic. He couldn't accept it. There was no coming back from a hit like this. The blood loss alone once she pulled out her... hands... her hands... she couldn't pull her hands out of him. It seemed he was flexing his stomach muscles, and keeping her hands in.

"What are you doing... it's over. Even if I don't do anything else." she stated apathetically.

"I've lost." he chanted lethargically. He brought his hand softly to 18's cheek, "No matter how many times I say it, it sounds weird."

"I..." she sighed, suddenly feeling strange again, "...I know... Just try to relax...and listen to my voice. I'll stay with you... til you go, okay?" she cooed softly.

"... You are really pissing me off right now." he growled.

"I'm trying to be nice." she countered steadily.

"You're being a moron." he shot back tiredly.

"I am being nice, and you are dieing! So just die and let me be kind to your stupid ass!" she snapped.

"Who said they wanted your kindness? I hate your guts... you back-stabbing traitor."

"Ho- how can you even say that? Are you talking about about Krillin? Are you serious? Cause that's bullcrap, you're the one-"

She was cut off as 17 suddenly clasped his hand, shutting her mouth.

"We're not having that conversation, and we're getting off track." he said, as he began to bring his other arm back, still clenching her face tightly with his left, "Now, as I was saying, 'I've lost'... sounds weird, because... IT'S WRONG!" he roared as he drove his fist into the side of her head as hard as he possibly could, punching her straight down into the tile floor.

She bounced off the floor, after leaving a sizable crater, and rolled off towards the edge of the lookout. 17 then buckled under the pain of her hands suddenly withdrawing from the wounds in his front, and fell to his knees. He was losing a lot of blood, and his vision was getting foggy. He was in pain, and his body wanted to seize up... but he couldn't rest yet... not yet...

Using every last drop of will power in him, he forced himself back on his feet. Holding his stomach together with both hands, he then began to awkwardly shamble in 18's direction. The five or so yards felt like crossing an entire football arena, but he eventually made it up to her.

His vision was really blurry now, so he couldn't even make out her face.

"Are... you awake?" he asked dumbly. With no answer he tapped her with his foot. No reaction. "... I guess I win..." he sighed, suddenly falling on his knees and collapsing into his legs.

"Damn it's cold up here... All the wind, probably."

He stared forward blankly, it was still bright out. It seemed wrong for it to be this early in the day. Shouldn't it be sunset or something? It felt like the sun should be down, or the skies cloudy at least, or perhaps night time.

He looked upon 18, sleeping soundly... How enviable.

"... I really don't want to die..." he choked out suddenly, "...There's nothing there... I never saw anything..."

He frowned suddenly, bringing his hand to his eye.

How strange, he thought, as he brought his hand out and stared at the finger intently, or rather the little drop of liquid on it...

"... Don't be a baby 17." he berated himself with a weak grin, as he held his hand out and flicked the droplet away. He would've laughed if, it didn't hurt so... damn much.

He caught something then. He stared at his hand.

No mitt.

When had he lost it? No, that wasn't the question he should be asking.

Why was his hand okay?

He stared intently at it for a moment.

It was fine, pristine even. Save some blood from his gut covering it.

He then brought his other hand up.

Also fine.

He stared forward for a second, then tore his right sleeve off.

No gash.

17 looked down... and slowly lifted his shirt...

… Not so fine...

He replaced his shirt.

17 got up slowly, very slowly. He was hurting like hell now, much worse then a few moments ago... but it was bearable. He walked over to the closest building, which was the throne room. It took a long time, but he persevered, until finally he could lean against it's wall.

17 swept his hand over his head, and removed the belt he had tied there to cinch the wound from Buu's explosion.. He felt it, and it was also alright.

What is this...

He lifted his shirt again... it was still not fine... but... it was better.

He stared forward, dumbfounded.

"...Guess I'm just amazing." he sighed tiredly, leaning off the wall.

He took a couple steps forward, before his legs suddenly gave out, dropping him right into the archway of the throne room.

"... Heh... ha ha ha!" 17 laughed sadly to himself, face down, "Now things makes sense."

…Now I die.

17 closed his eyes, waiting for it...

The big nothingness.

"Hello!"

Maybe there would be something this time.

"HEY!"

One eye blinked open.

"Great fight!" Juno said, giving him a congratulatory thumbs up, from his position several feet away.

… I'm... hallucinating... he knew...

Juno smiled softly, as he presented a little white box.

A very familiar little white box.

"Recognize it?" he asked pleasantly, while twirling the device by it's antenna.

"... What... is that?" 17 frowned.

"Think 'Gero'." he chided softly.

"... There's no way."

"Yes way! I have your blue prints in my study, making something like this is easy!" Juno grinned.

"That's... that's ridiculous!"

"Really? But you can't move, right?" he countered.

17 frowned at that, trying to move something... but he couldn't. Not even a finger.

"_I've beaten you_." Juno whispered.

"..." 17 growled inwardly at the statement.

But... did this mean he wasn't going to die?

"I wonder what they'll say..." Juno began as he walked towards him. "None of them could stop you after all, not even with all their muscles. They were all helpless, they all lost. So I wonder what they'll say, knowing that I saved them. That I'm the reason they get to live." Juno then came to a stop, standing in front of 17's face.

"I guess you'll be the big man now." 17 sneered.

"HA! Wouldn't it be amazing if the world actually worked like that?" Juno laughed, suddenly raising his foot, "People only respect you... when you can grind them under your heal." He set his foot onto 17's head then.

"You're kinda deranged."

"That doesn't really mean much coming from you." Juno smiled pleasantly, tapping another button on the remote.

Was this it?

This is what all my waiting was for?

Everything got dark.


	19. Chapter 19: Philosophy

**Philosophy**

* * *

"I don't care what you say, this isn't something I can just leave to you!"

{...There is a voice... yelling... where am I...?}

"It's my right, I'm the one who did the deed after all. I don't hear you complaining about that by the way."

{Another voice... both familiar... but I... can't... move...}

"Yes! Yes! And we're all incredibly thankful! But I'm not about to let this thing continue to exist just to satiate your curiosity!"

{What is going on? ...I have to force my eyes to open...!}

"You make it sound like I'll let him run free. I can assure you, he'll never see the outside of this lab again."

At first, the light is blinding... but as my eyes adjust, I can tell that it's actually kind of dim, wherever I am. I appear to be hung on a wall, the figures in the distance are below eye level...

"You're really sure of yourself, huh mad doctor? You do know what happened to the last one to take that android in, right?"

{…? It's some kind of lab... Piccolo and that Juno kid... are arguing... about me?}

"Please, all you know is fighting, don't stretch your brain trying to lecture me in anything else."

"Do you I think have to listen to this you obnoxious little shit!" Piccolo roared, suddenly grabbing him up by his collar.

At that, Jewely suddenly stepped out of the shadows. She grabbed Piccolo's arm.

"What...?"

Piccolo is staring at her questioningly, and then at her hand...

"Don't!" Juno suddenly shouts to her, "...But is this all you are in the end Piccolo? A bully? 'Don't get your way? Start getting physical!'?" Juno seethed, "Even if the other person brought you to safety right as you were dieing and saved your life! ?"

Piccolo frowns, then sighs... and suddenly drops him, and then in turn Jewely goes to help him up.

"...But that... I am not wrong." Piccolo states solemnly, and turns to leave...

"Are you serious! ? You're just going to look the other way?"

This voice, it appears to be Timber, if I remember correctly. Perhaps here in Boxer's steed?

"**WE NEED TO KILL HIM**!" he suddenly roars in an extraordinarily loud voice.

"Get a grip!" Jewely shouts back.

"SHUT UP! He didn't beat you up, or almost kill your brother, or practically neuter your dad!" he screams out vehemently.

"You're exaggerating." Jewely shoots back, with a hint of mockery.

"No I'm not!"

"Don't be such a big baby, everything is all good now so be a good boy and go home." Juno threw in, condescendingly.

"Don't you start thinking I'm above beating the snot out of you too, you little twerp!"

"That's enough you moron!" Piccolo growls, slapping him upside the head, "We're going for now, but I'll be back. I'm not about to let you keep that 'thing'. I will kill it."

At that the two slowly head for the door, but I'm surprised to see a number of other people step out of the corners and join them on their way out... Gus, with a scowl to match his brother's... Buu, looking troubled and distracted, though I'm surprised just to see him alive... Korin, with a rage all his own, and finally Dende, looking just plain unsettled.

I'm guessing this is the group arguing to have me put down, well Dende is probably just playing peace keeper, while Juno and Jewely stand alone against it. The thought makes me feel, well nothing really. I don't really care. I'm sort of wrapped up in a feeling of displacement, like I'm watching a television drama... I'm also still kind of feeling a small sense of relief just to be alive... but another part of me wonders if I am even still alive... but most of me... is thinking 'how do I get out of here?'... and I'm hopeful.

This situation... is interesting.

Almost out the door, Timber suddenly stops, the group stopping with him.

"You know Juno," he starts, suddenly turning back, "As far as I'm concerned, you're still that whiny little bitch from when we were kids, AND THAT'S NEVER GOING TO CHANGE!" he roars indignantly, before storming out.

Someone growls 'Would you grow up, moron!', as the group shuffles out of earshot.

There's a pause of silence after that.

"Did you hear all that?" Juno suddenly asks pleasantly.

Who's he talking too?

"Yeah, I'm talking to you." he continues, as he approaches me, "You heard them right?"

What am I supposed to say? I don't think I can even talk in this condition... but I also don't try to find out.

"It doesn't matter." he chants softly, "If I save them, or help them, or solve their problems. It doesn't matter. Even Piccolo, who we caught with our car when he dropped, beaten by you and blasted apart by Buu. We rushed him to Dende's care, and hours later he's assaulting me over a disagreement. You see? It just doesn't matter." he sighs tiredly, though still smiling pleasantly, "You know, they respect you a lot more then they'll ever respect me. Even stuck on a wall like an ornament like you are, you should have seen those looks they were giving you."

"...It's just fear." It seems I can speak.

"You're wrong. It's respect, born of fear. Honestly, there really is no other kind."

"So you have to fear someone to respect them?"

"Of course."

"...Heh heh, alright. I'll play." I'm smiling, "Then explain Goku. You're not going to tell me all his friends were afraid of him, are you? When he would spare even the evilest freaks?"

"He's the exception that proves the rule... is what I'd like to say." he smirked dryly, "But you see, they may not have been afraid of him directly, but they were afraid to be without him. Respect born from dependency you could call it."

"Oh really? Then shouldn't those guys respect you? You saved them, shouldn't they feel dependent on you?"

"First of all, you don't **have** to respect anyone. You can ignore fear, and you can be independent." he spoke casually, "And secondly, the way I saved them wasn't right for creating dependency."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"The way I saved their lives, it was all based on odd coincidences. I just happened to be in the right place when Piccolo dropped. And the enemy just happened to be an android I had the shut off switch for. You get it? They don't feel the circumstances are repeatable, so they don't feel any need to respect me... or better said, they don't feel the need to fear what not respecting me might result in."

"... Alright. But wasn't Goku's savior work also coincidental? Evil aliens aren't supposed to be common after all."

"They were common then."

"What about the one hundred and fifty years after?"

"Fear can't be irrational?"

"Alright, are you really telling me that all his friends over the years were just idiots with ufo phobias?"

"Well then tell me, did anybody respect Goku who wasn't saved by him, or say, felt they might be saved by him?"

"...I did."

"You did?"

"... Towards the end."

"Don't be so naïve. Even if you don't acknowledge it, you were still saved by him many times. And with whatever Gero put in your head, you were probably reliant on him in many other ways. Despite yourself, you're actually a very typical case of dependency." he smiles calmly, though with a gleam in his eye.

"Is that so?" I suddenly felt irritated, "Then let me ask you something, do you respect me?"

He smiled at that, this time a real smile.

"Let me answer your question with a question," he grinned as he stepped closer, looking up at me with a blank stare, "Would you respect a frog on a dissection table?"

"Hah ha ha ha!" I laughed, actually genuinely, "I just figured out who you remind me of!"

"Oh? Let me guess, your Dr. Gero?" he spoke, self assuredly.

"No, not Gero," I grinned, "You're just like that guy Boxer!"

"... That's not funny." he said, actually grinning himself now.

"Well I laughed."


	20. Chapter 20: The Face on Mars

**The Face on Mars**

* * *

A dull thud sounded as Mars collapsed onto the floor, covered in sweat... and blood. His tired body was giving out on him, it didn't want to move anymore. And his head raged with pain from dehydration and injury, not to mention it was spinning from blood loss. But even with all that, he couldn't let himself stop yet.

Not before he had accomplished something.

So he began pawing at the floor exasperatedly, trying to get to the wall. It was an incredibly slow and arduous journey for him, and by the time he managed to drag his body the ten or so feet, he had torn open all of his fingers and added plenty of new scrapes to his body.

But it seemed none of this could remove his grin, if it even was a grin, which plastered his face as he began hoisting himself back onto his feet. He roughly grabbed at the handrail, which ran along the wall, and against obvious strain and despite ominous creaks emanating from him, he forced himself, violently, to rise from the floor and stand again. And at that accomplishment, he let his grin grow a little.

But a sudden gush of blood spraying into his mouth argued the effort to be a mistake. His body bucked against the effort of standing, forcing him to hug the rail to keep from falling again, and even then staying upright was taking everything he had. He glanced about the room, desperately trying to distract himself from the pain, but it wasn't much use.

"... Heh... this really hurts..." he finally sputtered, through exhaustion and blood. His body was starting to feel like giving up.

But that was no good.

He started to let his mind drift then, or more accurately, he forced it to. His grin began to falter slightly, as a certain memory began to surface.

"It was cold that day... wasn't it? Heh heh..." he laughed, completely dishonestly, as he forced himself to relive that memory.

Despite his personal inclinations against it... he needed to remind himself... if his body was going to insist on being this weak... why it wasn't allowed to be.

* * *

The car was driving home, down a snowy mountain highway.

In the back, a child was trying hard to hold back his tears, as a biting sense of self loathing was growing in him.

"How... how can I be so pathetic! ?" he cried to himself, "If only I wasn't such a wimp... I could have helped him... I wish... it had been me... "

He audibly sobbed at that.

"Relax, honey. Everything's alright now." his mother soothed, turning back in her seat.

"... It's my fault..." the boy sobbed, but he felt slightly better hearing her voice. He also sort of hated himself for feeling better. He didn't deserve to feel better... at least not yet.

"No it's not, son. It's that idiot Boxer." his father, behind the wheel, assured him. Giving him a sympathetic glance from the rear view mirror, "He just let's those little demons of his run wild."

Mars' parents were both so loving, so nurturing.

"... But... I could of stopped what happened to Juno..." the kid continued to sob, but was already wondering if perhaps his father was right. He hadn't done anything to cause it after all... he just hadn't tried to stop it.

"I'm sure you did everything you could, Mars." his mother comforted him.

"... I wanted to get out of it... I was just so scared... Jewely was right!" he cried through his tears, trying to reinforce his self loathing. Or perhaps, what he really wanted was for his parents to soothe away his guilt for him.

"Listen son, I don't know what exactly happened, but you have to know those brats are the ones responsible." his father explained, "You just did whatever you had to, stopping them was not your responsibility."

"That's right, if anything, it was our responsibility, and Boxer's. It's our fault for not taking those pranks more seriously." his mother joined in.

"... Re-really?" Mars asked, rubbing his tears away. He wanted dearly to believe those words, and it wasn't hard to. He couldn't have really done anything right? After all, would shouting 'no' to Juno really have stopped him? He had done it for Jewely after all, Mars had just been lucky enough to be included.

"Sure honey, and you don't need to worry about something like this ever happening again." his mother continued, "I'm going to ask Goku to personally chaperone these outings from now on."

"Grampa Goku would really do that! ?" Mars suddenly exclaimed, despite his tears. No bullying ever happened when Goku showed up to a reunion after all, though he showed up rarely. If Goku attended regularly, then that would mean...

"After hearing about this, he'll probably insist!" his father championed the notion.

"Th-that means!" Mars grinned, {No more bullying ever!} "That means... it may have even been a good thing this happened! ?" he suddenly felt a tinge of guilt at that statement, biting at him painfully. Was he really going to be happy this happened? … But wasn't it right? Even Juno would have to be glad with this outcome... but he still needed to hear his parents words to assure him though.

"I-I'm not wrong... am I! ?" he asked, fretting.

"Of course not son." his dad smiled warmly, giving him a bright smile through the mirror.

"You're right." his mother added, with an even warmer smile.

He finally let himself feel better about it then.

Those were the last words either of them spoke, or at least the last ones Mars could remember. Everything whited out after that, he awoke in a hospital, covered in bandages... and all alone.

It had been a car accident apparently. His dad had picked the wrong moment to look away from the road, and a truck swerved them off, where they went on to collide with the hillside.

Mars sat alone in a recovery room for an entire day after he awoke, before anyone would speak with him. The nurses and doctors evaded his questions, and no one came into his room. The experience had been desolate, just sitting there alone, unable to move, wondering what was going on. But finally it happened, right when he was starting to believe he had lost his mind, good old uncle Kohan peeked in his hospital room door. His first visitor! It reawakened him, made him feel like everything was normal again.

"... Kohan!" he had called happily, as loudly as his heavily bandaged jaw would allow. His chin had been gouged pretty badly in the accident, and it really hurt to talk. But he was just glad to finally see a familiar and friendly face.

"... How are you feeling?" the middle aged Kohan had asked, though he asked incredibly softly.

"Well, I've got a lot of broken bones." Mars responded weakly, raising his arm cast for emphasis.

"No worries there," Kohan smiled very warmly, coming up to his side, "I've brought a sensu." he said as he produced the bean, allowing Mars to pick it up with his good hand.

"Good, I was hoping I wouldn't have to stay wrapped up like this!" Mars joked after he had downed the bean, "Can you help me get these off?" he asked after it had taken effect, indicating his bandages.

"Not until they let you out of here, I wasn't even supposed to give you that bean until then." Kohan explained.

"Urg." Mars sighed, exaggeratedly, "Guess I'll be a mummy for awhile."

They both chuckled at that... but an awkward silence followed.

The pause slowly caused the smile to fade from Kohan's face, his eyes were also pensive. Mars felt a lump begin to form in the back f his throat.

"... Where's mom and dad?" he suddenly asked, the question he had been wanting to ask the second he had seen this man's face, the question he had been asking every nurse and doctor all day without a satisfying answer... the question, he had the most ominous feeling that he already knew the answer to.

"They... They're gone." Kohan answered hesitantly.

It was as if he had been waiting for that moment to cry, as the tears began flowing then, and Mars began to bawl his eyes out.

"You have to remember Mars!" Kohan interrupted, placing his hands on his shoulder, "We will wish them back!" he promised with utmost certainty.

"... Really...?" he asked through his tears.

"Of course!" Kohan answered, sounding overly confident, "So don't worry, we'll have them back in a few days tops, I promise."

"But... still..." he started, tears reloading.

"Yes, that's normal." Kohan comforted him, "You should know, the doctors said it happened really fast, so they didn't feel any pain." Kohan assured him.

Mars was slightly comforted knowing all that, but he still continued to mourn his parents throughout that night.

But... that had been it for awhile. The next day Mars was still down, but Kohan and Meryl visited and cheered him up, and continued to do so frequently over the next few days, along with several other family members and friends, so he wasn't lonely. In fact he was almost happy, with everyone coming to wish him good tidings, and play with him.

But he never forgot why he was there, and as the days dragged on, he became more and more anxious about news on the dragon balls. He was told repeatedly they were still being gathered, and that he would be the first to know when the wish was granted, but he was still very pensive. And the days passed maddeningly slowly.

And then, on the sixth day of his hospitalization, he got the most unexpected guest, in place of Kohan and Meryl. His best friend.

The day had began pretty normally, or as normally as a day spent in a hospital room can be. Mars had been alone all morning, waiting impatiently for visitors' hours to start, when suddenly the door to his room slammed open, shaking him up. And in the door way, a most familiar figure stood.

"!... Juno! ?" Mars had exclaimed, staring, at what appeared to be the ghost of his former friend.

He was dressed in a child's suit, like he always was. And his hair was in the normal bowl cut, but his face, his expression. He didn't recognize him, it was as if a stranger had walked in. His gaze was icy cold. His face was blank, save a soft smile... which seemed unnatural. His eyes even seemed sad, in a distant sort of way.

"How did you get in here Juno! ?" Mars exclaimed again, getting over his initial shock, "It's not even visitors' hours yet."

"The staff is easy to get around if you know what to do," he explained softly, as he strode carefully into the room, "It was simple enough."

"Really?" he asked blankly, his mind was more preoccupied with his friend's strange behavior. He was talking with an odd tone, and walking limply. Juno was usually so lively, even when under duress. He had never seen his friend so lethargic and so... sickeningly calm before.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your parents," he said as he slipped into the chair beside his bed, "But you seem to be taking it well," Juno said, smiling earnestly, "I'm glad."

"Oh... thanks, I guess." Mars answered awkwardly, scratching his head uncomfortably, "Are you okay, Juno?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." he assured, but Mars was far from convinced, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but I only just heard about what happened." he explained, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the floor, "I really am sorry. There I was sniveling over that, when you've lost everything. I feel so embarrassed." he then let out a chuckle, which sounded painfully forced.

"I haven't really lost anything." Mars explained, feeling uncomfortable, "My parents are going to be wished back soon."

Juno's expression suddenly became odd, or odder, losing the smile as he looked up and stared back blankly.

"... So that's what you think." he stated softly.

"... What do you mean?" Mars asked carefully.

Juno sighed.

"... I'm not sure how to tell you this Mars," Juno's face was suddenly deathly grave, "The dragon balls don't bring back people who die of natural causes." he stated softly.

"IT WASN'T NATURAL!" Mars suddenly screamed, surprising even himself with his rage. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"I'm sorry." he answered turning down his head.

"You should know," Mars growled, "They're making the wish right now-"

"I'm sorry... but... they tried that four days ago," Juno stated, smiling gently, "Kohan was supposed to tell you. Guess it was too hard for him or something."

"You're lying!" Mars seethed, but tears were already coming.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. He was smiling sadly again, "I didn't want to be the one to tell you this."

"They... there's still the Namek dragon balls!" he tried, but Juno's face was unmoved.

"They've already given up. I heard this straight from my mother... I'm sorry Mars, but it's over." Juno explained.

The tears were free flowing now, his face in incredulous shock.

"I really thought that idiot had broke this to you already, as I didn't want this to be anymore difficult... but it looks like I'm your harbinger of bad news." Juno sighed, "... I tried to ask my father to take you in, but he wouldn't hear of it."

Mars continued to cry, his face looked broken. His soul was crushing itself, he had no idea how to handle this. How could he?

"No good anyways," he started again, not smiling anymore, "Since he's family."

"I really don't need to hear your family problems right now!" Mars snapped, crying and on the edge of his sanity.

"I'm talking about your family, Mars." Juno continued, "Kohan isn't coming... because you're being discharged today."

"... Why the hell should I care about that now!" Mars snapped. He wanted him to leave, he didn't want to get talked at by this cold jerk anymore, even if he was trying to be sympathetic.

"Boxer is taking custody of you." he continued sadly, "I'm sorry, I thought you should hear it from a friend, it's why I snuck in here."

Mars didn't know what to make of that, so he just stared back.

"I'm sorry again Mars, but now I have to go." Juno apologized, rising, "If I run into Boxer, my father will find out about this. He already blames me for the incident at the reunion... I'm truly sorry. "

Mars only stared back at him incredulously.

"I'm really going to miss you, bro." Juno added, smiling softly again, before leaving the room.

"AM I GOING SOMEWHERE!" Mars screamed at the closing door, unable to take his friend anymore.

But as bitter tears bit at his eyes, he knew it wasn't Juno he was mad at, it was everything. How did his life go to hell in a two minute conversation?

"Why is this happening! ? Why me! ? WHY?" he screamed into the air. "Mom... Dad... why did you die?"

The tears flowed freely down his cheeks, as a dark thought bit into him.

"_I-I'm not wrong... am I! ?" he asked, fretting._

_"Of course not son." his dad smiled warmly, giving him a bright smile through the mirror._

"_You're right." his mother added, with an even warmer smile._

The thought had been biting at his mind the second he woke up from the crash. He had soothed it away, with hopes that wishes would erase it, but there wasn't much keeping him from it now. He knew it... he was responsible for their deaths.

They had both taken their eyes off the road to comfort him, and his pathetic little problems.

"... I killed them!" he announced suddenly, crying and grinning insanely, as the thought destroyed him, "With my uselessness! I needed to be comforted, because I'm a worthless coward! HA HA HA!"

He laughed, sickeningly.

"I'm afraid of everything, I couldn't stop Juno, then I killed my parents, all because I can't just be a man!"

At that, his eyes glanced around the room, an ominous desire filling him. He rose from the bed, still laughing, and approached the wall.

"I don't deserve to live, so please allow me to apologize!" he roared into the air, before smacking his head against the wall.

One, two, three times, before he stumbled to the ground, his world a swirl of pain and misery.

… It hurt so bad, more than any horror or tragedy he had ever imagined, one hundred fold! It was too much! He could no longer stomach even being alive. And yet, he didn't even have the fortitude to end it.

"Just let me die!" he begged, sobbing hysterically. "Please just take my life!"

But of course, there was no answer. Only his intense self loathing. Mars thought about it, how could he go on with so much shame, with no way to ever even hide from it again? Why couldn't something just come and give him the sweet release of death?

-_**Why should it be that easy?**_-

That thought was so sobering, it shook him to the core. His tears dried up, his face hardened, and he stood back up, suddenly calmer.

"... That's right..." he sighed, as blank as a ghost, his world crumbling beyond repair, "That would be too easy." he grinned softly, trembling, "Someone like me deserves to pay for his crimes."

A ding suddenly sounded, alerting him that visiting hours were starting. Boxer would soon be here, he knew, to bring him to his new home. He had... to be someone who could handle that... no, he had to be somebody who could thrive with that... there was something holding him back though. An emotion that had defined him, one he could blame for all his problems.

"This fear... it's worth nothing... I got to throw it all away." he said grinning, "I've got to be... a real man." he gazed upwards at that thought, "That's the hardest thing I can thing of, will that be good enough?"

No answer this time, Mars grinned blankly, as he began biting and clawing at his bandages.

* * *

"Here you go, miss." Boxer smiled warmly, as he handed back the clipboard, "Anything else?"

"No, he's all yours now." the nurse gushed back, star struck, "But... would you mind giving an autograph maybe?" she asked as she out held a photograph of him, only to double take as she remembered why he was here, "If not it's fine, I completely realize if this is a bad time it's just a chance like this only comes along once in a life time, p-please forgive me!"

"It's fine," Boxer assured her, taking the photograph and scribbling upon it, "We can't dwell on things like this. Besides, in actuality, this is a happy occasion." Boxer smiled, handing back the picture, "This is the day my nephew becomes my son!"

"That's so heart warming... you're amazing sir Boxer!" the nurse gushed, completely awed.

"I know." Boxer smiled warmly, resting a hand upon her shoulder, to which she melted, "Could you show me to his room?"

"_Yeah_." she sighed, blushing.

"You alright?" he grinned, not new to this kind of reaction.

"_Yeah." _still blushing, "_Right this way_."

Boxer smiled as he followed her down the hall. Despite everything, he was having a good day. Not that he didn't miss his sister, he had loved June. Not her husband Peter so much, but that was neither here nor there.

It was just that he didn't believe in being sad about it all the time. Besides, he knew of the after life, he could even talk to his sister if he wanted to, it wasn't exactly the same with him as it was for normal people. But he knew his weak souled nephew was probably going to be an inconsolable little whelp about it.

An annoying little crybaby, but that was fine. Boxer had plans for the kid, he would rebuild him from the ground up, into someone he would be proud to call a relative, or at least not ashamed to. He would toughen him up, train him, and turn him into a man. That's how he'd mourn his sister, by fixing her son. Boxer smiled even brighter at that thought, as they finally reached the room.

"This is it Mr. Boxer." the nurse smiled warmly, "Would you like me to give you some privacy? I understand it might be emotional-"

"It's fine." Boxer interrupted as he reached for the door, he had no intention of having an 'emotional' meeting with the kid, this would be straight forward and formal if he had any say in it. But as he opened the door, he immediately wondered if he might be the one to end up bringing the emotion to this meeting.

"Dear god!" the nurse gasped, as she laid eyes on the scene.

Mars had torn off and strewn his bandages across the room, and in the middle of the room with a ridiculous grin, he was doing push ups.

"What's up old man." he asked, "Come to take me home?"

"A-are you alright? !" the nurse ventured, off put by Mars' behavior. He was supposed to be seriously injured, not to mention his parents had just died.

"What the hell is your defect boy! ?" Boxer roared.

* * *

Mars smiled as he forcefully regained his standing, his body was fighting back vehemently, but his will was as solid as rock now. With sharp crack, he finally managed to right himself again and stand on his own.

"Yeah, that's what I needed." Mars sighed, a single tear streaming down his cheek, though still grinning. He rubbed the triangular scar on his chin, his eternal reminder of that accident. The memory of his parents' death was more painful to him than any physical injury. He had been running from it his entire life after all. All this physical training, all this pain... it was restitution. And a piddling one by his opinion.

He sighed, trying to focus, everything in the room was starting to distort.

And at that the door to the gravity chamber slid open, the gravity instantly stabilized as a side effect. But as the gravity let off him so suddenly, Mars experienced a case of the shakes, making it too difficult for him to make out who entered, until they were picking him up off the floor. He also was suddenly aware he had collapsed again.

"Oh, hey Juno." Mars grinned, "What's up?"

"... I realize you are insane," he started, annoyed, as he dragged his half dead friend to his feet, "But you could at least bring your own sensu beans with you, or just work at a setting your body can actually handle. I'm not gonna run in here and scrape you of the floor every time the health monitor goes off."

"Sorry, but it's necessary." Mars grinned, pulling a hand full of beans from his pocket and spilling them on the floor.

"... Why am I here?" Juno asked tiredly.

"Passion?"

At that, Juno dropped him unceremoniously.

"Ha ha ha." Mars laughed, from the floor, despite some obvious pain.

"Eat it." Juno seethed, as he picked a bean off the floor and attempted to jam it down his friend's throat.

"Get off, your girlfriend's going to get jealous!" Mars continued to joke, pushing Juno's hands away easily enough despite his various injuries.

"Fine." Juno growled, giving up, and flinging the seed across the room.

"Sorry boss, but I'd just have to rip myself apart again if I-" Mars started, getting off the floor, only to pause suddenly as Juno's hand suddenly clapped across his face, and a small object bouncing off the back of his throat.

"Yeah, I picked up two." Juno grinned, wiping his hand on the wall, "You're welcome."

"... Whatever." Mars sighed, noticing his lack of injuries now, "Just means I have to start over."

"You really want to be a super saiyan?" Juno sighed, "It's more about reaching your emotional limit than your physical one, you know that right?"

"Yeah..."

Mars was well versed in the process.

"I guess you would need emotions first, huh?" Juno smiled softly, "Well maybe you could dig some up eventually, but even then, you still aren't saiyan enough."

"Heh, that may be right." Mars grinned, "But I'll find out for sure first hand, even if I have to die trying."

"I bet you will," Juno grinned coldly, turning to leave, "Good luck."

"Hey Juno." Mars called after him.

"Yes?"

"I really miss you too."

At that Juno raised an eyebrow, but then just smirked and left the room.

Mars remembered that happy boy who use to rough house and lead them all around like a rustic warrior hero, in his laughably formal rich boy clothes. The kid that never backed down, and always did what was right.

Too bad, that kid had died that day too.


	21. Chapter 21: Lament Cement

**Lament Cement**

* * *

Dark, quiet, and lonely.

"This is hilarious." 17 suddenly announced, after coming out of yet another forced hibernation, only to find nobody around this time. And to add insult to aggravation, glancing about, he found he was still hung on the wall like an ornament. It was funny, in a depressing kind of way.

It seemed that Juno had control over when he was awake and when he was unconscious, so he had to wonder why he was awake now. Had the kid awoken him in this empty lab, just to screw with him? Make him stare at the wall for a few hours? Or perhaps his machines were malfunctioning... that could be interesting... Though he still couldn't move.

"People only do whatever is easiest for them." he suddenly called, tauntingly.

He figured philosophical psycho babble was the best bait he could provide to lure the would be doctor from his hiding place and end his solitude. But there was no answer. Either he was alone, or he was being ignored.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, you little prick!" 17 called out in a mocking, yet annoyed tone.

Nothing. Not even a rustle.

"Why am I awake?" 17 sighed lethargically, bowing his head, "This... is boring." he seethed under his breath, truly coming to terms with his predicament for the first time. After all, what if they kept him like this forever? With even the ability to end his own life taken out of the equation? To be stuck here, unmoving, no contact, for years and years... Insanity, would soon be his only refuge.

"No!" he roared to himself, he couldn't let himself think like that, he had to keep his nerve, "I will get out of this." he promised the air and himself, hoping Juno could hear him, wherever he was hiding, "You listening? !"

"17..." a wilting voice sounded.

"Who's there! ?" 17 growled, surprised by the sudden response after resigning himself to the silent treatment.

"... Here." the voice answered, this time it's origin noticeable for whatever reason.

The voice had sounded strained, tired and foreign to him, but looking down, a pair of eyes that almost glowed in the dark greeted him, and gave away the identity of his visitor.

"What is this, 18?" 17 sighed, though actually relieved for the distraction, "Feeling nostalgic for the 'good ole times'? Want to try some sibling bonding?"

"... For what?" she responded, unexpectedly annoyed, "You don't mean much to me these days, believe it or not."

"Like I didn't know that." 17 chuckled, perhaps a tad angrily.

"It's a matter of time." she sighed tiredly, "The time I've spent without you makes up pretty much all my life, you just don't measure up anymore." she looked up at that, perhaps expecting it to sting.

"How sweet," 17 started, grinning instead, "But then I have to ask, why the hell are you here waking me up?"

18 grew silent, her eyes disappeared from sight, perhaps looking away, her position below him was too dimly lit to tell.

"What's the matter with you?" 17 sighed, getting annoyed. She was acting weird. "Cat got your tongue? Wait, I know! You're all choked up over our long awaited reunion, right?" 17 was smiling now, entertaining himself, "That's so cute! Tell you what, you destroy the shut down device and then I can give you a nice, long embrace!" 17 offered in a sincere tone, but a subtle wave of maliciousness was wafting off of him that suggested different.

She was silent.

"What? No sense of humor anymore?" he asked, drifting back into boredom, much to his own chagrin.

But again no response.

"What the hell is with you? Are you really crazy like they say? The years taken your mind?" 17 seethed, "Just wander in and wake me up in a daze you stupid-"

"Alexia died." 18 sighed out, bitterly.

"Who?"

"She's my granddaughter." she answered, blankly.

"Was she now." 17 frowned, annoyed. Was he expected to comfort her? She should be smarter than to expect that from him, but perhaps he was all she had left.

… Or maybe something else was going on here.

"She died... while we were fighting yesterday." 18 continued, ignoring him as her demeanor cooled.

"So I killed her, huh?" he sighed, "What, she watching the news and it got a little too exciting for her ticker?"

"She died from old age..." 18 began to rise from the floor, her face icy cold now, "But I should have been with her."

"Then you killed her," 17 grinned venom, he could already see where this was going, "Congratulations."

"I would have been with her," she continued to ignore him, now standing below him, looking up into his eyes. Her frame was visible now, he could finally make her out. Her eyes were wide and blank, cold and empty. Her face solid as rock. "But I was called away, to deal with something else... leaving her to die... alone." she cracked her knuckles on that note.

17 suddenly realized why she had been crouching below him, burying her face in her arms, out of sight. She had been making her peace with this, gathering her nerve, and deciding his fate.

"Does Juno know you're here?" 17 attempted, not really sure of how to handle this.

"I'm afraid we're not very close," 18 droned on, unflinching in her resolve, "Me sneaking in here and messing with his equipment probably isn't going to help that." she explained, stepped up to him. Looking pale, she hesitated a moment, "You should have just stayed dead."

"I'm so sorry to be a nuisance, god knows I tried to give you and your new life as much room as I possibly could!" 17 answered, swallowing and closing his eyes, leaning his head back. He knew what to expect, and he wouldn't beg. She was probably doing him a favor anyways, who knew what insanity Juno had planned for him, it was better for him to just go out quickly... even if this wasn't ideal.

"...What the hell do you know!" 18 suddenly growled as her right slammed into his ribs... fortunately balled into a fist though.

"Gah!" 17 groaned, finding his pain receptors to be active, and seething through his teeth, "Quit milking it you bitch! Finish the job, we both know how much you've always wanted too!"

"Shut up! **You** abandoned **me**!" 18 cried, driving her other fist deep into his left side, quite a bit harder than the last hit.

"Argh!" 17 sputtered, his body so rag doll he couldn't even flinch from the pain, "...Yeah that's right, I chose to die! I chose to be forgotten about!" he growled out, over his pain.

"Where were you?" 18 suddenly seethed, "I looked for a year, you were no where to be found!"

17 suddenly stared down at her coldly at that, his demeanor changing suddenly.

"Where were you!" she screamed in his face exasperatedly.

"You stupid piece of trash... you haven't even figured that out yet!" he suddenly seethed in a vehement growl.


	22. Chapter 22: Space in my Skull

**Space in my Skull**

* * *

It was a bit like reverse birth.

That slimy, pulsating, red muscle gripping me, that nasty sucking noise barely drowning out that freak's asinine cackling, and the feeling of being dragged into hell against my will by wet, warm, clutching flesh, into suffocating blackness, as I desperately and ineffectually fought against it. Until finally being choked unconscious in a warm, viscous, disgusting fluid bath.

That had been my last memory.

Whatever happened during the following days, I have no recollection. Nothing, not even a fever dream, not until the very end. In which I was treated to a flash of brilliant light, blazing pain, and then nothingness. A single second of consciousness before I was dead, I suppose.

Some people speak of a great line of souls, clouds, and a red demon bearing judgment when they die. I have no memory of any of that. As far as I know, I just didn't exist anymore, at least not until I did exist again. From being blasted to bits, to being fine again. The transition was seamless for me, and incredibly jarring. It had all transpired in seconds, after all. And where I was reborn threw me for another loop.

I gasped out of surprise, only to start gasping for real as I found there was no air to breathe. The Z fighters have always been clueless when it comes to wishing people back to life, I wonder, do they ever truly wonder where the revived victims will be?

I was reborn in the cold depths of space, in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but some scattered debris and the twinkling of stars to paint the void that surrounded me.

My only option, was to slowly suffocate, right back to death.

My mind only barely managed to glean the sad hilarity of my situation in my final moments, as I gulped at non existent air, and just before the blackness engulfed me. Saved from a hellish prison, just to die, then reborn, presumably on the dragon balls, just to die again. A victim of ridiculous circumstance. But what had that green freak done? Who killed him? And why had he been killed in space? Was the Earth gone? Where was everybody? Where was 18, or 16? How much time had past? And why was I even revived? Questions I was hopeless to answer, even without my quick approaching end cutting my time short.

And before long it was upon me. As the darkness engulfed me, I had the sensation of being swallowed up by something, of a warm embrace all over my body, and then an intense tingling that rattled me with spasm, before everything went to nothingness, again... I'm not really sure what happened after that...

I awoke to find myself floating around, seemingly fine... no longer needing to breathe. Still alive...? Maybe my cyborg body had never required air in the first place, and I only did it out of some left over human instinct... Or maybe my body had somehow adapted itself then and there, I don't know... it's not like I built it. But the point was I was still alive, of this I was sure. For all the good it did me.

My short lived feelings of relief and confusion were quickly replaced with dread and hopelessness, as I realized I was millions, maybe billions of miles away from home. Isn't that fun? Alive, just to drift through space for eternity? An unending limbo of nothingness there for my brain to congeal into a fine, nutty mush. My own private hell.

Since I had no options open to me, I did nothing. Looking back, it seems reprehensible, but I just gave up. Perhaps I hoped someone would come to my rescue, or maybe I thought I might just wake from that bad dream. I don't know. How long did I drift before I wised up? Hours, days, maybe even weeks.

All I know was it was horrible. I started just bemoaning my fate, absorbed completely in despair and delusion, desperately trying to keep myself, but before long I just couldn't take it anymore, I decided anything was better than that pitiful fate.

I remember my breaking point clearly, even if most of that time period is a blur. Smiling and crying, on the verge of my sanity. I would have been screaming if the environment had allowed it, as I brought my hand to my chest... and began charging all my energy. My mind was cracking, my soul fleeting, my will to live wilting like a week old rose. I didn't want this horrible fate, I refused it, I wanted release! I convinced myself every way I could that there was a heaven or something waiting for me, and when I finally could believe, I manned up, bit my lip bloody, and just let it go...

This part is a blank for me. Did I miss? Was it not enough? Maybe my suicide had just been a stress induced dream? I'm not sure.

I next thing I knew, I was poised in a direction, seemingly deliberately, as if my body had been acting without me... and I soon understood why, even if the exact operations left me clueless. There was... something in the distance. I could feel it, or more like, I had felt it. It was so freaking subtle, the kind of thing you could easily dismiss if you weren't hopeless and desperate. I... I had felt an energy signal... I think. Who's was it, was that really what it was, and how far away was it? ...Was my mind just playing tricks on me? I couldn't answer, and I wasn't in any position to question it either, all I knew was it was something for a man who had nothing. My one and only hope.

Steeling my nerve, I blasted myself forward in the direction I thought I had felt it in, while playing down the hopelessness in my mind with unshakable obtuseness. This was all I had keeping me from blasting my skull in after all, it was beyond me to doubt it.

_**There had been something there.**_

Those words became my rock, my mantra, my entire world. I built an entire religion upon it, an unchallengeable faith, staving off the demons of suicide, madness, and rationality. And working off it, I ran my body ragged, never resting, never relenting, full speed forward in 'the direction', until I passed out... or started freaking out... All this under the assumption my tireless efforts would eventually be rewarded with... 'something'.

Years could have easily passed in this time period, from my perception. It was an eternity of anguish, delusion, and endless nothingness. Until, eventually, I just blanked. The passage of time suddenly became a blur to me, my waking reality a surreal dream, I spent it in a hypnotic daze, zoned in, or out, more or less like a zombie. My mind had became kind of like a machine, I think, throwing out thought, reason, humanity and self for pure mechanical operation. Perhaps a survival mechanism to save my sanity? It was the only way I could have survived it, after all.

And in this way, barely conscious of myself, and beyond all expectation, I eventually reached the end of my journey.

Earth, in all it's ridiculous glory, a stark one in a million contrast to the entire universe suddenly lay in front of me one day. How lucky was this? How lucky was it that that something had even come from home? How unlikely was it that I had somehow managed to keep to those so called coordinates, exactly, in my state of mind?

... How could this possibly be real?

My return to Earth was beyond surreal. Seeing that beautiful blue and green planet again after my torturous journey should have been enough to bring a tear to my eye, but I was cold, unfeeling and mindless as I entered those familiar skies, and they felt so foreign I was actually off put. This had been a moment I had fantasized about, dreamt of, craved and anticipated, with every fiber of my being, for what felt like a thousand eternities, but I couldn't even enjoy it. I remember thinking at the time, 'I should be feeling something, shouldn't I?', but to no avail.

Flying around in my native land, I took in everything I could. The colors of the sky, the busy cities, the dense jungles, anything, in an attempt to wake myself. But nothing worked, I just couldn't... respond to it. Eventually I gave up and settled in some remote location on some island. It was pretty small and out of the way, and seemed like a perfect place for me to try and readjust. Taking in the metronome of the waves breaking on the beach, I hoped to 'normalize'. To feel those feelings again, to awaken from my stupor, from my malaise.

Just let me be happy, just let me feel this, let me believe this. That's all I wanted.

I stood there for a couple days, dazing off while just standing there like a statue. I didn't have any purpose, I didn't know what I should have been doing. I just felt lost.

This went on for some time. But on my third day like this, I found that a small family had gathered in front of me. I was taken aback, more than I should have been. There were three of them, a man, a woman, and a little girl, all staring intently at me. I must have been a quite a sight; unkempt appearance, skin almost gray with lack of air and sun, and squinted bloodshot eyes still not used to the sun. It was not my finest moment. They, on the other hand, appeared to be vacationing, I guessed. But when had they appeared? Who were they and what did they want? In the end I could only stare back at them.

"... Daddy, what is it?" the little girl suddenly asked, with a hint of fear.

At that the man approached me slowly, and with stick in hand, poked me in the face.

I endured it.

"Oh!" the man sighed with relief, "I guess it's just a really weird statue." he reasoned.

"Weird is an understatement, and how did it get here?" the woman asked, put off.

"Who knows? But it's definitely realistic..." the man continued, leaning in.

"It's alive!" the girl squealed, still afraid.

"Yeah, it definitely almost looks alive." the man continued, as he reached out and grabbed my ear.

I had been content to ignore them til that point, but that was a little much for me. I suddenly pushed him away with a hand to the chest. He fell backwards onto the ground, while the women froze in place out of shock. It was an act born from annoyance, rather than hostility, but that didn't really change anything... because the man didn't get back up.

"Da-daddy! ?" the girl suddenly screamed as she got over her shock enough to notice her unconscious father.

"Oh god!" the woman shouted, dropping to her knees by her husband's side, "What did you do! ?" she screamed back at me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came, I suddenly realized it was because there was no air in my lungs. I hadn't taken a breath since I had returned, it hadn't even occurred to me to try either, since I had become so accustomed to doing without. I choked one in, in an attempt to respond, but a coughing fit took me, my body no longer accustomed to it.

"He's not breathing!" the woman sobbed, checking his neck and wrist for a pulse.

"Daaaaddyyy!" the girl moaned, as she dropped to his other side and hugged his arm.

"I... it's not, my fault." I sputtered in a raspy, weak and under used voice, trying to defend myself. I wasn't used to this. I wasn't ready for this kind of... thing.

"Just hang on!" the woman shouted as she initiated cpr.

"You freaking Monster!" the kid screamed through her tears at me.

That was enough. It was all too much for me in that moment, I had just been trying to regain myself, they had brought it on themselves. I turned around and took off, not wanting to see if I had killed him or not. I just distanced myself from that place as best I could. It's not a moment I'm proud off, not that I have some soft spot for random people. It was the senseless stupidity of it, it was so pathetic. It only happened because I was so out of it, otherwise I would have just brushed people like that off.

I questioned myself relentlessly, as I blasted away aimlessly. What the hell was I doing? Where the hell was I going? And what was wrong with me? All I knew was I had to right myself somehow, get myself together.

And so I set out to do just that, though more ambitiously this time. I willed myself to breath regularly, even though it felt weird. I smashed into a lake to reinvigorate myself. I even decided to get some fresh clothes.

… And that was the hard part. Rejoining society, after an untrackable amount of time spent in solitary. That was quite the tall order.

Well, when one can't do something right, he might as well do it badly with style, my philosophy.

Nearing a city, I cometed myself into a department store. As the dust and multitudes of screaming people surrounded me, I stumbled my way around lost for a while, before I finally found what I was looking for; the mens' section. A woman, possibly emergency personal, grabbed me and screamed "Are you alright?" in my ear. I flung her somewhere, then went to work looking for a good replacement to my old set up.

And you now what, even with the distractions, I made out alright. Well, a new blue jacket and jeans at least. And after all that, looking at myself in the clothing store mirror, as sirens and whatever hectic crap people do when they're scared raged in the background, I was pleased to find some color had returned to my face, and my eyes had cleared as well. I still looked a tad freaked up, but it was negligible.

I looked like me again.

And with that thought, I couldn't help but wonder, what would 'I' be doing now?

With a grin and a chuckle, I blasted out of that store like a bullet, leaving the staff a bit more excited than they already were.

Blasting through the skies, I felt as if I had been reborn! No, I felt as if I had just awoken from a really long, crappy dream, and now everything was finally back to normal.

I was finally back.

… And someone was gonna pay.


	23. Chapter 23: Minus One

**Minus One**

* * *

"What the hell is this?" I sputtered, bristling with rage and disbelief.

-"Aww YEAH! You know your champ people!" the man on the giant television screen suddenly roared, flashing two outstretched fingers at the camera, while chuckling self importantly.

And to my ire, the people walking past me on the street actually stopped to yell up a whooping chant of 'Hercule, Hercule, Hercule!' in response. This busy intersection of this large city had just come to a standstill, all for this... dufus? I was dumbfounded. My jaw fell open at the sight, causing the sucker I had grabbed earlier to drop and smash against the concrete. Which made me doubly made, I had been just reacquainting myself with the joys of eating after all.

I hadn't imagined my day would start like this. I had just been flying overhead, suddenly realizing I was completely lost in this world, when I noticed I was near a city, and I decided to drop in. Nobody lived here after all, nobody with a power level, so I could hang out freely here until I got my bearings.

And again, one goal I decided on was reintroducing myself to food. And after stopping into a diner, I was feeling a bit defeated. Eating again for the first time in god knows how long was almost torture, as my body had to completely reacquaint itself with the process. Every bite had felt like swallowing glass. The trial of it left me feeling winded, so I began walking, as apposed to flying, to help myself regroup. But, walking down this busy street, the blaring TV on the side of this building had caught my attention with the mention of a single, hated word.

_**Cell**_

It was more than enough to make me stop in my tracks. Not just because of my history either, I had been searching out info on what happened ever since I had gotten back, but with little to no luck. Nobody knew anything about 'androids', no matter who I asked. Plus it seemed some time had passed since I was around, a few months at least. But what I found on this tv show made me ball my fists, and grit my teeth.

It was an overview of the 'Cell Games', about how the world was saved from the evil Cell. It was easy enough to write this off as fiction, at first. The pictures they showed looked nothing like my Cell after all. But as the show went on, the images they showed became more and more credible, and I became more and more unglued. Until finally a 'Hercule' came on and described his defeating of the menace and how he became the savior of man kind. To which this crowd started their cheering.

Apparently, this evil monster Cell destroyed a radio station and challenged the world to a 'no holds barred fight to the death tournament for the championship of the Earth'. Then, that chimp Hercule, in all his glory, strode in with his disciples and... was soundly beaten by 'tricks'. Then they sat it out and watched as Goku and then, shockingly enough, Gohan challenged the monster, but both were on the losing end. Then the footage cut out and the rest of the happenings were related by 'testimonials'. They were widely varying to be sure, but they all backed up the notion that Hercule stepped in at the last minute and laid Cell out.

It was like a joke, I knew I was listening to crap, Cell died a million miles away from Earth, I knew that for a fact. But just the idea that this 'wrestler' or whatever he was did something even I couldn't, it put a biting sting in me, further extenuated by this moronically lively crowd.

The show then cut to a live segment, with a man interviewing the 'champ' himself, who then detailed his exploits and the happenings of the event. He almost sounded convincing, but I soon understood this wasn't his first retelling of the tale. This broadcast was a 'where are they now' piece, apparently. After detailing Hercule's extravagant lifestyle, and then those of his disciples, and even those of the camera crew that filmed the event, the story went on to focus on the 'Golden fighters'. That was how they referred to the people I recognized.

They ran down everyone, basically saying 'could not be reached or found for details' for each member of the Z fighters. Then they started asking the champ about his thoughts on them, I alone asking the question, 'who the hell cares?'. Basically, besides learning Gohan was now a 'super saiyan' too, I had wasted my time. The show answered none of my questions.

Was this for real even? Was that weird guy really the same Cell? Who really defeated him? And why/ how was he defeated so far away from Earth? And what the hell happened to 18? Was she absorbed too, and if so why didn't she get revived with me? Some kind of weird wish that only saved me?

I had to find out.

But right as I about to give up and take off, the show finally presented something of relevance. After learning the Champ's thoughts on 'three eyes' being a Hindu deity come from the other side to witness his saving of man kind, only to be hit with the info that the man was a dead ringer for Tien Shinhan, the winner of the 22 World Martial Arts Tournament, he uttered a glub 'oh', and then the interviewer brought up a picture of a giant clad in green.

"16?"

I gasped at the sight. Somehow omitted from the earlier images, he was now shone in perfect detail. My mind was awash with questions. If he had been there, it suddenly made this farce more believable. My ears perked up as I listened intently.

-"And what do you know of this fellow?" the interviewer asked, non nonchalantly.

-"Oh... well he was the only one to die, that I know of." the champ surmised, a tad befuddled.

My jaw drooped at that, he was dead? How?

-"Well we know that," the interviewer started.

-"I mean really dead, Cell smashed him into little bits... And then he stomped his head like a pancake!" Hercule added, a tad emotionally.

-"But it's been found that a lot of the people killed by Cell started returning alive soon after his defeat, could that have-"

-"Strictly speaking, that man wasn't human, he was some kind of high tech, human looking robot!" Hercule clarified, to some amount of disbelief.

-"... Is that so?" the interviewer asked.

-"All I know is his body was full of metal and he could talk out of his dislocated head!"

I had had about enough at this point in the show, gritting my teeth with rage at Cell's ruthlessness, Hercule's stupidity and the Z senshi's incompetence, I reached out and grabbing the nearest person to me by the collar, I dragged him to his knees.

"Where was the Cell games?" I asked him somewhat politely.

The man was slightly bigger than me, and was astounded by how tough my grip was. So much so, that after struggling with it for a moment, he looked up and spilled his guts.

"Let go of me you little prick!" he roared.

Well, he should have.

"Tell me where the Cell games were held, please." I clarified, lifting him off the ground, to the surprise of people around me.

"Why the hell are you so strong! ?" he exclaimed, more out of shock than fear.

"How far do I have to go? Just help an out of towner find his way!"

* * *

About an hour later I was standing at ground zero. And for all my trouble, I was a bit surprised at what I found.

The former location of the Cell ring was now a baron, cratered wasteland. Save for the yellow tape, trucks, and jumpsuits combing the area.

It was like a giant archeological dig, complete with excavation sites and scientists running this way and that. It was hard to say what they were up to exactly, but the work was extensive to say the least, they had probably been studying the area since the Cell games after all. I didn't know what to make of it exactly, but I supposed something similar happened with the saiyan's arrival too.

Crossing the enclosure, I was surprised not to be stopped right away. Security wasn't the greatest. Or perhaps they just didn't care, it didn't really matter. As for me, I wasn't sure what I was looking for, and there didn't seem to be anything of importance here. But I had to learn what happened... somehow. But after inspecting a few digs, I gave up and started wandering around aimlessly. The people here were pretty laid back, not only could they give less then a crap about me wandering around, they also seemed barely conscious of their work, like it was completely routine. How many months had this been going on?

I continued my wandering, until I eventually happened upon the biggest crater of them all, though not by a long shot. Walking up to it, I was struck by it's odd shape, wondering what exactly caused it. It was large and circular, with two large dissipating trenches carved up to either side. Apparently I was staring really intently, because some old dude came up to talk to me about it then.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" he asked in a gruff English accent. I eyed him then, after listening to him shuffle up to me, and was kind of surprised, "Just imagine the volume of energy that must have been expended here."

"Hello Dr. Brief." I greeted.

"You know me?" he blinked in disbelief, "Outstanding!"

"So Capsule Corporation is the one digging this up." I surmised, mostly to myself.

"That's correct. It's our civic duty, can't be too careful." he answered.

"What are you looking for exactly?"

"You don't know?" he questioned, looking me over suspiciously, "Wait, who are you?"

"Someone who can fly." I answered, a bit lethargically.

"Fly you say?" he didn't quite get it at first, "... Oh! Oh I see..."

"So?"

"Well, we're collecting samples... of the ones that died here." he answered truthfully.

"Android 16?" I asked, a tad too readily.

"Yes him too, but mostly, we're searching for samples of Cell."

"But Cell didn't die here." I interjected.

"Hm? I believe you're misinformed." he surmised.

"I know for a fact he died in deep space."

"And I know for a fact he died right there." he answered obviously, pointing to the side of the crater, "At the end of young Gohan's Kameha wave no less."

The way he stared, I could tell he was positive of this. But whether he was right or not, that was a different matter entirely. His way suggested there were two Cells, but even with the varying images of him circulating around, I wasn't about to accept that notion.

"Well, have you found anything?" I shot back.

"Of him, not much. But we have recovered a lot of his kids."

"... Kids?" I grimaced at the thought. That thing mated with something? And I also found myself wondering how much time had past again.

"The Cell Juniors." he answered, matter of factly. "Cell's spawns. They were cause for worry, a lot of them were more or less intact after all. We were worried they would recover, so we've been collecting their remains... to insure their complete eradication."

My head was reeling at that little prospect. Cell had kids, the idea raised bile in the back of my throat. Whether it was preposterous or not, it wasn't something I wanted to talk about.

"What about 16?" I asked, trying to change the subject, and hoping for good news.

"Oh yes... terrible that."

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Well we wished back everyone killed by Cell..." the doctor caught on then that he was revealing something unbelievable and paused.

"He didn't come back." I over shot him, though a bit sadly, as I realized what that meant.

"... No. It appears he was never considered to be alive in the first place. Too bad, he seemed to be of a good sort too."

"Didn't you ever consider bringing him back on a more specific wish?" I attempted.

"Yes, but we hypothesized, it would be a waste, when we could just remake him!"

I just stared back at him angrily. 16 had never caused anybody harm. He wouldn't even join in mine and 18's games. And from the sounds of it, he had even helped these people in an attempt to stop Cell, only to be sacrificed and then forgotten. 'Remake him'? Like he was a god damn chair.

I could have killed this man at that moment.

"... We have even been collecting his parts, in good number actually." he added, trying to lighten the mood, "Yes, it's basically all we find now." he went on, motioning to the operation.

"Is that so." I answered blankly, feeling like my blood was freezing in my veins.

"Tell you what, would you like to see him?" he asked with a grin, turning back to me.

"... He's here?" I asked, surprised. "Really?"

I thought he meant recreating, but did he mean rebuilding? Maybe my pal was still kicking?

"Yes he is!" he grinned more, "I wouldn't normally indulge someone like this, but since you're a so interested, well you're perfectly welcome. In fact I'd like to have your impressions! Right this way." he instructed, striding forward.

After pausing a minute to wonder what I was in for, I quickly stepped after him. I prepared for the worst as I did.

He walked at a slow pace... which annoyed me. And he didn't talk while he walked, at least nothing intelligible, leaving me to slow walking and boredom. Losing my patience, I looked ahead of him and tried to guess where we were headed. By the looks of it, we were going to a little capsule house down the road, which was probably set up as a portable lab.

Was 16 really in a place like that?

Probably wasn't in a good way if he was, cause there's no way he'd stay in wasteland like this if he had a choice about it. That's why I originally ruled out ever finding him, because unless he was with 18, he would probably be standing out in the middle of the woods admiring the view or something.

That's just the way he was.

Eventually, we made it to the front door, even at his slow pace. I looked the place over, it was very inauspicious, just like a regular capsule house. One round structure with a doorway and some windows built into the side, and not much else. Something told me this was more the old man's home away from home, and less his science lab. Was that good or bad, concerning 16 being here?

We stepped in, and I found I was right, this was just a living space. Very simple and generic, meaning it wasn't used very often. Why was 16 in a place like this?

"Right here," the old man announced, opening the door to one of the rooms.

After hesitating a moment, as I wasn't in the habit of following old men into enclosed spaces, I walked in after him, only to be met with one of the worst sights I've ever witnessed.

"Yes, impressive, isn't it?" Dr. Brief boasted, completely misinterpreting my expression.

"What the hell did you do?" I seethed, feeling mentally sick, and filled with righteous indignation.

"We rebuilt him." the doctor grinned, still misreading the mood.

"... You... " I sputtered under my breath, too shocked to form a good enough insult.

In front of me stood android 16, what a sickening lie. What stood in front of me could only be described as a sick joke. A Frankenstein style pieced together robot, a walking, talking parody of my best friend.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Brief." the robot greeted, in a metallic tone, though it was 16's voice.

I felt sick staring at this thing. Some of the parts were 16's, affixed to the template of a helper droid. But despite my outrage, I couldn't help myself.

"... 16?" I ventured, despite my disgust.

"Hello, what is your name?" it asked in a hollow voice.

"Well, it's not really him. As you can see, he's made up of the original's aesthetic parts and some of the inter workings, but he's mostly a physical stand in of the original. We're keeping the vast majority of his parts in storage for now."

"... Why didn't you just rebuild him for real?" I tried, holding in my disgust, and sorrow.

"The mental components were far too damaged, complete recovery was impossible. But, this android sort of does the trick, don't you think?"

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" I looked at him as I said that, with daggers in my eyes.

"Well, I still have to remold his face," the doctor explained, oblivious to me, "And work on his voice box, and rebuild his frame, but with all that he should be an exact physical match for the original, sans the power level of course. And as for the mental capacities, I think he's pretty close already-"

"Listen," I interrupted him, grinning coldly, "Start running."

"... Why?"

I broke into a full on smile at such a silly question.

"Because I'm gonna kill you." I answered with a smile.

"What! ?" he seethed, but backing away towards the door.

"Come on doc!" I threw my hands up into the air exaggeratedly, "This game won't be any fun if you waste all your time to run just asking questions."

He stared at me for a second, before quickly shuffling for the door.

"You can not threaten the innocent." the 16 robot announced suddenly, approaching me, "Please surrender."

"That almost sounds like something you'd say." I commented, blankly.

"Do not resist and you will not be harmed." the robot said as it wrapped it's large hands around my neck.

"I'm sorry man." I suddenly apologized, perhaps sincerely for the first time.

"The proper authorities are being summoned."

"But I just can't let them keep you as a toy." I continued, crushing his hands with my own.

"You are only adding to your offenses." the robot warned, backing away, whilst trying to operate it's destroyed hands.

"You see, it pisses me off too much." I added coldly, kicking his chest in and sending him flopping against the wall.

"Please cease and desist." the robot asked, it's voice failing.

"I'm really sorry, if only I had just listened to you back then, none of this would have happened." I apologized again, raising up a hand... as a tear came to my eye, "This is goodbye for the last time... bro."

* * *

"Brief's Capsule house just went up!" a crew foreman working nearby yelled to his workers, "Get some water, and someone confirm Dr. Brief's location!" he roared, running to the explosion.

"He's over here!" a worker yelled, helping the doctor onto his feet.

"Is he alright?" the foreman asked, as a bevy of people closed in on the area.

"I'm okay." the doctor announced, coughing a bit. It appeared he had been a ways away when the place exploded, it was merely the shock wave that had knocked him off his feet.

"What happened here?" the foreman asked, looking back to the inferno where the doctor's house had been.

"I'm not entirely sure myself." the doctor shrugged.


	24. Chapter 24: The Prince of All Androids

**The Prince of All Androids**

* * *

Things are starting to get to me.

I'm lethargic, listless, and I haven't slept since it happened. Every time I close my eyes, I see that mangled face begging me to stop. Begging me to stand down, almost like the real one might have. I mean, just how am I supposed to deal with that?

After blasting the counterfeit 16 to bits, it put such a bad taste in my mouth I just distanced myself from that place. Even though I don't regret doing it, as it had definitely been necessary, the act itself still made me feel like human garbage. Like there was dirt on my hands, when it was all that stupid doctor's fault. I ended up sparing him though, due to my lack of focus. I guess I figure he wasn't worth it anyways. I've even got some morbid desire he'll go and tell everyone I'm back too, at this point I could care less about the consequences. Let's start the '17 Games', and I'll handle these pricks the way I should have the first time.

That's the way I had felt at the time, but instead I've just been hanging around in the wilderness, for a couple days now, just trying to figure things out. To get rid of that knot that had formed in the pit of my stomach, to no real avail. I feel pathetic, why am I letting this get to me so much? He was just a robot to begin with.

A robot right... what does that make me?

Eventually, with the time to myself, I started to put it behind me and I began considering what my next move should be. The the obvious answer soon hit me like a sack of bricks. It's what I should have been thinking about the entire time, the only thing that really matters: reviving the fallen. Bringing back my team, rebuilding my family. My sister and… my brother. That's what the leader was for, after all; keeping the team alive. I had led them to ruin, it was time to erase my mistakes and make things right again.

And then I could finally stop seeing that pleading face, I hoped.

And with that thought, I blasted off for the Capsule Corporation, one of the many locations filed in my programming, and the first in line for places where the 'dragon radar' would be. I knew that if I could just snatch that device out of there, I'd have everything back to the way it belonged in no time, I was positive of it. I'd have my friends back, and the world would be my playground again, no questions asked.

That, that was my right.

I happened upon the building at full speed, with the idea of stealth at the back of my mind. I wasn't really in the mood for a subtlety. Vegeta supposedly lived here sometimes, according to the all important 'data' Gero had jammed into my skull. And at that moment, the thought of trouncing that obnoxious twit was sounding like a real treat, the perfect thing to raise my spirits. In fact I welcomed being discovered at that moment, as I touched down in the yard of their home.

My sensors were fairly accurate, I began identifying all sorts of people and things, from workers and staff to the actual residents. And Vegeta was by far the easiest to locate, being that he was training like always, according to the data, in his little gravity chamber off the main building. As I passed it, on my way to grab the radar, I was suddenly hit with this great realization.

Why was I sneaking at all?

If what I had been told could be believed, only Gohan was a possible threat to me, having beaten Cell. A fact that would not really apply once I had 16 and 18 back. Heck, I might even wish for upgrades while I was at it and not make it apply at all, who knows. But even with that, Vegeta was a joke, why not mess with him a little and let the rest all try to catch me before I made my wish? It sounded like fun, so why not? A question I found I hadn't the answer to. With a malicious grin, I approached the little hut the man was training in, right up to the little porthole window in the door of it.

He was throwing air punches and kicks, exhaustively. Sweaty and bruised up, with blast marks and scrapes covering the inside, his face drawn with rage as always. It seemed he was reaching his limit, though. Too bad. It appeared he was even less worth it than I thought.

As I contemplated opening the door and asking to borrow a radar device, intent on giving Vegeta the shock of a lifetime, I could here him start to mumble something and it made me pause.

"This... isn't... enough..." he groaned out, his voice nearly failing, until he suddenly roared at the top of his lungs, "I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"

A serious superiority complex on this guy, I thought to myself humorously. Doesn't he know you actually have to be superior to pull off that kind of attitude?

"I'm the best, I'm better than all those weaklings!" he growled triumphantly, suddenly glowing with energy as he turned blond. That strange move some of them do, it's kind of weird.

But I grinned at the sight, as his energy level kicked, maybe he was still worth the effort of fighting. But my humor started to wane, as I turned my sensors on him... he was getting pretty tough, I found. Even at his state of exhaustion, his power level was perhaps even better than 18's. He had gotten that much stronger... how? My mind was at a loss to find an answer.

"I am the best there ever was!" Vegeta glowered, as his body seemed to get larger and his aura intensifying even more.

At this point, I bit through my lip, as I felt his power rise... well beyond anything I had ever felt before. It... it was unbelievable, my mind couldn't even process it, all I could do was just stare back helplessly as this ridiculous thing happened right in front of my eyes... it just couldn't be real...

"I am, the KING!" he suddenly roared, his body sparking with electricity, as he appeared to have transformed, yet again.

My sensor pumped out ridiculous figures, ones I couldn't even begin to believe. I seethed at the sight, I was witnessing something that couldn't possibly be real, it went against everything I held true. It was a heresy to my sense of self to be weaker than this person, I couldn't even begin to accept it! ...So I did the next best thing.

I sought to disprove it.

"Ha ha ha!" Vegeta laughed to himself, enjoying his transformation so much he didn't even notice me rip the gravity chamber's door off the hinges.

"I'm stronger!" I seethed to myself, stepping into the room, only to find that even his aura was almost enough to knock me off my feet, but I pressed through and continued my chant, trying to convince myself it was true, "I am... stronger!"

"Can you see this Kakkorot?" Vegeta asked the air, his eyes glazed with self satisfaction, "I'm better than your son, and I'm better than you! I won!" he growled out the last sentence, perhaps betraying his true feelings, as anger replaced his satisfaction, "But you ran away before I could prove it... you COWARD!" he suddenly screamed with absolute rage, as his aura kicked up intensely.

His crazy rant meant nothing to me, I was too busy dealing with my own realization physically flinging me through the gravity chamber's wall. He didn't even notice, as his aura blasted me away. The rest of the structure was blown away too, at Vegeta's little tantrum. Debris flew everywhere, some pieces even embedding into the main building to be met with scared cries and an outrageous roar from a very angry woman. As for me, I was implanted into the boarder wall of the complex, though my pride the only thing hurt.

But it was a crippling blow.

As I stared back at that little shrimp having a screaming match with his wife over proper training decorum, I couldn't help but crack up a bit.

"Heh heh," I laughed, with something other than humor, something darker and less explainable. That, that was it, wasn't it? What _could_ I even do now? It appeared as though I wasn't even strong anymore. Bringing back 18 and 16 suddenly seemed unimportant, we'd only get torn apart anyways. And even if we could exist on friendly terms with these Z fighters, what kind of life was that? To be gods, only to exist as ottomans beneath the feet of even bigger gods?

It just wasn't fair, we earned this, hadn't we? We endured that nut job doctor's ranting, raving, and experimentation for years, all the while knowing our prize was just within reach, inevitably ours. Our life's goal; ultimate, unlimited, unbridled, ridiculous freedom. And we had actually grasped it, it had been ours... for all of a couple days. Oh what I would have done differently had I known that was all we'd get... but it was too late now. Now we were already yesterday's news.

I pulled myself from the rubble as Vegeta and Bulma continued their enraged argument, completely unaware of me.

Thoroughly disillusioned, I dusted myself off and flew away, throwing away my plan to find the dragon balls. It was useless now anyways. And besides... there was something I had to see for myself. I needed to see that this was all real, even though the facts were pretty irrefutable already. Maybe it was just the only thing I could think of to prolong my eventual acceptance of this situation, but I still had to know what really happened.

I blasted off for Goku's home, not really knowing what I expected, or wanted to find.


	25. Chapter 25: This Embattled Feeling

**This Embattled Feeling**

* * *

The weather was getting colder, as fall was starting to finally settle in. Windy and a little cloudy, the trees were beginning to discolor, the wildlife was already under way in it's fortifications, and the birds had already up and left. And with all this, one small, lonely house out in the country was looking exceptionally quaint.

My second time coming here, it was a noticeably faster trip getting here this time, for obvious reasons. Perhaps this time would also be more fruitful.

The place looked exactly the same; dinky and unnecessary. For that guy to live all the way out here, with his abilities, I just didn't get it, could he just not stand people or something? I don't claim to understand Goku, and judging from his actions, I've always assumed we probably wouldn't get along, but I just can't even conceive of a man who would waste so much freedom, so much potential. He just seems ridiculous to me. I guess that's why I've always imagined him as more of a character than a real person.

I took up watch a ways away, in a tree of all places. What was my plan? I was asking myself that at this point. I mean, was I here to make some pointless last stand against the guy or what? I'm not sure, I was working more on instinct, with no real forethought. Maybe the programming wanted me to go out fighting the guy... eh, forget that one. But maybe after all the build up I just had to meet this weirdo out of shear curiosity. Maybe, I also wanted to fight him too, this monkey man who had had Gero so freaked.

Maybe that was it, the chance to make light of Gero's ultimate dilemma. I mean, if I was stronger... if I was still stronger that is... well, I couldn't think of anything that would give me a better feeling at this point, even if I was having a hard time imagining it going down that way.

I stayed deep in my thoughts, but I continued my watch of the house solidly... until finally I eyed some movement.

Gohan, looking older and little tougher than I recall, backed out of the front door of the little house holding a ridiculously large tray of steaming food. I recognized him from the images in my head, having never met him myself. It was like seeing someone from TV from my perception, as well as I had actually seen him on TV. He turned and made his way to a picnic table set up in the yard, and as he made it to it, he then set out the spread with impressive speed and efficiency. In an instant, a feast was laid out for the taking. I imagined besides maybe workouts and dragging home giant fish, this was probably the full extent of what his powers were utilized for now, again something I just found laughable.

This kid, apparently, saved the whole damn world, and while some washed up wrestler took all the fame and glory, here he was, playing busboy. _What a jerk!_ What was with this kid's head? I mean, beyond the humor of this choice, in a way, living like this was kind of arrogant. Did this kid find himself to be too good for any of life's distractions? 'Forget this amazing gift, I just want to be a quiet farm boy!'? I might even find such a stance insulting if I didn't find it so damn amusing. He was like a neutered pit bull, strong enough to throw his weight around, but missing what gave him the tenacity for it. To be so afraid, or so dense, to not care or even wonder about what could be?

That's just pathetic.

… Or maybe, maybe, it was being indebted to someone like him is what was truly pathetic... with him being the one who killed Cell... No, wait, that stuff could still be bull crap, with where I was revived, it couldn't have happened like the old man said... unless they wished me out there? ...That wouldn't make any sense.

Well, none of it made any sense. I had to set all this straight while I was here.

As Gohan finished up, a couple more people stepped out after him, apparently I was witnessing a picnic social or something. This is what these people did for fun, I guess. Among the attendees were Chi-Chi, Ox-King, Krillin and Yamcha, a miniature Z fighter reunion, sans the less social members.

As I studied them, I found that Chi-Chi was holding... a baby? Geez, another one. Guess I know what Goku had been up to now though, perhaps that's even the reason Gohan took point on this Cell thing. Wouldn't surprise me at this point.

But as I watched everyone hiking up to the table, I couldn't help but notice Goku's absence. The data assured me he had a passion for food well beyond your garden variety eating disorder. To be absent this far into the seating process seemed out of character for him, not too mention Ox-king and Gohan took up the seats around Chi-Chi, which seemed a little presumptuous even if they were having a fight. Where the hell was he? I had no interest in these goofy saps, I was here to settle things. If he was out on holiday, which could be anything from visiting his master or visiting another galaxy, I didn't need to be wasting my time spying on his groupies.

My eyes and sensors searched the premises for him, as I started to wonder how the hell that idiot could just up and leave when he's got a new kid. Even I can see there's something messed up about that. But after a thorough search, I found nothing. There wasn't even an energy signature that could be his. Only a single small reading, like a cat or something, making it's way out of the house. Goku was not here.

I sighed under my breath, starting to question my reasoning for even coming out here. Would meeting Goku really change anything? Almost certainly not. But, it had been my only move. I was a man without any cards, just a leaf dangling in the breeze with no direction to go in. What do I do know? Do I ask for respite, blend into society, or embrace some reckless ploy? Or, could the dragon balls possibly send me to a world where there was never such a thing as Cell?

While entertaining my machinations, I almost didn't notice her. Almost. To this day, I wonder what my life would have been like had I just blasted off instead of lingering. But that's not what happened.

At this point, Krillin suddenly jumped from the table with purpose, drawing my attention, as everyone else at the table was either bickering or stuffing their face. He shuffled back to the front door of the house, and took somebody's hand, leading them out.

I started listening very carefully, frozen in place.

"I can walk." came an annoyed response to the action.

"Come on, you got to take it easy, for the baby's sake." he soothed.

"Whatever." Came a sighing response.

"Hungry?" Chi-Chi asked up with a knowing grin, as they approached the table.

All she got was an annoyed look in response.

"I can whip up something else, if you're having cravings?" she smiled, she seemed to delight in this situation, drinking in the other's discomfort.

"I'm fine." A curt reply.

"She's fine." Krillin echoed, for seemingly no reason.

She sighed, taking a seat across from Chi-Chi, beside Yamcha, and along with Krillin.

"You worried?" Chi-Chi continued after they were seated.

"... It's so damn weird. Why would anybody let this happen on purpose?"

"It's not all bad, the outcome's worth it at least." Chi-Chi answered, not missing a beat.

"I didn't think it could happen to me." she sighed again, glaring at Krillin, who just laughed nervously in response.

"That is such a childish excuse! I'm surprised at you." Chi-Chi was beaming again.

"Not like that," she retorted, annoyed, "I, literally, didn't think it was possible for me."

There was an uncomfortable silence at that, save Krillin, with a small, nervous laugh.

"... Well at least you've got Krillin." Yamcha chimed in, trying to champion his buddy, only to notice the man giving him the neck slashing signal, trying to stop him, probably not wanting to get singled out at this point.

"... I guess." 18 answered unexpectedly, leaving Krillin with a dumbfounded expression, perhaps expecting something more derogatory.

"It was harder without Goku around." Chi-Chi suddenly allowed, a bit sadly.

Everyone suddenly gave Yamcha the evil eye.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Yamcha attempted, "I'm sorry." he quickly added.

"I know, it's okay." Chi-Chi quickly followed, "Besides, I did have Dad and Gohan to help." she smiled to each of them.

"Thanks, Mom." Gohan smiled.

"I don't think we were that much help." Ox-King joked, mostly succeeding in lightening the mood.

"... You should have just forced them to wish him back."

"18!" Krillin seethed.

The rest of the table just stared back at that statement.

"We should have went to Namek." she frowned, "Just got everyone back..." she suddenly rose from the table, "Excuse me, I'm not feeling well." Despite her condition, she just flew off at that.

"I'm really sorry about this." Krillin bowed, getting over his initial shock.

"It's okay... it's probably just the hormones getting to her." Chi-Chi allowed, but she seemed a bit shaken at the statement.

"Really sorry." he reiterated, taking off after her, leaving the rest to continue their luncheon.

…

I witnessed that entire scene, conversation too. And even hearing her name called didn't make it real for me. I was sure it was a farce, until she took flight, exhibited an energy signal, and my sensor's identified her. Our signals are too damn unique.

She... she was alive... alive... in fact she was fine... and eating... _with these people_... like it was normal... and she was pregnant... pregnant with Krillin's kid? … This was wrong.

Was I supposed to be relieved for her life? Happy for her new relationship? Desiring to plan her baby shower or something? Is that what a good brother would be feeling? Would a good brother want to run up on them and yell 'Congratulations on your baby! And, oh yeah, I'm back! Let's celebrate!'? Would that have been the right thing to do?

I wanted to kill her, I wanted to kill all of them but her in particular. I wanted to kill her, not because of what she did, I wanted to kill her because I didn't recognize this thing as my sister. She was... _**one of them**_. She was eating their stupid food, sharing their boring conversation, indulging their retarded quips. She was fat with kid, she was getting her hand held. What the hell was that?

This wasn't my sister. It just couldn't be.

But my morbid fascination wouldn't let me leave it that, I had to see everything. I had to follow them home, I had to see where they lived, I had to see their set up, I had to see her new life. Why? Maybe I'm a masochist. Or maybe I was expecting to wake up at some point, but my little nightmare refused to end. Until, eventually, night fell, and from my position hovering over the water about a mile from their house, watching them go to bed together, I finally realized it wasn't going to.

My initial feelings? Betrayal for one, for being forgotten so completely. Could she not have tried to do anything for me? She hadn't tried to find me, hadn't even been worried enough to let it effect her life. Disgust was another, at her for being so damn... human. She had hitched up... to that little midget guy of all people. And she was having a kid, with that little midget guy... of all people. And she was even living in 'Kame' house, with that perverted Roshi... and that little midget guy...

Whatever, the point was she had moved on. As big as she was, I guessed she hadn't mourned me and 16 long before she started slumming it up with the Z fighter's B team. That was fine, I had merely overestimated our worth to her. No big deal.

I blasted away, not wanting to see anymore.

After that, I returned to the woods... and spent a couple weeks there... just thinking.

16 was gone for good, we weren't big shots anymore, and my sister had gone native.

I... was alone. That was fine too, I have never needed anybody anyway. Hell, I was alone til this point and I've been fine. Better than that, I've accomplished more since my revival than I ever did before. I was better off with them gone, even with this unexpected betrayal. Certainly, I never expected 18 would change teams, but I had been prepared for the possibility that I wouldn't be able to bring her back. Same thing.

But what were my options now? With no friends and no ties, would I just have to go ghost, and wait for my chance? It seemed so.

One fruitful thing had happened from visiting the Son residence, and seeing Gohan. Having seen how much older he had gotten, it made me realize, that soon, he would be older than me. And I knew, after awhile, they would all be older than me. And a little while more, why, they'd all be dead. Wasn't that something? Take Vegeta, for instance. So tough now, with his insane power level, but he was already getting a lot of lines on his face. How long til his hair grayed and his body started to fail? And how about Gohan, how long would he remain strong, with his easy going lifestyle? How about Goku even, would he be able to defeat even Father Time? How many years would I have to wait? Maybe twenty, tops, but for me it wouldn't really matter, right? I could just wait them all out, straight out of life if I had to. That was why I was still better: because I was immortal. They could have this planet and all the power their bulging bodies could hold, but in the end they would all crumble and fall with time.

Then, I would merely take what was mine, prying it away from their geriatric, arthritic fingers.

And 18 would have to watch me do this. Oh, she would be sorry then. Sorry to have whored herself out for safe haven, sorry to have abandoned her friends and family. They would all regret forgetting me. This was my game, I'd say when it ended.

And so, with these thoughts, I waited, and waited, and waited some more. Much, much longer than I expected to. Along the way, I gave up several times, with Buu coming along and such, but I never really abandoned the plan. Some emotions and motivations faded in me, others died completely. But my inability to accept this world or my situation solely and unwaveringly fueled my resolve. I wanted that feeling, of being on top, of being so unquestioningly alive and free again, even if only for a moment.

I had to feel that bliss again, so I just waited.

* * *

"And that's that." I finished my story, feeling vulnerable for having shared all that, but also relieved to get it off my chest, and also sick at myself for feeling relieved and vulnerable. It was a weird sensation. 18, on the other hand just stared back blankly.

"That's all?" she asked, just as blankly as her stare.

"... That's everything." I sighed.

She suddenly starting to laugh. A slow chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked, defeated. If she wanted to laugh at me now there was nothing I could do about it.

"... Everything." she answered, before chuckling some more.

"... I guess you're right." I grinned, as I joined her in a hollow laugh.

Life... is so hilarious.


	26. Chapter 26: The Immediately Brief Family

**The Immediately Brief Family**

* * *

A destroyed, empty shell of a man, that 's what was sitting on the edge of my father's bed.

That's all I saw looking in, as the man stared at his large television, lazily flipping through the news stations. He had a blank look in his unshaven face, and he was still in his bathrobe at two in the afternoon. None of that usual fire and bravado, no devil can kiss my ass attitude.

It was as if he was nothing now.

I could hardly stand the sight of what I was looking at. It tore at my preconceived notions of the world, and it pissed me off to no end.

And why was he like this? One little defeat? Because the news was making fun of him? It was pathetic! I wanted to beat his face in, and make him wake up from this sorry state... but, I just couldn't. I could never be so coarse with my father. Because, even like this, he was still too big in my mind to even begin to approach like that. And that realization was just pissing me off even more.

But eventually, it was too much anger for me to bare. Gathering my nerve, I marched into the room, intent on at least telling him off.

"Dad!" I growled out in my gruffest voice, storming up to the side of his large bed.

He flat out ignored me.

Such a small act, but it was still enough to knock the wind right out of my sails. I'd despise myself for being so weak against him later, but for now, I regathered my nerve, and, disgusted at myself, I switched to a more passive aggressive approach.

"Dad, you need to get up and start taking care of business!" I said as gruffly as I could, though it was only a suggestion.

"... Leave me, the hell alone." he answered in a low voice that nearly made me quake in my shoes with fear, much to my shame.

I was just not capable of going against my father outright, at least not alone. A problem of mine since childhood.

I mean, he had always made it abundantly clear who his favorite was. And, as a child, I had made it my life's goal to win him over. At the time, that meant obeying him without question or hesitation, anything to win brownie points. But I soon found out my father's love had very little to do with behavior. My brother was the favorite because he looked more like him, and was stronger than me. Those were insurmountable feats for me, something I recognized early enough. But I still couldn't help attempting to mold myself in my brother's image, as a last attempt at parental acceptance. It's why I soon began to play the part of my brother's loyal lackey. I inevitably soon realized that being 'Timber light' wasn't ever going to change anything, but for me, the damage was already done. My need to please my father turned into a need to follow my brother. I followed him in everything, from giving up martial arts, to embracing the easy life of professional sports, even if it was a bit dishonest on our part. Going into soccer, instead of baseball like him, was just my impotent attempt at independence. I was still Timber light, and probably always will be.

The point was, talking my father into something was a job for Timber the original. But Timber was too disgusted to even try to talk some sense into him, that was his nature, very much his father's son. Or, perhaps, this sight was even more traumatizing to him than it was for me, as he was molded in the man's image. Hard to say. All I knew was it was left to me to deal with him. A task I was wholly unprepared for. What did I tell the man I had spent most of my life trying to gain the approval of, the man who I had settled for only being 'second best' to? This belligerent, self assured, thick headed, macho man who had never backed down or compromised on anything in his entire life, now hiding in his bedroom from the world's glare? It was beyond me, but still I had to try... something. Fighting every instinct inside me, I reproached him.

"You pathetic lazy coward!" I yelled, in a slightly weak voice. I was treading on thin ice and my insides didn't like it, but I persevered.

As the words rang out, my father's head turned ever so slowly, to look at me. His expression was equal parts disdain and incredulity, and rattled me more than a kick to the chin. This was the calm before the storm, I knew. I would have to make a pretty damn good point in the next few seconds to save myself from retribution. So I cleared my throat, and threw caution to the wind.

"Don't you know holding up in here is only going to tarnish your reputation even more! ? You need to be out there fighting this with everything you got!" I roared, suddenly finding my confidence again. I gave that a moment to sink in, but he just continued to stare at me, his expression unchanged. That got my heart pumping. I had to move fast, anything to make a point. I took a deep breath, and went on a tangent, "And- and while your hiding from the world that-that Juno, that sniveling little rich boy, is taking credit for taking down that android! That monster you sweated blood to defeat! And to add insult to injury, he's even fighting us on that thing's execution! Are you hearing me dad! ? That thing, is his uncle! Did you know that? Don't you think that's odd, dad?" I was grasping at straws, "It doesn't take a cat to smell that there's a rat in this! Are you really just going to laze here while they put one over on you! ?"

I waited on pins and needles to see if that had the desired effect. It felt like an eternity before he showed any visual reaction. First my father raised an eyebrow, telling me the idea must have peaked his interest! Then, his eyes drifted to the side, obviously rolling the idea around in his head, considering if it held weight, possibly. And after a few seconds, he looked back to me and opened his mouth to respond.

"Gus, get out of my sight." he stated, in the coldest tone I've perhaps ever heard from him, or anyone for that matter.

My feet reacted without me, taking me out of the room carefully. I had hoped he would be rushing out of here to Juno's like a bat out of hell at that news, but apparently, he had to stew in his apathy some more. But still, I had seen it, that idea had taken some root, I was sure of it! It might take a couple days, but he would soon be up in arms... or at least I hoped so. I had never seen him this mopey before, I wasn't sure what exactly would happen. I hoped it would be fast though, and that this would be the last talk like this I'd have to have with the old man. This had truly been an ordeal for me on a personal level, and I was ecstatic that it was over with, even if it was only for today. But as I headed for the door, relieved, I caught sight of something that made my skin crawl.

My dear uncle Beta, standing in the doorway, with a creepy grin plastering his pale face. It was an off-putting enough sight to wreck any good feelings I may have been feeling.

My uncle was an oddball to say the least. He was about six feet tall, with a dorky graying bowl cut hairdo and thick glasses, and he dressed in business wear, even when situations didn't call for it. His frame was medium, but his boney wrists spoke to his lack of strength. Born Beta Boxer, he was dad's younger brother, by two years. Unlike my late aunt June, he was a full blood sibling, which meant he also had a high level of saiyan blood. But I suppose genetics are a crap-shoot, cause Beta was born 100%, grade A normal. Not even a slightly elevated power level. Hell, he was considered weak even by human standards, because he had asthma and a couple other problems, I didn't really pay attention. Beta had worked as an accountant or something, until dad had gotten him a pretty cushy job helping with his finances when he started winning tournaments. He had never seemed thankful enough for that in my opinion.

On the personality side, Beta was a standoffish man with very little charisma or people skills. In fact, I would bet even within family life, me and Timber would have bullied him relentlessly, if dad didn't enforce obedience to elders so strictly. With him being such a pathetic guy, and us not even being able to harass him, we basically ignored him and he just blended into the background within the family. Just a quiet, boring placeholder at holidays and family outings, to everyone involved. Which was why it was so creepy to see him standing there, arms crossed, leaning on the door frame so nonchalantly, with a Cheshire cat smile and wide eyes decorating his blank face. It was about the weirdness equivalent of seeing my father looking so pathetic and listless. And it kind of pissed me off... I mean, what was he so freaking giddy about? I decided it was worth knowing.

"Yo uncle, what's up?" I asked in a cold tone meant to menace. My underlying message was 'screw off'.

"Nothing at all." he whispered, grinning snidely, completely oblivious to my tone.

"What are you so happy about?" I continued to growl. He was refusing to catch the message.

"Well, this isn't something you see everyday, now is it?" he nearly chuckled with that, he was positively beaming, "The great Boxer, so humbled, it's really refreshing, isn't it? Usually he's strutting around like he was god incarnate, it's nice to see him feeling reality for once."

That's what I had thought, this freak was basking in my father's misery. It was something I found reprehensible, I didn't care what their relationship was, no one laughs at my father while he's down. Especially not some worthless, leaching uncle.

"That's awfully dumb of you uncle, aren't you worried about your meal ticket? If he's hurting, I got to think your hand outs are gonna start getting lighter?"

"Oh, I care a lot about Boxer, and his generous scraps, I assure you." Beta answered, rolling his eyes, "I just would like to see him spit up and out from grace, to be steamrolled by the world and made to be miserable for the rest of his life, I just think it would do wonders for his personality!" he finished, grinning maliciously.

"Why don't you screw off before I start smacking you around, uncle." I growled out with deadly seriousness, though keeping my voice down for dad's sake. I hoped he wasn't hearing any of this.

"No need to get rough!" he grinned, raising his hands exaggeratedly, "Their will be plenty of time for that later." he added, before backing away.

What the hell was that? He was like a different person! My uncle was normally timid enough to jump at loud noises, and avoided conflict at all costs. Where was this confidence coming from? Was my father's despair really that encouraging to that wretch?

Watching him strut off, with the nerve to actually whistle a tune, I just saw red. I wanted to smack him over the head and remind him of his place, but instead, I turned to my dad. Still sitting there, listless and depressed.

Why was he doing this to me? Why couldn't he just get his balls back! ?

Couldn't he just see... that his confidence, was mine as well?


	27. Chapter 27: Aftermath

**Aftermath**

* * *

"Dear lord." Kohan sighed from his floating car, as he looked over the destruction of West City.

The horrid landscape was enough to make anyone feel overwhelmed, littered with toppled buildings, mashed vehicles, smoking craters... and the dead.

But to be fair, half the city still stood, unharmed. He had even noticed, with restrained relief, his own home was in the safe zone. But what was destroyed, was completely destroyed. That creature had been thorough, if anything. He had left almost nothing salvageable; every building leveled, every road carved up, every car smashed beyond recognition, and everything else busted to a good degree. It left Kohan with an empty, unnerved feeling just by looking upon the devastation.

"Yeah, sure is a sight." A somewhat short man, with red hair and in an orange high school uniform agreed, as he hefted a car out of the street and safely onto the cross walk. Kohan merely gave him a nod at that, too engrossed in the visual for anything else.

This was their makeshift rescue force, an unimpressive little two man team just trying to help in this horrible situation. They had gotten together to try to find survivors in the town's wreckage, along with many other official and civilian teams working around the city. Kohan just lending the support of his hover car to ferry survivors to the hospital, his only real service to give being that he hadn't any power of his own. He was pretty much just supervising, but he felt he had to do something. That was just his nature.

So far, out of what was now considered the Z fighters, it was only him, Dende, who had already been furiously combing the wreckage since the incident began, Mr. Popo, Majin Buu, and Fender, the red head currently assisting him, working at this full time. Others helped too, from time to time, but many felt the wish on the dragon would take care of everything anyway, so there wasn't a serious need to bother. That, and most of them were more concerned about how to handle the Android responsible, something Kohan had no interest in getting involved with, if he could help it.

As for the wish, the job had been left to Juno to take care of, being that his company had and manufactured the radar that located the dragon balls. Though it seemed he was taking his time on that, the others were too busy campaigning for his held Android's execution to hurry or help him, it appeared. To his credit, Juno had applied his entire company's resources to help with the rescue operations around the city, but one might just ask he hurry the dragon ball collecting so it wouldn't be necessary.

All Kohan knew was that it was a hell hole down here, as he slowly followed Fender down the street in his car. Speaking of whom, the young man had really impressed him. Fender had come a long way from playing around in Boxer's sons' goon squad. This high school student seemed to be the lone Z fighter youth, with any real strength, willing to help out, the others content to wait for the wish.

Kohan had tried to get a hold of just about everyone he could think of when he had decided to help out, but Fender was the only one that truly seemed willing. And together, they had cleared out several blocks, and rescued over a dozen people trapped under wreckage. Well to be honest, it had mostly been Fender's work, but Kohan had at least stayed by his side dutifully. The kid had turned out to be a true humanitarian.

"I don't think there are any people here." Fender suddenly surmised, staring down the hundred or so yards of wreckage facing them, on their current street.

"You can't be too sure, you've missed people before." Kohan reminded him, alluding to his energy sensing abilities.

"I was rusty then, and besides, you're not the one who's got to lug all this stuff around." Fender complained, stretching his back.

"I... I know, but we're also making paths for the emergency vehicles..." Kohan started, but he was already downtrodden at being reminded of his own failing. He really wished he was something more like Goku, than just a helpless old man. It wouldn't be a lie, to say that that was a motivating factor in him being out here. He wanted to be the one saving lives, he wanted to be a hero.

"I'm sorry," Fender suddenly sighed, perhaps noticing his cohort's feelings, "It's fine, besides, I'm sure moving this stuff is a lot easier than being underneath it." he added as he shoved some more concrete wreckage off to the side.

"... You got that right." Kohan responded, as he glanced over the environment again. Fender followed his gaze, but it was hard for either of them not to be overwhelmed by it all. So much destruction, it was better to block it out, but it was impossible to just ignore it completely.

They both stared awhile at that.

"... But, you have to wonder about the person who did this." Fender offered after a pause.

"He was evil." Kohan answered without hesitation.

"Of course, but you can sort of see into his head by the way he did things." he said, as he pushed a mangled truck off the road.

"What do you mean?" Kohan asked, raising an eyebrow. For the briefest instance, he wondered if he had sensed interest or entertainment in the young man's voice, but quickly subdued it. Fender was not the type to romanticize killers, he knew.

"Well, I think he was pretty childish." Fender started.

"How so?"

"Well, look at that." Fender said, pointing to the stump of a building, which had a sports car smacked into it, "He drove that car, into a building. If you wanted to destroy a city, that's not a very efficient way to do it, for a super being anyway."

"Oh really?" Kohan asked incredulously, " And what makes you think he was the one driving it? I'd think it's more likely it was from a panicked bystander who lost control."

"Well, because the roof's been peeled open," he said pointing to it, "As burnt up as it is, I can't imagine rescue workers were pulling a survivor out of it."

"Well maybe it burnt up after, you never know." Kohan countered.

"Maybe, but there are things like that all over." Fender countered back, "Up this block there's a billboard skewered on a tree, and on the last street there was a building with at least eight cars smashed inside of it, and right over there," he motioned up the street, "Is a statue smashed into a car. This whole area almost looks like a destructive kid's playpen to me."

Kohan gave him a look of mild disgust in response.

"Well... save the dead bodies..." Fender relented.

"Yeah, don't fool yourself. There's nothing whimsical about any of this." he berated.

"Still, my point stands, this guy's first priority wasn't killing or destroying." Fender started, hesitant to make his point; feeling concerned he might be saying too much.

There was a time when he might have thought this cool, after all. Like when he used to hear Timber and Gus tell stories of Vegeta and such, he used to find the stories of violence so awesome and admirable. He had even fantasized of doing that kind of thing, this kind of thing, and although those feelings filled him with self disgust now, he wasn't completely removed from them yet. Maybe the reason he was here helping so diligently was just to make himself feel like a better person, to further remove himself from that old mentality. You are what you do, right?

"So what was it?" Kohan asked tiredly. This conversation was beginning to disgust him, but he felt the need to see Fender's true opinion.

"He was playing around, like a kid with a new toy." Fender shrugged, "There's no real malice here, it doesn't seem like he went out of his way to kill. Most the bodies we find got caught in car accidents and falling building. It looks like he was just playing with these people, at least that's what it looks like to me."

"Do you think that makes it better?" Kohan nearly seethed, he had a problem with the kind of removed commentary this kid was making, "Are any of these people less hurt or dead just because that freak was more concerned with toppling buildings and entertaining himself?"

"No, but... I would say he didn't care about the people at all, alive or dead. He was more... sociopath, than psychopath..." Fender's confidence in his statements started to wain, as he stared at Kohan's disapproving face, "... I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm thinking Kohan."

Kohan continued the glare, for a couple seconds. How could this kid be so nonchalant about this, when he was in the thick of it? But again, he relented.

"... It's alright." he suddenly sighed. He realized himself, he was making too big a deal out of Fender's comments, "You're just trying to make sense of this, I know."

"... Yeah." Fender sighed back, flinging another car out of the way.

The conversation dropped off for awhile after that. Fender continued down and completely cleared the street, while Kohan continued to follow dutifully. And as Fender guessed, they found no survivors. But there was no 'I told you so's, because they both knew what it meant... to not find survivors.

But remaining quiet in this kind situation just makes the mood all the darker and more depressing. And letting that mood set in would just be detrimental to their morale. Useless, considering all this badness would be soon erased. That's why Kohan didn't hate it when Fender suddenly broke the silence.

"Oh, um," Fender started, unsure of how to restart the conversation, "We're pretty close to Capsule Corp... want to take a break? Maybe see how long we're gonna have to keep at this?"

Kohan scratched his chin at that, they really should keep going... but he kind of wanted to see how the dragon ball collecting was going himself, and he was feeling rather useless out here anyway. Besides, if they could hurry Juno somehow while they were at it, it would more than make up for any lull in their work, he knew.

"Yeah, sure. No use killing ourselves." Kohan answered, already piloting his vehicle over to the building's parking lot. He made quick time parking and capsulizing his vehicle, but Fender was still waiting lazily near the door by the time he was done. He couldn't help but feel a touch of disdain for super humans in that moment, but he let it go. There was a difference between reasonable disdain, for say Boxer and his sons thinking they were gods among men, and just hating people who just happened to have it better than you. A difference he was determined to acknowledge, even if his weak back wanted him to hate this kid with a burning passion.

"All set?" Fender grinned to the old man, perhaps enjoying the same revelation of the difference between them.

"Yeah," Kohan sighed, glancing up at the daunting entrance to Capsule Corporation.

It was going to be more than a bit hectic getting in to see Juno, he imagined, with restrained ire.

The Capsule Corporation head quarter's was a dire and impressive thirty story building right in the middle of West City, and, miraculously, it had survived the destruction without even a scratch, despite being surrounded by devastation. This place had changed exponentially since Goku's day, and was now more comparable to a mall on holiday than a small research and development center it had once been. It was usually overrun with lawyers, salary men, and even the occasional scientist. All thanks to the changes over the past few generations, though none were as much responsible as Juno's reign. That kid seemed determined to expand this flopping institution until it was bigger than life itself. Perhaps, it would eventually be big enough that the government wouldn't allow the debt ridden thing to die? It was hard to say what Juno's over the top ambitions for this company were.

As for Juno himself, Kohan felt he had a good understanding of the man, and he also felt some guilt for not being able to help him along. All this business was in the pursuit of his power, he supposed. Kohan knew well enough Juno's hatred of the gifted members of the family, he had grown up with it himself after all. It was a hard thing to get past, for sure. But propping up this failing enterprise was a pretty self destructive way to cope. Kohan imagined Juno had picked Capsule Corp for the deep connection it had to the families, and had been trying to push it to success only to impress them. Just so they would notice, and perhaps respect him.

It was sad, in a way, Kohan felt. He dearly hoped Juno would soon wise up, and just realize living well was the best revenge, like he had himself. It was pretty pathetic to let childhood insecurities run your whole life. But that revelation wasn't something you could just tell someone as unapproachable as Juno. This harsh lesson was something the young man would have to learn himself. Too bad, Kohan thought, as he pushed open the rotating door, that served as the main entrance to Juno's garish lair.

It was impressive inside, to say the least.

A giant dome of glass and metal, serving as merely the reception area. Within in it was housed a ridiculous fountain, marble tile, steel and glass constructs, artsy deco and posh furnishings. It was all chic and as impressive as could be, as much as that meant. Even Fender was mouth agape at the sight. Kohan wondered instead how much cash was poured, uselessly, into this when the company was purportedly hemorrhaging money. He shook his head in pity at Juno's future, while Fender gawked about, awe struck.

"May I help you?" the smart looking and lone receptionist mechanically greeted, bringing them out of their haze.

"Oh, um..." Kohan started, but was suddenly struck with a bout of surreality. He suddenly remembered they were in the middle of ground zero, but somehow, here they were, talking with this attractive women, in this glitzy sterile place, all somehow far removed from the hellish scenery that was just beyond the wall to ceiling panes of glass making up the front of this place. He found it more than a bit discomforting. How had the mood changed so suddenly?

"We're looking for Juno, is he in?" Fender chimed in, ignoring his companion's befuddlement, and unwittingly adding to it, as Kohan marveled at the young man's ability to have adapted to this mood so easily. He was left to ask himself, if he was indeed the only one here who remembered there was a catastrophe just outside the doors.

"Juno?" the receptionist asked, smiling warmly, her keyboard at the ready.

Again, Kohan was shook by her mechanical-ness. How could anyone maintain such a business like persona, when they merely had to glance out the front to remind them of the hell scape that surrounded them? Truly, it felt as if Capsule Corp was somehow on a different planet.

"You know, the guy who runs this place. Can you let us up?"

"You want to meet with the CO?" the receptionist asked, incredulously. Kohan was relieved just to see her show some emotion, "That would be difficult even with an appointment."

"Just tell him Son Kohan and Son Fender are here to see him. I'm sure he'll let us up." Fender countered, self assured.

"I'm going to need more than your say so to bother the boss." she countered back, a bit gruffly. But her body language suggested she was actually nervous. Perhaps Juno was one to fire someone without hesitance, Kohan wondered.

"Man, Kohan, we should just fly up to that penthouse like everyone else does!" Fender growled, apparently not worried in the least to let a 'normal' hear about flying and such. Though it wasn't as if they were making a large effort to hide his lifting of cars out there neither.

Kohan eyed him steadily at that, wondering if he had forgotten who he was with. His car was far too cumbersome to land on that roof effectively, though there was a landing pad it would likely be domed off, to prevent just this kind of pop in. Like it or not, negotiating with secretaries was the only way Kohan could do this meeting. Did this kid not realize that?

"Listen," Kohan started steadily, pulling something from his wallet, "My name is Kohan, and I can assure you I'm an acquaintance of Mr. Juno's." At that, he flashed a picture.

Unexpectedly, Fender leaned forward suddenly to see it, much to Kohan's chagrin.

It was of himself, standing with his young daughter, and a blond woman who was resting her hands on a blond boy's shoulders. Fender made the appropriately quizzical face, and Kohan grumbled inwardly.

"... How do I..." the receptionist started, but as she looked over the picture, and back to Kohan, she sighed, and cued up her intercom. Those blue color eyes were indeed very rare.

After a few minutes of intercom back and forth, through various other secretaries probably, they were finally given the go ahead. Much to Kohan's relief, as he was pretty sure Fender would have insisted on a rooftop infiltration had they been turned away. The thought called up a horrible image of himself being hoisted thirty stories high by a teenager. Truly horrific. He moved on hurriedly.

As Kohan strode through the large oak doors, separating the entrance from the real working and not so glamorous insides of the office/ research/ business building, he was well aware of the cryptic faced kid hot on his heels, but he refused to acknowledge it. Instead, he kept walking hurriedly forward, not giving Fender the chance to lay into him.

As they went, it was hard not to notice how busy the facility was, despite the recent havoc. It was just business as usual apparently, Kohan surmised. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Were they being unsympathetic to work through this disaster, or was it noble to continue like this in the face of darkness? The answer was beyond him.

Luckily, they had been given access to the penthouse's private elevator, so they were able to avoid the ridiculous traffic. But unfortunately for Kohan, that meant a private ride with his quizzical friend. And as they got on, he noticeably groaned at the thought, a gesture that was completely lost on the red head.

"What's with that picture?" Fender asked, not even waiting for the elevator doors to close.

"Forget about it." Kohan sighed, tiredly rubbing his eyes. Why'd he have to be so nosy?

"No way, why do you have a picture like that? Carried around in your wallet all the time even?" Fender pried, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"I don't want to talk about it, and you don't need to know." Kohan stated plainly.

"Why don't you just explain that weird grouping? You, and was that Juno's mom?" Fender continued, accusingly.

"Our kids are there too, smart ass." Kohan snapped.

"Yeah, but I didn't see Juno's grumpy old man, why's that?" he quizzed, his face was entertained to say the least.

"He wasn't the picture type."

"There's more to it than that, how dumb do you think I am?" Fender exclaimed, "Listen, whatever I imagine is going to be worse than the real thing, so just spill it already!"

Kohan sighed belligerently at that, wondering how he could shut him up.

"Alright, it all started thirteen years ago," Kohan started suddenly, with a slight grin.

Ding, the elevator suddenly sounded. To which Kohan grinned triumphantly, "Aw, too bad, another time maybe."

"Dude, I'll ask Juno if you don't spill it." Fender growled, nearly having to chase him off the elevator.

"See how that works out for you," Kohan shot back, mildly amused, "He still hates your guts, you know?"

…

Kohan turned, to see why there wasn't a response, only to find Fender was gawking again. But he couldn't blame him this time, as he started taking in the scenery himself. The lobby for the penthouse was like a sultan's throne room, red silk and dark brown mahogany decorating every surface, as well as large floor to ceiling windows showing off the breathtaking view of being thirty stories high... even if there was only a destroyed city to see... or perhaps that made the view even more mesmerizing? Hard to say.

This lobby connected every aspect of the top three floors, which included the private lab, Juno's living quarters, a hover port, the training ground, a lawn and recreation field, and a couple other unnamed facilities. It could be described as a large and stately mansion sitting atop a skyscraper. Kohan had only heard of it before now, but seeing it in all it's glory was certainly overwhelming. Even knowing this showy display was for such shallow purposes, and so ridiculously impractical given Juno's means, Kohan couldn't help but be impressed with Juno's home. This was easily the most luxurious place he had ever been, perhaps even seen. But he at least managed to pick his jaw off the floor, as another pretty, and doll like, woman approached them. Fender, on the other hand, was completely unashamed of his display, and continued his gawking undeterred.

"You're Mr. Son, correct?" the secretary asked with a warm smile.

"Yes miss." Kohan answered politely.

"And this is...?"

"He's with me." Kohan answered again, slightly embarrassed at the other as he was currently tapping the window glass.

"Mr. Juno is waiting in his office, right this way, please." the secretary directed, as she began to lead them.

Kohan had to nudge Fender out of his trance, but then they followed orderly. Along the way, the kid still couldn't contain his gushing though.

"Man Kohan, I had no idea Juno was so big time!" he exclaimed, apparently without even the sense of mind to whisper, "I knew he liked to put on airs, but this is better than a King has it! The president's home isn't even this nice!"

It was all real impressive, Kohan could tell that himself, but one had to wonder, at what cost? Capsule Corp was not profitable, he knew... so how was this all payed for? Could Jewely's father, the former CO, have done this? It didn't seem likely.

Juno's office was placed in the heart of the lobby, within it's intricate layout of delicate stairways and grand halls. They preceded up the main staircase to a pair of double doors opening into the office. And as they made it, the secretary ushered them in, before taking a seat at her own impressive desk, positioned at the side of the grandiose threshold leading into the so called office room.

Fender looked to Kohan expectantly at that, who was hesitant to continue. No doubt that this place being so intimidating had been the designer's intention, but knowing that didn't stop Kohan from feeling it. He had to prepare himself mentally, before he could step through that door. What was he going to say, how much did his shabby appearance clash with this place, did he really belong here?

As Kohan finally made his way in, after a good few seconds, he found a long, somewhat simple room. The lighting was fluorescent, the floor was dark stone tile, and the ceiling and walls were stark white. There were a few decorations, vases on pedestals, a couple pictures, all low key. It was a grave and off putting contrast as to what they had seen before. This room had a strange and foreboding aura, Kohan wondered why the designer had felt that necessary.

At the end of the room, there was an ominous looking black desk, made perhaps of stone. Two leather chairs stood in front of it, a similar one behind it. It was all surprisingly clinical, Kohan had expected something more gaudy, but this room was just unsettling. Fender seemed unaffected, on the other hand, following lazily behind. The kid wasn't easily bothered, Kohan found.

As he made it to the chairs, Kohan eyed them cautiously. This room was kind of unsettling, it made him unsure of allowing himself to get too comfortable. Fender however was less disinclined, and flopped into the left chair as if he was in his own living room, making Kohan question his own caution. What was so misgiving about this room?

Suddenly, a door right of the desk suddenly slid open, nearly causing Kohan to jump, and a familiar figure stepped in.

It was Juno, of course. He was dressed in a tie-less white suit, and oddly enough he was also wearing sunglasses. It was a tad casual for the young man. If it had been anyone else, Kohan might have been comforted by such a laid back appearance, but instead Kohan just felt discomforted all the more.

"Hello Kohan, thanks for visiting." Juno said casually, offering his hand, with a soft smile.

This wasn't genuine kindness, Kohan and Juno were not like that, this was just Juno's generic greeting, the face he showed anyone he had to deal with. But Kohan returned his greeting and shook his hand, just as politely.

"It's nice to see you again, Juno." Kohan greeted back, honestly.

Juno's eyes swept from him to his other visitor at that. And as his eyes met Fender's, Kohan could swear he saw a wince, or a twitch. But his demeanor didn't change otherwise.

"Hello, Fender." he smiled again, but this time he didn't offer his hand.

"Yo, June!" Fender exclaimed, bouncing out of his chair and slapping his hand across the other man's shoulder, like he had been gearing up for this, just waiting to be acknowledged first, "This is a pretty sweet setup you got here, guess you're rich as hell huh?"

Juno was still smiling, but Kohan bet he was raging underneath. He wanted to stop Fender, to try and subdue the outburst that was likely to occur, but he was talking so fast, he couldn't interrupt him.

"You've gotta be ecstatic, this building surviving the apocalypse and all. Let me ask you, did you bribe the android to leave this place standing? I know you've got the cash, right?"

It was hard to tell if that was double talk, meant to insinuate something, or just Fender's honest opinion. The kid certainly had a way with words.

"No, I can assure you I didn't." Juno responded, blankly.

"Come on, you can tell me!" Fender chided, "When he came over here I bet you laid a stack of cash on him, didn't you? Cause there's no way he'd skip busting up this palace!"

"Well, certainly I wish I could have, but I'm actually broke." Juno suddenly answered, causing Kohan's jaw to drop. He had pretty much known it, but it was still rather shocking to hear Juno actually admit it.

"What? ! Come on, quit playing! You're richer than god, just admit it." Fender countered, filled with disbelief.

"I'm over extended, and I'm in a ridiculous amount of debt. You probably have more cash than me at this point." Juno responded, his tone unchanged, still gentle and calm. Still smiling coldly.

"Re... really?" Fender asked incredulously, "Then... then how do you live like this?"

Kohan was interested in that answer too. Who could believe a man who lived in such wealth was so poor? It didn't make sense.

"Well, because the company is still technically alive, and as long as it lives, I have the impression of wealth. Actually, this whole situation with the android will actually help me continue on a bit longer, believe it or not."

"But... you were rich before, did you let this company kill your wealth?" Kohan suddenly asked, intrigued himself.

"Yep." Juno answered simply.

He was grinning though, perhaps even genuinely.

"But you've probably got an out right? I can't believe you wouldn't." Kohan countered. He couldn't swallow that this kid would be so stupid.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, it doesn't really matter right now." Juno sighed, sitting down and leaning back into his chair, "Why don't we get down to business, what can I help you guys with today?"

Kohan and Fender looked at each other at that. What a transition, why did he even bring that topic up? Was it just to freak out Fender, to get him to stop being so friendly, or was it something else? That kind of frank and openness was out of his character. To admit weakness or failing, in front of a former bully no less, it didn't make sense.

He could wonder about it for hours, but he couldn't entertain his curiosity now, they had a job to do. Kohan turned to answer him.

"Do you remember the hell hole outside your door step?" he asked sharply.

"Yes?"

"Well, we were down there, shuffling through the bodies, and we got to wondering, wasn't some lazy not-rich boy supposed to have gone and wished this horror show away by now?" Fender jumped in.

He had little tact, Kohan saw. But he wasn't wrong, he would have phrased it differently, but he felt the same. So many people were hurt and dead, he would think it would be anybody's top priority to end this madness as fast as possible. It had already been two days since it happened, after all. Even with his financial troubles, he found it hard to believe Juno hadn't the resources to have finished up by now.

"Oh yes, so sorry." Juno grinned, again, somewhat genuinely, as pulled a drawer from his desk, "Here we are." he said, as he placed said drawer on the desk.

The drawer had seven yellow orbs placed carefully within it.

"What the hell? !" Kohan growled vehemently rising from his chair, Fender too speechless to be rude on his behalf.

"Yes, they're all ready to go." Juno responded lazily.

"Then why haven't you? !" Kohan growled.

"Because, I believe more people are going to die soon." Juno answered, blankly.

"WH... why?" Fender asked carefully.

"Lots of reasons." Juno shrugged.

"**Care to elaborate**." Kohan seethed, rage overtaking his better nature.

"The android is still alive, and 18 broke into my lab to see him yesterday. Piccolo has threatened to take my lab by force. Boxer has been acting rather strangely since the incident too. It's not hard to imagine hostilities could break out at any time, and it would be a shame if we had to wait a whole year, or six months, just because we were hasty, wouldn't it?" Juno's face was completely blank at this statement. It made Kohan all the more angry.

"Are you really going to sit there and tell me you think 18, or Piccolo, or even Boxer is suddenly going to start a bloodbath! ? That's bull crap and you know it! What's the real reason? !" Kohan shot back angrily. He wondered then if there wasn't a more sinister agenda Juno was playing at.

"I never said that. Don't start letting your imagination run wild about me." Juno sighed tiredly, still smiling, though somewhat sadly, "I'm talking about the android. I believe one of them may inadvertently free the thing, in the next few days. Whether it be 18 out of some misguided sense of nostalgia, or Piccolo and Boxer, by a failed attempt at destroying him."

That was a somewhat sobering statement. It made sense, and unlike the last one Kohan did not feel any deceit. They did seem like plausible happenstances, but if that was his reasoning... it did beg the obvious question.

"Then why don't you just kill the android! ?" Fender suddenly jumped back in.

"Because I can't, obviously."

"Why not? !" Fender seethed incredulously.

"My remote device, that I stopped it with, does have a 'destruct' function, but if you remember your history well, the bomb it relates to is no longer there to effect."

"Than just let Piccolo destroy it!" Fender growled back, he seemed to feel as if he was being played.

"That's not as safe as you think, the android's defenses are not turned off, when faced with it's own mortality, it's possible it may automatically disengage it's shutdown state."

"You don't know that!" Fender continued.

"Exactly, that's why I need more time to study it. It's not worth the risk until then, that's all there is to it." Juno proclaimed, folding his arms in front of him.

Fender opened his mouth to refute him, but found he hadn't the words.

"I don't believe you." Kohan seethed, suddenly speaking up.

Juno and even Fender looked at him questioningly at that.

"I'm pretty sure you've told Piccolo this too, and I know he doesn't believe you either!" Kohan seethed. He was suddenly and vehemently reminded that he was now taking sides in this issue of the android's execution, when he had been so steadfast in his decision to stay out of it, but he continued, "Call me crazy, but if someone as knowledgeable as Piccolo thinks you're full of crap, I can't help but think maybe he's right."

"What do **you** think I'm up to then?" Juno asked blankly.

"I think you want to experiment on this android, and try to salvage the technology from it just to save your company, that's why you won't let Piccolo destroy it. And I think you want to keep the dragon balls as back up, in case you fail and have to wish your way out of trouble!"

"... Dude, that's pathetic." Fender sighed at Juno, suddenly on board with Kohan.

"Amazing. What have I done to be so distrustful in your eyes?" Juno asked bluntly, "Really, tell me?"

They were silent at that.

"Did you ever consider that maybe Piccolo is nursing an injured ego, and maybe wants to prove himself by killing the android that injured it?" Juno offered, "And maybe me telling him he might not be strong enough anymore, just pushed him even more?"

"Piccolo's not that single minded." Fender defended. Kohan sat silently, considering it.

"No, he's perfectly rational. That's why he fought the android one on one." Juno countered.

"And how would you even know that?" Kohan asked, at which point Juno pointed at Fender, "What?" he asked, turning to the part saiyan.

"Um, yeah, he did. It's hard not to notice with his and Buu's giant power levels." Fender allowed, hesitantly... knowing he was weakening their position.

If they didn't win this argument, their chances of using the dragon balls today plummeted.

"... That's still not enough!" Kohan roared, desperately. He had to make his point somehow, the thought that he could wish away all that badness today fueling his motivation more than anything else.

"Alright, I admit it, I want to study the android. If I had the choice, I would study and dismantle it rather then destroy it. The same way I'd want to disarm a bomb rather than blow it up. I'm just taking the most efficient route. And this case, it's also the safest." Juno argued. There was a certain conviction in his eyes, Kohan found himself wanting to believe him, and looking to his left, he found Fender already did, even going so far as to nod approvingly.

He was good. But Kohan wouldn't relent.

"Then why are you so dead set against letting us use the dragon balls? True, it would be bad if more deaths occurred, but in the mean time you're letting real people live in pain and despair. If you're so sure you're making the right decision, then why are you also so certain atrocities will break out? Isn't that counter intuitive?" Kohan was reaching at straws, he knew, but he also had a point.

Juno paused at that, then suddenly slid the drawer across the table.

"Then I'll leave this responsibility to you." Juno sighed, his gentle smile returning, "Whatever you decide is fine with me, I'll trust in your judgment." He rose at that and went for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Fender asked, as Kohan stared at the blinking dragon balls in front of him, somewhat awe struck. The idea of wishing felt really tempting to him at that moment.

"I'm going to try and figure that android out." Juno replied, "I'll go as fast as I can, so you don't need to fear making that wish."

If this was some act, it was very convincing. Kohan even felt a ping of guilt. He suddenly wondered if he had only been concerned about making himself feel better. If new deaths were liable to break out, how could he defend wanting to wish now? And while he questioned himself he couldn't help but notice how self sacrificing Juno appeared to be. Here he was, working to figure out a madman's designs, thinking about the big picture, and all the while dealing with stress from his failing company and his screaming dissenters. He had even stopped the android, saved Piccolo, put his company to work on relief efforts, and had even collected the dragon balls already. And despite all this, here he was, listening patiently as an old man and a former bully called him a liar and an opportunist. What were they thinking, putting all this baggage on this kid? Kohan suddenly felt utterly sick of himself.

"Wait!" Kohan suddenly called out to him, to which Juno turned back in the doorway, and looked at him questioningly, "Take them back, I think you're right." Kohan sighed, sliding the drawer back across the table, deeply hoping he wouldn't end up regretting the decision.

"It's alright Kohan, I'm sure I can solve this situation before things get out of hand." Juno replied.

"It's not worth the risk to the people." Kohan frowned, "The people that get wished back could very well be killed again after all, and there would be no erasing that. I've only been looking at this from my angle, but you were right, you don't start rebuilding until the fire's completely out."

"... Yeah, it would suck if that thing got loose and killed and hurt more people." Fender agreed, "But still, you have to hurry on your end!"

"Have no fear," Juno stated slowly, removing his sun glasses, to reveal the dark bags under his bloodshot eyes, "I won't rest until I get this right."

He replaced his sunglasses at that, and went back to the door.

"Wait, Juno!" Kohan suddenly roared, "Let me talk to Piccolo, maybe I can get him off your back."

"That's alright," Juno smiled warmly, "He'll just think us normals are ganging up on him. You just keep saving lives like you were doing, and I'll convince Piccolo. Don't worry." he grinned, disappearing through his side door. Leaving Kohan and Fender there, alone, with the dragon balls sitting in plain sight, the orbs still pulsating from being so close to each other.

In that moment, they both felt the temptation to use them, to just grab them and shout the summoning words, Juno's ceiling be damned, rather than face that hell scape again. But they relented. Instead, they both left quietly, thanking the secretary on the way out.

Kohan thought again on that conversation, and again felt ashamed for accusing Juno of such slights. Why did he find it so easy to distrust him? He shook his head out of disbelief. Kohan was beginning to question his own judgment. He then looked to Fender, and he was reminded he had also been distrustful of him not even half an hour ago. What was with him today?

He was noticeable down, as they got back into the elevator.

"Hey Kohan, do you want to go visit Meryl and get some lunch maybe?" Fender suggested, rather uncharacteristically.

Kohan suddenly realized the young man was trying to cheer him up.

"I'm fine, Fender, I just need to clear my head. Besides, Meryl is taking care of Alexia's arrangements for 18, we shouldn't bother her."

"But didn't Juno say 18 broke into his lab, maybe she came back there after that, don't you think we should check it out?"

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that..." Kohan mused, rubbing his chin. That bit had slipped his mind, "So that's where she went..."

"... What do you think she's up to? Visiting her estranged brother like that?" Fender asked steadily, "Do you think she really does want to set him loose?"

"Don't even start thinking like that." Kohan growled, "She fought harder than anyone to put him down, she would never endanger people like that, trust me."

"Why not? I think even I might feel some temptation in that situation, wouldn't you?" Fender countered, somewhat passionately, "Imagine your daughter just died, and your sister was in trouble, about to be executed, you wouldn't cling to the only thing you had left?"

"... Yes, I would," Kohan admitted, "But 18 and her brother aren't like that."

"Oh yeah?" Fender challenged.

"They're the kind of siblings that would just watch each other die, rather than move to help one another. They don't feel a protective urge to one another, because neither really cares about the other."

"How the hell can you know that?"

"History. 18 never really tried to bring 17 back from the dead, whereas 17 came back and never once reunited with 18. That doesn't sound like relatives that care for one another, to me at least."

"... Well I suppose you know her allot better than me, so whatever." Fender shrugged.

Kohan groaned, as their elevator reached the ground floor, Fender smiling like usual.

They stepped out into the crowd again, and slowly made their way for the door, pushing through the throngs of people, but they suddenly met with a familiar face, though the meeting wasn't unexpected.

"Kohan, what are you doing here?" Jewely grinned warmly.

"Oh Jewely, it's nice to see you." Kohan grinned back. He had hoped she would have been in that meeting with Juno, if only for her warmer, more human demeanor. It was hard to know where you stood with a man like Juno, it was better to have Jewely around as a translator.

"Over here, over here," she chanted, leading them away from the crowd to a somewhat less populated corner, "So what's up, guys?" she asked, friendly enough, but her face noticeably chilled, as she finally took notice of Fender, "What are you doing here?" she reiterated, coldly.

"It's nice to see you too, Jewely." Fender greeted sarcastically. He was used to this treatment.

"Don't tell me your high school got destroyed too, little Fender, what are you going to do if you can't pretend to be good at basketball anymore?" Jewely shot back condescendingly, in a similarly sarcastic tone.

"Come on guys-" Kohan tried, only to be ignored.

"There's no pretending, I am good at basketball." Fender smirked, self assured.

Kohan almost scoffed at that, although he was considered the best in his school, as well as many others. But...

"I'm sure you'd do amazingly well on the women's team too, even better in the children's leagues, so, why don't you? Seems just as fair to me." Jewely continued.

"What are you even saying?"

"Listen, can't we just be civil here?" Kohan tried again.

"Those sports weren't designed so freaks like you could get a free ride. They're so real people can challenge themselves fairly."

"Bull, if I wasn't playing it would just be the next strongest person getting all the credit. Just save that worthless righteous indignation for yourself, little miss sell out."

"Screw you, you freaked up runt!"

"How about you take that stick-"

"**Stop it**!" Kohan roared, finally getting their attention, "You're not little kids anymore, act like it!"

"How can you expect me to be civil to this person? I just can't." Jewely stated, honestly.

It was true, there was a little too much bad blood in the room.

"Forget it, I'll wait in the lobby." Fender sighed, taking off in a gruff.

Kohan seethed, why were these young people so hung up on childhood stigma's? Had he been the same way, coming up? Or was there something special going on with this new generation?

"Sorry about that," Jewely apologized evenly, after Fender left, "That is one I just can't forgive."

"Aren't you being too dramatic? Are you really going to hate him forever for something he did when he was five?"

"You really think this is just about bullying? He's still the same privileged little monster, they all are. Coasting through life, never having to take anything seriously and feeling god like all the while. It's not right."

"How's it different than people who are born rich and people who are born poor? You just have to accept people, recognize the good from the bad, and accept what you can't change." Kohan reasoned.

"Like you have?" Jewely countered, incredulously, "Aren't you out there trying to save people with Fender? You're not even a young man anymore, and you still can't accept that you're just human!"

"Th-that's not the..." Kohan stammered, before pausing. She wasn't wrong.

"... Listen, I know what you're saying, but I just can't accept them. People that strong should realize they have a gift, not a right. We shouldn't be expected to give them a pass just for not being super human in the head."

"So what's your solution, just hate them all indiscriminately until you die of old age? What's that going to change?"

"What's befriending them going to do? Just make it easier for them to look down on us."

Kohan sighed disapprovingly at that. What good was an attitude like that?

"Aren't you friends with Mars? How do you justify that?" he tried.

"Because Mars is one of us, he knows what it's like to be normal, and he knows what it's like to be stepped on by those freaks."

"But don't you see, if Mars can cross the line and be one of them, than someone like Fender could just be a normal person like one of us." Kohan surmised.

"Humility can't be learned without humiliation, it can only be mimicked. Trust me, he may hang out with you, but he'd never consider you an equal. In his mind, he probably feels like he's babysitting a pet."

"That's over the line, he's not like that. He's a good person. I spent enough time out there with him to know it." Kohan berated.

"Have you?" Jewely suddenly sighed, "Then maybe you're right."

Kohan was taken aback by her sudden about face.

"Maybe he is somehow one of the good ones, I can't know myself since we're not friends. So, let's just leave it at that?"

Kohan suddenly was disappointed, he had hoped his views had made a dent, but instead Jewely had just completely disregarded him. Wasn't that the same as a companion considering you a pet?

"I'm sorry, I need to get going." Kohan smiled, sadly. He was tired of this conversation.

"That's too bad." Jewely sighed, "Please take it easy out there, remember, if you get hurt..." Jewely trailed off at that.

"I know, believe it or not I'm not that deluded, I do realize my situation. But I just can't stand sitting back." Kohan replied.

Jewely suddenly smiled then, and leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

"Take care, you stupid old man." she smiled.

"Shut up, you spoiled little brat." he grinned good naturedly, taking his leave.

"And don't let that idiot boss you around!" she called after him.

Kohan waved back affectionately, as he left into the reception area. Despite everything, he suddenly found himself in good cheer, as he passed back through the large oak doors, leading out of this hectic place. Unfortunately though, being greeted with the horrible sight waiting outside all the big, beautiful windows drained that from him nearly instantly. In fact, he berated himself for even getting caught up in this building's removed atmosphere in the first place. And with that, he began questioning every move he had made in there, from his decision to support Juno, to his treatment of Jewely. Did those decisions still make as much sense, now that his head was back in the real world?

"Wow, that was quick." Fender grinned, patting him on the back.

"Do you think I was short with her?" Kohan asked worriedly.

"No, you took forever." he chided, "I meant you turned back into a sour sack real fast."

"How can you not with this scenery?" Kohan sighed, striding forward.

"Just put it out of mind, of course." he answered, rather easily.

In that second, Kohan couldn't help but wonder, was it easier to get past the devastation outside for Fender because he didn't see everyday people as being the same as him? It was a cynical notion, but just maybe Jewely **was** right, maybe this stuff did only bother him as much as say, a normal person would be bothered by a livestock slaughter house. 'Sure, it was gruesome and sad, but hell, they're only animals, right?' Could it be possible, that was how he really felt?

Kohan berated himself again, for being so distrusting yet again. He must be in an evil mood today, he reasoned.

"So what were you smiling about anyway?" Fender asked in a chiding tone.

"Just managed to forget my troubles for a moment."

"A senior moment? Or did that pretty girl make you forget?"

"You're hilarious."

"Well, did you have a nice talk? I bet she bad mouthed me the whole time, right? Bet you enjoyed that."

"Don't tell me she hurt your feelings?" Kohan suddenly grinned.

"Of course not... I'm just not used to people being so damn disagreeable. She treats me like a criminal, over crap I was too young to even remember doing." Fender moped.

"Well... I'm sure your age doesn't affect the experience she had to go through."

"But she won't even accept an apology! Meryl and Mars both forgave me, even Juno's cool with me, but she insists on being a complete jerk to me no matter what. It's crazy!" he exclaimed wearily.

"You're... never mind."

Kohan contemplated explaining to him that Juno had probably had to restrain himself from trying to strangle him just for touching him back there, but thought better of it. He probably wouldn't believe him anyway.

"I wonder if Meryl will cook us up something nice, do you think 18 would mind if we raided the fridge over there? I really wouldn't want to get on her bad side." Fender prattled on, as they left the building through the rotating door, Kohan more or less ignoring him. He was somehow feeling his good mood returning, despite everything. He hadn't decided on going to Jewely's yet, even though Fender seemed decided already, but just the idea of having a nice, family like meal was warming him considerably. As they stepped out into the sun, he found he was already fondling his capsule case, and imagining the pleasantness of that proposed visit.

It was about then that Kohan's attention was suddenly drawn to the strange man passing him curtly, going into the building.

Had that been... Beta? What was he doing here? Kohan wondered, staring at the back of the man as he marched on into the building uninterrupted.

It wouldn't have been such an odd sight, but he had been grinning ear to ear, and Kohan was troubled to recall even a single instance of that man even smiling before, in all the time he had known him.


	28. Chapter 28: Palpitations

**Palpitations**

* * *

It was black again. It always was. Back in that creepy little lab. And I was alone again.

That visit with 18 was starting to feel like a dream, like I had imagined the entire thing. I knew it wasn't so, but the fact that I could almost believe that spoke to the surreal state I was in. I wondered if it was something Juno had done to me, or my own mind playing tricks on me.

Well, for whatever reason, 18 had left shortly after our conversation ended. She had given my shoulder a pat before leaving, an odd gesture, but a friendly one perhaps. Who knows, maybe it was just her way of saying 'goodbye forever'.

I had almost tried to ask her to free me as she was leaving, but... I just couldn't will myself to do it. Not just because I didn't think she would, but really because I just didn't want her to. Don't mistake me, I'm not so conceited I would spurn help when I need it, it was more I didn't want to involve her anymore. Is that some kind of misguided form of brotherly love? It doesn't matter, the point is I let that window close, and there was no use regretting it or analyzing it now.

There was a bigger problem looming anyway; I was awake again. There was no mistaking this sign; I was only conscious when something was happening, never for no reason. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, yet without sound or sight, in this silent pitch blackness... someone was lurking.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." I called out lethargically. Was this my real grim reaper, finally? Could be, but I couldn't be bothered to care anymore. I couldn't stand this situation, 'just let something happen' was my deepest wish.

But there was no answer. Why was everyone of my visitors so damned obnoxious? Just present yourselves and get it over with for god's sake!

"Are you shy, mister?" I mocked, "Don't worry, I don't bite!"

Still nothing. This one wasn't thin skinned, I guessed. Changing strategies, I became quiet, and waited for them to make the first move. My only real move to make as it was. I listened and glared, waiting for my company to make a move.

It was torture, this kind of thing makes seconds feel like minutes after all. My visitor was a real prick, too, did not make even a sound. I thought I should be able to make out even soft breathing, but nothing at all. The lab was so dark and quiet, there was absolutely nothing to see or hear, not a screen's glow in the distance or even the hum of a computer fan. It was like a sensory deprivation chamber now. My new friend had made some changes apparently, or Juno had, or perhaps they were one and the same, who knows.

Or maybe there was no one there. The more I waited, staring into the darkness, the more that seemed likely, or like the plain truth. Who would be weird enough to just stare at me in complete darkness and silence after all? Perhaps it was Juno, performing some psychological experiment on me, but he seemed much more interested in my physiology to be bothered. Was I just swallowed up in paranoia?

The longer I waited, the more I became unsure of things. The more I began to question my situation. My mind soon turned to my setting, where a unique epiphany dawned on me:

Why were all the machines off?

With that thought, it suddenly hit me. These machines and devices of Juno's were all off now, unless I was in a different room and I was pretty sure I wasn't. Maybe it wasn't intentional, perhaps there was a power outage? Would that have woken me up? But that led to a bigger question, if nothing in this lab was working, what exactly was keeping me here?

A stone cold, sobering thought.

I looked to my hand, drew up beside me. Though I couldn't see it in this darkness, I could still tell where it was. All this time, while I had been detained, I had subconsciously stopped trying to move my limbs. The mere act of trying, and finding myself unable, was a huge blow to my ego, so my body had naturally stopped trying all together. This whole time I haven't tried to move at all.

Could I, now? Well there's no other way but to do it.

I flexed my fingers, and gasped. I could do it! Or was I just imagining it? I needed a stronger sensation to confirm it. So I tugged at my wrist, it was held in a strap or something, so I tore it off the wall, to the tune of beautiful noise and a pulling sensation, which felt ecstatic at this point. That was probably enough to confirm I indeed had control again, but I stroked my chin anyways. My hand on my face, it's surprising what you can learn to miss when deprived of it. I then bit into my finger, to see if I still felt pain. I did, and even that felt refreshing.

Staring forward, a dull chuckle rose in my throat. Circumstance was a funny thing. I wonder how Juno would feel, knowing a faulty power source would be his undoing. Probably the same as me when I found out Gero's shutdown device somehow fell into his hands.

I wasn't planning to be anymore more kind than he had been.

I rose from my mounting, the snaps of straps breaking apart accompanying it. I felt amazing, like a phoenix rising from it's own ashes, I was alive again!

… And then I was on the ground.

Something had hit me in the chest. I had no precognition of it at all, for a second I could have even believed it was a heart attack. It was immediately incapacitating, and it hurt more than anything in recent memory. I was choking on pain. In physical measures, I believed my sternum was shattered, and a few ribs as well. Probably had a punctured lung as well, cause I couldn't breath. But the pain was so horrendous it was possible my entire body was just frozen in shock, but either way I was in serious trouble.

Amid my effervescent misery I gaped and choked as I glanced about the room searching for my antagonist. I would like to say I was desperate to deliver a return, but in truth I was just dieing for any kind of distraction from my personal hell. Mind numbing, spirit breaking pain, delivered in a place where all my senses were deprived and left extra sensitive. Any disrespect I may have held for the sensation of pain was gone in that moment.

Who had done this? Who could have done this? 18? She had had plenty of chances to kill me by now, and even if so, she would have done it right. Not left me gasping to death, fiddling on the floor like a fish out of water. Piccolo? I'd like to think he'd at least have the decency to kill me like a man; to my face with plenty of warning. This creature attacked me in the dark after watching me fiddle around like an idiot in the pitch black for at least ten minutes, with no warning whatsoever. It was far from sadism, it was an act of pure malice. Disturbing, displaced aggression. Cold, strange and emotionless.

I kicked my legs out in a pathetic display, perhaps searching out the enemy, perhaps just fitting over the pain. I wasn't logical right now. My legs didn't touch anything for awhile, until I suddenly smacked my right shin against something really hard. Before I could react, something stomped against my right ankle and drove it into the ground.

"GAHH!"I screamed in pain, as I slung a blast of energy forward. I was multitasking.

The light of the blast gave me a glimpse of the figure, and that he deftly dodged the attack. He also retaliated by driving his other foot into my throat, pinning me. Not a major accomplishment, as I was messed up really well. I knew I may even die from these injuries alone. But I was going to make him pay... I told myself.

The blast may have been ineffective against my menace, but it did slam against the ceiling behind him. The large gaping hole let some bright sunlight in, giving me back my sight. And with it, I examined the freak. Tall, with a medium build, and the shoe he was pressing into my neck was pointy. I couldn't make out anything else from my position, the sun shining from behind him.

"So... I am stronger..." the figure said lowly and blankly and in a unfamiliar voice, "How nice!" it then suddenly exclaimed in a cheery tone.

I tried to make a sound in defiance but I was unable. The pain was still center to my conscious, this whole thing was background noise by comparison. I tried to rally my righteous indignation as fuel to distract myself to this freak, but to my shame and horror, it wasn't nearly enough. I was about ready to beg for the sweet release of death, or at least unconsciousness. But this freak was intent on drawing this out.

"I really thought he was bull shitting me, but there's nothing for me to worry about, is there Mr 17?" it mocked down to me.

I swung on his knee, hoping to cripple him. But I couldn't even scratch him, I was unable to draw any energy at all either. That damn sucker punch had just been too much.

"Aw, still got some fight little guy?" the freak continued to taunt, "That's cute."

It reached down then and grabbed my hand.

"So much fury and hatred, with no outlet. Like a volcano walled up inside of you." it chided, as it lifted me up, dragging me from under his shoe roughly, "It's kind of funny seeing it from this side!"

My rage had finally superseded my anger at that. All I could see was red, and this freak's stupid face. I slammed my free hand into his face, darting my finger's into his eyes.

"GAHHAA!" he wretched out in some kind of twisted scream, throwing his head away from me and burying it in his free hand. A pair of shattered glasses fell to the floor.

"**You really shouldn't have done that.**" he suddenly seethed, still his tone carrying a hint of cheer along with the dark grating malice.

I suddenly realized my ankle was still pinned under his foot, as he raised my arm and seemed to stretch me like a bow. His eyes twinkled menacingly, and as a freakish grin drew across his face, his free hand bawled into a shivering fist.

I knew what was about to happen, so I'm kind of proud of my reaction. Instead of trying to uselessly shield myself with my hand, I stabbed at him one more time. He dodged it, but I was still glad I tried rather than shriveling away, even as he slammed an elbow into my chest.

He was a real sadist. If I had somehow forgotten how aching in pain my chest was, I was certainly reminded then, only by much worse. It was like the old injury, but only if I had been lit on fire too.

"GRAHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and when they were emptied they didn't refill. I had no air! That sent a panic through me that shook me to the core. But before I could totally freak out he calmed me with another sickeningly painful bludgeon of my chest.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, surprised and entertained.

No wonder. My vision was fading out of focus, but I could still see my chest and how wet it was getting. The pain was going very bad, as I was no longer set aflame with it. Instead I was feeling cold and everything was getting dark. This feeling was familiar, but in no way comforting. This was the sweet release of death, and I was scared.

"Well, I guess you're used up," he surmised somewhat awkwardly.

Was this moment somehow making the freak uncomfortable? Why freak, can't take blood? Can't stand your own handiwork? I'm dieing you piece of shit! All things I wanted to shout but couldn't. I wanted to him to somehow see how significant this was to me. I don't know why.

"...Well this was fun," he literally shrugged, "Goodbye!"

He then suddenly flung me by the arm, without hint of hesitation. Out of the building, through the wall. I got to see the sky for a second. It looked nice. I'm happy for that. Before finally smashing into the ground, or some other comparably hard thing.

I wonder what it would have been like to die atop the Lookout. It seemed so preferable now, even though it seemed so wrong then. But maybe death can never be right, maybe it's always a horrible and wrong travesty. Or maybe I'm just selfish.

The sorrow of my own approaching death was devastating, I didn't want it, and I was helpless to stop it.

I wanted nothing more than to live.


	29. Chapter 29: Third Hand Lions

**Third Hand Lions**

* * *

"How low can she go! ?" Master Roshi hooted from his chair excitedly.

"Relax old man, your gonna give yourself a stroke." Geta responded wearily, taking another hit off his glass.

"More likely to happen to you, sonny boy!" the old hermit shot back with a smile and the same amount of enthusiasm.

Geta merely sighed exasperatedly in response.

Here he was, the father of the world martial arts champion, Boxer; sitting in a lawn chair on the beach, while watching a questionable exercise show with the one and only Master Roshi. A strange activity for the well known and well respected ex-martial artist and business man, which is why he was giving his glass of whiskey such a workout. He needed a little help to get on the older man's level.

But then why was he here, drinking with an old relic in the middle of nowhere in the first place? While his limo driver stared on from a distance, trying not to look ashamed? It was a good question.

Geta, or Vegeta the second if you prefer, emptied his glass before lazily grabbing his bottle from the sand and refilling, sloshing around the shrinking ice cubes within it. He then immediately took another hit.

Screw it. That was the sentimentality at play here. Screw all the worrying, all the bravado, all this piss and vinegar of life. This was a mission of acceptance. But at the root of it was one titular man. A person more important to Geta than the world itself.

One hundred and twenty years, nearly a century and a half. That's how long Geta's father had lived. It had been some hundred and fifty years since the golden years of the Z fighters, and his dad had died almost seventy years ago. That's a life time ago, yet he still thought of him nearly everyday. He haunted his thoughts, plagued his dreams, and plotted his life. Though not unlike every father.

Geta was ninety years old. He had been born to Vegeta and a woman Geta had never even met. Never met because she didn't stick around, and more than likely wasn't even persuaded to. As Vegeta had been a womanizer.

As long as Geta had known him, Vegeta had gone through women like water. Why? That had been his coping mechanism; he just couldn't stand getting older. It angered him endlessly, as he got slower and slower, weaker and weaker. He was a man that couldn't accept his limitations. So even as he raged over his weakening strength, he began looking to regain his lost pride through conquest of the flesh. Bulma had left him enough money to live like quite a playboy too. Geta was just a product of one of these encounters, a shame he had had to live with his entire life. At the time, Vegeta had pawned Geta off on one of his older sons immediately, which is why Geta had adopted the surname 'Brief'. But even with all that, he hadn't been allowed not to know Vegeta as his dad. The man had still insisted vehemently on being a prominent, though seldom, father figure.

Geta had spent endless hours wondering what his life would have been like if only Vegeta had let him be apart of his brother's family, instead of forcing him to inherit his problems. Then again, that was being a little melodramatic, most would probably just be happy their dad would even care enough to want to be apart of their life. But in Vegeta's case it was probably more of a selfish desire for dominion than a genuine gesture of fatherly love. In the end, Geta had mixed feelings about it, and always would.

Vegeta had spent most of his fathering time teaching Geta martial arts. The training had actually went pretty smoothly, even with Vegeta's tough, yet hands off approach to the process. Geta had even managed to go Super because of that... though that was a very long time ago. But even as he became a warrior in his own right, he witnessed firsthand Vegeta's true self. His arrogance, his bravado, his iron stubbornness, and his malaise over old age, his inability to accept his own body's failing. It was quite an awakening. Vegeta was both awe inspiring, or pathetic depending on the way you looked at it. But for Geta, more and more he had started seeing the latter. For example, and case in point, his complete inability to slow down. It seemed making cut backs became akin to death itself to the man. Slowing down was the same as giving up. He trained like a mad man, often hurting his body more than any fight would, then popping senzu beans to get him back to health just so he could repeat the process. It was utterly painful and depressing for the young Geta to witness. To his credit, he probably surpassed Goku near the end, as the other actually did slow down some. But it came at the expense of his longevity, and even then it wasn't enough for him, not that anything ever was.

Geta could still remember the way his father had looked when he had been young, a good deal younger than he himself did now, but when he died he had looked older than time itself. His father had literally trained himself to death, as if he had sincerely believed training would eventually allow him to overcome even old age. It was a horrible experience he had put his entire family through, but for Geta especially it had left quite a profound impression on. To watch his father throw his existence away on a losing battle. It was a crime he could never forgive. And so, Geta could no longer stand anyone who couldn't accept their own limitations as a result.

He was well aware he had stereotypically grown up in a way to spite his father, and even that such thinking was flawed in many ways, but he couldn't help it. The idea was that grounded within him. It had effected his own parenting accordingly, and those were regrets he had to live with. But more than anything it was dictating how he spent his life now.

"Hey old man, you're missing the whole show!" Roshi chided, noticing his withdrawal.

How was he so enthusiastic about this, Geta wondered, but still he endured.

"Why don't we just watch real porn, gram-pa?"

"What, you want porn?" Roshi grinned in away that suggested he had only been holding it back this whole time. A thought that filled Geta with dread.

"No! No, this is fine." Geta responding hurriedly, emptying another glass, "This is fine."

"Well don't sleep through the entire thing then, you old geezer!" Roshi berated, jest-fully.

"I wasn't sleeping, idiot..." Geta started but dropped it. He **had** to endure the old man, learn from him.

He was trying to replicate Roshi's personality in a way, trying to learn the old man's ultimate technique: the ability to truly accept old age. He was failing so far, but he was more dedicated than any student the hermit could have ever had. That's why he spent countless days just hanging out with him, trying to learn anything to cope with the oppressiveness of it all. That and he enjoyed the companionship... to an extent. But was it really helping? The answer was sort of. No, he didn't feel his terror of old age and death disappearing, but such relaxed behavior did help it subside a bit. Enough that he didn't feel the need to end the friendship anytime soon. But he couldn't help but ruminate on his life all the same during these somewhat less engaging moments. And with that, his thoughts turned to his life's second act...

Geta had been an adult when Vegeta finally passed. Up until then he had leaned on the support of the brief family, but when it finally happened, he felt a great need to distance himself from his adopted family. Perhaps he felt the need to be his own man, or to honor that Vegeta had been his real dad, his real family and not some unwelcome hindrance and that his death held meaning. His first move of independence was to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament. At the time the families considered such activity to be disdainful, an act not worthy of respect but contempt instead. It was too easy to win after all, it was considered only slightly better than robbery by the family when a saiyan competed. Geta got the message all to well, when he won and was treated as a bum, a leecher of normal folks. This bothered him more than anything, as he inherited some of his father's pride. So he never competed again. But he did take his winnings and invest in business. He studied and tried hard and eventually made a name for himself, and got the respect he so craved.

But the years ticked away, and eventually Geta found himself to be a middle aged man. The family, annoyed at him for never settling down, started barking him into an arranged marriage. It took some doing on their part, as Geta had a hatred of family life due to his own experience, but he eventually gave in. He wanted their respect after all.

It had been a sham though. Him and his wife barely got to know each, had very little chemistry and almost nothing in common. A marriage of convenience, or rather conservation, conservation of the saiyan blood line a few of the old ones were obsessed with. The idea that everyone would all be normal humans eventually frightened them to no end. That's why they had hitched him up to one of Goten's daughters, who himself was already dead of old age by then. To keep the blood nice and thick, and to make another super saiyan that would carry the next generation. Or whatever those crazy old fools had been obsessed with.

But of course the marriage was a joke. Despite strong attempts on both sides, divorce soon followed the birth of the second son. At the time, Geta had been very worried about repeating his father's mistakes; by fathering the children in a detached way. So he had spent as much time with them as possible. But the family saw the divorce as an opening and took over. And true to his mission, Geta made sure not to be his father... and just gave up on the boys completely. To allow them to make a real family, he had told himself. But they're found family treated Boxer like some destined child, and Beta like some throw away; shaping their lives and personalities accordingly. It was a depressing scene, one he knew he could have handled better but he had felt helpless to stop at the time.

Of course now, he just didn't care. It was too late to inspire Beta, and too late to ground Boxer. Too late for anything. They were grown, and he was old. All he could do, or all he could think to do, was do what his own father couldn't. To age and pass gracefully, and not to burden his family any further. But it was hard. His terror of repeating his father's mistakes had caused all of his it seemed, it was hard to see the right path anymore. Would it really help Boxer and Beta if he didn't lean on them? If he continued on, even to death to hold them at arms length? It's not as though they even hated him, Boxer had developed a strange outlook about it and saw them as being close, even though it obviously wasn't so. Though that one had a talent for only seeing what he wanted to. Beta on the other hand was so closed off he couldn't even imagine how he felt. Hatred, sadness, or nothing at all? There was no telling. But even if Geta could imagine he could truly reconnect with the boys, what was the point of that now?

There was no point, it would just be selfish on his part. He just had to continue on his path now.

"Master Roshi, I've got to go." Geta said rising from his plastic chair.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya." the old man responded distractedly, too caught up in his show for a proper goodbye.

Geta walked slowly to his car, the driver looking practically anxious in anticipation of finally leaving this dinky island. He got into the car, and the driver shut the door.

"Where to, sir?" he asked, hurriedly getting into his seat. As if Geta was going to change his mind.

"Take me home."

"Yes sir." he said, firing up the hover car and taking off.

"... Wait, we're going the wrong way, aren't we?"

"No, your home is this way... the gps is backing me up too." the driver answered.

Suddenly it hit him.

"... I, I meant my son's home." Geta responded, burying his face into his hand.

"Oh, sorry, changing course right away sir."

What a stupid slip of the tongue, he thought to himself. Of course, that wasn't his home, he had just spent an hour reaffirming that to himself, hadn't he?

How could he be so damnably transparent?


	30. Chapter 30: Failing

Authors Note- Happy one year anniversary to this story! To celebrate, I'm posting a new chapter every day this week. So please stay tuned.

**Failing**

* * *

"Well I'm listening, Mr. President." she grinned smugly, planting her feet up on his desk, from the man's own chair.

"... To what, Nova?" he asked slightly puzzled, though a bad feeling was starting to churn in his guts.

His former field reporter was now a true celebrity on a grand scale over the 'West City Incident', which was what the destruction of the metropolis at the hands of the being known as '17' was being called. Her first hand reporting of the monster had made her legendary; it was the field report of the century. In fact in all history, only the Cell games report could even come close to comparison. Boxer's perceived betrayal of the people and fall from grace was even tied into it and that was really blowing up. Not to mention the continued coverage of the disaster and relief efforts going on throughout town. Basically every news station in the world was jumping all over it.

Except this station in particular. ZAKA TV had been hit by serious devastation, being that they were based in this city. Their main studio was destroyed and they had suffered many casualties. But being that the news was a business, that was no excuse to take a breather. So the station had reopened in this huge office building, which was renting it's space out to facilitate disembodied businesses and companies. So many, that they had gotten stuck on the top floor. But they were making do, the surviving teams were picking up the slack and getting ready to go back on the air any time now. In fact, this was the last step; reigning in miss Nova. But the president could see now that she was going to be a hard case about it. But even so, with their dire situation, they needed her now more than ever with her new found celebrity.

"I'm listening to what you're going to offer me to stay on with you, of course." she answered obviously.

"Nova..." Dessy interrupted, only to drone off. He was looking very drained, no doubt after surviving the incident he hadn't had much rest. Or perhaps he'd just been dragged along by Nova to every interview she had had since her famous report.

"... Oh, how about a raise?" he suggested. It was the least he could do, Nova was worth a lot of money now, there was no denying that.

"Well that's a start." Nova sighed, rubbing a finger along the surface of her boss's desk, "I'll take this office too."

"Alright, I'll get you a new office."

"I said this office."

"You want my office?" he asked incredulously, only to sigh at her nod, "It's yours!" the president exclaimed, with badly covered aggravation.

"I want to be the anchor too..."

"... I suppose you can have Becky's old post..." the president allowed, though the lament in his voice betrayed the emotion the entire office was feeling. The casualties had been high amongst the staff.

"No, I said I want to be the anchor, boss. As in 'one and only'." Nova retorted, missing or ignoring the mood.

"Nova!" Dessy suddenly yelled out. To only bring a quizzical glare from her that silenced him back up.

"Fine! Whatever you want, Nova!" the president suddenly exclaimed, with no attempt at hiding his anger this time.

"What? Am I being too callous? You're the one who called me in here to do business."

"Well, you could be more considerate."

"Oh I get it! Is it somehow more respectful to the dead for me to take a crap deal from you, boss? Is that what this is about?"

"I said whatever you want, Nova. Anything else you want from me?" he seethed out, darker than he meant too.

"So now I'm the bad guy, huh? Don't you forget what happened that day you snobby little putz!" Nova seethed back, jumping out of her chair, "While you were snuggled up safe in front of the tube out there in your country house, I was out there dealing with that monster personally! I brought the story, and I'm the World's freaking hero reporter because of it! Where exactly do you get off judging my demeanor! ?"

The president was seething with rage, but instead of screaming a retort he just stormed out.

"You've gone too far Nova!" Dessy yelled again.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some nice stuff too." Nova drolled out boredly, barely acknowledging him.

"You- you're a witch!"

"What was that?" she seethed back.

"How can you act like such a bloodsucker? Do you know how many people died here? How many of our friends and co-workers! ?"

"It's really sad," she groaned tiredly, "But what does it have to do with this?"

"Are you hearing yourself? !"

"Are you?" she shot back, "We're reporters, it's our job to bring the news. We don't have the luxury of taking a moment of silence, especially in the wake of a disaster because these are the moments we're paid for, these events are what we live for. I'll mourn the dead on a slow day."

"Mourn them? How about you just take notice! ? Or are you too busy enjoying your good fortune?"

"Good fortune? Did you forget what I went through? Am I not allowed any sympathy at all? Am I not a victim too?"

"In case you forgot, I was there too! But do you see me parading around like an entitled ass? !"

"..." she took a pause at that, before her face crinkled in disgust, "You know what Dessy? Screw you. You've been nagging me and putting me down since this started. You're not even the least bit thankful for what I've done for you!"

Dessy dropped his jaw at that.

"Thankful! ? You nearly killed me! And what do I have to show for it? ! Nothing! The only thing that stunt has done for me is turn my co-worker into an obnoxious piece of crap!"

"You know what? I don't need this. You don't like working with me anymore? Fine! You're fired."

Now it was Dessy's turn to take a pause. He glared at her intently, but she held her smug, hateful expression. She... she was serious. All of a sudden, the camera man began running back every event he had ever gone through with this woman through his head. How many times had he stuck his neck out? How many times had he sucked it up for her? How many times had he put up with her insanity? And for what? It suddenly occurred to him it was all for nothing.

"You... you...!" he growled out, festering with enough hate to choke a horse.

"You what?" she shot back, just as venomously as the first statement.

"..." he growled inwardly. He wanted to kill her. To bash her to death with his camera perhaps... but he couldn't do that, or wouldn't do that. He could scream obscenities at her, but what the hell good was that? It's like something a damn child would do. Instead, he saw only one right answer.

He then swiftly bridged the gap between them, and slapped her across the face. She was stunned by it, taking what seemed like forever to respond. But she caught herself, and turned back relatively unfazed. Touching her cheek thoughtfully, she even grinned.

"That's the first time you've acted like a man since I've known you."

Dessy bristled with rage at that. But he couldn't do anything else. Staring back at her icy glare, he could only storm out. Away from her, and his own fear of what he might do. It was the only action he could make himself do in the situation. He was well aware of a single smug laugh echoing behind him, as he slammed the door as hard as he could.

Dessy managed to stomp all the way back to the lobby before his anger finally subsided enough for the reality of his situation to finally set in on him.

What, exactly, was he supposed to do now? This job and, as much as he hated to admit it, that woman had been his entire life up til now. His home was gone too, thanks to that freak monster. He had nothing and no one now. His thoughts began to run wild at that thought. Would he ever find another job? Would he live on the streets like a bum after this? Would this city even recover from this disaster enough for him to survive like that? Or would he just end up starving to death living in a pile of rubble?

Suddenly he felt his breathing going out of control. He was hyperventilating like crazy and his head was starting to feel light... was... was this a panic attack? He was having a panic attack over this! ?

He grabbed a chair beside him and attempted to force his breath to slow... he couldn't have an episode here. He refused to do anything else to demean himself any further. At this moment, he would rather die than pass out in this office.

He could just imagine what that witch's response would be if she heard about that. Probably laugh her ass off... or even worse, she might pity him... so much she'd try to give him his job back. Even panicking like he was, that image still made him inwardly cringe. That, at the moment, was the most unbearable happenstance he could imagine.

Dessy smacked a fist into his side, and held his breath. And after about half a minute, he let it out. Collecting himself, he brought his thoughts back to his predicament, though this time with less of a doomsday mentality. He had to be a man after all.

What could he do? No doubt the president here at ZAKA TV would give him another job, hell Nova didn't even hold his contract; he technically was still employed. But with how big she was now, could he really work here if she didn't want him too? And even if she didn't care, working here with her after this incident, how would it be different from going back to that office right now and swallowing down every last drop of self respect he had left and begging her forgiveness?

…

The more Dessy thought about his situation, the worse he felt about it. He needed this job, and it was undeniably gone. There was no silver lining, no easy workaround. He was going to go through a bad patch now, and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing at all.

One tear streamed down his cheek then, as a bitter frown stretched across his face. He wasn't crying, despite the crippling depression closing in around him, losing everything actually had quite the relaxing side effect. He felt so free at that moment, like he could do anything. He reasoned that if he was still in Nova's office, he may have done much more than a slap with the way he was feeling right now.

In fact, at the moment, he felt nothing about coming in here with a rifle and permeating everything in sight. He looked out to his left, through the windows overlooking the destroyed city he had once been proud to call his home. Only now, as he rose and trudged up to them, he felt bile rise up in his throat instead. What good was it now? His home, his friends, his job, his life! All gone, but half the city still stood. What good was it? There was no recovering from this, for either him nor this city. So what the hell was the use of any of it still standing?

"Why... Why couldn't that monster have just destroyed everything! ? What the hell good is it to leave a job half finished! ? !" he growled out to himself.

His outburst was met with disgusted looks by the couple people loitering around. He glared back at them, he could care less what random people 'felt' at this point. Instead, he turned his attention back to the window, but only felt another wave of nausea wash over him.

"I just wish... I wish it was all gone." he growled to himself. Another tear fell from his cheek. "I wish it had taken me." he uttered much more quietly.

His thoughts were suddenly plagued by a very depressing illumination. That he had pretty much survived for nothing. In his mind, he would have been better off dieing in the destruction instead. His self pity was so strong, he almost didn't notice the pretty lights that suddenly began to decorate the horizon. Or, how quickly they appeared to get closer.

* * *

Dessy wasn't sure what had happened at first.

The experience was like waking up and suddenly being drunk. As the world seemed to shake and people ran around him in a panic, he questioned why he couldn't hear anything, and suddenly his mind began to assemble the events for him. He remembered he had been looking out the window.

He looked towards where the window was supposed to be, or where he had been pretty sure it had been. He couldn't help second guessing himself now, because now there was nothing there. Just a huge, horrifying hole, that the cold night air whipped in through violently. It was like a wind tunnel in the lobby now, as small things were whipped around and sucked out into the night. Dessy reasoned it must be due to the high altitude they were at. And it didn't help matters that the floor seemed to be caving in too.

Dessy found he was on the edge of a large hole surrounding the blasted in window. And, looking down into the chasm, he could see allot was missing down in the guts of the building. Whatever had taken out the window must have hit a lot lower, and they had merely experienced only a fraction of the destruction he realized. But if such a large amount of damage had occurred on the lower floors, Dessy was left to wonder what was keeping this section and rest of the upper areas of this structure from tumbling to the ground...

Finding that line of thinking inconvenient, he turned his attention to wonder at the panicked people who were running around him, yelling their silent screams. He really started to wonder about what to make of all this. The surreality of this situation was palpable. And his apparent deafness only added to his removed disposition. This just didn't seem real.

He wasn't an idiot, he knew this was too real to be a dream, but there was a large part of him that just couldn't believe it was happening. What had caused this after all? His mind could only come up with an image of blinding light. Had it been an explosion? A bomb, a plane? He couldn't remember, and his head was starting to hurt like crazy the more he tried.

He brought his hand to his head, only to find it was wet. He brought his hand back to find it was slick with that most troubling red substance. Dessy stared at it intently. He knew the sight should have terrified him, but instead it seemed to be just the most ridiculous thing to him. It just made everything seem all the more unreal.

At that point, his other hand, which he had been propping himself up with, suddenly slipped and he found himself flailing over the edge of the floor, nearly about to drop off into the nothingness below. Instinctively, his foot shot out and caught the edge of a nearby chair, barely saving him from teetering over. But as he struggled with balancing the chair and pivoting against his overhanging weight, barely leaning himself away from certain death, he found the weight of the situation still hadn't set in. He could see death staring him in the face, he knew this situation was deadly serious, but it still felt so dreamlike to him. He knew enough to get up and away from the edge though, as the crevice expanded even more. But he still was not feeling the fear.

It was a bit... empowering...

He looked to the other survivors then, trying to get a grip on his situation. They were all gathered towards the back and acting very oddly.

Curious, Dessy approached them. Looking in their faces, he could tell they were yelling about something. Some guy even grabbed him and yelled in his face, forcefully enough that he could even feel the breath of the man hitting him. But it was no use, Dessy heard nothing at all. He pushed past the screamer to the object of the crowd's attention. And as he saw it, he suddenly felt enlightened.

Where the stairs were supposed to be there was nothing at all. There wasn't even a silhouette of some remaining building structure to see. Just a huge gaping window to the outside world. He couldn't even make out the ground in the darkness. Again, he was hit with a mild sense of wonder at the fact that the structure hadn't collapsed yet, and was also reminded he should be feeling horror instead.

But honestly, he couldn't really see the benefit of being afraid at this point. What was keeping him from waking up to the reality? A gaping head wound, sudden deafness, merciful stupidity? Who cares, who would actually want to confront their own mortality, after all? Dessy made the decision to embrace his dreamy state rather than fight it anymore, staring at the haunting black nothingness where the stairs had once been. He knew, looking at that, this was just a bad dream. And more importantly, he didn't care to know if he was wrong.

But he still wasn't ready to take a swan dive off a skyscraper. He was delusional, not suicidal.

He backed away from the stairs to the relative safety between them and the ever encroaching pitfall swallowing up the floor of the lobby. It was a pretty scary sight, but his haze was dulling it considerably. Still, it wasn't exactly pleasant to look at, so he turned to the other survivors, who were now desperately tearing at the elevator doors, trying to get them open.

Dessy smiled, why hadn't he thought of that, he wondered as he approaching the desperate group. They were slamming a metal divider post into the right elevator furiously, yet fruitlessly. The ones working on the left one were a little more enginuitive; stabbing all manner of office supple from letter openers to filing cabinet drawers into the crease of the doors and attempting to pry them open through collaboration. But unfortunately, they couldn't seem to get enough leverage. Dessy suddenly grinned though, reaching into his pocket.

With his job, he constantly had to maintain and manage all sorts of equipment. And because of this, it was necessary to keep some tools on hand at all times. One, in particular, fit this situation pretty well.

Dessy pulled from his pocket and presented to the group, somewhat smugly, a flat-head screwdriver.

But he was put off that their response was less pat on the back and more just angry yelling. He got the message though, as deaf as he was, and quickly stabbed the tool in and helped with the wrenching of the doors. But at least they were greeted with success, the screwdriver appeared to be the straw that broke the divide, inching the doors apart. They dropped their tools and pawed at them then, tearing them all the way open.

As deaf as he was, Dessy wasn't blind to the wave of hopelessness that suddenly enveloped the group. And the burst of cold air blowing in from the open doors also helped clue him in. Peering over the others' shoulders, he found there was no elevator. And worse still, at the bottom, was another wide open expanse of nothingness.

The group quickly moved to the other elevator, snatching up the various implements from the ground they had dropped before the wind could sweep them away, including Dessy's magical screwdriver, and thus his purpose to participate.

Instead, he looked on blankly, first at the group furiously working at the door, back to the collapsing lobby that was moments from encroaching upon them, then back to the empty elevator shaft.

... There were still thick cables hanging down. Dessy reasoned he might be able to climb them, he was in pretty okay shape since his job kept him active. He felt it might be a good bet, given the situation anyways.

Suddenly he was hit with another wave of wonder at his current state. Normally, this kind of situation would have frozen him in fear; leaping over a chasm to a rope. Where failure meant certain death. But now it was like a game. Even so, again, he wasn't suicidal. He looked to the group again, as they slowly wrenched the other set of doors apart. But as they did, their horror stricken faces told him most of what he needed to know. The hole in the floor catching up to their area and starting to swallow up people told him the rest.

Dessy quickly ran and jumped into the shaft, using all his strength, he smacked into the cables with some amount of force and clung to them. But despite his situation, he couldn't help but look back to see the fate of his accomplices. The whole floor seemed to drop out of the room, and along with it many bodies plummeted into the night, swallowed up by the darkness. He couldn't help but be slightly amazed by it. It was quite a sight after all. He looked to his side then to find a couple others had gotten the same idea as him with the right elevator shaft. Unfortunately, they didn't seem to be as dexterous as him, and were sliding slowly down into the darkness. There expressions pleading to Dessy for help, but …. well... what could he do?

As they plummeted into the darkness, Dessy had to remind himself this was all just a dream, and definitely not real.

Getting himself together, he then searched above him. He couldn't go down, as the cables weren't attached to anything, but he could go up... probably. It was hard to tell, but the floor above him seemed mostly intact. If he could just shimmy up there, he should be safe for awhile, he told himself, as he began the arduous process.


	31. Chapter 31: Failing End

**Failing End**

* * *

"COME ON, PUSH!" Nova roared at the top of her lungs.

The others faces turned to glare at her for a moment. The room appeared annoyed with her attempts at leadership. But, still, the doors were pushed open with a flourish soon after, perhaps she was of some help? As they did, Nova rushed forward without a pause, eager to see what awaited them. But a gust and roar of wind stunned her, and she felt her heart sink a bit as it did, considering what that meant. But she wouldn't be denied, she forced herself forward to witness their fate for herself.  
Peering into the elevator shaft, she was greeted with the most peculiar sight. Dessy, her former camera man, hanging from the cables like some kind of monkey with a dufus like hopeful face.

The sight brought a laugh out from her, but not because of glee. Because in truth, she really felt like crying.

As she slowly drooped to the floor, weighing the hopelessness of her situation, she couldn't help but continue her deranged chuckle. They were probably gonna die, she knew.

"There's a man in there!" one of the others roared.

Nova was brushed aside, as they brought in a large curtain rod from somewhere within the building to reel him in with. It seemed like quite the operation, but Nova couldn't be bothered to watch. Instead, she slowly rose to her feet and paced back to the stairwell, to witness the sight of that depressing drop off into nothingness one more time.

… What the hell were they supposed to do now? What the hell was she supposed to do now? There was no way down, no way out. It was over now. Nothing to do but wait for the structure to collapse... But self pity wasn't her forte. Is went against her sense of self. She had faced worse than this, and she would again, she told herself. Instead of giving into her depression, she decided to return to the group, and perhaps formulate some kind of strategy. It wasn't over until it was over, she knew.

When she returned, she found that Dessy had been saved in her absence. She decided to approach him, and perhaps bury the hatchet from the fight earlier. After all, she could use any friend she could get in this situation. But upon closer inspection, she noticed how bad he looked. He seemed half dead; with his hair wet with blood, his clothes ragged. His face and body even had traces of soot and burn marks. She couldn't help but wonder what the hell had happened to him.

And neither could any else it seemed, as everyone seemed to barrage him with questions all at once.

"Where did you come from! ?"

"What happened to you! ?"

"IS THERE A WAY DOWN! ?"

They began to scream at him as he continued to only stare back at them blankly.

"Answer us you idiot!" one particularly frustrated survivor roared, grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him. But he just pushed her off and turned away, turning his attention squarely to Nova.

She suddenly felt nervous. That face he was making was so determined, so dead set. He wasn't acting like himself at all. As he took a step towards her, she decided it was probably best to get everything out in the open.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled out to him, much to the confusion of the others, "You were right, okay? I shouldn't have fired you." she brought her eyes up to him carefully at that, only to sigh as she saw his expression was unchanged. "Come on Dessy! How long have we been friends! ?" she cried, grabbing his arm, "The only way we're ever going to get through this situation is if we work together, dammit!"

She stared at him intently at that, but his face might as well of been carved in stone. He showed no change whatsoever.

"Aren't you going to say anything at all you dufus! ?" she roared into his face, asking the question everyone in the room was thinking. Why was he so damn quiet?

"Nova..." he started.

"What! ?" she responded desperately.

"QUIT WASTING YOUR BREATH." he responded, awkwardly loud, "I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING AT ALL."

She glared at him quizzically at that. Was that some weird insult she wondered. He refused to hear her now? ...Or did he mean it literally? She suddenly grabbed his chin and pushed his face sideways then, and low and behold she had her answer. His ears were bleeding.

"He's deaf!" she called out.

"Oh that's just great!" one of the others roared angrily, throwing up his hands in defeat.

All of them began to dissipate at that, resigning themselves to their depressing fate. Nova frowned, and stormed off to a nearby by office. Leaving Dessy all by his lonesome. He looked around, somewhat confused. Perhaps he was wondering what he should be doing? But he just stood there vacantly, until Nova returned in a huff. She rushed back up to him and shoved a pad of paper into his hands forcefully. He looked at it carefully, though regarding her with an annoyed look first.

-IS THERE A WAY DOWN?- was scrawled upon it.

"I DON'T KNOW." he answered, being loud without meaning to.

Nova snatched the book back with some aggression and furiously scrawled something else into it, before jamming it back into his face.

-HOW'D YOU GET HERE?-

"I CLIMBED UP THE CABLES FROM THE LOWER FLOORS." he shout/answered, motioning to the elevator.

The moment he said that, every face in the room turned it's attention back on him sharply. Thanks to his overly loud voice, everyone had heard him quite clearly.

"There's a way down! ?"

"From sliding down the cables?"

They rushed him and the elevator, with no second thoughts about it. Someone grabbed up the curtain rod and began trying to fish the elevator cables back within reaching distance. The others paraded around the opening, in eager anticipation. After all, inside a collapsing building, down meant safer, right? Only Nova thought to second guess Dessy's comment as he stared on confused at what the crowd was doing. She grabbed back her notebook and scrawled another question into it. She practically had to hit Dessy in the face with it to get his attention though, as he was so distracted by the others.

-Is it safe down there?-

He gave her a questioning look at that.

"WHY the HELL do you THINK I came up here?"

That was all she needed to hear.

"Wait, stop! It isn't safe!" Nova roared to the crowd, even as one of the others had already tied himself to the cable with his belt.

"What?" the man asked incredulously.

"It's not a way out! Why would he come up here if it was?"

"Maybe cause his head is cracked open? Or maybe to save you, he's like your pet or something right?" the man asked, seeming to know a bit about the duo.

"_What_?" she retorted hostilely, "One, he's just deaf, and 2, Dessy wouldn't risk his life for anyone! There's no way it's better down there!"

"Oh really? Well maybe the going's just rough down there and he climbed up here out of fear, you think of that?" some other survivor responded just as hostilely.

"Are all of you stupid! ?" she growled looking around, but as she did she noticed the whole crowd was starting to turn on her, everyone giving her dark looks.

They didn't want to believe there was no way out, she suddenly realized.

"Just let me ask him! Then we'll know for sure!" she tried, switching gears.

"Ask HIM?" the wannabe spelunker asked, "Have you looked at him? His head looks half caved in, he probably doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground right now!"

The crowd collectively nodded in agreement at that. It didn't help matters that Dessy had wondered off to the stairs, at this point. He really did seem mentally damaged right now, even to her.

"Listen, I'll go down, and if it's not safe, I'll come back. Okay?" the spelunker offered, with plenty of condescension.

It was getting harder and harder for her to care about this guy's life. But as she saw that she was standing against everyone's collective will, it really made her doubt herself. She looked at Dessy again, looking like a zombie, he was really not in a shape to inspire confidence in his perceptive skills. Maybe she was just being overly cautious? And after all, if they really couldn't get out this way, what other hope was there? There wasn't a helli-pad or anything like that on the roof. Waiting to be rescued, with the way this structure kept teetering, really didn't seem like a suitable option. This really could be do or die.

As Nova pondered their situation, they had already used the curtain rod to pin the elevator cables to the opening by looping them around it. It seemed sound. The 'spelunker' was already in position, and getting ready to go down.

"Alright, I'm going to scope it out, and if I run into trouble, I'll just climb back up, or have you guys haul me back up. Otherwise, if it's safe, I'll call back up and you all can start following me down. Alright?"

They were all in agreement.

"Okay, see ya!" he called out, sliding down into the darkness. He really did seem like he knew what he was doing, even Nova was starting to feel optimistic.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dessy yelled out loudly, on purpose this time it seemed, as he had finally noticed what they were doing.

"Wait, wait! It's alright!" Nova roared, trying to hold him back from the cables.

"THERE'S NOTHING DOWN THERE, I TOLD YOU!" he bellowed loud enough to ring Nova's ears.

She slapped him in the face, causing him to halt in confusion. It was a jerk move, but she couldn't have him turning the crowd against them anymore than she already had. It wasn't desirable to be hated by the very people who could be the only thing standing between you and life or death after all. She hurried for her notebook and scribbled another message for him post haste.

-_Don't worry, he's a professional!_-

It was a lie, but he didn't need to know the truth. She just needed him to obey her at this point. And it worked; he shut right up and took up an observatory role, same as the rest of them. But deep inside, she wondered if that 'pet' statement was truer than she thought.

They all waited for what seemed like an eternity for the spelunker's report. And as the seconds turned to minutes, the group had managed to become very restless. But no one was ready to believe the most obvious reason for the overly long wait.

"Wh, what if he's so far down, we can't hear him from here?" the president offered, sounding off for what seemed like the first time since the disaster occurred.

Probably the worst thing anyone could have said. The mood in the room was so desperately optimistic, they would rather risk their lives rather than admit that this could really be a dead end. Or at least, risk the life of the next most athletic person in the room. In this case, it turned out to be a some kid with more gumption then sense. He seemed pretty confident in his physical ability, and more than willing to go and check on the spelunker. And, Nova included, no one said a word against it. Except the only one that couldn't do anything about it.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Dessy asked worriedly, as he noticed another person strapping himself to the cable.

Again, Nova didn't want to deal with him, so she continued to tint his world rose, as she shoved her notebook back in his face.

-They think they found a way down, he's going down to help-

Watching Dessy's face alight with hope sent streak of guilt through her, but Nova kept up the farce. It wasn't a lie yet, there still could be a way down, she told herself... over and over.

They all waited near the elevators with bated breath this time, all terrified the fear and loathing festering in the pits of their stomachs would soon be vindicated. Was the spelunker still alive? Had they just sent this kid to die? Was their situation really hopeless?

But it would seem their prayers would be answered, because in short order they had their answer.

"_Hey guys_!" a faint yell echoed up the shaft.

"He's alive!"

"He found a way out!"

The others began to chant, their optimism getting a second wind.

"What is it! ?" the president roared back down, as everyone else continued bubbling over hopeful conclusions with all their might.

"_I see him_!" the volunteer roared back up.

"He found him!" the president roared to the group, before turning his attention back, "How is he! ?"

"_He's fine! He's standing on solid ground and he's waving at me! He's found a way out!_" the volunteer roared back extra loud.

"They found a way down!" the president reiterated for the group, but everyone was already cheering. Even Nova was practically crying with joy. Of course, she knew they weren't out of the woods by a long shot, but just the fact that they were no longer destined to die was so uplifting it made her ecstatic. And judging by everyone's cheers and happy faces, she was not alone in that sentiment. Save, of course for Dessy, who was still left out of the loop. Feeling charitable, she grabbed up her notebook.

-We're saved! They found a way out!-

Dessy just gave a perplexed look at that, but Nova payed it no mind, as everyone was already lining up at the elevator's, getting ready to take the plunge.

Save for the president, everyone was of an able age among the group. They may not have been gymnasts or athletes, but sliding down some cables to safety wasn't that far out of anyone's comfort zone. But before the first person could even try, Dessy sounded off again.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" he roared, his voice so ridiculously loud that Nova, standing near him, was starting to feel deaf herself, "I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD BE DOING THIS!"

If the others had been carrying weapons, she wondered if they might have bludgeoned Dessy to death. Their response to his outburst was that overly negative. They were so caught up in their retorts of orders of silence and questioning his mental stability, Nova wondered if any of them actually even heard his elaboration.

"I WAS DOWN THERE GUYS!" he started, sounding unsure of himself, which seemed especially strange since he was yelling loud enough to make Nova cover her ears in pain, "EVERYTHING COLLAPSED, I WATCHED EVERYONE BUT ME FALL TO THEIR DEATHS! THERE WAS DEFINITELY NO SAFE GROUND! I REALLY THINK WE SHOULD JUST WAIT FOR HELP TO COME! I KNOW-"

Nova had to interrupt him. At that point the crowd was so angry, she was worried they really would start to beat him. And after the volunteer's statement, no one, not even Nova, was willing to even entertain his doubts at this point.

-Shut up! Everything is already set, it's a sure thing!-

Dessy face was clouded with doubt and anxiety. He probably suspected he was getting led on at this point, but unfortunately Nova's notes were his only window into the conversation, he had to trust them completely. So he shut up. Nova didn't feel any guilt this time, he was just ruining everyone's mood over his own stupid inhibitions, she knew.

The group took awhile to get on the wires, even with the volunteer shouting up encouragement. Some people had a fear of heights after all. Those same people seemed just as terrified of being last though and insisted on not giving up their place in line, vehemently. Perhaps they worried they wouldn't be able to do it if they were left for last without anyone to encourage them. Nova got stuck at the back because of her association with Dessy, and the president seemed satisfied to just stand beside the doors and help everyone else down first.

It was a long wait, but eventually the line finally started to end, as the hard cases finally got on. Nova and Dessy were getting within reach.

"Finally!" Nova shouted in relief as it was finally her turn. She was a bit of an adrenaline junky after all, and had no qualms at all about this. But before she could even touch the cables, a heavy hand pulled her back.

"DON'T DO IT, IT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA." Dessy, yet again, mothered her.

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU!" she growled back at him.

"HAS ANYONE ACTUALLY REACHED THE BOTTOM?" he asked the president this time, perhaps guessing what Nova's response was like.

"It might be a good idea," the old man offered, shrugging.

"Don't even humor him, he's just a coward!"

"It'll only take a second Nova." the president sighed, annoyed, "What? Can't wait to jump out of a skyscraper?"

Nova hissed out a sigh, but a annoyed shrug gave her resignation to the idea.

"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME DOWN THERE?" he roared down extra loud, just in case everyone was already out of range, "IS EVERYONE REACHING THE BOTTOM OKAY?"

"Yep, all clear." a voice echoed back, "Come on down."

Nova and the president both looked at each other at that.

"Who's that speaking?" the president asked down. He didn't bother to yell.

No sooner had his statement rang out, then a large white flash of bright light shot up through the elevator shaft. Nova felt an arm wrap around, after she had been blinded, and then felt the sensation of being physically thrown backward. Within instants of that, an ear ringing explosion rang out and she felt herself thrown again, only even more violently. Everything got fuzzy after that.

* * *

Dessy rose from the floor, slowly. His head was positively swimming in his skull. The only think he could compare it to within his myriad of experiences was the sensation of being fall down drunk, but there was too much pain for that to be the case. He looked around him and tried to remember where he was, but he couldn't. He couldn't really remember anything at that point, his head was so fuzzy. He was instantly aware that a lot of really cold air was whipping about the room. Was he outside? And why was it so damn quiet? It was like a graveyard, he couldn't even hear a cricket chirp.

He forced himself to his feat, which was no ordinary task. His body twisted and shook so much, he could swear the floor itself was swaying beneath his feet, but he knew that was ridiculous, even as messed up as he was.

Getting his bearings, which was especially difficult because he felt himself constantly losing his balance, he began studying his environment. His eyes weren't that good, he had double vision and things were pretty fuzzy. It made him wonder how out of it he must be. He began searched the room for anything familiar looking, but he couldn't make out anything. Everything was either out of focus, or looked ridiculous. For instance, a puddle next to him on the floor looked like it had a city deep within it.

He turned his attention back the the rest of the room he was in, which was really shabby. Everything seemed slanted and rocking, but he reasoned that was probably his head playing tricks on him. But there was a lot of glass and debris, as well as open walls and gaping holes in the ceiling. He reasoned that was real, as the gusty wind was backing it up to his senses.

He turned his attention to a clearing off to his side. Maybe he should take a step out of this shack and try to see if he could recognize it from the outside, he reasoned. It seemed as good an idea as anything else, so he made for the exit.

{You're fired!}

Dessy stopped in his tracks. He blinked, slowly trying to add context to that memory. Had he been fired? Where had he been fired from? And by who...

"Nova!" he roared out angrily, only to be confused that he didn't hear the sound of his own voice.

"NOVA NOVA NOVA!" he screamed, but was just left more distraught that he wasn't hearing anything.

Was his voice gone, he wondered. He didn't even consider why he had no idea what that name was.

Dessy looked about the room frantically. Was there a mirror, a person, a phone? Anything to help him figure out his physical state. He worried he may have been jumped, he didn't feel drunk after all, he may just be beat up. He stumbled back to the other side of the room, where all the debris had piled up. It was hard since he was still reeling, it seemed to get worse the closer he got.

But eventually he made it, and got on his knees and began digging through the pile, hoping for a chunk of mirror or something since it was mostly glass. But instead, a hand shot out as he was digging. It made Dessy jump at first, but then he quickly moved to unearth it as he realized it was a person. He tore at the debris and noticed his hands began to hurt, but it was very dull by comparison to his head, So he didn't worry about it too much. Besides, someone's life was at stake! He swept away at it a bit more, then gave the arm a great tug, finally unearthing them.

It... it was a girl! Dessy exclaimed in his head, even with his double vision, he could tell that much. But she also looked hurt, her face looked so pale, and there was a little blood.

"Are you alright?" he asked, trying to sound calm. But also finding himself especially annoyed that he couldn't monitor his voice at all. Could she even hear him, he wondered. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Her eyes slowly opened and settled on him then, she looked even more out of it than he did, but there was a look of recognition on her face, and even comfort. Did he know this girl? Did she know him?

Her mouth started moving, but he got nothing. Her voice was so quiet, and she looked so scared.

"LISTEN, IT'S ALRIGHT NOW. I'M GOING TO HELP YOU UP, AND THEN WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

She looked at him questioning at that, as if that sounded outlandish. He smiled then, trying to be reassuring. They were just a little drunk and banged up, right? It wasn't the end of the world.

"DON'T BE SO SCARED, IT'S NOT THAT BAD. EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE FINE, JUST TRUST ME, OKAY?" he reassured her.

Her eyes seemed to brighten at that, and so did her expression. More hopeful, more cheerful.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" he grinned, pulling her out of the refuse and onto her feet. But she stumbled, and fell into him limply, almost as soon as he did. Dessy picked her up into his arms then, as stumbling as he was, and checked her face.

She was smiling faintly, but her eyes were closed.

"She fell asleep?" Dessy exclaimed, annoyed. How was he gonna carry her out of here all by himself? But she wouldn't wake up.

Suddenly, a large gust of wind nearly knocked him off his feet, but he somehow managed to stay upright and still carry the girl. He turned in the direction it had come from... and found a person standing there. He was at the other end of the room.

He was hard to make out, it was dark and Dessy's eyes were still not working right. But he could tell it was a man, and that he was shaking or something. Dessy focused on his face as hard as he could.

After the figure stopped coughing, or whatever he had been doing, he smiled brightly and began moving his lips quickly. He began to move his hands oddly, and then shift his head right to left randomly. Dessy was thoroughly confused by it.

When he finally stopped, the man made a gesture to Dessy. He blinked back, not knowing what it meant. So the man did it again. Dessy shrugged.

"EXCUSE ME MISTER, I'M A BIT OUT OF IT, AND MY FRIEND HERE TOOK A BIT OF A STUMBLE. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GIVE US A RIDE SOMEWHERE?" Dessy asked, as pleasantly as he could.

He must have said something wrong, because the guy's face twisted strangely at that. He seemed to yell something and brought his foot up. He pointed back at it him, and said something else, all of which Dessy was left quite confused at.

The strange man then brought his foot down, and the whole world started to swirl crazily at that.

"HOLD ON!" Dessy yelled, hugging the girl protectively.

{How could I slip in this situation?} he berated himself, {Just when I was acting like a hero, too! I hope I don't give her a concussion!}

He looked at her one more time.


	32. Chapter 32: Mr Piccolo

**Mr Piccolo**

* * *

"Die! DIE! **DIE!**"

A blood thirsty howl rang out through the night air, accentuating the violent explosions ripping through the landscape and what was left of the once bustling metropolis, West City. The carnage was indiscriminate and overkill; rubble was being blasted apart, while craters were enlarged. Hovering high above the town, the villain threw down spheres of death furiously, and almost randomly. It was clear he was a bit emotional.

Eventually, there was just nothing left to destroy though. You can only blast apart a city so many times before it's nothing but one big smoldering crater. And that's all that was left... save one solitary building. A rather odd omission too. It was a large and decorative, towering target, sitting right in the middle of the wasteland. Like a solitary cherry on a bland cake, you just wanted to pluck it. And the monster very much wanted to. In his desire, he even raised his hand towards it, and allowed a substantially large energy ball to form. His eyes glinted and sharpened in the moon light. He wanted it, perhaps even needed it to be destroyed. Like an itch you just can't scratch. He wanted it so much.

And then the sphere suddenly launched forward with speed, almost as if he had accidentally let it slip through his fingers. His eyes followed it closely, a toothy grin stretching across his jaw. His glee was apparent.

But in the end, it veered off at the last moment, narrowly missing the structure. The villain's face hardened, putting on an expression of nonchalance. He had known it was going to miss.

The creature gave the structure, the only thing still standing, one last look before blasting off. It appeared he had other things to attend to, and whatever had upset him in this wasteland was unquestionably long gone.

* * *

Piccolo was late again.

Staring over the destruction was almost too much for him to stomach. How could this have happened right under his nose, yet again?

He knew one thing right off the bat though; an android had done this. If it wasn't for the flashes of light emanating from the ground, he still wouldn't have known this was happening. And in his mind, he already knew the culprit. But what really got him was that realization sent him to the one destination that still remained in existence in this crater. Needless to say, his indignation and anger were palpable.

"JUNOOO!" the mighty Namekian roared load enough to crack a few windows of the building in question.

He scoured the building with his eyes, while blasting around it and contemplating flying through it in his search for the man. He came to a stop at a gaping hole in the structure, finding the human in question standing in front of it. At first notice, he gave him a somewhat blank expression. Piccolo gave him one back with substantially more substance, as he suddenly appeared in front of him and began to wring the life out of him.

"Urg, wa-, wait... stop!" Juno managed to sputter.

"**Look out your window lately boy**?" Piccolo seethed with enough rage to whither a tree.

"I- please... let me explain!" he managed, his face turning blue.

"**Let him go**." another voice seethed out with a competitive amount of hostility. Piccolo's glare twitched in it's direction.

"**Stay out of this!**" Piccolo roared, "Your little boyfriend has a lot of explaining to do. And I'd hate to make you do it for him!"

"**I said, let him go**!" Jewely growled back, balling her fists.

"What, are you serious?" Piccolo seethed at her ludicrousness, "You want to go little human? Because at this point, it's_** really**_ damn tempting!"

"Stay out of it!" Juno roared, even as he hung from Piccolo's grip.

"But Juno!"

"Do what you're told!" he growled.

"**How about you take your own advice**!" Piccolo growled, taking another hand to his neck.

"I... ca-... explain! _Just let me_!" he choked out.

"Do you even know how many deaths you're responsible for! ?" Piccolo growled, tightening his grip even more.

"... I... c-... th..." Juno's eyes began to bulge.

"You're killing him!" Jewely screamed, though still standing dutifully on the side lines.

"Every death he caused after he was captured," Piccolo seethed, "Every single one is your responsibility, you little worm!"

"Please don't kill him!" Jewely cried out.

Piccolo growled irritably. Jewely was beginning to cry, and Juno was passing out... he suddenly felt tired.

"Relax." he sighed, dropping the man on his backside, "I wouldn't dirty my hands on this idiot."

Juno gagged and rolled around on his back, as Piccolo turned to leave. But before he could, Juno forced himself to speak again.

"... _It's not 17_!" he wheezed.

"Don't make me stomp you out of existence." Piccolo seethed, placing a leg on his throat, "I won't stand here and listen to you try and weasel out of responsibility!"

"It's another android, one that I made!" he cried out.

"What! ?"

"_**Juno**_!" Jewely screeched again, but this time with anguish.

Piccolo was livid. That was one statement he couldn't write off as a convenient lie, because it actually incriminated Juno even more. And that scream from Jewely, she was in on it, wasn't she? Of course she was! ... What the hell were they doing?

Piccolo's intention here had merely been to force some sense into the moron that had allowed an entire city to be destroyed out of idealistic idiocy. But now he had to wonder if he in fact had the actual culprit's in hand.

"... What was that?" Piccolo reiterated carefully, digging his claws into the boy as he hauled him into the air again.

"ERR!" Juno seethed in pain, "I made him! I didn't put him up to this, but I made him!"

"You made him! ?" he questioned, wondering if he might inadvertently rage kill the kid on accident.

"Boxer's brother!" Juno cried, "It's Beta! I made him into an android!"

"BETA! ?" Piccolo seethed, dropping the kid again.

"Capsule Corp was going under!" Juno yelled, coiling in pain on the floor, "I needed investors, and he had control of Boxer's money!"

"SO WHAT?" Piccolo roared, pressing a foot into him.

"AHHHH!" Juno screamed, unable to hold it in.

"Please stop..." Jewely sobbed, still frozen in place.

"YOU MADE HIM INTO A KILLER ANDROID TO PAY OFF YOUR DEPTS?" Piccolo twisted his foot to more of Juno's screams, "IS THAT THE JIST OF IT?"

"I didn't know he'd do this!" Juno cried out, "I didn't want this to happen!"

"THAT MAKES IT ALL BETTER, DOESN'T IT?"

"I'm sorry!"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Piccolo roared, twisting his foot again.

"Urg..." Juno gurgled.

"Don't kill him please!" Jewely begged.

Piccolo groaned with disgust. Giving in to their whimpering, he lifting his foot from the pulsating lump. The kid had had about all he could take anyway. He deserved worse, but he wasn't here to smash some brat. He had come here to stop a monster... but not Beta. As his eyes wandered the now vacant and partially destroyed lab, a biting question set upon him.

"If Beta destroyed the city, then where the hell is the first one? !" Piccolo growled.

He looked to Jewely, who only stared back with teary, scorn-filled eyes. Then back to the kid, still curled up on the floor. He gave him a little kick.

"... He... he's dead!"

"How sure are you of that?"

"Pr- pretty sure. It was the first thing Beta did when we finished his procedure!"

"Is that so?" he said, looking over the destruction again, "Well I suppose I owe him one for that. If I can find him." his eyes narrowed back on Juno at that, "Where did he go?"

"He's going to go to his brother's place! I can help you stop him if you just let me!" Juno begged, "I have the shut down device!"

Piccolo frowned. That pissed him off almost more than anything the kid had said today. He kicked him across the room at that, into a computer and some desks.

"Keep your worthless toy." he growled, "I wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction."

"You monster." Jewely seethed, "He was just trying to help! Beta's sins are his alone! What gives you the right to punish Juno for them you damn freak! ?"

"You're just as guilty as he his, you know that?" Piccolo growled, glaring into her eyes, "Don't think that just because you throw all your personal responsibility on him you 're somehow innocent."

"Wh- You have no idea what you're talking about!" she seethed back.

"Sure I don't." Piccolo growled, turning for the exit, but he hesitated for a moment before taking off, "Juno!"

"... _What_?" he responded weakly, still balled up on the floor where he had been kicked.

"I hope you learned something from this." he sighed, "Maybe not everyone who's powerful is corrupt, and maybe not everyone who's tread upon is decent inside. You get me?"

"..._ Sure Mr. Piccolo_..."

Piccolo shook his head in disgust at that.

"... Look, kid. I know what it feels like to be too weak to change anything! As hard as that may be to believe-"

"Yeah sure!" Jewely seethed vehemently.

"The **point** is," Piccolo growled, over taking her, "If you are in a position to change things, you better damn sure do it for the better! Otherwise, you're worse than the worst over privileged moron abusing the system. And if you can't handle that responsibility, then don't bother trying to do anything, cause then you really are too weak."

"... _Whatever you say, boss._"

"For your own sake Juno, try to remember what I said." Piccolo sighed, stepping up to the opening, "Maybe it'll save you one day."


	33. Chapter 33: Sound and Fury

**Sound and Fury**

* * *

Boxer frowned, getting out of bed. It was late, too late for this anyway. But the phone was ringing off the hook. He had to answer it, even if he felt more like flinging it across the room.

"This better be important." he growled into the receiver, still half asleep.

"Who is it dear?" his wife, April, asked, just waking up.

"I'm trying to find out!" he snapped, "Who's there? !"

".../" the phone just gave out a disconnect noise.

"What the...?" he wondered aloud, hanging it up and picking it up again.

This time he heard the usual dial tone.

"... Hon?" April gave him a questioning look.

"They hung up." he grumbled, nestling back into the sheets.

"Another one of those death threats?" his wife suddenly exclaimed.

Boxer gave her an exaggeratedly annoyed groan in response. Ever since the 'incident', the house had received several incredibly scathing calls from anonymous individuals. They were all over the scale of insane; from assholes making jokes, to ominous nut jobs spewing death threats and all manner of violent retribution.

Boxer had absolutely no respect for any of them; he especially didn't fear them, and as for validation, what the hell did he owe them? Losing a fight was a betrayal? Screw them, he had nearly died! In his mind, he owed his public absolutely nothing.

But his family on the other hand was another story. Several of his relations were 'normal', his wife most notably, and thus vulnerable. Speaking of his wife, she had had to bear witness to the worst of these calls, and was understandably freaked out. So the least he could do was check them out to the best of his ability.

"Alright." he sighed.

Sitting back up, Boxer quickly dialed his man for this crap... a PI he had hired so he wouldn't have to change his number, much to his wife's relief. He waited awhile, but was eventually hit with the 'the number you just dialed has been disconnected' message.

"The number's disconnected." he repeated for his wife, before quickly shrugging and diving back under the sheets and hopefully back to sleep.

"... Disconnected?" she asked, puzzled, "How exactly does a phone get disconnected, we just hired him!"

"Who knows," Boxer groaned, "He was based in West City, maybe his lines got torn out during the clean up. Don't worry about it. Besides, it's just some stupid pranksters."

"Those weren't prank calls!" she cried, "Those people were serious!"

Boxer sighed again at that. He was really not in the mood for this... and she was hitting a tender spot.

"Just listen, okay?" he groaned, sitting up to face her, "If they WERE serious, they wouldn't be afraid to show themselves. Since they they're hiding behind phone calls, they're just gutless wimps! Scary calls is the epitome of their ability, so just ignore them!" And with that, he slammed himself back into sleeping position.

"How can I just ignore them! ?" she exclaimed, matching his level of annoyance, "I've never heard such psychotic crap in my entire life!"

"Damn it!" Boxer roared, finally losing his temper, suddenly sitting up again, "What the hell are you so scared for! I'm here aren't I! Or am I not good enough to protect you now! ?"

"I," she sputtered, surprised by his sudden outburst, "I didn't say that! I-"

"Oh but you were thinking it pretty loudly!" Boxer exclaimed, jumping out of bed, "You're just like the rest of them! I lose one little fight and all of a sudden I'm not good enough anymore! Is that what it is! ?"

"Are you insane! This has nothing to do with that, you're just taking it out on me!"

"We've gotten death threats before! You were never scared before!" he seethed, "Just admit it, the only reason you are now is because you've lost faith in me!"

"That's ridiculous! I love you!" she roared back.

"Sure, you just don't respect me anymore is all!" Boxer roared, stomping out and slamming the bedroom door behind him... hard enough to fire it outward.

He had slammed it so hard, it went sailing through the hallway wall and disappeared into the woods outside.

"Damn it!" Boxer screamed, out of frustration at himself for losing control.

"What did you do! ?" April screeched from the bedroom, justifiably freaked out. And other roars of surprise were calling out from throughout the house as well, as the outburst and door destruction had apparently woken everybody.

That was the final straw; Boxer couldn't take his father's and wife's bitching right now, or especially his son's disapproving glares. Not now, it would just put him even more over the edge. Thinking quickly, he rushed for the front door and blasted off into the night air, hoping to clear his head.

After a few minutes, after he had made sure his 'escape' was successful, he slowed his speed and came to a stop. He was very high up, and was reasonably sure of his privacy now. So he finally let himself go.

"DAAAAMMMNIIIT!"

He roared and ranted until his voice was hoarse with rage. He swung at imaginary targets, kicked the air, and blasted the sky, until he was satisfied. Gasping for breath, he finally felt some relief at that. Not much mind you, but enough that he no longer felt the need to act like a lunatic.

He just flew around for awhile after that with no real destination in mind, not going too far from home though. They were placed nicely, out in the country where no one could see. It was the perfect place to take a fly. And besides, he loved the country air, he could really breath out here. It's why he lived out here in the first place; he could fly around without repercussions and do what he wanted. But he hadn't taken a good fly in a long, long time. He was starting to remember how enjoyable the act was, and decided to revel in it, and let his problems drift far away.

The air was practically intoxicating, so cold and fresh. It really helped him relax. And the starry night sky was beautiful, especially from high up. Of all the things his power had allowed him to do, flying was undoubtedly his favorite. In fact, he pitied anyone who couldn't. Sure, everyone had hover cars these days, but that was like comparing swimming in the ocean to taking a shower. It was nothing! Hell, he would rather die than no longer be able to fly, he was that attached to it. It was one of the things only his kind could appreciate, too. To know what it was like to sail through the air, free as a bird.

Those weaklings could never appreciate this, that's why they were so worked up over stupid things all the time. Like the 'West City' incident, or whatever they were calling it. All they could do was blame him.

"HA!" he laughed belligerently into the wind. They were the ones who couldn't defend themselves, they were the ones who needed to rely on him. Because they were weak. Who were they to down cry him? They didn't know what it was like to be a him, to be a champion. A hero. They were just ants, they should be praising the very ground he walked on just for bothering to try to save their worthless hides. But instead, the thankless wretches saw fit to take their frustration out on him.

Boxer stared down wrathfully at the Earth. How much energy did it take to end this planet? Not even enough to wind him. All it took was a flick of the wrist, he could do it on accident it was so pathetically easy. And what could they do about it? Harass his phone line? They were nothing! Yet they saw fit to cast judgment on him.

Boxer took a deep breath, letting himself cool down. He was getting a bit emotional.

Of course, he would never destroy the Earth. It would end him too after all. But the point was, he could. And no one respected that.

He sighed again, letting his thoughts drift to more pleasant things. He knew he shouldn't let such small things get to him, and usually he could care less, but ever since that fight...

"Damn it!" Boxer yelled into the night once again.

Just the thought of it completely ruined his mood. Everything about it just made him want to scream. Actually, least of all was the actual losing of the fight. It was being made to feel fear, made to feel helpless, being made to feel weak... that's what made his blood boil in his veins! And then there was Mars! That piece of garbage had somehow surpassed him! Not by much, but enough that he had made him look like a complete chump by comparison in that fight. That was the worst thing that had happened that day... getting saved by that worthless whelp.

Boxer seethed with rage. Had he not been relieved at first, to not die in that blast? Maybe, but that emotion had faded fast. Now, all he remembered was that smug grin on that idiot's face. In Boxer's mind, he had no respect at all for that kid. He only wished now that he had smothered him in the crib the first time his sister had introduced him to the little bastard.

He knew he wasn't supposed to think that, he even felt a tiny bit sick at himself for it, but he couldn't help it. All he saw when he thought of that kid was the boy who took his glory, his happiness, his very masculinity! Even more so than the android.

Boxer sighed hard, trying to put the thought out of mind. Thankfully the kid hadn't come back here since it happened, so at least he didn't actually have to look at him. He wasn't sure what he might do in that scenario.

Boxer turned back to his home, far below. He was satisfied with his flight by now and was ready to stop, but he honestly didn't want to return yet, at least not until everyone had gone to sleep. Even if he had calmed down, he still wasn't eager to listen to anyone's bellyaching right now. He could just imagine what his dad would say, he was so damn disapproving. Why the hell did he insist on staying with them, now of all times? Boxer imagined it was to torture him for failing, as that's exactly what it felt like.

Any how, he couldn't go home. And he didn't have any desire to go to town or anywhere else he might be recognized. After a bit of thought, Boxer decided to touch down in the woods outside his home. Where his secret training grounds were.

It was nothing fancy, Boxer had just built an arena a little ways away from his house. Apart from the one displayed prominently in his backyard, this one was more secluded and even shaded by the trees. It was a place he could go to meditate and train in peace. His sanctuary as it were.

Well truthfully, he had half built it to keep Mars from spying on his techniques. That little freak had no sense of space. He had even tried to train with Boxer a couple times, before and after he had surpassed his sons. Before he had told him he wasn't good enough, but after... why the hell would he help him get even more powerful than his sons? Boxer had never not been confused by that kid, he just didn't get it. How the hell does someone that weird get so strong?

Boxer suddenly did a mental face slap, walking through his arena. He had allowed himself to think of the kid again. Breathing deeply, he again pushed him from his memory.

Maybe a little training would help set his mind at ease, he decided.

It was nothing ridiculous, Boxer required a gravity machine or at least a good sparring partner to get a real work out in any realistic amount of time, after all. But some intense exercise could at least warm him up, which was all he really required these days anyway. Well, it would be if it wasn't for a certain someone he refused to think about.

He probably spent a good few minutes throwing ghost punches and kicks before he finally noticed it. That is, he tripped over it. It being the very door he had dislodged earlier.

Dusting himself off, he suddenly felt his mood plummet even more than the silly fall had caused him. Staring at the splintered wooden husk that had once been his rather luxurious bedroom door, he felt an inescapable sense of shame... and guilt.

That driftwood took him back all the way to his childhood; all the way back to being trained by Goku... a memory he felt was definitely better off forgotten...

* * *

"Listen, you have to learn to control yourself better, Boxer." Goku said evenly, but persistently, standing over his young pupil.

"I can control myself just fine!" Boxer shouted back, with no withheld aggression. He had come to train with this man, but it was going no where. All the old man had done was try to teach him how to control his emotions over and over. No sparring, no techniques, not even physical training. Just frustrating bull crap that didn't even matter!

He wanted to get stronger, to be a super saiyan so everyone would be proud of him! That's why he came here, but this old man was turning out to be worse than Piccolo; his first sensei. He had just hit him over the head a lot and tried to kill him several times, but at least that could be described as some sort of physical exercise. But this crap old man Goku kept putting him through? It was ridiculous! His training had basically consisted of allowing himself to be made emotional, and then trying his best not to overreact.

He was failing miserably, but that didn't matter because it was utterly pointless!

"Listen, it may not seem like it, but this is the most important thing you could ever learn!" Goku tried to explain.

"That's stupid!" Boxer squealed back.

"No it's not! Don't you remember why you're here in the first place?" he asked.

"Of course I do! You're the one who keeps forgetting! I **need** to be a super saiyan!" Boxer practically screamed at him. It was his destiny after all, everyone knew that!

"What? That's not why I took you on." Goku answered a bit confused, "I took you on because of what happened... last year..." he trailed off at that.

"W-... What! ?" Boxed exclaimed, taken off guard, "YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!"

"Listen, I know it wasn't on purpose-" Goku tried.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Boxer screamed, his aura suddenly kicking up, " And it was his fault!"

"Control yourself!" Goku shot in, grabbing the kid's arm as he shot off a blast.

The kid blinked for a second. He then looked up and noticed his elder's disapproving look.

"Th- This isn't the same thing!" Boxer sputtered, "You tricked me!"

"Boxer, people are going to make you mad in the real world! You must learn how to control yourself, if you don't you might hurt someone you don't mean to... again." Goku said sadly, attempting to put a hand on his shoulder. Only to have it swatted away.

"I said I was sorry!" Boxer seethed, "It was an accident, and it was his fault anyway! Mom even said so!"

"What could he do to deserve that! ?" Goku yelled back.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Boxer screamed at the top of his lungs, taking Goku aback. The boy was on the brink of tears.

"I know it was, Boxer." Goku responded, changing gears, "But we can make it so that never happens again, don't you want that?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" he sobbed, "It was his fault! It was, it was, it was!"

The old hero looked down on the kid, crying over the event yet refusing to accept any responsibility. It was hard for him to grasp.

"Listen Boxer," Goku sighed, squatting down to his level, "I can't teach you anything at all if you don't learn how to control your power."

"SO YOU'RE BLAMING ME!" Boxer roared, his sadness washed away with solid rage, "THAT'S WHY YOU WON'T TEACH ME?"

"I don't blame you at all." Goku smiled reassuringly, "I just need you to learn this, for your sake. You want to protect the ones you love, right?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" Boxer wailed.

"Well then let's get to it!" Goku grinned, jumping to his feet.

"NO!"

"... What?" Goku asked, suddenly clouded with confusion.

"I said, NO!"

"... Why?"

"You're only making me do this because of... what happened!"

"No I'm not," Goku answered steadily, unsure what the kid was getting at, "I'm teaching you this because no one else has yet."

"But I do know it!"

"... But you don't." Goku scratched his head.

"You're trying to make me the bad guy! But I'm not!" Boxer roared, "I'm the hero! I'm going to be the next super saiyan! Everyone loves me because I'm going to keep them safe and fight the bad guys! I DON'T HURT PEOPLE, CAUSE THAT'S WHAT BAD GUYS DO!"

Goku suddenly took a step back at that, staring deep within Boxer's eyes... He didn't see evil, of course. But there was something very wrong, he knew.

"Boxer, I can't teach you anything."

"You mean you won't!" Boxer seethed with rage.

"No, I can't make you stronger." Goku sighed, "If you refuse to learn how to wield it properly-"

"You're just like the rest of them!" Boxer seethed out darkly, "You're just jealous! You just can't take that I'm going to be stronger than you ever were! So you'll just do anything you can to stand in my way!"

"... Do you really believe that?" Goku asked, worriedly.

"I hate you, I don't want to be your stupid student!"

"Boxer!" Goku yelled, but the kid had already started to run away. He sighed bitterly and chased after him.

"STAY AWAY!" Boxer roared, as he noticed he was following him.

"Stop!" Goku yelled, suddenly warping right in front of him.

"You want to fight?" Boxer growled, balling his fists.

Goku sighed, as sadly as he ever had before.

"Boxer, you can come back anytime you want if you change-"

"Shut up!" Boxed roared, whizzing past him.

This time, Goku didn't follow him. He merely watched on, filled with regret.

* * *

Boxer frowned resentfully. Why couldn't that fossil just believe in him? Everything would be better now if he had. He would be a super saiyan, and he would have stopped that monster before anyone got hurt. And everyone would love and respect him. Everything would be better!

That's what he told himself anyway, but deep inside, looking at that thrashed door... a dark voice asked 'Was he right?'. 'What if someone had been standing in the path of that flying door?', 'Someone weak?', 'You'd be a killer, wouldn't you?', 'All over a little argument with the wife.'. Things like this didn't happen often, but when they did... he always heard the voice. Perhaps it was the android thing, but it affected him much more than usual this time. It was like fingernails scratching a chalkboard to him. A little tremor threatening to destroy everything he believed in.

Looking at the door, he could feel his eyes starting to water.

He couldn't accept those thoughts. He just couldn't...

"What are you doing out here?" someone suddenly called out.

"Oh! Um..." Boxer stalled, recomposing himself, "... I'm just doing some light training... who's there?"

"Come on, don't recognize your own brother's voice?" Beta asked, stepping out of the forest.

"Beta! ?" Boxer growled, the last person he wanted to see at this moment, even beyond Mars, "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you, bro." Beta smiled, "I heard what happened over at the house, you okay?"

"What?" Boxer seethed incredulously, "Of course I'm okay! I'm not allowed to get some damn air if I want?"

"I know, you're always okay!" Beta smirked, "They were the ones worried."

"... Uh-huh..." Boxer responded slowly, suddenly turning a wary eye on his sibling, "Beta, what the hell is with you? I don't think I've heard you say this much in a whole year before, let alone with this weird tone."

"What tone?"

"You're so... upbeat..." Boxer groaned, "It's creeping me out."

"What? I'm just in a good mood."

"Over what? You win the lottery? Meet a girl finally? Huh?"

"Better, actually."

"What?" Boxer started to chuckle, "Now you got me interested. What, did you suddenly decide to get a life?"

"Ouch, bro."

"Give me a break, you stupid weirdo!" Boxer laughed, "You finally act human for the first time in thirty years, I want to pinch you to see if **I'm** dreaming!"

"..."

"So what! ?" Boxer growled smugly, "What happened? Don't clam up! I don't want to wait another thirty years to hear the end of this story! Did you get another rich guy to let you watch their money? Or did you actually find a girl? Maybe both?"

"Never mind. I don't think you'd get it."

"What am I saying?" Boxer suddenly cut in, getting angry, "There's no two people that desperate and stupid in the entire world. So I'm guessing your big news is that you finally decided to do the whole world a favor and wipe yourself off of it, right?"

"… You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"What the hell is the matter with you! ?" Boxer growled, grabbing him by the shoulders, "Do you think I'm stupid? All you ever do is lurk around like a kicked dog! Glaring at me with those beady eyes! You never say a word, never smile, never do anything! Just loiter in the corner, seething like some prisoner or victim! You're just an ungrateful little prick! After all I've done for you!" Boxer roared, slamming him against a tree.

"Like what?" Beta asked playfully, but his face was painted in malice.

"Like letting your creepy ass live with my family, like not throwing you away like garbage, or how about giving your incompetent hide a job? ! I bet you think I haven't noticed how much money you've lost me! ?"

"I really did, yes." he answered gleefully.

Boxer's hand smashed into the tree, inches to the side of Beta's head.

"You... you're stealing from me?"

"It's been spent well, if that helps you any." Beta smirked maliciously, "But fair warning, you may have to win a few more tournaments to keep your head above water."

"I should kill you!" Boxer growled, as he smashed his fist through the tree.

"... Just do it, we both know you want to." he stated solemnly.

"I never-"

"Come on!" Beta roared.

As Boxer looked into his eyes, he suddenly started to believe that challenge was real.

"... What the hell is the matter with you?"

"..." Beta suddenly began to shiver with rage.

"Why do you have to be such a freak?" Boxer seethed, releasing him and walking away.

"What's the matter bro?" Beta called maliciously, getting a hold of himself, "You almost killed me once already! Now that you're a man, I'm sure you can do it right this time!"

"Don't you even talk about that!" Boxer growled.

"Wonderful, amazing, perfect big brother never does anything wrong, does he?" Beta taunted, in a deranged manner, "Except that one time, huh? !"

"That was an accident and you know it! Otherwise, the wish would have worked! That proves it was an accident!"

"No, it was my fault!" Beta seethed, his eyes starting to sharpen, "That's what they told me! 'Next time, don't dare bother your brother!' Because brother is perfect!"

"It... it wasn't my fault!"

"It took three hours for you to stop crying like a bitch and finally bring help!" Beta was seething fire now, "Me and mom just waited there, wondering if we'd both die before you got back. Luckily, you 'only' broke my legs with your little freaking episode, so I got to live!"

"_**You don't what it was like!**_" Boxer seethed, starting to lose control.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE?" Beta roared in a tone Boxer had never heard from him before, "Do you know what it's like to spend three hours bleeding to death in a crater with a mangled corpse for a body? or to lose your mother and be told it's your fault your freak brother lost control? Cause that's my first freaking memory!"

"_I was a kid!_" Boxer called out weakly, his eyes starting to water.

"_**What the hell do you think I was**_!"

Boxer frowned, staring into his brother's face. That little voice was staring back, and not so little any more.

{"_I'm... sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Boxer! I'll never do it again, just please don't hurt me anymore_!"}

Boxer began visibly weeping.

"I'm …. sorry... okay!" Boxer yelled, "I hate myself so much for it I can't even think about that damn day. What can I say? I wish a million times it never happened, I regret it with every fiber of my being!"

But then, he took a deep breath at that, and his demeanor suddenly changed back, "BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT! Okay! ?"

"... Oh that's just priceless..." Beta sighed wistfully.

"I mean it!" he roared.

"Yeah sure you do. Do you think I care?" Beta growled, "Not like it would be good enough now anyway."

"Then what the hell can I do? !" he sobbed.

"You can just stand right there." Beta seethed.

"What?"

Beta stepped right up to him then, and grabbed his brother by the neck.

Boxer began to get the picture.

"Fine, get it out of your system." Boxer sighed, closing his eyes.

It was a meaningless display, but if it gave Beta any closure at all, so be it.

"Gladly." Beta answered, barreling his fist into Boxer's Jaw.


	34. Chapter 34: Cold Revenge

**Cold Revenge**

* * *

Boxer stumbled backward, spitting blood and groaning.

"You! You almost broke my jaw!" he growled, glaring back with both anger and disbelief, his earlier sorrow washing away rather easily.

"Hmph." Beta snorted, angrily, "You never cease to disgust me. This is how you make it up to me? You let me hit you, but you keep your power level up? What a pathetically empty gesture."

"Are you kidding me? That punch would have taken my head off if I was any lower!" Boxer roared, but suddenly did a double take, "Wait! How the hell did you do that! ?"

"But that's the point. If you had played it honest, you would have died then, nice and relatively painlessly." Beta grinned, cracking his neck side to side, "Now I'm afraid I'm gonna have to draw it out a bit!"

"Answer me Beta!" Boxer growled, putting his fists up, "What did you do to yourself! ?"

"I surpassed you!" Beta roared, before suddenly disappearing.

"What! ?" Boxer exclaimed, taken aback. He hadn't been able to follow that movement at all. And looking around, he couldn't sense his brother at all.

He had literally vanished.

For a split second, Boxer wondered if he had just imagined the whole thing. Was that some sort of hallucinatory manifestation of his conscious? It was crazy, but how else did he explain this? Beta was not a fighter, in fact Boxer wouldn't even venture that he was strong by human standards. There was no way he could throw a punch that hard. For heaven's sake, Boxer's jaw was actually sore.

"... Beta?" Boxer called out, unsure of himself. Would he get an answer?

"Over here." a voice called from behind him.

"What the-" he exclaimed, swiveling around.

A sharp pain cut him off though. He looked down and caught sight of a leg smashing into his side.

Boxer may have been a little delirious, but he was still a fighter. And as one, he had a fighter's instincts. His instinctual reaction was to throw his elbow back offensively, while spinning around to face his opponent. It was a success. The elbow smacked into Beta's chin, who then attempted to counter punch, but had his fist glance off Boxer's swiveling body. This left him open for Boxer's counter, which was a well placed palm smash straight to his sternum, that sent him sailing into the forest. One might question the logic of sacrificing the strategic advantage of that situation by using a brush off move, but under the circumstances Boxer was well justified, as he still had no clue what the heck he was dealing with.

"How the hell did you get so strong! ?" Boxer yelled into the night, still nursing his side. That kick had really hurt.

"You shouldn't have been able to do that." Beta seethed ominously, his voice's point of origin hard to establish, "I'm not letting you get even one more punch in!"

"Beta!" Boxer yelled out, rather pointlessly. He just wanted to get him talking, he didn't like this situation at all.

"DIE!" Beta roared, firing out of the woods like a cannon.

But it was a weak move, Boxer easily dodged him.

But despite showing a complete lack of fighting finesse, Beta proved he was powerful. Even though he sailed past Boxer, he stopped sharply mere meters away and fired backwards, even ripping a trench in the hillside from the force he exuded. It was a successful, if impractical, technique that caught Boxer completely off guard. He was slammed and plowed through the woods face first.

But again, he was a fighter with a lifetime of training. Boxer exploded an energy blast between them and separated from his brother. He caught himself a ways down the line and tried to get a bead on his sibling, but was unsuccessful. That's when he suddenly realized it, that just like the android, he couldn't sense his brother's power level.

"You're not my brother!" Boxer roared into the night, "Did you think I wouldn't notice? You're just another Android!"

"Can't I be both?" Beta smirked, suddenly stepping out of the darkness.

"What- what are you! ?"

"Don't you get it bro! ?" Beta smiled, a crazed look sweeping his face, "I used your money to make myself into a god!"

"H-How! ?" Boxer asked incredulously.

"Does it matter?" he smirked menacingly, "The point is I'm invincible now, and no one can stop me! Least of all, **you**!"

He marked his last word by swiftly kicking Boxer in the face. This time, he wasn't ready for it; his mind still trying to process what Beta had laid on him. It was a pretty unfortunate mess up on his part, because Beta had held nothing back. His jaw shattered like a dinner plate, and the pain was searing, and, sadly, disorientating.

Beta fired up after him, as the kick had propelled Boxer upwards, and began to lay into him with all his might. Boxer took it all, blocking nothing, focusing all his attention on saving his jaw. Probably for the best, as a hit there would cripple him with pain. But Beta was merciless, and used his advantage to tear his brother apart.

Within seconds, Boxer was done. Unfortunately, his brother was not.

After his barrage, Beta followed up by throwing him into the ground. By now, he knew his opponent was done, and smash landed on his back without fear of reprisal.

"GRAHH!" Boxer managed to scream, even despite his ruined jaw. This was the most pain he'd ever been in, if he wasn't starting to lose consciousness he would have probably considered begging for mercy by now.

"Don't go to sleep big brother," Beta chided, picking him up by his head, "You're gonna miss the best part!"

"Haven't you done enough?" Boxer sputtered out, "What's killing me going to do for you? Everyone is just going to think you're a psycho, and Piccolo will probably end up killing you. How does that change anything?"

"I told you, I'm too strong to be stopped anymore. I am the strongest being in existence! Besides, I'm sure everyone's going to hate me already for what I did to West City," Beta revealed gleefully, "Killing you would actually be redeeming by comparison!"

"W- what did you do!"

"Well, it's not there anymore. Use your imagination." he taunted, holding his brother's head out, while reeling his fist back, "This one's gonna be the final hit I think, bro!"

"Just stop! We're family, doesn't that mean anything to you! ?" Boxer wailed, despite his jaw.

"Hell, I'd kill you even if I wasn't going on a rampage," Beta groaned, "Haven't you been listening? You never do, that's just another reason I hate your guts! So DIE already!" He roared, clutching his brother's neck tightly and bringing his fist down hard... Only to be struck, himself, forcefully in the ribs. But though he stopped, he wasn't moved. Instead, his head turned slowly on his shoulders and glared darkly into the eyes of his attacker.

"Hi dad." Beta seethed out sarcastically, "How pleasant to bump into you out here!"

"Beta... get a hold of yourself!" Geta roared.

"You want to fight me too, huh?" Beta smirked, "Fine. Let me just clean up the riffraff."

"No I don't Be-" Geta started, before his voice left him.

Beta's fist lashed out violently, and found it's target; Boxer. He was launched into the forest, smacking down trees and kicking up dirt. Much to Geta's horror.

"DAD!" Timber roared, suddenly revealing himself, joined by his ever present brother Gus.

"STAY BACK!" Geta suddenly growled loud enough to halt even them, as he jumped away from Beta, "Don't try to fight him! Just go get your father. I'll handle this."

"What the hell do you think you're going to do old man!" Gus roared, "You get dad, we'll handle this!"

"By all means, why don't all three of you come at me?" Beta smirked.

"Get back!" Geta seethed, "If he could take Boxer down so easily, neither of you will last a minute. I can stall him. At least long enough for Piccolo to get here. So just go save your father!"

The brothers looked at him as if he was crazy, but they had also just seen their father, near death, receive a brutal hit. They were torn between their love of their father and their pride. Luckily, one of them had a little humility.

"I'll get him, bro!" Gus roared, sprinting off into the woods before anyone could stop him.

"And I'll fight him!" Timber gleamed, stepping up.

"No!" Geta roared, "You need to get out of here too! This is my fight!"

"Shut up! He's my dad, and my worthless uncle!" Timber growled, coming up beside him, "Just be happy I'm going to humor your senility and let YOU stay!"

"..." Geta sighed, the boy couldn't be reasoned with.

"Well if you two are decided, let's get going!" Beta shouted, suddenly quick stepping forward and slamming a fist into each of them.

Timber was fired into the hillside like a bullet, but Geta on the other hand was shot backwards but didn't lose his footing. He had managed to raise his fists and defend the hit.

"Wow, not bad!" Beta grinned, "I suppose you do still have some fight in you, huh old man?"

"I don't know what's come over you Beta." Geta seethed, "But I won't let you cause anymore suffering!"

Beta held out his arms, smiling ear to ear.

"Well then come on, let's see it!"

"ARRRRGGGGHH!" Geta growled, as a whirlwind suddenly fired up around him.

"What is this, getting mad? Can't take a little prodding-!" Beta stopped his chiding as he suddenly found he had to brace himself, the force of his father's aura was so strong, and Geta was only just starting to gather energy.

"What is this!" he shouted, glaring forward.

And that's when he saw it, the gold glints of light, that explosive yellow aura... and those striking green eyes.

"A... A super saiyan! ?"


	35. Chapter 35: Not Worth It

**Not Worth It**

* * *

"Arghhh..." Geta groaned, landing stiffly. His legs really felt the impact.

Whereas in the distance, the crunching of trees were accompanied by Beta's screeched obscenities, from his far harsher landing.

It's too bad the accomplishment was meaningless. Beta's tribulations belayed the true directing this fight was heading in. The whole fight so far was very misleading.

Every encounter, every situation, every confrontation, Geta was the victor and Beta was sent sailing. Unfortunately, it didn't mean anything. Geta was getting tired, and aching from attacks he had managed to block perfectly. Whereas Beta was taking every hit and then some, and feeling absolutely none of it. Possibly never has there been a fight whose direction was more counter to the actual events that encompassed it.

The simple fact of it was Beta was invulnerable to everything Geta was giving him, he merely lacked the skill or ability to do anything about it. Not surprising considering his son's history. This was most likely the first day the man had ever even flown. Even if he was an incomparable genius, which was giving him a lot of credit, it was not in the realm of possibility to become exceptional at this kind of thing in a mere day. Which was the only reason Geta appeared to be standing his own. Boxer had been weaker, and thus slower, enough so that Beta and his no doubt substantial power had managed to get the upper hand, despite his fighting incompetence.

But all it would take was one lucky hit, one failed counter, and Geta knew beyond a doubt Beta would rip him asunder. His rage was so great, bolstered by his frustration which grew with every successful counter, that even if it was in him, he would not consider mercy if he got his chance. In fact, Geta was starting to anticipate him exploding the entire area in a fit of rage... hopefully, just the entire area.

"Die you son of a bitch!"

Beta suddenly fired back towards him, right through the hillside, firing through the dirt, rocks, and trees like a madman, not even bothering to take the slight detour needed to avoid all that obstacle.

Amateurish, was what it was.

Geta faked a counter assault, only to merely feint to the man's back and drop an energy blast into him he had most obviously been charging the entire time. It hit pretty good, in fact, had the two had been equals, it would have been lethal. But, unfortunately, making such a fatal error amounted to, optimistically, a light bruise in this case.

It was ridiculous, he was going to eventually get killed by this completely inept maniac if help didn't come soon, as even now he was becoming completely exhausted.

And speak of the devil, Geta had only a few seconds to catch his breath before Beta recovered and rushed at him again.

Geta jumped in horror, it was too fast! There wasn't time to prepare a counter!

… But, to his shock and relief, his former son halted mere feet away from him instead, opting out of the opening he had so nearly clinched.

Geta blinked, yet another fatal error.

Bristling with anger, Beta stared him down, then his eyes fell to his feet. He seemed to hesitate for a second.

"Why don't you quit playing with me old man, and take this seriously!" he roared.

Geta was speechless, Beta had no concept of what was happening in this fight! He thought he was being played by a greater fighter, when in fact he was merely a bull charging a matador.

… Perhaps he could use this to his advantage? Beta was rushing this fight so much, and Geta could sense neither Piccolo nor Buu yet, which meant neither were even aware this was happening yet. Merely surviving til help came was not an option. He had to distract him some how.

"I don't want to have to hurt you son, just give up now." Geta answered.

It was a bluff. And a lie.

"Still pitying me huh?" Beta seethed, creating a well sized energy orb off to his left.

"What are you doing!" Geta growled, was this the area explosion he had been anticipating?

"Helping you old man." Beta answered, throwing the him off guard, "This blast is headed for the family home. It's where Boxer's runt, the scum himself, and his wife are right now."

"Why? I'm your opponent!" Geta tried to reason.

"So you can realize your priorities." Beta glared at him.

"By losing my family? !"

"Exactly old man, so quit pretending I'm your family!" Beta growled, looking away, "You've abandoned me in every way that matters, so why not quit being such a worm and own up to it!"

Geta stammered... he had sort of hit the nail on the head, and truthfully, it made him feel shame, but... what the hell?

Using his free hand, Beta then motioned to his chest.

"Kill me, or loose everyone else." he stated solemnly.

Geta's jaw dropped at that. That's what he wanted... to die?

"I'm gonna make this blast so big, even you won't be able to stop it, no matter how much you're holding back, so you better make your choice now!" Beta yelled, as the orb jumped a couple more sizes.

"Don't do this Beta!" Geta roared, finally maybe seeing his son in that psychotic mess, "We can still make things right!"

"There is no right after cold blooded murder, so step up! Or continue to watch your family suffer, god knows you've never had trouble before!" Beta yelled.

"I don't want to kill you, son!" Geta cried, serious this time.

"There is no other way!" Beta seethed, his face crinkled in anguish as he turned back to face his father, "Do what needs to be done for once in your damn life!"

Geta could feel a lump forming in his throat. Why did it have to be like this? He could see how vast a mistake his parenting technique had been, of course he knew, but at the same time there was nothing he could do to change it. His son, his flesh and blood, had turned out to be a monster, out of neglect and incompetence. And the only thing left to do was to put him down like a rabid dog? It was like a sick joke had become his life.

And he refused to believe it.

"I won't do it son!" Geta yelled.

"Stop procrastinating and take some freaking responsibility!" Beta screamed.

"I am!" Geta roared back, "I'm not going to throw you away, you've done nothing that can't be reversed son! There' no need to die!"

"YES... There is! You idiot!"

"No, I refuse to believe it." Geta swallowed, "Discharge the blast, and I swear I'll stand with you through everything that comes after... just please trust me, just one more time!"

"There is no going back you crazy old man!" Beta seethed, then shook his head, "... You know what? I'm going to count to ten."

"Son just listen-"

"I'm going to count to ten!" Beta reiterated, "And if you haven't ended this, I promise you, I will!"

"I don't believe you!" Geta roared, "There's still good in you, you can change!"

"10, 9, 8..." Beta started, staring towards his target.

"Look at me Beta! Just look at me!"

Beta's eyes moved slowly back to his father.

"7, 6, 5..." he continued.

"You don't want this." Geta pleaded.

Beta's arm angled downward then, aiming the orb's trajectory into the earth.

"4, 3, 2..."

His eyes were stone cold.

Geta stared in horror. All of sudden, he knew his son was serious... he wanted it to end so badly, he was going to do it himself! He quickly gathered his energy and bit back his pain... he wasn't positive he had an attack that could kill his son now, but he had a best bet; a rushing strike with all his might delivered directly to the neck. Beta's power would have to be quite great indeed to survive a hit like that unguarded, but either way it was his all he had.

And, he had no time to second guess it or reconsider, one more second and nothing would matter anymore.

He rushed forward. This was his ultimate punishment for abandoning his sons he realized. For allowing his spite for his own father to mar their lives. He realized how much he owed to Vegeta then, he really had been a good father, if only just barely. At the very least, he hadn't allowed anything this despicable to happen, and that made him god by comparison. Geta grit his teeth against his self loathing as he made the final leap, readying to shoot his arm forward... and cut down his own blood.

Beta stooped down and brought up something from the ground and held it between them, in lightning quick order.

As Geta stalled in surprise, he realized what it was; Timber's beaten body.

… That's why Beta had stopped his assault so suddenly.. right in this spot...

"Dumb ass." Beta said, as he drove the energy orb into his father, who was helpless to dodge it, the shock of the trap catching him completely by surprise.

As the waves of energy poured over him, Geta was awash in self loathing. This, this was his real punishment. Losing everything, no second chances, no redemption. Just cold hard death, with no respite, and no dignity. With something like pride, he spent his final moments in awe of his son's tactics. He hadn't overestimated his father at all, instead he recognized his own weakness and then played his opponent like a fiddle. It was actually kind of remarkable, he had planned for everything, he had even compensated when said opponent got sentimental. It was really rather brilliant. Strangely though, he found that was little condolence, as he was torn to tiny pieces.

In an instant of exploding fury, he was gone from this Earth, completely.

Geta, once world Martial Arts champion, last surviving son of the prince of saiyans, father of Boxer, and of his own killer, was no more.

After a moment, demented cackling broke out, breaking the silence.

"That's what you get!" Beta shrieked, "That's what you get for trying to push me around you ancient trash!"

Beta steamed, that exchange had sickened him to his core, not because he was guilt ridden, of course not. It was because he had had to entertain that freak's machinations of fatherhood for even a moment.

Who was he? He was absolutely nothing to Beta, a person he had never even had a conversation with before today imagined their relationship to be so close that he wanted him to be the one to kill him? It made Beta sick to his stomach to have entertained such disgusting fantasies for even a moment.

The only way he thought of that man was as a weird acquaintance who had just stuck his head into a place he had no business putting it. Nothing more.

"Good freaking riddance!" Beta growled, composing himself.

"You're gonna pay now shit head." Timber seethed, weakly, interrupting his uncle's internal ramblings.

Beta turned to him then, having forgotten he was even still clutching the immobile mass. It was fair to say he had not even a hint of compassion for either of Boxer's kids.

Ending one of them would be very literally a pleasure.

"Shut up you little nothing." Beta growled, bringing a glowing finger to the young man's head.

And then that very hand moved, right on it's own. Beta stared in shock at it, as it flew up into the air, stayed their for a second, before settling into the surrounding brush.

He reacted spastic-ally, first flinging Timber like a fastball, and then swinging around on his heal.

Timber was immediately caught and carefully placed on the ground by an elongating arm. He also had the gall to chuckle, albeit weakly, through the whole process.

"Don't be too quick, Piccolo," Timber grinned, "I want you to make him really feel it!"

"If I was going to be quick, this would already be over." the daunting Namekian grunted in response.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT! ?" Beta screeched like a banshee, as he held his stump and backed away defensively.

"Come here and I'll show you." Piccolo answered, taking a step forward.

"GO AWAY!" Beta screamed, firing a blast and blasting away. Standard retreat tactic, only with an added touch of shamelessness, that the blast was aimed at helpless Timber.

But Piccolo easily swatted it away from the kid with one elongated arm, while grasping the fleeing shooter with the other.

"NO!" Beta screamed as he was reeled in, his eyes glazed with insanity and fear.

He wasn't ready to give up. So he let loose an hysterical lights show of energy instead.

Being released, he blasted frantically off into the air, in the opposite direction of his assaulter. Only to smash into something big, flabby, and pink.

"You no going anywhere!" Buu cried, belly smashing him backwards.

As Beta recovered, he shot his attention frantically back and forth between his enemies. Buu, who grinned at him menacingly, and Piccolo, who was setting Timber down safely on the edge of that newly formed crater. Before quickly joining his peer in the sky, on the other side of Beta.

They were surrounding him.

Beta was hyperventilating, shifting himself between the two rapidly. He looked ready to pop.

"You can't do this!" Beta screamed.

"Buu stay out of this, and I mean it this time!" Piccolo growled.

"You can't! It's not possible!" Beta warned.

"Buu know, man weak!" Buu grinned.

"You have NO IDEA what you're talking about!" Beta suddenly seethed as his energy crackled, "I'm the most powerful being in the UNIVERSE!"

"So weak!" Buu teased, then blew a raspberry.

"That's a lie!" Beta scowled, "Juno said-"

"Juno said what?" Piccolo asked, suddenly in close proximity and holding the android by the collar.

Beta smashed both his fist, and disfigured arm into Piccolo with all his might at that... but then, as he saw it had no effect, he started screaming and thrashing.

"**What did he say?**" Piccolo repeated, using his other hand to grab and hold the man very securely by his chin.

Beta then started crying and whimpering.

"Juno, I mean." Piccolo repeated pressing a claw deep into his cheek.

"AHH! He-he said-" Beta cleared his throat, "... He said no one... would be able to hurt... me again!"

At that he began to sob. Piccolo rolled his eyes.

"You're a sick piece of filth." he sighed, looking to Buu, who was popping spit bubbles. Suddenly, he felt nostalgic for Vegeta's presence, for perhaps the first time in his life. He was someone who could handle someone this pathetic.

"He.. he said I would be able to kill all of you..." Beta continued to sob.

"What was that! ?" Piccolo asked, turning back his attention.

"He said I was stronger than 17-"

Piccolo whipped him across the face, and then throttled him like paint can.

"He told you to kill? Is that what you're saying? Did he put you up to this?"

"...Ye-" Beta paused, his eyes brightening, "He PROGRAMMED me-"

Piccolo whipped him across the face several more times."He also program you to cry like a baby! Huh you wretch?"

"Ye- YES!" Beta begged.

"Well then, since you have no freewill, there's no harm in wasting you." Piccolo said, flinging him into the air, "Just like smashing a toaster, right?"

His hand rapidly charged up an orange aura.

"WAIT WAIT!" Beta screeched hysterically, "I'll tell you anything you want to know!"

"Then start talking." Piccolo growled, folding his arms and hovering over him menacingly.

"Eh..."

"HOW DID THIS START MAGGOT!" Piccolo roared.

"Ahh!" Beta shielded his head, "He-he came to Boxer a couple years ago asking for investments... after he acquired Capsule Corp!"

"And?"

"Boxer wouldn't have it!" Beta cried, "Juno senior was one of his friends, he hated Juno for ruining his own dad. Thought he was sick in the head!"

"Sounds like he's smarter than he looks!"

"Yeah... well Juno tried promising things when he refused like... he said he could make Boxer much more powerful!"

"And how did that become you being the one getting the power?" Piccolo asked tiredly.

"I... he came to me when Boxer shooed him off! He just berated me day and night trying to get me to invest behind Boxer's back!"

"Yeah, I'm sure of that. No way it was the other way around, right?"

"NO!... I... I was content... I had given up on this stupid life!" Beta sobbed, "He's the one who put all the crazy ideas in me... he said I could be better than Boxer!"

"Just shut up and get to the point already."

"You don't get it!" Beta cried, "He made me want to live again! He made me think I could make it all right! He's the bad guy!"

And at that, the man broke into full tears again, and the Namekian again stomached waves or nausea.

"Listen Beta, I need you to put all your crap aside, and think about this very carefully," Piccolo stared him down coldly, "Did he know what you were planning to do?"

"He told me I could squash Boxer beneath my toes-"

Piccolo's fist slammed into Beta's gut. The latter man was left quite frozen in pain.

"One more time, did he know you'd start killing everybody? That you were going to kill at all?"

Beta stayed silent for a moment, his mind drifting...

Of course Juno hadn't known. Why would he even mention it to the man? Make him rethink giving him the upgrades? But he knew, if he didn't say something that put the heat off him... Piccolo was going to... kill him! Kill him! What had this crap even been for! ? His entire life had been miserable, so miserable! He had once relished the idea of the afterlife, a chance for a new, good for once, life! Somewhere far away from these scum. Now that was all gone, they'd put him in the dark place... For god knows how long! For what? One, couple hour long rampage, that didn't even amount to anything worthwhile? Absolutely nothing had changed, he was still the same sniveling wimp he'd always been and now he was going to hell too! And that bastard Boxer! After all this, he would be just fine! It just couldn't end like that! He just had to think of something, anything that would make Piccolo distracted... and put the blame on Juno... and to be frank, Juno had to have at least suspected something... he was always so cryptic and weird, he had to have known something, and he obviously set him up by telling him he was the strongest! When in fact he was not even close! But... then... how had he killed 17...!

"He knew!"

"Trust me Beta, you won't be able to handle another lie-"

"I'm not lying!" Beta exclaimed, "He said I was stronger than 17, I asked him... and then I went into his lab, and he woke him up, and I killed him!"

"I doubt that. You probably just blasted him in his sleep."

"I'm telling you that's what happened! Juno must have set me up! He tricked me into thinking I was the strongest so I'd have the confidence to go through with all this!"

Piccolo frowned. He sounded like he believed it at least, but that didn't make it the least bit true. Even if Juno had set him up against 17, how was that a crime? Juno just left the job to this idiot, instead of the people he was so prejudiced against. The people born with power. It was perfectly believable without being incriminating. Sure it was stupid to give this nut power, but it was also explainable, and it was not the same as being responsible for this freak's crimes. But then again, could the boy really be so dense as to be blind to the obvious lunacy of this wretch?

"What do you think Buu?" Piccolo asked tiredly.

Buu looked up from his sucker, caught off guard.

"What you ask?"

"Never mind." Piccolo shrugged, "I guess this will be goodbye then, handy."

"Come on Piccolo!" Beta pleaded, "I told you everything I know!"

"Doesn't bring all those people back to life."

"Wait, WAIT! You can't be serious, don't we all get one major screw up to write off? I know both of you killed a heck of a lot more people than I ever did back in the day! What makes me different?"

Piccolo hesitated a second at that.

"I haven't done anything that can't be taken back, and I have learned my lesson! Trust me!" Beta outstretched his stump arm, "I've lost my hand! And you both know I'm no threat to you!"

"So weak!" Buu confirmed.

"I am done with this genocide murder crap, I didn't even enjoy it! I was just getting 50 years of pent up aggression off my chest!" Beta stammered, "I'll live a quiet, peaceful life, I SWEAR! Just give me one chance!"

Piccolo shook his head, and Beta, again, began to openly weep.

"Come on please, I'm begging you!" Beta blubbered, "Just give me another chance, just like you guys, one more chance is all I ask!"

Piccolo groaned, and slowly shook his head, "Just... just get out of here."

"Th-thank you! So much!" Beta bowed, and hurriedly blasted off.

Piccolo sighed, looked at Buu, who smiled at him. Piccolo smiled back. And then lifted his hand.

A good sized explosion shook the horizon. Probably over kill, but Piccolo was being thorough. He had to be careful in case the android had any special defenses. It didn't seem like it though.

"WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR! ?" Buu exclaimed, "HE RIGHT! WE GIVEN SECOND CHANCE TOO!"

"You want to know what was different for us?" Piccolo asked, "Goku was saving the day back then."

"That no make sense!"

"Sure it does." he growled.

Another immortal android with iffy loyalties that would outlive them all? Who could act in complete secrecy under everyone's noses with their invisible energy signatures? Yeah, cause that's worked out well so far right?

"Not... right..." Buu growled.

"Just come on." Piccolo sighed, flying off.

The Majin followed loyally, even if his conscious was torn.

Piccolo wasn't immune to hypocrisy, of course he realized Goku had shown him a courtesy he had denied today. But it was not an act he needed to repay by copying his former rival's ideals. Taking over the role of keeping this planet safe was. And since he was doing it, he would follow his instincts. Not leave it to blind chance, as his predecessor had.

That was just the way it was going to be now.

And what his instincts were telling him now, was to make sure Juno never made another 'Beta', ever again.

He hurried off, straight back to Capsule Corp.


	36. Chapter 36: Stand by your man

**Stand by your man**

* * *

"Up we go!" Jewely said, as she hefted Juno's bruised body onto the gurney.

He seethed, from pain, as he eased into a resting position.

"Thank you." he said in a strained tone, giving her a nod, "Wish me luck."

And at that, the four scrubs clad individuals then took off with him.

Jewely stood back and watched for a second... before panic set it. She suddenly rushed to catch up with them.

"Juno, are you sure about this?" Jewely asked coolly, "I mean, realistically, we only have about 15 minutes maximum, before-"

"If they come looking for me," Juno face became grave for a moment, "You will have to delay them, you know this already. We can thank Beta for it coming to this."

"Yes, but what if they won't take no for an answer? After what Beta did-"

"I'll need you to buy at least half an hour." Juno glared at her with steely eyes at that, his intention clear.

Jewely's blood ran cold.

"... It shouldn't be a problem." she answered hesitantly.

"I trust you." he answered.

She stopped following as the gurney made a turn.

Her heart was beating so fast, it felt near to bursting... it was all starting to settle in now, this was really happening. After so much planning, now the shit was finally going to hit the fan.

… And her feet were ice cold.

She suddenly took a deep breath, and yelled to Juno;

"I- I love you!"

… But, she didn't get an answer, as he was too far off already.

Her heart sank in her chest at that. She could have really used that answer right about now. Really, for what she was going to have to do... just that little bit would have helped so much.

She bit her lip painfully and berated herself. It didn't matter, she told herself, as she fought back her misgivings and fears. This wasn't some childish game, this was serious! This was about freedom, and stopping oppression, about making the world work right! She would have to be like a machine. And she could do it, she knew, that was a certainty. If it was for him, it would be nothing at all.

…. If it was for him...

"What's going on?" Mars asked, as he suddenly appeared beside her, "Did Piccolo really beat him that badly?"

Jewely was roused from her thoughts. She looked at him curiously. Mars, what was his role in all this? He was supposed to be hard at work training, but he seemed relaxed now. Well, then again, he always seemed relaxed. But that didn't mean his timing wasn't suspicious. When Juno had invited him here, he hadn't said a thing to her, and she hadn't asked. But she had to assume he was with them, after all, had he not seen all the same things? Were they not brothers and sisters in all things?

"I could use a hand, would you come with me?" Jewely asked, carefully.

"You're doing it then, huh?" Mars asked, with his signature weak grin.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'll help." Mars shrugged.

Jewely regarded him a bit at that.

"... Good."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the barren wasteland that was once West City, a slab of brick was suddenly upended.

And from beneath it, Dende slowly rose from the earth, looking a good deal bloodied and weathered. But despite his injuries, he tossed off the weight of bricks with ease. He wasn't of Piccolo's strength, of course, but he was more than capable. In fact, with nothing to do but train and meditate with the 'Super Namek' all these years, he could perhaps be described as pretty good even.

But that begged the question; how had he been put in this predicament in the first place? He was at a loss for an answer himself.

…He knew something had hit him, while he was off guard... he wasn't sure what, or who. Whatever it was had injured him pretty good though. He had possibly even been nearly killed, he surmised. He had only just awoken in a blurry, half dead state, only to heal himself good as new. He wasn't exactly sure how bad of shape he had been in prior to that...

He examined himself, and found he was soaked with blood. So like he thought, it must have been pretty bad...

...!

Dende suddenly checked himself again, noticing something. Some of it was definitely his blood... but upon closer inspection... he found most of it was not.

He glanced down to the ground then, where a flattened mass of redness sat... right where he had gotten up from...

A small child had been crushed underneath him...

Dende stood for a moment, frozen in disbelief. Under... crushed underneath him. Crushed... by him...

He suddenly was overcome with nausea and fell to his knees. He then vomited violently as the realization poured over him. His head rang painfully with alarm and terror, he felt like a train was bearing down on him.

He had been... healing people, as he had always been since this incident started. He was better than the rescue teams; he could track the victims down by sense and heal them on the spot, after all.

Then this.. this kid... he had missed her in the first few sweeps... she was trapped in a partially collapsed building, and she was very sickly and weak... it made her very hard to sense.

When Dende had finally found her, she had been delirious. Barely able to speak from broken ribs, probably numerous internal injuries, and had been caught under fallen ruble. She was in pretty bad shape, lucky to still be alive.

It had been nothing he couldn't have fixed though.

As he was going to do it too… Something had hit him from behind. Yes, he was sure of it now, replaying it in his head... an energy blast... somehow he hadn't even noticed it until it was too late.

… He... He had been flung forward...

He had... landed, over this poor child...

Dende heaved painfully, his guts no longer able to produce bile... so he just wretched violently again and again... trying to expel something he couldn't.

… If he had remained conscious... he probably still could have saved her... instead the building collapsed...

He had stared into her eyes... he clearly remembered the hope and terror in them. As the the brick and rubble rained down on his injured back.

… He had tried so hard to endure it... but he remembered clearly, the moment his elbows buckled... right before he had lost consciousness...

_**He had squashed her beneath him like a bug! **_

He turned skyward suddenly. That dark dark sky... could it just fall and end this?

He screamed into the night.

… He could handle death. He had been around it his entire life. He had watched Frieza's men kill all his family and friends. And being guardian of Earth, he had witnessed the many horrors of Cell and Majin Buu first hand.

However, in all that time, he had never participated in the slaughtering so... integrally!

Dende wretched again, and collapsed into the earth, as he began another bout of useless, painful heaving...

How ever much he wanted to, he wasn't going to just throw this up.

...

He may have passed out for a few moments after that.

When he awoke, it was beginning to get light out.

His eyes slowly scanned the environment.

No people, no roads, no plants. West City was just one big hole, he could now see.

As dawn started to break, the nothingness that was once West City unfolded. The emergency field hospitals, the evacuation centers and refugee camps, the emergency search and rescue teams, the undamaged section of town... the freaking rubble. All of it. All of it was gone.

Dende smiled, no matter how he looked at it, this was a good thing.

This, this was something he understood. The horror of a super monster. This was something he could deal with, this was something he could fight.

And also, with some self loathing at himself, he reveled in the idea that no one... no one other than him, was left alive to know about what happened to him.

Dende rose, somehow able to wrap himself up in righteous indignation for the fate of this city and it's people... and convincing himself that what had happened earlier was just a disgusting nightmare and nothing more.

He had to... if he wanted to continue living...

He grabbed his head wearily, as another bout of pain rocked him, worried he would begin heaving again. … But he steadies himself, and put serious effort into contemplating his situation.

How does this just happen? He asked himself, trying oh so hard not to think of the travesty lying behind him... and saturating his robes... or how he could feel it on his skin...

Dende shook his head violently... had to focus, he was starting to lose it.

… As he continued looking around, he found only one other thing was left, and it... made him feel... well, like he wanted to kill himself all over again.

Like an ominous beacon, for all it represented. It remained untouched; Capsule Corporation.

Dende stared at it, like it might disappear if he willed it hard enough... But it was standing. It's continued existence didn't necessarily mean this was all his fault, there was plenty of other evidence to suggest that. It merely made that truth undeniable... that this was something he could have stopped.

Obviously, the android had escaped. He should feel guilty for that, yes, he should apologize to Piccolo for disagreeing with him... He had stood up for Juno, out of respect, and maybe a small sense of pity. Killing someone who couldn't even move? It seemed wrong. But now, he could see it had been a terrible blunder.

That kid... would be alive if he was just a little bit less opinionated...

At this moment, he could sense Piccolo and Buu. Their energy output suggested flight. Dende surmised they hadn't even located the culprit yet.

So, why would Android 17 allow Capsule Corp to stand? That was the question. That was the place of Juno's labs and data banks. Certainly, if the android wanted to ensure it wouldn't get captured the same way again, wouldn't this be the one place it would make extra sure to destroy?

Unless... Dende suddenly got excited despite himself, could the man still be inside? Doing god knows what to the helpless civilians? He suddenly wanted to go to Capsule Corp.

Dende fought with himself... he couldn't just risk his life like that...

But, it hurt, everything he believed in was as trampled... as that poor kid.

Dende suddenly bolted for the building.

If he died, everyone was gone, cause the dragon balls went with him. But he couldn't stop himself, he needed some semblance of justice right now, from himself.

And, was he meant to just watch while others were dieing? Capsule Corp being the lone surviving structure, no doubt any survivors would have held up there. He needed to be there, treating the wounded. And to be honest, how great was the chance 17 was in there, really?

That was all bullshit, of course. The fact of the matter was, if 17 wasn't in there, Dende wasn't sure what he was going to do.

All he knew, was he had to get as far away from what was behind him as possible, both physically, and mentally.. Even if he had to fake it, pretending he was his old self was a good start at burying that incident as far as he could into his sub conscious.

Dende decided to proceed recklessly, very recklessly.

He flew up above, and soon spotted what he knew he would... a large gaping hole where the lab 17 was formally held in was. Seems his hypothesis was right on the money.

It really was his fault...

...

He suddenly flew in, coming in instant contact with both Mars and Jewely, to his immediate shock and relief.

"What are you guys doing here!" Dende exclaimed, more excitedly than he should have.

They both looked at him, with odd expressions on their faces, even that Mars who was supposed to be so permanently unmoved. The honest bastard, Dende roiled to himself, his emotions for once were an easy read.

It was damnable curiosity...

With some amount of horror, Dende realized he was still covered in gore... they were going to question him about it... what was he going to say?

He panicked. He couldn't, not under any circumstance, answer that question right now! He had come here wanting something to help convince him what happened had not happened, not something to confirm it!

He looked to Mars, "YOU! Come on! We have to find 17!"

"Dende..." he started.

"Wh-What?" Dende took a double take.

They were both standing around uselessly with grave looks on their faces, even Mars for once in his life. Was this too much for them? Was there not a monster on the loose? Could they not just focus on that!

"What's with the attitude? Don't you realize what's going on!"

"Dende, are you okay?" Jewely calmly retorted, "Piccolo and Buu are on the way-"

"Exactly, they're headed straight here!" Dende growled, "So stop giving me the business and we can get to work on a decent search strat-"

"Dende relax." Mars said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Where did this bl-"

That's as far as he got, before Dende clocked him.

Mars stumbled, blood oozing down his face. He looked back at the Guardian with shock.

Dende seized up... that attack was involuntary!

"What the hell is the matter with you!" Jewely screamed, grabbing him.

Dende knew she was sensitive to such violence from someone of unnatural strength, even him... which is why he was especially regretful of his next action. She had touched him so suddenly... he couldn't help it!

Jewely fell to her knees, grabbing her face where Dende had backhanded her.

The whole room had become quieter than the surface of the no longer existent moon.

Dende convulsed, he might have just killed the girl! He backed away recklessly and quickly, and soon slammed into the back of the lab.

Mars moved towards him.

"STAND BACK!" Dende screamed, holding up a hand.

If he was thinking clearly, he'd instantly know how ridiculous his actions were... but he wasn't. He was terrified, and after what he did to Jewely, having very troubling flashbacks to what had happened earlier. He just wanted to escape!

He closed his eyes, and desperately tried to will this situation away.

Mars arm drove itself into the Namekian's neck, and instantly subdued him, leaving him unconscious. Dende slumped lifelessly into the part saiyan's arms.

"You okay?" he asked Jewely, who was slowly rising, still nursing her face.

"..." she was silent, and didn't face him.

He thought for a moment, before choosing a course of action.

"... I'll be right back,"

Mars then disappearing with Dende. An instant later, he was back, and the guardian was not.

Jewely still didn't face him... instead, she began to shiver.

Mars studied her carefully... he began to approach her, in an attempt to console her... but was interrupted.

"What the hell was that?" the larger Namekian growled like an old truck.

The former Demon king and Majin had arrived during that little exchange, and now they hovered outside the gaping hole of the lab with an air of immediate threat.

Mars blinked, what horrible timing. He could just imagine what Piccolo was thinking.

"It was just a misunderstanding, I just took him back to the Look-"

"I've had it with your games." Piccolo seethed, as he suddenly grabbed up the boy from the building and flung him into the earth.

The action was so sudden and ruthless, it caused Jewely to jump with shock, and finally turn to meet her company.

Piccolo was snarled up, filled with rage. Buu was smiling blankly as usual. They, they were here to hurt them, she realized.

Piccolo regarded his target lightly, once he was sure Mars wasn't getting up, he then turned his attention to the girl.

"Tell me where your boy friend is hiding, or you'll get the same. I need to talk to him."

She was taken aback by his bluntness. How could he be so cruel? But despite herself, she remembered the plan.

"Juno can't see you now." Jewely began, as calmly as she could, "I can schedule an appointment later, but for now, I'll have to ask you both to leave."

Buu turned to go at that, simple as he was, but Piccolo quickly grabbed him. The Namekian was quickly building rage, and everything around him seemed to be helping out enthusiastically. Luckily, Buu caught on, and wordlessly resumed his place by his side.

"Jewely, I just want to talk to him right now," Piccolo started, and it was certain he was deadly serious, "I'll try to put aside what I just saw, with Dende, but if you give me one more ounce of friction, I'm just going to assume you and him are every bit as guilty as you look. So, one more time, where is he?"

There were daggers in Piccolo's eyes. Jewely's had tears... but were perhaps filled with more hatred still.

"He's not taking visitors, since you injured him so badly last time, he's not feeling well."

"I think you're overestimating me, little girl." Piccolo started, "My compassion is limited only to the millions that were killed this morning. So, give up that little prick right now, or I'll beat you just as mercilessly as I did that grinning retard. That's a promise."

"Like I said," Jewely growled, just as angrily, "Come back later."

Piccolo could have spit fire at that. But he composed himself, Jewely was only human, and a girl, he decided on a less traditional tactic. It would prove to be quite the mistake.

"Buu," Piccolo called, his eyes sharpening with malice, "Go ahead and eat her."

Jewely's eyes bugged out at that with obvious fear. So did Buu's.

"B- But Buu can't eat peop-" it started.

Buu would never get to finish that sentence.

"Hell Flash!" Jewely screamed, as an orange blast suddenly erupted from her forearm and engulfed the Majin.

Piccolo roared in pain as he dodged the brunt of it. But as he recovered, he realized with some horror; his right antennae and ear had been burned clean away. Actually burned! It hurt like hell! And Buu, Buu on the other hand... he was no where to be found at all.

"What the hell was that!" Piccolo seethed, as he regenerated his lost appendages.

He was angry, but it was also somewhat obvious he had been shaken. And for good reason, he was stronger than Buu, but not that much stronger...

"The power, of Android 16." Jewely announced, rising up to meet him.

Piccolo was taken aback, as he watched this formal normal take flight. True to form, she gave off no energy signal, she truly was an android. He was speechless.

"His energy core has been in our labs for decades. It was ignorant of you to assume we wouldn't have used it." she explained, tearing open her blouse and revealing an intricate pattern of scars adorning her body. One could only assume it was the side effect of surgeries needed to make one into an android. Piccolo was disgusted by it, the thought of someone mutilating their body for power. And for more than that, these androids were less than human to him to begin with.

"So, now we finally see what you two were really up to." Piccolo seethed back, still getting over the shock, "So, what was Beta, a decoy?"

He was trying to get info out of her, a cautious tactic. But, after all, she had just killed Buu in one hit. Besides dealing with the threat, Piccolo had to reevaluate the threat he was up against.

"Beta was a simple prototype." Jewely scowled, "And a mistake, but one we would have fixed on our own, if given the chance!"

Piccolo scoffed, handled their selves? She was still acting as if Beta's actions were separate from theirs. They weren't, intentions counted for squat when lives were on the line.

"Are you pretending you're somehow justifiable, even after you just killed Buu in cold blood!"

She hesitated at that.

Piccolo was regaining his nerve by the second. He surmised that even if she really had the power of 16, that didn't mean she knew how to use it. After all, she was just a secretary who suddenly had the power of a god. There was difference between a trained warrior, and a manufactured one.

"In cold blood?" Jewely laughed, "You just told him to kill me! You're just shocked one of us finally defended ourselves!"

"Buu would have never hurt you! It was a meaningless threat!"

"Buu was just a retarded oaf, he'd do whatever you said without hesitance!" she screeched back.

"You... bitch!" Piccolo shouted back, emotion getting the better of him.

"... He was a dim witted monster with a taste for human flesh," Jewely retorted calmly, "He's better off dead!"

They stared each other down at that, both bristling with rage.

Something snapped in Piccolo, at those callous words. Besides Dende, and after Gohan passed, he didn't exactly have a lot of close friends. He had known Buu most of his life now... he was a friend. Listening to his killer mock him, after so thoughtlessly murdering him, it was truly more than he could stand.

"Go to hell!" he suddenly roared, as his arm stretched over to her and clamped onto her face.

He fired across to her, his speed bolstered by his arm reeling back in. As he closed in, he prepared to dive his hand under her ribs. He was going to kill her in one hit!

She had different ideas, though.

Piccolo's arm was sliced off in one whip of her own arm, and when the Namekian closed in for the kill, she used her thigh to block him.

And then, as Piccolo turned to stare at her in bewilderment, she heel smashed him in the face with her other leg. That, that stunned him. It felt a good deal more painful than any of 17's attacks from earlier. He no longer saw any deceit in her claims of power.

A quick rapping of her fists into his rib cage, and she finished by slamming him into the earth like a missile with an elbow drop.

It was quite the reprisal.

As the dust cleared, Jewely greeted her victim with a sneer.

"Psst," she scoffed, "I bet you thought I didn't know how to fight, eh?"

"Arg!" Piccolo roared, clawing his way back out of the earth, he looked up to her with an incredulous scowl, "The thought had crossed my mind."

"Ten years of Karate! I have more combat training than half of you freaks! Plus, I got these nifty things!" Jewely motioned to her pair of small hoop earrings.

They were instantly recognizable to Piccolo. The same earrings all the androids wore.

The rings that held all of the Z fighter's battle data.

"Anyhow, you can die now, Piccolo!"

Jewely formed another blast, aimed right down at the still recovering Piccolo.

She had him, he realized with horror.

"Kiao Ken x 20!" Mars roared, slamming his leg against Jewely's skull.

That same leg also snapped sickeningly from the force and bent at the point of impact.

Jewely slowly lowered her arm... and balled her fists. She was shivering again.

"... Are you stupid Mars?" she growled, sadly.

"Maybe a little." he allowed, with a defiant grin.

"That's not what I mean, you idiot!" Jewely cried, "How could you side with them!"

Even Mars had to pause at that.

"You guys... you're in the wrong. Just stop."

"You turned out to be one of them," Jewely said, she was actually tearing up, "Do you know what I have to do to you now?"

She looked at him, tears in her eyes, despair painting her face.

A truly rare occurrence happened then, Mars' grin faded.

"... It's okay, Jewely."

"I'll never forgive you for making me do this!" Jewely yelled, clasping her hands around Mars' neck.

The part Saiyan's eyes began to bulge, but he didn't fight back. He maintained his weak smile, as he began to convulse.

Jewely growled, as she sensed Piccolo begin to stir.

"That won't be enough!" she said turning, only to pause in shock as she saw another figure beside him.

She was not ready for that.

They both drove their feet into her face, and sent her skipping through the rocky wasteland, safely away from Mars. Who, even gasping and coughing, seemed to recover himself in no time.

"Thanks, 18." he grinned to his newly arrived heroine. Then he turned to Piccolo, "You, on the other hand, owed me one though."

"Shut up and get the hell out of here!" Piccolo snarled.

He had recovered his arm, not his humor. Perhaps he was feeling some shame for attacking the young man earlier.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but do you two really think you can take her by yourselves?" Mars asked, ignoring the threat, "With force?"

"Just get out here boy," Piccolo warned, "This has nothing to do with you now."

Mars and Piccolo stared each other down at that. The difference in ideals was apparent, even if it wasn't spoken. Piccolo wanted to kill Jewely, and Mars wanted to try to talk her down.

"You're too weak to help," 18 shot in blankly, missing the point, "And you're already injured."

Mars turned to her then... and sighed with some disappointment.

"Oh, I wouldn't think of interfering. Seems like a good match up!" Mars smirked, floating off to the sidelines, "I'll just watch."

They both regarded him at that, but then quickly returned their attention to the red headed inferno bursting up the wasteland. Good intentions or no, there was going to be a fight either way.

Jewely was looking especially riled up now, perhaps because it was the first time she was truly struck in this fight. She was not going to be easily stopped.

"18? Against your own blood! You're here to kill Juno too?" she shouted out indignantly.

18 blinked in shock at that.

"I'm not here to kill anybody! I'm just not going to watch you two kill each other!"

Piccolo regarded his new accomplice warily, would she be friend or foe by the end of this? He was uneasy in this partnership. Despite everything, he was still not convinced of 18's loyalties.

"It doesn't matter, betray all you want," Jewely shrugged, ignoring her, "Neither of you can stop us anyway!"

Jewely then roared, "Hell's Flash!"

This time, she used both arms.

Piccolo dove left, 18 dove right and ended up barreling into the Capsule Corp building. Both narrowly avoided the intense orange firewall that ripped through the wasteland with ease.

18, regaining her bearings, rose out of the rubble and shrapnel with apparent confusion. Looking around, she found she had ended up in an office within Capsule Corp... where people were still working normally.

Even in the midst of this fight, she was left a bit speechless at it. A bunch of people working casually... even during the apocalypse. Oh, they acknowledged her alright, kept their distance. But they weren't running... they weren't screaming.

"What the hell is the matter with you people? Get out of here!" 18 yelled.

They regarded her with caution, not action.

… How was this not terrifying to them? What the hell point was there in working when their entire city had been blasted away? The quandary left her dumbfounded... and vulnerable, as Jewely then suddenly plowed into her.

18 held her own, but the younger android had power and position on her. After they tore up the floor for a good twenty or so yards, and some desks, walls, and even some people in their pushing match, Jewely finally locked 18 arms, hefted her over her head, and launched her through a pane glass window, at a downward angle so she smashed into the ground outside.

It was a lot of trouble to go through for such an action.

… She was protecting the building, 18 realized.

Jewely then fired herself downward at her, and cratered her into the earth for several more feet than the initial throw had imbedded her.

Piccolo seized his opportunity at this point. Good timing, as any more trauma would threaten 18's life.

"Special Beam Cannon!" he roared, as the drill like beam fired out.

Jewely was caught by surprise, but still managed to meet the blast with one of her own.

She was quick, as well as powerful.

The two blasts collided mere yards away from Jewely, but her beam established itself immediately.

"You think you can match energy with me, you relic?" Jewely seethed, "I'm going to blast you to pieces!"

It was not an idle threat. The blasts struggled against one another, but it was instantly apparent which one was more powerful. The epicenter of the blasts moved towards Piccolo with frightening speed.

"Damn it!" Piccolo seethed desperately, there was a serious danger of death right now.

"Destructo disc!" 18 snarled, from her crater tomb.

Jewely's eyes flitted over to her... this was trouble for her. She had expected some sort of interference, and had even been prepared to handle it, too. But, not that... particular move. She had no choice, they had her.

Jewely dodged one blast, only to be hit directly by the other. Piccolo was an apt opportunist, and wasted no time in turning the tables on her. The blast engulfed her, and then barreled along the horizon like a monstrous freight train. A direct hit.

The blast continued til it was out of sight, eventually dissipating into the stratosphere.

And then there was quiet.

18 lifted herself out of the rubble. Her lip was dribbling blood, and she was pretty scuffed up, but she was alright. She carefully walked over to Piccolo, while nursing her chin thoughtfully... eyes glued on the horizon.

Piccolo breathed heavily, staring off into the distance.

"Did that kill her?" he asked hopefully.

He was struggling to catch his breath, he wasn't doing the best. Fatiguing already.

"... I don't think so," she said tiredly, "But she has to be hurting pretty good."

"She better be." Piccolo sighed, exasperatedly.

The dust settled oh so slowly, as the two watched anxiously together.

Their hearts probably sank at the same time, too.

"You don't want to kill anybody, huh 18?" Jewely growled, an intense blue aura surrounding her.

"17's shield." Piccolo seethed tiredly.

"I told you to go away." she said slowly, "Now you're both gonna die. Just remember, you asked for this!"

And with that, she blasted herself down into the earth.

Piccolo and 18 shared an uneasy glance at that. What the heck was she up to? Hiding? Mining? Going to blow up the Earth's core directly, like some lunatic mole? It was anyone's guess at this point. But they didn't have to wait long, before an ominous phrase rung up from the ground to answer them.

"Hell's Field!"

The voice spouted, as yet another intense orange blast blazed out. This time, from under the unlikely duo's feet. With mere milliseconds, the two again dove in opposite directions to avoid it. And again, they both managed to evade, though very narrowly.

They were left to gape at the odd tactic their enemy was using.

"What is she up to?" Piccolo asked, hoping that one android understood another better than he could.

"She's taking advantage of her infinite energy," 18 surmised, "And limiting our ability to counter attack."

"What can we do?"

"... I'm not sure."

Another blast rocked their conversation, only to be followed by another and another, as soon the entire battlefield erupted in pillars of fiery energy.

18 disappeared in the confusion, but Piccolo's luck was much worse. After a few successful dodges, he was clipped. He managed to get off with minor burns, but the it set him up for another hit. This time worse, searing the flesh off his abdomen. The pain was incredible, and like real fire burns, had staying power. That was only the beginning though, Jewely, however she was tracking him, was taking full advantage of his predicament. The third hit, was a direct one.

"Argh!" Piccolo screamed in agony, as his body hit the ground.

He was more black then green now, his flesh darkened by severe burns, while some of his extremities had been burned off completely.

He looked like a horror show... and felt much worse...

"MARS!" he wretched out, exhausted, and in more pain than he had perhaps ever felt, "HELP!"

It was quite the compromise for the Namekian, to ask for help from the kid.

The boy in question, who had been watching this whole time from atop Capsule Corp, moved then. He disappeared.

And in the next instant, the ground warfare stopped.

Piccolo waited a moment to cry out again, despite the insurmountable pain. What had just happened to Mars... and had he somehow managed to stop Jewely's assault? Or was this just a trap?

He cursed himself for his weakness, but he couldn't stand not to risk it.

"MARS, ANYBODY!" Piccolo screamed.

He couldn't move. He needed someone, anyone to help.

...Nothing stirred for a moment, Piccolo was left with the horrible thought that perhaps they had moved the battle elsewhere and he'd been left here completely alone, in so much pain he couldn't stand it, with no energy left to recover himself.

It was a terrible moment.

"HELP ME!" he roared out once more, praying the worst wasn't true.

He'd almost rather be dead than left like this.

But luckily, it wasn't his fate.

"Piccolo!" 18 cried.

Landing beside him, he could see her eyes widen at the sight of his injuries. He didn't need the confirmation though, he was feeling it rather certainly.

"Where were you!" he tried growling accusingly, even if his relief was overtly obvious.

"I got away... I suppose she couldn't track me as well." 18 shrugged.

Piccolo eyeballed her at that. He was unmoved by her answer.

The immense distrust between them was not lost on her. She and Piccolo had never gotten along. He would not turn a blind eye to any discrepancy. Well, unless he was dieing of burn injuries it seemed.

"Find me someone who can help already!" he suddenly snapped.

"What about a senzu bean?"

"I need Dende!" he growled, "You and 17 destroyed Korin's tower, or have you forgotten! The beans are all gone-"

"I have some," 18 interrupted him, producing one.

The Namekian stared back for a bit, bewildered. But, still, in immense pain.

"... Well? I CAN"T MOVE!" he snarled.

"Sorry."

18 fed him the bean at that, and quietly watched the metamorphosis. As the burnt flesh dissipated, and the missing appendages replaced. In an instant the Namekian's true and healthy form was renewed. From miserably slow death to 100% in an instant.

Those beans were a marvel.

As soon as they had done their job, Piccolo rose curtly, and regarded his healer... with a fair amount of personal shame. Saved by someone he distrusted so intently. It was an embarrassment to him, more so than with Mars, because of their history...

Also, it was not lost on him why she had those beans. He had seen her dragging that ancient human around. He also knew why she had no use for them anymore.

All of it made him feel very shitty about now.

Then he did something he should have done earlier. Her looked at her soberly for the first time, in a long, long time.

18 was looking... just empty. Staring off at Capsule Corp. She showed no disdain for his actions, no expectations of thanks or apology. She was just going through the motions it seemed. And doing what was right. He could no longer so much as sense the ill intent he had been so sure was there, not a moment ago.

A long uncomfortable pause followed.

"18-"

"It's fine." she said rising, "She's coming back."

Piccolo was relieved and unnerved at the same time.

She was right. No sooner had she said it, than that hell spawn had reappeared. Mars' bloody body in tow. Slowly wafting down to them from the sky, with an infernal aura surrounding her, she looked like an angel of the apocalypse.

"You bastards think you can just teleport me away, and kill Juno behind my back?" she screeched.

Her eyes were frantic and wild, her expression; enraged beyond reason.

Again, 18 scoffed.

"Do you really think that I want to kill Juno?" 18 asked, incredulously, "We just want an explanation! I mean, have you looked around! Can you blame us?"

She motioned to the wasteland surrounding them that Beta had helped create.

"Beta went crazy, you already know that! You already killed him too!" Jewely seethed, "It was never our intention to kill innocent civilians!"

"Then what is your intention?" Piccolo asked, trying his best to sound civil.

"To... to..." Jewely paused.

"Can't remember what Juno told you to think?" Mars spoke up, still hanging limply by her side.

"Shut up!" she cried, flinging him away, only to be caught by Piccolo.

She paused for another moment, and scowled.

"We're taking you freaks out of power!"

"What does that mean?" 18 asked.

"We're replacing you, me and Juno!" she growled, "Soon he'll be too strong for you to ever harm again, just like me!"

"Let the cat out of the bag, didn't you?" Mars shot back.

Jewely moved to snap at him, then stopped cold.

Her eyes widened with fear, while Piccolo's sharpened with malice.

"We have to stop him before there are two of them!" he growled, dropping Mars and teleporting forward.

He blasted ahead with more gumption then he had shown this entire fight, straight towards Capsule Corp.

"NO!" Jewely screeched, firing after him.

"Wait!" 18 cried, a distant third in this morbid chase.

The situation had gotten very murky all of a sudden.

Piccolo growled inwardly, noticing Jewely was going to catch him before he made it to the building. It left him with one alternative, albeit a dark one.

He outstretched his arm.

"HAAA!" he screamed, as he fired an over sized and fast moving energy blast towards the building.

"You monster!" Jewely seethed, catching him by his leg and smashing him against the ground.

"How could you!" 18 screamed, coming to a stop, helpless to stop it.

They all watching helplessly as the blast closed in.

Juno, and all those people... The blast looked prime to send it all to the next dimension... but at the last moment... it veered off... and fired off into space.

They were all left pretty confused at that.

"What the-" Piccolo started, but was interrupted as Jewely clasped a hand around his neck, dragging him up from the ground.

"How could you throw away so many lives Piccolo?" 18 asked, her relief apparent.

Her ignorance of Piccolo's dilemma also apparent.

"Shut up and help me! " he choked out.

"What stopped the blast?" she asked carefully, ignoring him.

"That building is protected by a energy shield built around the same principals as an android's energy system! So, sorry, but you really will have to kill me before you can even touch Juno!" she growled, wrapping another hand around her victim's neck.

That got 18's attention.

She flew over to them, but did not ready an attack. She believed it was time for this to stop.

"That's enough!" 18 ordered, grabbing her arm, "Let's end this peacefully!"

Jewely turned to her then, and few things became abundantly clear. Jewely was terrified. And 18... was naïve.

"Killing is the only way to handle you two," Jewely snarled, taking advantage of 18's counseling composure to clamp a hand around her neck too.

"Jewely!" 18 squirmed, genuinely surprised.

"How's this, two killers gone in one go?" she suggested, as her palms around their necks began glowing orange.

"Don't do this Jewely!" 18 cried.

For an instant, Jewely faltered. Fear and loathing, and immense amounts of doubt were all obvious from her face. Her heart was not in this. But her will, unfortunately, was.

"Just die already!" she answered, tightly closing her eyes.

Two orange waves of energy flared across the wasteland, carving huge trenches into the earth before disappearing into the distance.

It did not signal her victory, instead her defeat.

"Buu not let anyone else die!" the Majin screeched at the top of his lungs.

"Ge-GET OFF ME YOU SCUM!" Jewely screeched back, full of disgust and terror.

Buu had contorted his body around Jewely, mostly enveloping her. He had removed her grip from 18 and Piccolo, and outstretched her arms away, safely. Now he held her, and she seemed completely immobile.

It was over.

Piccolo, at first rubbed his neck. But then took the initiative, wordlessly and without hesitance. He began beating into her relentlessly.

"ARGHHH!" Jewely screamed.

She was defenseless, and even with her power, Piccolo's strength was nothing to sneeze at. She was being destroyed.

"Piccolo, ease up." 18 shot in, after a few belts, after it became apparent the girl no longer had any fight left in her.

"Shut up." he said, and continued.

This situation was beginning to look less like punishment, and more like a overly brutal execution.

"I'm serious Piccolo, she's had enough!" 18 yelled, grabbing him.

"I said shut up!" Piccolo exclaimed, stopping his assault and backhanding her.

Jewely then slumped lifelessly in Buu's grip. If it hadn't been obvious before, it was now. She was done.

"You've lost it!" 18 screamed, nursing her cheek.

They stared each other down, both fitting in rage.

"She tried to kill Buu, you, and me, personally, six times now! You really think she's still forgivable? Still deserving sympathy? You're going to get us all killed with your ignorance!"

"I think she's just confused and scared, I think you are too! None of this would have happened had you used a cooler head!"

Piccolo openly scoffed at her.

"How dense can you be?" Piccolo snarled, "You really think they're not up to something? That they just made themselves into super powered beings just for giggles? That that Beta really was just an honest mistake?

Piccolo scoffed again.

"They **want** to kill us! She as much said it herself already!"

"What did she say? It sounded like she was just trying to protect Juno this entire time to me!"

Piccolo glared at her. He suddenly grabbed Jewely at that, still in Buu's grip, by her chin.

"Tell her what you guys want, princess."

Jewely eyes winced open, she was crying.

"We're gonna kill all of you," she sputtered, "All of you monsters. The future will be governed by the chosen!"

Piccolo looked back to 18 triumphantly.

"See?"

"You can't be serious!" she exclaimed, "She's obviously under extreme duress! You can't judge her based on that!"

"Can't I?" Piccolo sneered, "She's more powerful than any of us. Next time, we won't be able to stop her. So it's now, or never!"

"Piccolo, come on." Mars counseled, having hobbled up, "She's defenseless!"

"For now, and only for now!"

"It's just wrong!" 18 cried, "How can you even suggest it!"

"It's one travesty to prevent a billion." Piccolo seethed, "I can live with those numbers!"

His hand drove forward suddenly at that, fingers outstretched for stabbing. It penetrated the chest with ease.

"I'm impressed Piccolo." Juno said, twisting his hand downward inside the Namekian, as he began to form a blast, "You and I think the same way."


	37. Chapter 37: Juunanagou

**Juunanagou**

* * *

That twisted, demented... though to the untrained eye, completely normal face.

"Juno!"

He smiled at that. Actually smiled.

I had seen it, hadn't I? Many times now, that inhuman streak in him. I had seen the eyes of a cold blooded killer in his face, a look I knew better than anyone... But I had convinced myself it wasn't there. I mean, the son of a bitch was just a normal human, and he had never done anything to confirm that feeling of mine. Quite the opposite, actually. This man was even responsible for saving me on one occasion.

But now here he was, stabbing me in the chest.

I should have trusted my gut, and squashed him when I had the chance... To be caught this late in the game over soft feelings, it left me quite broiled in disgust with myself.

I grabbed his arm then, the one that was still stabbed into me... a weak attempt at rebuttal... but his grip was solid. And the energy ball forming within me was apparent, from the pain of my own organs cooking inside my body from the heat.

With a good amount of horror, I realized this little exchange was going to get a whole lot worse before it got any better... the bastard had me.

"Power Blitz."

He said it so simply, like it was nothing.

All throughout the explosion, I locked eyes with him. My reasoning divided between wanting a distraction, and pure hatred.

Oh, he showed not even a hint of emotion, his doll eyes stared back at me with all the intensity of a dead fish. It was enough to shake my reasoning... though most definitely a reaction aided by life threatening agony...

How does one get so... dead eyed? So soulless? Was it somehow true that some monsters were just born... not made? I thought back... That small child who had come to the Lookout... with his mother... all those years ago... had that evil been there already, somehow?

My mind drifted...

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's useless." the smaller Namekian had counseled, in a low voice.

I wondered why he bothered... well actually I knew, he enjoyed the feeling of respect that came from giving counsel. Made him feel important. But in this case, he should have had better judgment than to indulge this woman.

While she bickered with Dende, her son, who she had dragged along, was left unattended.

A small child left to play unsupervised on the tallest structure in the world... it's not like we ever had guard rails installed, you know? It showed a definite lack or responsibility, that I could not ignore.

… And it's not like he was a cautious kid. In fact, in no time, he was running along the edge of the Lookout, pretending to fly, without a care in the world. So reckless and stupid, same as any kid. It's why observant parents are a necessity.

"I just don't understand why it won't work!" his mother seethed.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure either. All I know is the basics, the dragon balls will not do that." Dende continued.

"But you, you can change that, the dragon balls are your creation!"

"You... you just need to learn how to cope!"

"You don't get it! What if... what if a life really needs to come to an end?"

I had had enough at that. This woman rambling on about such morbid stuff, while her kid was inches from death. She just couldn't be bothered to think about someone other than herself, apparently.

… I supposed I could be though.

I left them to their dark conversation, and caught up to the boy, right as he was losing his balance. It was ridiculous that I had to act in the first place, but no matter how you sliced it I couldn't not get involved at that point...

After I had smacked him across the head and lectured him for his recklessness, he predictably looked up to me with his big blue eyes, ready to bawl them out... only to have a great smile suddenly overcome his face instead. Caught me a bit off guard.

"You're Mr. Piccolo!" the kid had exclaimed, with cheer of child that had just met Santa Claus.

My immediate response was extreme discomfort.

"You're the one who killed Raditz, and trained Gohan, you're a super hero!"

I looked back to his mother with hopes that she'd pull her monkey off of me, as he jumped around giddily and grabbed at my pant leg.

"Th- That's some other green guy, I'm nobody!" I had tried, desperately.

But he was already far too busy gushing about my old exploits to hear a word I said.

"You fought the Saiyans, and Frieza, and Cell, and Majin Buu, and you even fought against Go- Tell me about how you fought Goku!" he suddenly exclaimed.

I looked at his ridiculously enthusiastic face... I was truly in hell at this moment.

"Why should I? You sound like you probably know more about it than I do, you little chatter box!" I exclaimed, perhaps a bit too roughly, judging from his reaction.

He suddenly let me go, and composed himself. Really the oddest thing he could have possibly done, he didn't even seem like a kid, as he bowed politely.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, please forgive my impetuous nature!" he asked for forgiveness, in the most eloquent manner, the manner of a kid that had been raised very strictly in a very uptight household I imagined.

He was careful not to meet my gaze, until I had forgiven him.

"... It's fine..." I answered, feeling a bit off.  
He was so serious. But after that, he immediately turned his head up to me with another big silly grin.

"But seriously, I do know a lot, but I want to hear what happened from you, because I only heard it from my friends, and they don't know!"

He rambled on a few more sentences, and made it abundantly clear I would not be able to wriggle my way out of some form of storytelling, politely anyways. Specifically since his mother was here for the long haul, I knew already. She would talk Dende's ear off until she got a satisfying answer, and she wouldn't. And he, being the martyr he was, he would let her.

Both morons.

So, as nauseating as it was, or to my extreme horror... wasn't... I told the kid a tale.

... I was getting soft in my old age.

Goku, Raditz, Frieza, you know, the classics. I told them with the appropriate amount of censorship for a kid his age, and I dialed in the appropriate amount of bombastic-ness too, as I went on, to help it appeal to his silly kid brain as much as possible.

"I got Raditz with a super punch, wa-bam! Frieza got popped, right across the noggin, pow!"

These embarrassing things came out of my mouth, to his cheers and squeals.

Freaking kids.

It was exhausting entertaining this runt. An hour passed and I ran out of material, his mother still talking with Dende, like she was having a breakdown or something. They had retired to one of the inner chambers, leaving me to babysit indefinitely.

The kid on the other hand, was so hyped up now, he was shadow boxing imaginary foes.

"Take that Frieza!" he roared, throwing an over the top swing at nothing, that threw him off balance.

This was annoying for me... Whenever this crap happened, someone treated me like an amusement park mascot and left their kids with me, which admittedly did not really happen that often, it always made me wonder what I had done wrong in my life. Obviously, at some point I had not been as menacing as I should have been.

"Hey Piccolo," the kid interrupted my thoughts, "Would you train me?"

With all the ridiculous chatter, that sort of hit me off guard.

It was true I sometimes took students, when I was particularly bored... but... His face was so genuine and hopeful. But his panting breath, though... that was damning. Exhausted just from little shadow boxing? This kid had a power level that I could only barely register. His sensei should be some dime store karate school tutor, not me. I had nothing to teach the kid, that was the plain truth.

...But how do you tell a kid that, who was so hopeful?

"Why do you want me to train you?" I asked, trying a different tactic.

"So I can be a real hero!" he grinned brightly.

I smiled, then quickly stopped myself. Alright, the kid was slightly cute, and his enthusiasm was infectious. But he was, like most kids, completely deluded.

"A hero needs someone to save. Who do you need to save?"

He blinked at that. None of them thought that far ahead. But as 'impetuous' as he was, he responded quickly enough.

"Me."

Suddenly, it got very quiet.

I stared at him... what kind of answer was that?

"What could you possibly need to be saved from?"

His mother and father were a bit off for sure, but not criminals. Nor were they abusive, I was sure enough of that at least.

His eyes glanced back, ever so honestly, and he shrugged

"From boredom!"

I stared at him for a second. Then, I actually laughed, the kid had really had me going for a second.

He also laughed, took a seat next to me.

"Did you need someone to save, to get so strong?"

I regarded him a bit at that. This kid was a lot sharper than he pretended to be, I suddenly realized.

"Absolutely."

"I see." he said, turning forward.

There was a long pause.

"I guess... I want to be a hero because you guys shine the brightest of all," he suddenly explained, "So, I will find who needs saving, and work hard!" he exclaimed, turning back to me.

I was a bit speechless. Such a proclamation, from such an unassuming source.

At one point... Gohan had been like that, hadn't he? Well, a lot of kids had such altruistic dreams, at first. They later warped from them, due to how hard the path was, and just from coming to understand what it really meant to be a hero, a real hero.

But, this kid still had some sort of spark, I thought. Hell, anything was possible, right? Why not add a little fuel to his fire?

"Tell you what kid, someday, you find what you want to fight for, I will train you. Deal?"

That kid smiled his brightest smile yet.

"Wake up Piccolo."

A sharp hit across my face roused me.

Juno was there again, the dull eyed adult version.

Quite the rude awakening.

"Juno, you are a traitor..." I growled my best, but I could feel my will was failing me...

I knew this feeling, it was a bit nostalgic honestly... I was dieing.

"That's quite an assessment." he responded blankly.

"You're gonna pay."

"How, you reckon?" he asked, stepping back and pointing me away. I immediately caught his point.

Jewely was up, recovered it seemed. She was currently knocking around 18 and Buu with little effort, as they both continued to try and rush towards me... presumably to save me.

My peril was quite obvious.

"And don't get hopeful, Mr. Mysticism is down too."

He pointed me to something I could only assume was the corpse of Mars. A horror show of blood, and twisted appendages.

"He tried very hard." Juno added, as if sensing my thoughts.

"What the hell is the matter with you."

"Don't you worry about it," Juno said, turning me back to him, "It's not going to be your problem much longer."

I got the point. But I wasn't done yet.

"You are stupid beyond measure, Juno. Do you have any idea what we can do to you, do you really think we haven't considered that another threat like this might happen?" I seethed with every last once of grit in me, "... Do you really think we needed you to save us from 17?"

I let it sink in. It was not a bluff.

"Well if that's so, then god speed sir."

He smiled again.

I felt a point of force somewhere deep inside my chest. As I flew through the air... I imagined he had punted me, or something equally demeaning.

If I had the energy, and time, I could easily recover from this. Ifs and buts will only get you so far though, when a psychotic cyborg is firing an explosive energy blast at you the size of a sedan.

With my last breath, in my last second, I decided I would make sure the fool would pay. Absolutely sure...

Call me spiteful.

* * *

The explosion stopped everything, not only were Buu and 18 frozen in place from shock, even Jewely halted her assault.

The killer turned back slowly, and smiled. He seemed quite proud of himself.

"Ju-Juno!" Jewely stuttered, stunned herself by her cohort's violence, "I-I thought you said to only kill them if it was necessary!"

"It was." he answered simply.

"But-"

"Now what do we do with you two?" Juno asked, his eyes darting between 18 and Buu.

Buu returned a scowl, while 18 just stared back in shock.

He took a step forward, only to suddenly turn and viciously kick the bloody pile in front of him.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to forget about you Mars."

The pile of twisted limbs only spurted blood and hacked in response. He was almost not recognizable as human at this point.

"Juno!" Jewely exclaimed.

"So, finally out of energy?" Juno asked playfully, "Finally had enough?"

Silence.

"Mars, I expected no less." Juno smiled, squatting down to his level, "Don't feel like you've betrayed me. I knew you'd react this way, you're the good guy, after all."

"... Dwon't..." it moaned, in an inhumanly pained tone, "Start... crying on meh now..."

The action had taken quite a bit of effort on the crippled saiyan's part, but Juno only sighed in disgust.

"At this point, even you have to admit bravado is truly pointless. You're boring me."

He accentuated that point, by kicking him once more. This time, Mars' bludgeoned body went hurdling out of sight.

The others could only stare in shock at this act of brutality.

"You get to leave." he said, then turned back to his disgusted audience, "As for the rest of you, let's enjoy our time together."

"Ju- Juno!" Jewely seethed, "That was despicable!"

"Are you with me or not?" Juno asked as he turned to her slowly, "You... don't have to force yourself, you know?"

Jewely seemed taken aback at that.

"Of course I'm with you!" she exclaimed, "But how could you just... so harshly!"

"It's necessary, isn't it?"

Jewely got quiet.

Juno shrugged tiredly, and turned his attention to Buu.

"You're annoying." he stated solemnly, "Go away, or come die. I don't care which, but it better be one or the other."

Now it was 18's turn to act... she was struggling with several crushing moral dilemmas right now... but damage control was a nice easy side step to her predicament. She had no idea what she wanted to do about Juno, but getting Buu out of danger was a no brainer for her. If he had killed Piccolo so easily, she had no doubt he'd make due on his threat.

"Run away Buu!" 18 screamed.

"You killer!" the Majin seethed, ignoring her rather easily.

His eyes squinted in supreme rage... and steam was slowly wafting off him. He looked prime to explode.

"Jewely, would you mind?" Juno asked, motioning to the Majin.

The girl swallowed, and hesitantly pointed her palm at the Pink fighter.

"Don't! You do not have to listen to him!" 18 yelled, "You stop this right now Juno. I swear to you this will not end well for anyone!"

"Not yet, Buu's first." Juno scolded, "Wait your turn."

18 stared back incredulously.

"Listen to me you child! I know what you're doing, I've been in your shoes, and I also know how this is going to play out!" she exclaimed, "There is nothing worthwhile in any of this! And in the end, you will suffer a horrible fate! Just listen to me for once, for the love of... I am your-!"

She was suddenly cut off by an explosion close to her person.

18's hand went to her back, and felt the warm wetness... it was a bad hit. She looked to the shooter... Jewely, with a deranged scowl on her face. She mouthed 'why?', as she fell to her knees.

Why would Jewely do this now...?

"Geez Jewely, she was just talking." Juno sighed, "You should have just got Buu like I told y-"

"Shut up, I get to do what I want with her!" Jewely screeched, "After the crap you just pulled, you better not say a thing!"

Juno smiled, and shrugged.

"Fine." he said as he looked to Buu, "I guess that means you're with me. You're up to it, right?"

Jets of steam shot out of Buu's head in response... but Juno didn't blink.

"You not have reason to kill Piccolo!" it roared at the top of it's lungs, "You killer for no reason, you EVIL!"

"Quit being so damn dramatic, you're making me uncomfortable."

"Un-comf..." Buu's brow furrowed, "I make you... **dead!**"

Buu's body suddenly split up into pieces and fired towards Juno, like pink rain.

The cyborg answered by glowing, as a big blue and familiar aura enclosed him.

The drops of Buu that hit the shield fizzled like eggs on a skillet, and burned away. The Majin soon abandoned the gambit before it lost too much of itself.

"Tricks and more tricks, you're really annoying you know?" Juno groaned, "Why don't I give you a lesson in form?"

The Majin's eyes widened as the cyborg closed in on him.

* * *

Jewely landed behind 18 and kicked her over. She landed on her back, despite the grave injury there. But she was facing her attacker at least.

"What are you doing Jewely? I know you don't believe in this!" she cried.

"I believe I'd walk through hell, just to kill you." Jewely seethed, coming up to her side.

"Why? What did I ever do to you!"

"You ruined a good man," Jewely seethed, forming a blast, "Cry all you want you old bitch, but this is the least of what you deserve!"

18 eyes widened... she knew what Jewely meant... but still, she wasn't one to take a dive out of guilt.

"Distructo Disc!"

The blade like energy blast ripped upward across Jewely's frame. She screamed and fell backward from the pain, losing her blast. She landing roughly and clutched at her flesh; trying to keep the blood in, that was flowing rather freely now.

A Vertical cut starting at her thigh and ending at her shoulder. Not too deep, but the severity of the injury was still very significant... Krillin's legacy was a dangerous one. 18 had had no choice though, this battle was going really badly and she had to keep some amount of control. This was the best she could do, without killing her outright, or throwing away her chance completely

18 rose cautiously, regarding Jewely's crumpled body carefully, before turning her attention to Buu and Juno.

As she did, Jewely could see her back was healed... she must have snuck a senzu bean earlier, she realized.

It was the same way Jewely had recovered earlier, Juno had thrown her one. In the confusion after Piccolo had been mutilated, he had beaten back 18 and Buu and slipped her one. Unfortunately, Juno had kept the bag... and he was busy with Buu now.

But 18 also had one... a bag of senzu beans... how else had she helped Piccolo earlier? Jewely knew. Piccolo's power level had jumped suddenly, she hadn't been ignorant to the cause. And that injury to 18's back was gone now, she must have had a number of senzu's on her... it was the only explanation... and her only chance...

"18... help me!" Jewely' cried out.

Even with the obvious hypocrisy of the call... 18 hesitated... she just couldn't fully condemn the girl.

"You want to kill me, you want me to help you" 18 sighed, "Make up your mind."

"I'm not going to make it!" Jewely seethed.

"You'll be fine... you're an android now, you should be more resilient than a normal human."

"I know my body!" she cried back, "I'm in trouble!"

18 turned away, she couldn't afford to be a sucker at this point.

Jewely's eyes widened in panic at that.

"I'm carrying Juno's child!"

That stopped her, as ridiculous as it was. 18 looked back, a incredulous expression on her face.

"... What?"

"About a month now, I've known." she cried, "It was soon after the operation to make me an android. Like you.. after... I thought it couldn't happen!"

"..."

"I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth!"

Flashes of Piccolo beating into Jewely's guts flashed through 18's head... at the same time, she remembered the shot to the back she received a mere moment ago... it wasn't beyond this girl to lie about something like that.

But it was no use... the mere idea of a baby was too important to dismiss outright.

"How could you put yourself in such a dangerous situation then!" 18 exclaimed.

"I didn't plan on this!" Jewely cried, "You know this was just thrust upon me!"

18 grabbed her head and steadied herself.

"Are you lying to me?" she asked, deadly serious.

"What do you want me to say? I don't have the energy to go into a dog and pony show for you right now!" Jewely yelled, "I'm too busy trying to hold my insides in!"

18 stared back. What the hell was she supposed to do right now?

"...Does Juno know about this?"

"Of course not." Jewely sighed.

18 thought about everything. This woman had just gone well out of her way to brutally murder her. On the other hand... the life of a child. Maybe that could be the diffuser to this whole debacle...

18 had avoided thinking about it up til now, but there was no avoiding it forever... She was going to lose everything no matter how this ended... but this... this might be the only way this story could have a happy ending.

"18…" Jewely whispered, interrupting her thoughts, "... Maybe I won't die soon... but the baby will. You decide if you want to give me a senzu or not... but just... hurry up..."

18 frowned. It wasn't much of a choice, was it? One between slim hope and definite darkness... even if it meant death, she had to risk it. A bird in the bush was always better than none at all, right?

She grabbed the senzu bag out of her pocket, and hurried to Jewely's side. She was about to save this... backstabber... only to stop suddenly, as a large object smashed into the earth nearby. She was horrified to look at it. Majin Buu, solidified in ice. Like a statue.

Juno stood behind her.

"So, you two doing alright?"

It was a statement coated in malice, and 18 wanted no part of it.

"Juno, you need to know something-" she started, wondering how she could possibly paint this in the best light possible, as to end this peaceably... if that was even possible.

"She's not pregnant."

He said it so matter of factly, and with so little to prompt it that 18 could not help but be stopped in her tracks.

"What..."

18 looked to Jewely, then stopped herself. The problem wasn't that Jewely lied... it's that Juno knew. She looked back to him questioningly.

"What else could she have told you that would make you try and help her?" Juno shrugged, "And besides, she does actually believe it."

18 could feel her heart sink... she turned to Jewely.

"Bu... I am pregnant, Juno!"

"No you're not." Juno smiled, stooping down to her, with a senzu bean of his own, "It's an artificial sensation."

She gave him a look of pure confusion, but still took the bean.

18, meanwhile, just watched this exchange, frozen in place.

"What does that mean? Artificial?" she asked.

"Well, I put a little bit of this, and a little bit of that, inside her head." Juno smiled, "And now, she seems to be suffering some side effects."

She stared back.

"It''s easy to confuse, her body has even recreated some of the symptoms of pregnancy, since the operation. But make no mistake, her new body is quite... barren."

"... What did you do to her?" 18 asked, feeling ill.

"A mother's instincts are the most powerful in all nature," Juno smiled, "Why, if I was going to trust someone with my life, would I not make sure they were as trustworthy as possible?"

18 stared back in horror.

"... What did you do to me!" Jewely seethed, finally speaking up.

"What's the problem?" he asked, "You said you would do anything for me, that you 'loved me no matter what', right? All I did was make sure of that."

"You... messed with my brain?"

"Yes, why not?" Juno sighed, "Infatuation is a fleeting emotion. Did you really expect me to trust you, just because of such a fickle attachment?" Juno chuckled, "No, I wouldn't trust you as far as a bad date. But maternal love? Now, that's something you couldn't break even if you tried."

Jewely stared back, pitifully. 18 was shivering with disgust.

"Juno... you're a monster!"

"I'd be careful talking like that," Juno said, turning to her, "If you haven't noticed already, there's another side effect to her operation."

18 almost shot back at that, but noticed Jewely's sudden, bloodthirsty glare at her.

… Why the hell would she be mad at her, and not Juno right now?

"She's has quite the protective streak over me, that's a given," Juno smiled, "But there's another, darker emotion at play, that has a much greater effect in her."

She regarded him a bit at that, but it was hard to dispute, given Jewely's sudden, overly aggressive demeanor.

"... Jewely, are you okay?"

"Jealousy. Maternal jealousy. It really riles her up." he smirked, "Why, you know, if I just called you by your actual, 'familial' title, do you have any idea what she would do to you?"

18 was at a loss. On one hand, Jewely was staring her down like enraged animal trying to protect it's young, on the other; Juno, the man holding her leash. He looked so proud of himself...

"She would tear you to pieces, I would think." Juno shrugged, "I'm actually not sure. Might be interesting to find out..."

"My title? Is that what you said?" 18 suddenly sneered out of desperation, "You mean the name you said you would never call me again in this life?"

Juno's eyes sharpened maliciously.

"And yet, it hasn't soured you on that role type, has it, seeing as that's what you turned your girlfriend into!" 18 laughed, "How does one get so sick, eh boy?"

Juno dark frown suddenly turned into a smile, with unsettling ease... 18 suddenly realized she didn't know the man standing in front of her.

"I don't know, what do you think it was..._** mommy**_?"

Jewely leapt forward with the intensity of a shotgun blast, the initial hit firing 18 backward a substantial distance, despite a perfect block.

The following barrage of hits was so fast, matching them would be an effort in futility, so 18 could merely endure them. Jewely was insatiable... But there was a certain... predictability in her crazed technique, perhaps because it was crazed. 18 was able to quickly pick up on it and, she took advantage as soon as she was given the opportunity, before her injuries became too substantial.

Jewely stopped the barrage for a roundhouse kick in which she poured every ounce of her strength, only to have 18 counter with every ounce of her own.

Jewley was thrown into the earth roughly, with enough force to wind her quite effectively.

Before she could even think of a follow up, 18 had her by the throat, another distructo disc in hand.

"Jewely," 18 seethed, "I don't know if you're still in there or not, but if you are, you need to speak up right now! Fight it!"

"... I am!" she seethed.

Her face was placid, but it seemed honest enough.

"Then help me!" 18 cried, "Fight his control over you for your own sake, if no one else's!"

"I won't!"

18 stared back incredulously. She started to move the attack forward.

"I am me." Jewely explained.

"Then why don't you fight it!" 18 cried in desperation.

"Because I'm not being forced." Jewely sighed.

"What!"

"Juno doesn't trust me, even after all this time, I hate it... But the truth is, I'd do anything for him, even kill all of you!" Jewely seethed, "No brainwashing necessary!"

"You just feel that way because of what he did to your head!"

"NO!" Jewely screamed, "I've always felt this way... it's a shame he couldn't see that... but I won't abandon him just because of his insecurities!"

Jewely suddenly clasped her hands to 18's arm... the one holding the disc...

"I won't let anyone hurt him. Especially not you."

18 stared in horror as her own attack was turned back on her... Jewely was trying to slice her open... She looked to Juno, her last child... he had no expression for her, rather than one of very mild amusement... apparently, all she was worth to him.

And of course Jewely, the wildly deluded tool about to put her to rest. There was a certain humor to the situation for sure, but she couldn't take it. How could things end up so horribly... if she wasn't about to die, she might just kill herself at this point...

"Juno... why? Why do any of this!"

He smiled at that, so audaciously it filled her with disgust.

"What do you care? You obviously want to die."

It was like he said the magic words... 18 just stared back in horror.

"Don't look so shocked, aren't you proud?" Juno smirked, "I'm finally able to make you happy, mother."

18 started to tear up.

"Go ahead Jewely," Juno said, as the red head dutifully obliged...

18 turned to see the attack, quickly nearing her face... what did she want to happen here? At this point, even she didn't know for certain. The Disc began sawing into her neck...

… Or started to, before a cowboy boot suddenly smacked... 18 of all people... in the head; causing her to dissipate her own destructo disc right before Jewely could slice her head off with it..

"Who the hell is that now!" Jewely screeched, tossing 18 off her.

18 stared in bewilderment... not at her savior though... but at her own hand... why the hell had she almost let Jewely do that to her... did she really just somehow forget she could dissipate her own energy attack...? She was filled with quite a bit of darkness and doubt, that even the sight of her would be hero couldn't even shake fully.

It shook it a bit though...

"That's enough of that, " 17 growled, covered in dirt and dried blood, missing a shoe, "Let's play a real game, you fucking phony androids!"


	38. Chapter 38: Posturing

**Posturing**

* * *

A sharp breeze cut through the wasteland, unfettered. The only sound that could be heard for a moment... as all four androids stared each other down.

As cliché as it sounded, the tension really felt as if it could be cut with a knife.

It was a gesture that ended up doing the job though.

Juno's dull, sarcastic clapping broke the silence.

"Yes, about time, starting to think you wouldn't show up," he smirked quite prominently, "Mr. 'Nagou'."

17 sneered in response.

"Don't you pretend like you ever expected to see me again!" he growled, as he swung up his arm, "I didn't even expect this chance, but I'm sure as hell going to make use of it!"

"I'd like to see that!" Jewely shot in.

"Settle down," Juno cooed like a father, "But, seriously number 17, I was starting to think you up and ran away?"

"Oh did you?" he spat back, "I've handled all you shits straight up from the start, haven't I? You're the one that used that remote, and had that prick of yours jump me. Leaving the dirty work to others, same as any coward!"

"Tch, hardly, I wanted to see if you could handle him... and you disappointed me."

"Sure I did," 17 eyes narrowed, "You've had two chances to face me like a man, and you've shirked both of them. Pretending to be a weak human all this time, who the needs the respect of a man like you?"

Juno and Jewely both laughed smugly at that, causing 17 to twitch with rage.

"I can assure you, this is a rather recent change."

"You mean you finally showing your true colors?" 17 jeered, "A whole lifetime spent as a cowering, pathetic wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Better than several lifetimes spent doing the exact same thing," Juno sighed, "Who are you trying to fool at this point?"

"You think it's the same?" 17 shrugged, "I just lived my life peacefully, because the alternative was death. You, you lived with your people, your enemies. You looked them right in the eye with a smile on your face. If that isn't the definition of pathetic, I don't know what is."

There was a bit of silence then.

That, that had finally done the trick; wiping the smug grins from their faces. They stared at 17 hatefully. Jewely, grizzled with rage on her boyfriend/master's behalf... whereas Juno was like a statue, cold and unmoving.

It was 18 that would make the next move, and unwittingly throw gasoline on the fire.

"Juno, 17, please don't fight" she suddenly begged.

Her attempt was earnest, one look at her face could tell you, she was filled with obvious concern for her only son.

"There's no point! 17, you're alive, why rush to die? Haven't you gotten your fill of death yet?" she was desperate as she mediated, and it showed.

"And Juno, you have to believe I love you! I really do... you don't know how much..." she was near to tears, "And you're walking down the same path I did at your age, only no one's going to save you like they did me! What you're playing with... fighting, serious fighting, is not the fun adventure that Goku's stupid stories built it up as! This, whatever the outcome, is going to go so bad for you, you have to believe me!"

Juno turned to her slowly at that, as his face crinkled with anger, and then, he lost it.

"Who the fuck is even talking to you? Why don''t you shut your mouth, you damn wretch?"

A hard punch to the gut wouldn't have elicited the same hurt expression that flashed across 18's face. It was odd she could even still feel attached enough to this guy to hurt so deeply, but she did.

That, oddly enough, ended up being the trigger for 17. He himself perhaps didn't fully grasp why he was moving... he had not much more than contempt for his sister himself... but for some reason, he couldn't take that last bit. Maybe it was pity, but...

To act that way, as she was laying it all out... He couldn't stand for it.

He bolted forward and caught Juno underneath the chin...

But... he found... the latter was... utterly unmoved by the effort.

17 looked up to him evenly, but even his strongest poker face couldn't completely belay the shock that was overwhelming him... the terrific disbelief... that that punch that he was so sure he had poured everything into had not even... Not even Cell would have been unmoved by such a hit... would he have?

One thought ultimately plagued him... how powerful could Juno be?

He regarded him carefully at his failure, as if looking into his very soul... before he suddenly, and wordlessly, took 17's fist in hand, and crushed it like a ripe tomato.

He gritted his teeth hard to keep from crying out, but Juno merely smiled in condescension at his efforts.

At that, 18 jumped forward... but found Jewely directly in front of her, instantly.

"This isn't your fight." she seethed, "And if you make it yours, your going to have to go through me!"

"Maybe I will!" 18 growled with hate.

"Relax," she spouted back, "Is he calling for you? Is he being ganged up on? No, so just let the men have their 'duel'."

18 seethed at that... but she still relented. She hated herself... but there were many mitigating factors... Juno, whom she wasn't sure, either physically of mentally, she was capable of hurting... and Jewely... who would have to be a fool of immeasurable stupidity to be taken by another blindside right now.

Like it or not... watching this was her only sane option... and to wait, for an opportunity...

Meanwhile, 17 stifled another scream as he barely resisted being forced to fall on his knees, from Juno twisting what was left of his fist.

"... As expected, you're not much anymore."

17 struggled in pain for a second, before re-meeting his tormentor's gaze.

Suddenly, feeling so powerless, he was sure of something… there was no way Juno was this strong.

"You... you did something to me! Didn't you!?" he accused.

Juno's face was stony, but his eyes alighted with obvious entertainment.

"Pardon?" he asked, twisting the held hand again, resounding in a few more painfully sharp cracking sounds, and another stifled yell from 17.

As he recovered, he looked his antagonist in the face, horror filling his eyes, gritting his teeth hard enough to fill his mouth with blood.

"**What did you do to me?**" he reiterated in a gruff tone, as his eyes were screaming, "My sensor's say you're not stronger than me... so what did you do to me!"

The smile that flashed across his face was irrevocably genuine.

"I really need to thank you, Uncle," he started, positively beaming, "You really helped me out... I didn't even think you still existed until the funeral... thank goodness you showed up when you did."

"What are you getting at!"

"'_**My name's Jun Nagou and my daddy was a doctor who always wanted to meet Goku'.**_" Jewely suddenly taunted, "We should thank him for being a painfully easy read too."

"Eh, to be fair, Jewely, I wasn't sure until I saw him start to tremble when Piccolo got angry."

They shared a laugh at that.

"I get it," 17 sighed, "You new model droids must run on hot air... right? Is that why you can't get to the fucking point!"

If nothing else, 17 was proving he had the sharpest tongue. He managed to silence them once again.

"Yes, well like I said," he continued, "I owe you big. I was planning on using my mother's... before you came into the picture."

17's shoulders fell, as he finally started to catch on.

"Such a weaker power... I would have had to use, if not for you..." Juno's hand touched upon his chest as he said it.

"You're using 17's power core...?" 18 suddenly spoke up, reminding everyone she was still around.

17 winced inwardly... that feeling of weakness he had felt when that glasses wearing freak had assaulted him... the fatigue and sluggishness that had been plaguing him up to this very moment... it was not an after effect of his horrendous injuries, he knew now... it was this... bastard's doing.

"... You pulled out my energy core..."

"Well, you saw what I came up with," Juno spoke as if to everyone now, "Beta's core was severely insufficient, to say the least."

17 traced his chest with his free hand. A crushing feeling was overtaking him. Something like a cross between ultimate violation, and sheer hopelessness.

"I got to say," Juno continued, releasing 17's crippled paw from his own, "Your Gero... was a true genius."

17 looked at him in response... but he didn't seem to be hearing the words.

"I doubt you know any of the specifics that went into your creation... but these cores of yours?" he frowned, "They're rather dangerous to reproduce... you should really thank me for being so conservative as to just recycle-"

"You parasite!" 17 yelled, smacking his knee into him... but again, it was ineffectual.

The humor seemed to drain from Juno's face at that.

"Don't touch me." Juno said, palming him in the face and driving him into the earth.

18 jumped to help again... a gut reaction and this time, a big mistake. No sooner had she moved than she was caught in a double arm lock from Jewely, and slammed face first into the ground, where she stayed.

Meanwhile, 17 struggled against the hand that was grinding him painfully into the earth, however immovable it was. He slapped his arms to Juno's wrist and struggled with all his might... but it was no use...

It was no use... but as he did it, he suddenly noticed something...

His hand, the one Juno had just crushed into a useless ball of red mush, was perfectly fine.

It had happened yet again...

A dull laughter rose from 17's throat then, even despite his predicament. It was just enough to make his antagonizer pause.

"What this now, you losing it?" Juno asked, lifting the senior android from the dirt... by his face.

"Do your worst," 17 sneered even as close to death as he was, "Whatever it is... it won't be good enough!"

"Oh yeah?"

"You've noticed yourself haven't you?" he laughed, "Or are you even more dense than I gave you credit for?"

17, taken by overconfidence, suddenly held up his own hand to Juno's face... not in attack, but in presentation.

"Do you see now?" he jeered, "Do ya!"

"It's not broken anymore."

"Yes, good boy!" 17 smirked, "Don't you see? Since this started, I've been stabbed, sliced, burned, beaten and broken over and over again... and yet nothing! Nothing has stuck!"

17 laughed to himself at that, the other three just stared back. No matter his discovery, 17's desperation was well evident.

"So?" Juno shrugged.

"So? Don't you get it, none of this matters! Beat me, kill me, steal my power; none of it makes a difference!" 17 sneered, "I can't be beaten. Dare I say it, I think I'm immortal!"

His proclamation was punctuated with another bout of insane laughter.

But this time, it was stopped.

"17!" 18 screamed at the top of her lungs, as the light blue streak of energy fired through her brother with ease….

But she could only watch it happen... as Jewely's grip proved to be impassable, no matter how hard she struggled against it.

17 fell to his knees, a basketball sized hole in his chest. He gave one last bewildered glance, before just toppling over.

"No..." 18 sobbed out.

She surprised herself with her sorrow. Had she not basically put the man down herself mere days ago? She realized the hypocrisy well. But it didn't stop the tears. He... perhaps it was because she had just taken to accepting the idea of him being her brother... or maybe, more likely, it was just that she just saw the final thread between her, and the unyielding horror of an end that was coming for her, just snap.

She quietly sobbed, while Jewely merely stared on.

"It's not over, yet. His babbling about immortality wasn't completely insane."

18 eyes batted open in shock at that statement. For her to say something like that, being on opposite sides and all... she almost had to believe it.

Juno smiled at them both, and then, in odd fashion, stepped forward towards the body.

"When we collected him," he started explaining softly, propped 17's corpse up, "We of course noted his condition."

"Numerous tears to the clothing, but the body was completely free of injury." Jewely spouted, clinically.

"There was even copious amounts of dried blood, we confirmed to be his own, but no injuries to trace them to."

"It was perplexing," Jewely said, completing her boyfriend's thought, while tightening her grip on 18.

" Well," Juno shrugged, "We didn't think too much about it... til we ripped his energy core out of his chest. Then we witnessed something quite... let's say, unsettling."

Juno positioned 17's body, even parting the shredded remains of his shirt... just so 18 could clearly see the large chest injury in all it's detail.

"Pay close attention." Juno ordered.

"Don't blink." Jewely echoed, screwing 18's head just so to be sure she was facing her brother's body exactly.

She did as she was told, not out of obedience, but out of complete confusion. Her brother was dead, her brother was a phenomenon of injury recovery... her son was a monster... who was she to question stupid statements at this point? Truthfully, she was completely open to anything.

And... she didn't have to wait long either... but what happened next made her want to gag and shriek at the same time.

A pulsating... green mass.. appeared on the edges of 17's injury, for a split second... and then, instantly, the void of the injury was completely filled by the other worldly... horribly green... flesh, if that's what it was...

A few moments passed... while that freakishness squirmed in that place... and suddenly it just faded away... it became human flesh...and, 18's brother... was whole again...

Good as... new...

"Did you get a good look?" Juno asked, glaring intently into her eyes.

Was it entertainment... curiosity... or playfulness, glazing them? Whatever it was, his unnatural nature managed to unnerve her all the more.

"We were pretty shocked too... we expected him to just die on the operating table after we removed his power source... but imagine our surprise... when his chest just closed up on it's own."

"I wanted to incinerate him, like hazardous material... in fact I think we should still do that..." Jewely chimed in, a disgusted look on her face.

18 just stared back wordlessly.

"Wake up, now," Juno said, smacking 17 in the face... when he didn't respond, he proceeded to beat his face in.

17 took a couple a slugs, rather brutal ones... before he suddenly, and miraculously had a body spasm and flung his arms up defensively.

18 was breathless, as Juno held up thing that was her brother so smugly.

"Do you see now, 18? Do you see what your brother is?"

".. I told you..." the battered brother choked out weakly, "I'm... fine!"

Juno slugged him a couple times at that, causing 18 to react.

"Just stop!" she yelled.

But he didn't... so she quickly changed gears...

"What was that? Why did he heal!"

It wasn't what she wanted to know... that inhuman greenness had a dark... nostalgia... to it she dare not think about... but it was what Juno wanted to hear...

"He's infected," Juno's sneering smile was so bright now, it was almost pathetic, "By Cell!"

18 closed her eyes, as if in attempt to block out that madness. 17 on the other hand, was left quite shaken by it, even as beat up as he was at that point.

"What the hell did you say?"

"Don't tell me you actually thought you were some kind of god?" Juno glowered, raising his victim up, "How else did you think you survived all this, how you even got back to Earth?"

17 eyes widened.

"Oh, you thought you two's little heart to heart was private?" Juno sneered, "I heard your recollection, in full, 'uncle'!"

17 could only grit his teeth in response.

"Me and Jewely need air to live," Juno shrugged, "What about you, 18?"

He didn't get a response.

"You see, there's only two creature I've ever heard of that can do without air, that's flesh and blood anyway. Frieza, and Cell. From my understanding, you only had intimate contact with one of them, didn't you?" Juno frowned, " … And only one of them... was green, like the stuff that appears right before you miraculously heal from injuries."

There was a deafening silence at that.

17's mind was overrun... the mere idea of being 'infected', by that freak he had all but forgotten at this point.. the idea of him somehow living on within his own flesh all of this time... he would say it made his skin crawl, but at this point, it was probably a literal statement...

18 was left with her own worries... despite everything, they were not for her brother's well being. No, something more personal...

Was... was that freak in her as well? The mere thought of it made her want to vomit.

"I would imagine, if it's not something you collected after being absorbed," Juno continued, as if sensing their thoughts, "It's something you got, from being resurrected, 17. After all, they say the dragon balls can't end life, so since you died a part of Cell, maybe you were brought back with a part of him? Who knows."

The others were silent at that.

"So perhaps even you can agree now, knowing this," Juno said, suddenly looking serious, "You are something that **should** die."

"No!" 18 screeched in response, struggling again against Jewely's grip.

17 was silent as Juno tossed him.

His entire life flashed through his head...

All the good, and all the bad.

He knew had always tried to carry a certain sense of... disconnection, from the things that plagued this existence. And that at least, he didn't regret. He had always felt... it was pathetic what insignificant things plagued reality. And he took solace in how said things had driven his peers into the ground.

Gero was the ultimate example... the power and know how to pretty much make his wildest dreams a reality... what had he used it for? He made 20 veritable gods, to kill a man he never even met... and got killed by one of them instead. What the hell was the point of that?

And the so called 'Z' fighters? They were the same, working so hard, to get so strong. And what for? They never managed anything better than being Goku's useless understudies. And they all just died anyways, mere time conquering them same as it would an insect.

Even 18 was inexplicably odd to him... the gift of immortality, yet she chose to drape herself in mortals, trying so hard to blend in, just to watch them all die. Almost a masochistic lifestyle.

Only Goku... only that freak had ever really gotten under 17's skin... because even though he toiled like a moron... he seemed to know... exactly what he was doing, all the time...

But even still, he just died like a wretch too in the end, hadn't he?

What was 17 left with? His own, original existence ending problems.

He had wanted to force this world to acknowledge it's senselessness, by forcing it to face it's fear's, rather than live in blissful ignorance of them... perhaps mere justification of his own violence loving heart... but instead, he had faced his own fears... the disgustingness of helplessness.

The idea his power... his life, wasn't his own, it was beyond horrifying. If it was true, and now he could truly see it was, how could he let it continue?

Well, he would of course want at least his death to be his own.

As the massive wave of energy poured over him, 17 didn't even bother to raise up his arms in defense... he let the onslaught wash over him completely undeterred.

… Not that it would have made a difference.

* * *

18 just stared on this time, oddly enough. Watching your brother be murdered twice in a row was a little much, for anyone to bare. She was beyond emotional displays at this point.

She was beyond a lot of things now.

Juno just stood, watching on and smiling. Quite pleased with himself. Jewely on the other hand, seemed to breath a sigh of relief as she released 18, who wasn't a threat to anybody at the moment. Her demeanor suggesting she had been more worried about 17 than she had let on.

"So much for him," Jewely snorted, walking away from her captive, "And so much for them. Now, we can finally start to make a real dif-".

"If he were to come back from that..."

She looked at him at that, perplexed, perhaps even unsettled.

"He.. wouldn't though...?"

"But if he did... that would truly be something."

Jewely was taken aback at that.

"What are you talking about... you finished him off completely, didn't you?"

Juno glanced to her at that, and she saw it. An unsettling look that she would soon convince herself she hadn't... for her own peace of mind.

"... Yeah."

"Don't screw with me like that, that Cell stuff is seriously dangerous, I can't believe you even used his core after we figured that out..." Jewely shook her head, as if to get the thought of that ancient monstrosity out of her mind, before turning her attention to her former captive, "We can't get rid of these 'carriers' fast enough in my opinion."

18 caught her meaning quick enough, and met her cold stare, with her own dull, and lifeless one.

But before anything could be done, the situation was diffused.

"Let her live."

"What?" Jewely growled.

"Let her go."

"That wasn't the deal-"

"Leave it for later."

Jewely stared back in defiance for a moment, but eventually sighed in defeat.

"Don't start moping now. We've a long road ahead of us."

The comment brought new anxiety to Jewely, but Juno was ignorant to it, as he approached his mother.

She looked up to him blankly. No longer any hope in her heart, she merely wondered if she was going to be fighting in the next moment, or just talked to.

Juno smiled brightly, if just a bit ingenuously.

"Do what you have to. Take that blob to safety," he motioned to Buu, "Gather your forces. Do whatever you can think of. Go hide, if you want. It's all fine, as far as I'm concerned. But, hear me now dear, don't you try to come reason with me." Juno face suddenly got dark, "I'm not your son anymore, and I find the suggestion otherwise to be insulting."

She was silent.

"If you show yourself to me again, without the respect to raise your fists," he explained evenly, "I'm going to make sure you have an especially bad end... do you understand?"

She didn't move.

"Alright then,"

He gave a disingenuous grin and wave.

And they both headed off at that.

18 was left to just stare forward lifelessly... all manner of dark thoughts dancing across her brain.


	39. Chapter 39: Mother

**Mother**

* * *

"And then, at the apex of his arrogance, at the precipice of his victory, it was... Vegeta! He hit him with the greatest Final Flash he ever mustered! It wasn't enough to kill the monstrous Cell, but it was enough to wind him! Which was enough for Gohan, with the very last of his strength, and with his father's encouragement, to finally finish the job! Every single bit of the villain was burned away, and gone for good!"

Kohan grinned fiercely as he finally drew his story to a close, confident he had done a good job of it, as he watched his young accomplice practically do a back flip in answer.

"That's so AWESOME!" Juno exclaimed with no reserve, "Cell was so strong, I can't believe Vegeta and Gohan worked together, but they really did it! They saved the world! ... But what happened to Goku and Trunks, they didn't stay dead, right?"

"No, they made a wish-"

"But Goku already died! How'd he come back!"

"Well, that's another story," at that point, the elder checked his watch and cringed, "And it'll have to wait for another time."

"Aww!"

"Come on, Juno!" Kohan sighed, "I've already spent over an hour telling you stories! I'm a busy man! I haven't even talked to your mother yet..."

"But you're leaving off on a cliffhanger! It's not fair!"

"You'll just have to look forward to next time then, and it's not like I haven't told you all about it before."

"But I still like it!"

"Next time!" Kohan sighed, getting up, "I promise."

"Urg!" the kid groaned in the other the top way children his age were prone to, "What am I supposed to do til then!"

"Play with your dog or something."

He was hoping that would derail the kid, he had really wasted too much time with him, but instead, the kid's face lit up at that.

"I almost forgot, I finally figured out a name for him!"

"For your dog? I thought he was just called 'dog'."

"Nope! I was just having a hard time deciding." the kid then smiled deviously as he put his hand to his mouth and called out for the beast, "Kril-lin!"

Kohan was taken aback at that, and hoped he had misheard. But as the frantic patter of paws closed in on their location, and as he studied the knowing grin on the kid, he knew that wasn't the case...

The large, brown sheep dog goofily trotted up to his pint sized owner, and received many pats and compliments. As Kohan began to sweat.

"Uh, Juno, that name really isn't a good idea-"

"Look at his collar!" Juno exclaimed, showing off the silver engraved nameplate.

The name Krillin was beautifully engraved in the metal... Kohan began to worry a name change was out of the cards...

"Has, hasn't your mother only just gotten back?" Kohan tried, "Have... have you told her about this yet?"

He knew she wouldn't like this, she didn't even want Juno to know any of the old stories, for personal reasons. But, to have to find out he had gone against her wishes, from hearing a dog be called by the name of her first husband? It was going to be like setting off a bomb. He began to feel uneasy just thinking about it, 18 could be a very threatening woman when she wanted to be.

"No... I've been kind of nervous about it..." Juno suddenly smiled, "Think she's going to like it?"

Kohan regarded him carefully at that. The kid hadn't a dark bone in his body, he seriously thought this was a gesture she'd appreciate. Perhaps, he hoped his mother would see it as him taking an interest in her past, and be flattered.  
Tall thoughts for such a young kid, for sure, but...

18 was going through a rough time. Kohan knew it, everyone knew it... hell, 18 knew it.

It was just... her last child had died a few years back, and she hadn't been the same since. Before then, she had maintained herself very well through everything. She had taken Krillin, Marron, and most of her relatives and friends' deaths in stride. But something about losing her last, direct child... it was the straw that broke the camel's back.

This new family, her child Juno, and the man she was keeping with, who bore the same name, they... they were the after effects of her... midlife crisis? Is that what you would call it?

Well either way, her choices had been questionable at best... truth be told, this home life was like a house of cards.

"Maybe... you shouldn't hit her with that right away..." Kohan tried, "She just got back... give her some time to... rest, you know?"

"... But she's never here for long." Juno sighed, "A week or so... and 'she can't take it anymore'."

The kid mimed the words he had been told so many times. More than sadness, his voice seemed to ring of weariness.

Kohan was silent. He thought about saying something like; you still have your father, but he thought better of it. Juno senior was a overtly cold man. By all rights, he seemed to hate being a father. Even the marriage between him and 18 was... a mess. Mr. Juno was an ego maniac, from a well to do family, with little patience for reality. He had 'acquired' 18, like she was a piece of property. While she was vulnerable. Presumably, because of her power. And, from what Kohan could see, he wouldn't let the marriage end, even if it was in everyone's best interest, even his best interest... and 18 was too out of it to take the initiative either.

While little Juno was stuck in the middle.

"Try to bare with it Juno... things will turn around."

He said, with no real confidence. Regretfully, it showed.

Juno shot him a look of sharp anger.

"What do you know?" he growled, "She can't keep doing this to me, I'm going to show her!"

He then shook his head and ran ahead.

It caught Kohan off guard, but soon the older man hurried off after him. Calling for him to slow down, even for just a second.

If only 18 was a little more stable... she had been a very good mother in the past, or so he had heard... But now, she was so flighty. If Juno would just hang back, maybe let her get comfortable, she might just take to her old ways again... he was sure of it! That's why, he couldn't let him just go and ambush her right now!

They soon arrived at large patio doors, leading out into a scenic outdoor lounge area, of the palatial estate where the family lived. And they both stopped in their tracks, for different reasons.

18, looking not a day over her number, was stretched out in a lounge chair. A red bikini and dark shades, and that was it.

Kohan, as a true red blooded human being, stopped to compose himself without even thinking about it. And thus, gave Juno the chance to go ahead.

He gulped down his anxiety, and stepped forward.

The kid approached, warily. It wasn't the way a child should have to approach their mother, but it was the right move.

"M... mom?" he tried.

And uncomfortably long pause followed.

She lifted the edge of her sunglasses slowly. Kohan noted her bloodshot eyes.

"... What is it Juno?"

"Um..." he started weakly. He had been virulent before, but now he was like a leaf in the wind, "I-I wanted you to see my dog... now that you're finally back..."

She stared at him, rather harshly, for a second before she responded.

"Not right now Juno." she turned her attention to Kohan, standing befuddled, in the doorway, "Go and play somewhere."

"But... I finally named him!" he struggled, "I named him K-"

Kohan took his chance then, to keep things from getting much worse.

"That's enough Juno." he said, as he jumped in and attempted to direct the boy away.

"Krillin!" Juno yelled, "I named him Krillin! After your first love!"

Kohan suddenly regretted getting in the middle, as 18 rose to glare at him.

"Where did you hear that, Juno?"

"I learned all about you, and the old days!" he exclaimed, "I know you were once not a good guy, and you fought the Z fighters, but you changed! ... I want to know even more about you!"

It was a desperate and heartfelt plea, but, Kohan knew, it was the last thing 18 would ever want to talk about with him.

"Go to your room Juno." she said it with a certain edge. An aggressively cold one, that even made Kohan uneasy, as he settling in for the berating he was about to receive. But instead, he was taken aback, by the way the kid reacted.

"What the hell do you care where I go! Just away, right?" Juno growled, "Why do you keep coming back here, if you hate me so much!"

He bolted off like a shot at that, before anyone could say anything back, his dog confusedly chasing after him.

Kohan would figure the sudden reaction was from a mixture of frustration, and sadness. From loneliness, and rejection. He had tried so hard to win his mother's... not affection, merely her interest... and had failed entirely. It was, heartbreaking...

But, even so, 18, didn't go after him.

He was merely a bystander here, but again, he was human. Kohan suddely felt bold.

"... You keep holding him at arms length... why?"

"..."

"How can you keep doing this?" Kohan growled, "I know, it hurt when your kids died, but, come on, whether you like it or not, he needs you!"

"Shut up Kohan." 18 growled, "... I told you not to tell him those stupid stories."

"Don't change the subject!" Kohan shouted back with anger, "That kid would do anything just to make you talk to him, how can you be such a cold-"

It would appear, 18's youth wasn't the only thing that had staying power.

Kohan fell on his backside, rubbing his jaw as his eyes swirled in his head. The hit had practically taken his head off.

"You don't know." 18 seethed, her fist still shaking.

"For goodness sake," he paused to rub his jaw, "Can't you think about someone other than yourself!"

"Shut up! I won't say it again, you don't know what it's like!"

"Know what it's like? I was there! I watched my wife die too, didn't I!"

"It's not the same!" she exclaimed, "It's different, to watch your children die, Kohan. And to know it's an inevitability! To have to watch them as they rot, like old fruit! And... to see... their faces..."

She suddenly grabbed her face at that... and Kohan realized, she was in tears.

"... 18..."

"You get to think you'll never see your little daughter Meryl, in so much pain she can't even breath. You get to know you'll never have to watch her decompose... and have no way to comfort her..."

"... 18, I know it was hard." Kohan said softly, as he rose.

He approached her, and wrapped his arm around her, as terrible memories flashed through his own head...

His wife, sprawled out on a hospital bed, ravaged by disease, the one thing even dragon balls wouldn't do anything for. The doctors saying, "If only she was younger, she would probably recover. You shouldn't have had a child, so late in life", like a sickening joke rubbed in their faces, when they were so proud of their little daughter. And, he also remembered well, however bad his own reaction to the tragedy had been... 18's had been worse...

"I loved her just as much, you know that right?" Kohan asked, feeling close to tears himself.

"... It's not because I loved her more..." 18 sobbed, "It's because... she didn't love me at all... by the end."

"What? That's crazy talk, 18."

"I wasn't much of a mother to your wife." she sighed. "I pretty much let the Briefs take charge... she wasn't exactly planned, either way."

"Wh... what are you saying."

"I loved her, but... really, I just wanted to see..."

She buried her face in her hand again, and pushed him away. So ashamed of her tears...

"When my Marron died, that hurt. I cried for days, hurt for years. But I got over it. Same with the others, same with all of them... What I didn't get over, is something that's been nagging at my brain... for almost a hundred years..."

Kohan stared back.

"It's always the same... when they're close to the edge... you see them look at you... and what flashes across their faces... is nothing like love... they all looked at me, with pure hatred."

She looked back at him then, and it took everything in him not to divert his gaze.

"Hatred, for forcing them to go through something I'll never have to..."

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

Kohan wasn't a complete moron. He knew his wife... she never let on, but she was always put in a bad mood when 18 came around. He had, in fact, guessed why, even then.

Having this, perpetually young mother. Probably, around thirty years of age, being her child, you would maybe look at her with a tinge of envy. Then, 20 years later, they would start to feel cheated. By the time old age really started to take it's painful toll, how could they not start to hate this immortal beauty, for bringing them into this world... yet keeping all the 'forever young' to herself? Even Kohan felt a tinge of jealousy at this woman, for staying so young and perfect, as he began to wrinkle. It really wasn't all in her head. But what was he supposed to say to her? He couldn't imagine how much that hurt, to have to watch someone you love with everything in you, die, and grow to hate you, at the same time. Who could blame her for not wanting to go through that again?

But...

"You... you have to know it's too late for this kind of attitude!" Kohan exclaimed, "It was too late the second he was born! And it gets worse the longer you wait!"

"... You don't think I know that!" she suddenly screeched, "I tell myself that every second of the day! But it's no use." she seethed, "... My heart's closed off."

"What bull shit is that? Just get over yourself!"

"I seriously can't help it," 18 continued, "And more than that, I'm actually terrified of that little guy."

He blinked in response. All he could do.

"All I can see when I look at him, is an old man, dieing, and glaring at me with rage... I... I can't go through that again!"

"Jesus 18, just do it!" Kohan growled, "Be his mom, damn the consequences! Just do it for his sake!"

She shook her head.

"... He just needs to make it to eighteen years-"

"What?"

"He'll be in college, and he won't even need a mother anymore!"

"He needs a mother now!"

"For what!? Nine, ten years? And then what? Another sixty plus years or pure hell. It's just not worth it!"

Kohan was speechless. He couldn't reason with her at all.

"What... what are you even here for then? Just run off for good. Why keep coming back?"

18 started to say something... but instead... her voice failed her. Her head dropped.

"... I... it's stupid..."

A empty laugh sounded from her.

"It's pathetic but... even with everything, I just... still... can't stop thinking about him..."


	40. Chapter 40: Hope

**Hope...**

* * *

"This is so weak." Fender seethed in rage.

The teenage, red head saiyan couldn't stop fidgeting, sitting in the corner, separated from the other three.

Nobody answered his comment, cause they were all feeling the same... if not worse. What they had just seen, and felt, how else where they supposed to feel?

But, when the boy suddenly rose with a start, then they began to move against him.

"No, no, no!" Kohan roared, throwing himself in front of the door.

Meryl grabbed his shoulders, and held him back as firmly as she could.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled, on the verge of tears.

"There's nothing you can do!" Kohan yelled at the top of his lungs, "We have to wait, regroup!"

"Please Fender, you're just going to get yourself killed!" Meryl shrieked, as she began to buckle... he was getting more serious about leaving!

"Don't try and stop me! You're not warriors, you don't know what this means for me!"

Kohan faltered slightly at that, while Meryl cried out as Fender pushed past her. He stepped right up to him, looking every bit the warrior he claimed to be.

"Get out of my way, Uncle." his voice was steady, firm and determined.

Suddenly, the old man started to question his audacity... but before he could do anything foolish, the fourth party in the room stepped up to the plate. To his unlimited gratitude.

The one and only, Fortune Teller Baba rose to the task.

"Idiot!" she growled, slamming her fist into his head.

"Ouch!" he yelped in surprise.

"Stupid child, what do you think you can do, besides get yourself killed?" she growled, nursing her fist.

His eyes alighted with fire at that.

"I can fight!"

"Between you and them, it would be like a fly trying to stop a tiger... if, you were about a hundred times stronger than you are now!"

"I don't care!" he growled back, standing tall again, "This is how heroes are born, how do you know that I won't become the legendary Super Saiyan!"

"Risk your life on the hopes that a literally impossible happenstance would take place," Baba snorted, "That wouldn't make a difference anyway!"  
Fender stared back, frustrated and angry... insulted... and lost.

They had slept through the final destruction of West City. They all felt varying levels of shame for that. There had been nothing to sense, and this house, 18's grand daughter's house, was far enough away that the light show didn't reach them. If the tremors did, it still wasn't enough to rouse them.

They didn't notice, until the power levels started flaring, what was going on... perhaps it was Geta's transformation, that finally got to them?

Whatever it was, they woke up with a start then. But they still weren't sure how to react at first.

They tried calling people, to see what was going on. Fender hadn't been as fired up then, because he had no idea what was happening. Even with the West City tragedy, none of them could imagine such violence's breaking out again, not so soon, and after the villain was already dealt with!

Meryl had hit the phones, while the other two contemplated a visit to the Lookout. At the time, they assumed the power levels might have been Piccolo and the others resorting to brawling over what to do over the captive Android... or worst case scenario, the android had run off and they were chasing it.

Either way, they weren't sure in what way they should involve themselves.

Luckily, Meryl had had quite the novel idea, as none of the usual phone numbers seemed to be working, she decided to dial a rather unusual one.

While they were still talking, Baba suddenly showed up at the door.

And, thanks to her crystal ball, they had seen it all.

That's why Fender couldn't take it... his family; mother, father, his friends, the neighborhood he had grown up in. They were all in the undamaged section of West City, and they were all gone now.

They hadn't relocated like Kohan did, either. His family had felt very removed from this... his father, being a Saiyan of power, hadn't been the least bit threatened...

The Dragon Balls were a relieving thought to such tragedies... but... the betrayal of Beta... and of Jewely and Juno... the loss of Piccolo... and Mars, the defeats of 18, Majin Buu... suddenly, everything was very real.

And they, they had had a front row seat to it, thanks to Baba.

How could he help but feel the way he was feeling?

Fender shook his head, defeated. He stumbled back, and collapsed into a couch. As he did, Kohan caught his glance... a sharp one, filled with hatred, aimed directly at him. He understood it well.

They had formed their little duo because Fender had wanted to address his righteous indignation, to face the horrors of the incident, instead of pretending it didn't happen, and waiting for the Dragon Balls. He had wanted to behave like a real man, and he had trusted Kohan to lead him on that path... and Kohan had wanted to lead him...

… And here, he had failed him.

And more than that... he had lost Jewely and Juno... perhaps, he had failed them too, if after all this time he had not noticed the level as to which their hate had escalated.

Kohan took his self loathing, and the kid's disdain, and bore them. He was strong enough for that, at least.

"Baba," he said, after a long pause, "What can we do?"

The old woman turned her attention from Fender for a moment, confident he wasn't going to run off, and turned to him. She took a minute to answer, giving it a good amount of thought.

"Typically... the way to handle this kind of situation, is to try and bide some time, let our warriors try to train and match the threat..."

Fender sighed vehemently, as he caught her drift.

"But that won't be an option this time, will it?"

"… I'm afraid, none of our current line up, has the potential..." she said it, emphasizing the word none, so as not to further insult him, "And... our enemy also has the Dragon Balls, so that leaves us with further restrictions..."

"Do you... really think there's no other solution... than violence?" Kohan tried, weakly.

He was still holding on to hope... that things might end peacefully.

"What is the matter with you?" Fender suddenly exclaimed, "They killed my dad!"

"That was Beta! We both saw it, even Piccolo wasn't keen to put them on the same side!"

"With talk like that, I'm not 'keen' on putting us on the same side!" Fender suddenly snarled.

"Fender!" Meryl exclaimed.

The young saiyan scratched his head, fidgeting.

Kohan sighed... wondering if his altruism was misplaced, maybe the kid was right to be upset with him...

"It's just... I've known you kids all my life..." Kohan frowned, wiping away a tear, "Juno... and Jewely... they both feel like family too... I don't know what to think in this situation..."

Fender frowned... staring at the ground angrily.

The room was suddenly very quiet.

"... In this situation, bettering our standing can't be seen as anything but positive." Baba spoke up, "If those two are to be reasoned with, or put down, either way, us being able to defend ourselves is to our benefit. So... let's worry about the hard stuff later."

Kohan nodded at that. Fender just stared ahead.

"Baba," Meryl spoke up, joining the conversation, "Did Piccolo use up... did he use up his one day to return from the dead already?"

"With great luck, he hasn't." Baba grinned, then frowned, "But that, in itself, won't be enough."

"There, there has to be others right? Maybe not Goku, but perhaps Gohan, Trunks, Goten... Vegeta maybe? One of them had to have saved their one day back, right?"

Baba sighed regretfully at that.

"... I'm afraid, most of them were not given the same … liberties, as Goku."

"What?"

"I'm afraid, most of the ones you mentioned, have already moved on..." Baba frowned, "Save Gohan... but him... he used up his last day a while ago."

"Are you sure!" she seethed, "Oh, with Gohan's power! Supposing he got his youth back, he would be very nearly unstoppable!"

"It's not something that you just forget," Baba explained, "I escorted him personally, I know for a fact."

The room seemed to get fairly gloomy at that. She sighed, and took the initiative.

"There is hope," she started, "There is hope, as long as we have Majin Buu."

"What are you talking about, you saw how easily Juno stomped him! He's useless!" Fender exclaimed, being far harsher than what was warranted.

They overlooked it though, given the circumstances.

Baba smiled smugly.

"That gimped shell, is certainly pretty useless..."

She suddenly had everyone's attention.

"Buu, the real Buu, most certainly, is not useless. The only problem... is we have to decide whether the cure would truly be better than the disease."

"... What are you talking about-" Kohan started, before a ringing at the door suddenly interrupted them.

He hesitated a moment, before rising to answer it. The others stared on curiously... who else knew they were here... and why would they come here?

Kohan took a deep breath, and slowly cracked the door... then breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Meryl called us," the glasses clad man growled, pushing past him.

He was quickly followed by a blue haired woman, with a baby strapped to her back.

"Finally!" Fender exclaimed, jumping to his feet and locking hands with the man, "Damn good to see you Topher!"

"Same to you, cousin!" The glasses clad man grinned.

"Oh Janis," Meryl exclaimed, as she grabbed the baby's hand, who gave her a thoughtful glance in response, "I'm so glad you guys came... we were so worried about you."

"Yeah, we were lucky... visiting the in-laws when the shit hit the fan." Janis sighed.

As usual, she was easily vulgar.

Kohan scratched his head, seeing their new company... about the most random members of the family they could have run in to.

Topher and Janis Son. They weren't direct family of anyone in the room, but, they were close friends of Fender. And Meryl, being part Son, and part Brief, they were both cousins for her. Though, everyone in the family was connected, honestly.

They were two of the most powerful saiyans now. Bosom buddies of Boxer's kids, they were married shortly after they finished school. Usually, when two saiyans marry, it's something that was arranged by the families... but this is one that worked out on it's own... however, the families probably would have preferred Janis be partnered with the stronger Fender, even though he was still in high school... or, god forbid, one of the Boxer boys. Incest was becoming less and less of an issue for the families as the bloodlines continued to thin. But, love conquers the collective will of a bunch of aging warrior aliens, it seemed... sometimes anyway.

Kohan tryed recalling the last saiyan marriage that wasn't arranged...

"Here, take care of little Jane," the blue haired woman said, pushing her baby into Meryl's arms, "But be careful, she's a lot stronger than you are, hon."

"Why are you giving her to me?" Meryl asked, honestly confused.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Kohan asked.

"We just came to drop off our baby, and pick up Fender." Topher announced, turning to the group, "We're going to go meet up with the Briefs, and stop this mess!"

"Yes!" Jane cheered, rallying, "The freaking Timber 5, back together again!"

Meryl face palmed at her referencing their old gang. The others would have too, had they known what the heck she was talking about.

"No way," Kohan shouted, "You guys are not going to go rushing to your deaths!"

"We don't expect duds like you to understand," Janis sighed, poking him in the chest, "This is the kind of shit we were born for."

"You foolish children are just going to get yourselves killed!" Baba exclaimed.

"We're the strongest warriors left now!" Topher roared, "We're going to meet up with Boxer and his sons, between the six of us, we will find a way!"

"Are they alright?" Fender asked, "Baba showed us how they got roughed up."

"I talked to Gus, they have plenty of senzu beans, and they're all raring to go! He said to meet them there, so it's definitely on, cousin!" Topher smirked.

Kohan frowned, they were getting all geared up, and the situation was hopeless! But still, he couldn't shake the doubt in his heart... didn't Goku face a lot of hopeless situations? Maybe this kind of attitude was the only way to approach danger's of this magnitude... But what could six individuals that didn't amount to one Super Saiyan possibly do against a couple of villains that just killed Piccolo like it was nothing?

No, it was ridiculous!

"This hopeless gambit isn't necessary, just stay a while, we can formulate a plan that isn't suicide!" Kohan explained, blocking the exit.

"Come on old man, stand aside. Let the real men handle this." Topher jeered.

"If I see some, I'll let them!" he growled back, not missing a beat.

That seemed to hit the mark. Topher just stared back for a second, before getting angry.

"For crying out loud Kohan, when are you just going to accept it?" he suddenly exclaimed.

"What are you-"

"Shut up! Blah blah blah, that's all you do!" he growled, "Puttering around like a some frigging big shot, when ALL you can do is talk! I've watched it all my life, and I'm sick of it!"

The room had a sudden change of mood.

"... I'm just trying to talk you out of killing yourselves-"

"You're just trying to control the situation, pretending to be the big shot you always wished you were." Topher shook his head, "I remember all the crap you used to talk about Boxer, but at the end of the day, you were just mad at him for being stronger than you."

"That's ridiculous, I hated the man cause he let spoiled rotten kids like you run wild! He never taught you any self control at all, which is why you're about to run off to your deaths like a pack of lemmings!"

Again, the man stared back angrily before responding.

"I'm wondering, Kohan, have you sided with the androids?" he seethed.

"Topher!" Meryl shouted, indignantly.

"Well, why wouldn't you? Since you hate us real Saiyans just the same! I bet you're hoping good old Juno will make you up like Beta, so you can get some revenge too, eh?"

The mood had became very hostile.

"Shut up Topher, don't talk to my dad like that!" Meryl roared, "You're acting like a grade school bully again!"

"Not that old schtick," Janis sighed, "You know who else spouted that crap a lot? Jewely."

Meryl's eyes widened in shock at the insinuation... how could she imply something like that... that she would be in cahoots of genocide... At the same time, though, she knew she was closer to Jewely than anyone in the room... She didn't know how to respond.

"Am I going to be implicated here too, eventually?" Baba asked tiredly.

She managed to deflate the argument slightly with that. Janis and Topher fidegeted uncomfartabley, not wanting to argue against and old schooler like Baba.

"Whatever, talk about whatever you want, just stay out of our way." Topher exclaimed, "We're the ones he wants to kill, so we should have the choice to defend ourselves!"

He turned to leave, and the others followed, but Kohan refused to move.

"Please, don't leave." he tried, "If you stay, the Brief's will probably wait, and then we could actually come up with a plan that would work! You could save them all!"

"I don't believe this guy," Topher growled. "Do you want me to get physical with you, Kohan?"

"Let's see it, beat up an old man!" he growled back, "I won't let you run to your deaths!"

Topher hesitated at that.

"Why do you have to be so pathetic?"

Kohan looked up, surprised. It cut him a bit... not the insult itself... but who said it.

"Fender... not you too..." Meryl sighed, sadly.

"... Son... I'm trying to save you!"

"Maybe, but you can't." Fender sighed, "You don't know what to do any better than anybody else, and you can't do anything to help, at all! Just admit it for once!"

"Fender..."

"You think you're going to save us? Kohan, this isn't a freaking debate! How do you not understand some situations actually do require a strong hand! Like, even the rescue bullshit yesterday... that was all me!" Fender growled, "You just sat there, barking orders like a dog... you could have sat at home, it wouldn't have changed a damn thing!"

"...!" Kohan was rendered speechless... how could he have such a low opinion of him? Even after all they had done?

… Suddenly, Jewely's words rang in his head.

_Trust me, he may hang out with you, but he'd never consider you an equal. In his mind, he probably feels like he's babysitting a pet._

"How can you say that, after all we went through the last couple days!" he seethed.

"I held my tongue, and endured your arrogant attitude." Fender frowned, "Cause you're family, but... you know what? You go too far uncle! You're not as bad as everyone says, but you are not far off! You're just a bitter old man, who wishes he was a hero, and is angry at anyone with any actual ability."

"What are you talking about," Kohan exclaimed, "You actually believe Boxer over me?"

Kohan's mind was a swirling pot of negativity. He knew, this kid was just saying this stuff so he'd let him leave, but it still hurt...

"Boxer isn't the only one that thinks you're an idiot! It's hard to find anyone in the family that doesn't! Even my dad-"

"What about my brother?" Kohan seethed.

"... He thinks you're a joke."

"... What?"

Kohan blinked... Fender's dad... named after Goten... He was his baby brother, Kohan had practically raised him, there was no way...

"Come on man, don't tell me you don't know... he's always saying how his cripple big brother never shuts up... because he thinks you become a Super Saiyan by yelling."

Topher and Janis stifled a giggle at that... while Kohan's shoulders fell.

Fender diverted his gaze from Kohan's, as he saw his expression... he knew he'd gone too far.

Meryl looked like she could cry for him, while holding the already crying baby. Baba just shook her head in disdain.

Kohan shook his head too, as he took a step to the left.

"Dad!"

"Don't fight them..." he said, "At least, try using the hyperbolic time chamber first, please..."

"Thanks, never would have thought of that on our own." Topher exclaimed, sarcastically, brushing past him.

"Take good care of that baby, Meryl," Janis ordered, as she followed, "She might be the only thing around to protect you if things get hairy around here!"

Fender hung his head and followed wordlessly... perhaps a bit ashamed at himself at what he said, but he still left with them.

Kohan shook his head again, wondering if he had just made the worst mistake of his life... while Meryl was completely speechless...

Baba sighed tiredly, placing her crystal ball back on the table.

"Forget them... maybe, they still just might think better of it before they actually try anything, And, if worse comes to worse...they can be wished back." she consoled, as she began conjuring another image, but as she did, she suddenly screamed.

A rather violent explosion suddenly ripped through the house.

Baba, with her small frame, was blown straight through the wall and beyond, somewhere outside the house. Kohan flew backwards into the bathroom door... Jewely managed to hear him scream in pain, as it strained under his weight and the force of the shock wave, before it collapsed, leaving him to tumble past it. A large metallic clank confirmed something then hit the tub with a good amount of force.

Meryl herself, on the other hand, stood steady, as a large glowing yellow aura wrapped around her...

Little Jane stared at the incoming destruction fiercely, it's little eyebrows indented sharply... as far as she could guess, the baby's survival instincts were very strong. She marveled through her tears though, as she dearly wanted to run over to where her father fell. But she realized, in that moment, the baby in her arms was holding her up, not the other way around.

As the destruction finally ceased, and the baby slowly let down it's aura, Meryl immediately sprinted for her father, fearing the worst...

But in her curiosity, she chanced one glance in the direction of the explosion... and it stopped her right in her tracks.

Jewely. She recognized her immediately. She was wearing some strange outfit, like Saiyan Armor, standing in the front yard... and clutching Topher by the neck. He was quite bloodied, but still conscious; he was grappling with her arm, trying to loosen it desperately... he had a hole through his stomach...

Janis was on the ground, she was pretty bruised up, and was grasping Jewely's shin viciously, trying to pull herself up... She was missing a leg, and the other was bent hideously.

They were both screaming...

Fender, meanwhile... was a ways away, sitting on his butt, grasping a bloodied arm. Just staring back at this scene, same as Meryl.

Before anything else could happen, Janis suddenly bit into Jewely's leg, getting her attention.

She turned from Topher to her, then lifted her leg up so fast, some of Janis's teeth went with it... she... then stamped her foot on her head... Janis didn't move after that.

Topher began scrambling and screaming at that, but Jewely just tightened her hand, and he went limp.

Meryl slowly become aware of pain in her knees... she realized she had fallen to them, without realizing it...

Jewely dropped Topher after that, and approached Fender... he looked up to her slowly, but his mouth didn't move... Meryl suddenly noticed the blood streaming down his neck, from his fiery red hair... Jewely suddenly held her hand over him.

The explosion shot up a lot of dust and debris. The baby didn't react this time, instead screaming. Meryl jumped to her feet in terror.

If she had the presence of mind, Meryl would wonder if the baby realized what just happened to her parents...

As the dust cleared, Meryl screamed her lungs out.

Jewely's finger, was suddenly at her lips, and she went quiet. Jewely smiled at that... as tears streamed down her face. Her eyes... were positively insane... and she was not two feet in front of her face.

"Sorry about the house, sis," Jewely said in a hushed tone.

She held out a balled hand. Meryl stared at for more than a minute, before she figured out what she meant by it. Jewely just waited silently, motionlessly, waiting for her.

Meryl held her hand underneath, and Jewely dropped two... senzu beans into it... she looked up questioningly.

"One for you, and one for your dad... he's pretty hurt, but that'll fix him up, don't worry..."

Jewely smiled again. It almost made Meryl jump. She thanked god she didn't...

"Now," Jewely started, as her face crinkled up painfully, "Hand me that baby, won't you?"

Meryl bit her lip... as tears began streaming from her eyes.

"N... No..."

"You don't have to..." Jewely was crying pretty profusely too, whatever that meant in this delusional state she was in, "I just... don't want your pretty dress to get stained from the blood..."

She reached out and pinched the fabric of her clothes.

"No-now Jewely," Meryl stuttered, "Wh-what could this baby have done to deserve something like that...?"

"..." Jewely stared at her for a while before answering, "... It's got a power level of a thousand... that's enough..."

"... Do you really want to kill a defenseless baby?"

"... It's not defenseless." Jewely said, pointing down at it.

Meryl noticed it, the baby had an orb of kai in it's hands. It was looking at Jewely quite angrily.

"... Jewely, it's just a baby!" Meryl screamed, "There's no redemption for a baby killer, not even in hell!"

"It's a monster..." Jewely sighed, "They all are... it's okay to kill a monster..."

"Jewely... you're the monster!" Meryl screamed, "And if you want to kill this baby, you'll have to kill me too!"

"No I don't." Jewely smiled... and then she suddenly looked away, "... you're too weak to even... get in... my way..."

She looked back... and then she shook her head.

"I... don't..." she looked into Meryl's eyes, and grew silent.

It might have been her imagination, but she felt she saw some clarity return to those eyes.

"Meryl... you're gonna see, we really are the good guys, I promise you..."

She disappeared at that.

Meryl slammed onto her knees again, she was certain she wounded them this time, but she didn't care. She stared at the crying baby in her lap... and was thankful. She was careful not to look towards the yard.

It took her a whole minute to get over the shock and remember her father... she moved swiftly after that.


	41. Chapter 41: One more time

**One more time**

* * *

_Author's notes: Thanks readers, for your continued patronage. Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to point you in the direction of something, if you don't mind! Fellow reader and fantastic artist Claudia_C18 has done something amazing, she has manga-tized a part of my story! You can find it from my profile, or go straight to photobucket. I can't put links here, but just paste /user/Claudia_C18/profile/ after the .com _

_It really is awesome, so please check it out and give her some kudos!_

* * *

Thump, thump, thump,

The deafening beat filled the air, even as moisture and darkness clogged it. The android could hardly breath or see.

Thump, thump, thump,

Suddenly, it hit him... this place, it was nostalgic... and it was horrifying.

17 cried out, as it all came rushing back.

"No! No, not here, not again!"

His scream rang only in is ears, quickly drowned out by the noise and suffocating atmosphere surrounding him... touching him... swathing him... bathing him...

Absorbing him.

Suddenly, he realized he was being dragged down, his feet and torso having been ensconced in some fleshy substance, without his knowledge. And the floor.. it was mimicking quicksand.

"Fuck... you!" he growled, as he barreled his way free, crawling and kicking his way up through the sludge... to the plateau he could only assume was there... his eyes still gave him nothing, so he could only really on his other senses.

The loud thumping sound seemed to boom even louder in response to his actions, nearly making it unbearable.

17 grabbed his ears, as he reached solid ground, and gritted his teeth... it was so loud, it was actually painful.

He stood motionless, counting the seconds, til the deafening racket eventually died back down.

Then he opened his eyes to the blackness once more, and swore to himself.

He could see now... not too well... so badly in fact, he could still convince himself he was merely imagining it. But what he saw, or thought he could see, confirmed his feelings... this place was indeed familiar...

At the very least, the horrible feeling that was wrapping around him was one of nostalgic origin.

He took a deep breath.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" he roared out at the top of his lungs. A mixture of rage, frustration, and desperation fueling him.

The thumping noise picked up again, but this time 17 endured it well, fully aware of what it was now. It was still unbearable, but the knowledge made him steadfast.

He took a deep breath... and as he calmed, it slowed. And the noise faded...

It was quite an otherworldly feeling.

But as the it faded, a sudden sharp and ominous creaking broke out, and immediately silenced. Like a giant clockwork bird with badly oiled parts had just flown up and settled.

That sound, too, was painfully nostalgic...

17 glared in the direction of it.

"Back off." he barked in the steadiest voice he could muster.

Terror was filling him though, as much as he fought against it. And, the beating was suddenly louder than ever before. 17 struggled to reclaim his cool under the circumstances, for his ears' sake at least...

Nothing happened for a while. The noise was obliteratingly loud, the darkness was persistent, and the atmosphere was as suffocating as ever.

Wet, loud, and quiet. Uncomfortably warm. And the tension... it was like a piano wire, coiled so tightly it was shaking in anticipation of snapping.

Suddenly, 17 saw it, the first thing he had seen since he had come here that he was sure was real... and it nearly made him cry out... it took everything in him not too.

A pair... a sickeningly gleeful, and snakelike pair... of eyes.

The thumping was so loud and fast now, it felt like the area was going to be torn asunder.

17's eyes were wide as swimming pools, his breaths short and haggard, his fists balled, shaking, and soaking with nervous sweat. His legs were uneasy and the hair on the back of his neck was standing up. His nostrils flared, as he clamped his teeth together so hard, he anticipated a few of them would soon shatter from the effort...

And his chest?... well, his ears were bleeding from that organ's racket...

The eyes... glinted in entertainment.

The menacing presence behind those eyes... was intense...

He could feel it all over his body, like ants... he had to bite his own lip to steady himself.

"I'm not going to say it again! Get out of my sight, you wretch!"

He thanked the heavens his voice had remained steady.

Those eyes... they widened, ever so slightly... and 17 had to berate himself for wanting to feel relief at that.

He... felt it... move closer.

He could sense... or was it imagine... terrible limbs and tendrils extend out in the air... waiting to strike… and smother.

He felt the terror inside himself... like a flame burning at his insides so painfully. Making him hurt so... uselessly.

There was no where to run, and no where to hide. There never had been.

Suddenly, he felt something reach out and pierce his head...

* * *

He frowned, stumbling forward. Then turned angrily to the sky.

Behind him, the treeline had a neat, round burn trail through it, leading right to him, showing him a way through to the horizon... and far in the distance... far far away... he knew... the Lookout stood.

17 sighed, uneasily, patting the back of his now tattered coat.

That one, was proving to be very... capable.

...

He spat, and spun on his heel.

Not his problem, he told himself, as he trudged forth.

Those monkeys had handled the last one fine enough... they'd just pull yet another ridiculous transformation from out their asses, and finish it... he told himself.

Done deal... he was just going to forget it, and go catch his din...

17 took pause.

Up in the clearing... was a crater...

The deer he had been tracking...?

To the left, to the right... he could make out over half a dozen craters...

Those hunters he had been screwing with, blasting at on purpose, and scaring them deep into the woods... one of the bears he threw his scraps to, and had tried to maul him once to it's great misfortune...

He began to take notice that there were many burn trails carved through the dense treeline...

Why... no, that wasn't the question.

How powerful could it possibly be, to do something this ridiculously thorough? Anything bigger than a squirrel was a smoking crater right now... on the entire planet, he guessed.

His eye twitched.

17 lit out.

… A half hour passed.

17 spun a pistol on his finger.

He holstered it, withdrew it, holstered it again.

Guns were good, a familiar hobby to him... they usually provided a cathartic effect... calming his nerves.

… But not today.

He slowly turned to the south window of his cabin... he suddenly noticed the... 'new one's' power aura, as un-ignorable and large as it was, had suddenly just disappeared... off the face of the earth...

… What the hell was going on?

Nothing even close to it has appeared, since it came. There were some big power levels before... but nothing too revolutionary... nothing like this... this, this level was off the scales.

That fat pink guy, had turned into a real bad ass... 17 had thought he had seemed manageable before. His power hadn't exactly dwarfed the levels Vegeta, Gohan, or even suddenly back from the dead Goku had exhibited... but he still managed to make quick work of all of them...

And then those two little dorks, Trunks and... Gordon... or whatever... they had done some weird... combining thing... but it hadn't really come to anything...

But even so, that fatso's power level had suddenly exploded out of nowhere... he was so strong now, it was nearly incomprehensible...

Anyway, whatever had just happened to it, disappearing all of a sudden... 17 was certain it had not been defeated… merely, gone somewhere else... somewhere hidden.

Right were it had been, though, he suddenly noticed something. All those insignificant morons were there... even... 18, and her stupid kid... Marron...

Why were they so near it? How could they be so reckless?

… The tension was getting to him.

"God damn it, just handle it already you stupid blonds!" he roared as he poured four rounds through the window.

He rushed up to the shattered mess, and took careful aim into the horizon.

If only it was this easy...

He fired his last shot, so forcefully, the weapon itself snapped in half.

It was then flung into the woods with ridiculous force and a nasty curse.

17 took a step away, ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm down...

Then, promptly kicked his fridge through the building and punched down the east wall.

Self hate filled him, he couldn't pretend anymore... he was worried...

And, having admitted that, he suddenly knew... nothing doing... it was time to act.

He jumped into the air, and with a single blast, leveled his home of the last 5 years. Done so out of shame; for using it as respite in the first place.

He floated above the wreckage, staring towards the tower.

He... would go, and just get a good look, he told himself. He would learn the saiyan's stupid plan, to get more ridiculous power, and then he wouldn't have to think about it anymore...

Or...!

Suddenly, his calm was gone, as the creature was back!

Where had it gone, and how had it returned so quickly? He wanted to ask.

But before he could ponder to long, he felt it.

One of those insignificant idiots... had just been shattered, like a glass bulb.

17 bursted out with more tenacity than he ever remembered exhibiting before, rushing towards the Lookout... but... he stopped before he even made it a few miles.

Because... by then, all of those 'bulbs', were already popped.

A chill over took him then, and 17 slowly dropped... back down, under the tree line...

…

Several hours later...

17 stared upwards, at the terrible looking pink orb...

He could see Goku and Vegeta scrambling, panicking.

He toyed with the notion of running to them, asking them to take him with them, but he suppressed it, rather easily.

He stared at Buu... or whatever this new thing was, it looked a bit different now. Kid-like...

He was worse than Cell... at least Cell had come to him directly, this one was just going to kill him off-hand... and, at least, Cell had given the enemy a chance to fight him...

… At least Cell had took him, before he went after his... his...

17 suddenly turned his attention back to the spectacle, as Goku suddenly blinked away... with the help of some weird purple man... who the?

17 suddenly laughed out loud when he noticed they had left his kids behind.

This monster... he had even turned Goku into a spineless coward, he thought to himself.

His tears began to flow, as the explosion wave rushed to meet him, as he realized... that wasn't funny at all...

* * *

And then I remembered... I remembered something I immediately wished I hadn't... even worse than all that...

When Goku... had been asking the world for help... to stop Buu... I had thought something...

Something reprehensible...

Goku, save us... I had thought.

… I had thought that. Deep, in my soul.

I had surrendered my... pride to that... moron...

Suddenly, waves of shame poured over me...

I fell to my knees suddenly, as my body finally gave in to the torture...

The deafening pounding, thumping... beating. I no longer heard it, as much as I felt it, shaking me to the core.

I wheezed on the cloying air... it really felt as if it was suffocating me now.

The pressure of the room, weighing down on me so...

The ground opened up, and I could feel as it began to greedily gobble me up.

… The shame that ate at me... I didn't feel the necessity, or strength, to fight my... punishment, anymore.

A sharp crack somehow echoed over the booming thumping, even though I was certain my ears had been destroyed already, by the pain.

I looked up, with some anticipation.

The eyes were right in front of my face now, and I could clearly make out my old antagonist's disgusting... green... visage.

Though, it was about a dozen times the size...

It's maw gaped open, as it produced it's needley little fangs.

It meant... to consume me. Not with it's tail this time... but it's mouth.

I stared on, frozen, as it moved it's jaws over me.

I didn't move, even as it's teeth closed in on me.

It wasn't til it's fangs pierced though my body, that I finally cried out.

"Stop!"

But this time, it bore my commands no mind.

Why should it?

… I, had asked Goku for help... in fact, I owed him one... he had saved me... and my sister...

I wasn't filled with guilt, as much as shame... I never rely on no one... but I had done so, when the cards were down, hadn't I?

I had prayed and hoped for that man's victory, despite my hate of him and his people...

I had managed to twist my debt to Gohan, leveraging it against the trial he had put me through… and, I still consider what I did to him in the end a favor... But this?

… Why didn't I remember that, until now? ... when had Buu ever not been a harmless lump...? Why had I forgotten all of that? I was sure Buu was just some creature who had appeared one day, all this time. How could I have forgotten the monstrosity he once was? Only to remember it now, at the worst possible moment...

The maws mashed into me again, and the pain was exquisite... I could tell... it was about to end, for real this time.

… Did I even deserve to live now?

A three time loser, not even counting my earlier failures. And, I had back stabbed someone I owed a debt to...

Even I was getting sick of me, by now.

It's tongue lavished my face then, and I could tell suddenly, it had just placed my head directly in place of the crushing teeth.

As they slowly closed in, I readied myself for it.

There was no more point to my existence... I had nothing to live for now, even my pride had been an illusion... and my freedom? A joke.

All I had done... was act out some childhood fantasy... all this time...

Right?

…

* * *

My hands were still tingling from the effort... my eyes still staring in disbelief... not that I had done it... not really.

More, that I had so immediately regretted it.

I rushed forward... why had I felt that way? I was already forgetting the feeling, it had only been for a moment, but I was still vexed at myself for not being entirely on board for this.

Must be some weird form of self defeatism, at putting so much pressure on this moment, for so long, I must have felt some regret at getting it over... I surmised.

This marked an extreme changing point after all... anybody would feel hesitant in my shoes.

As I got up to him though, I knew I was nothing but proud of myself. Out of merely good taste, I stifled my smile back to a soft grin... But then I noticed something that made me pause...

He was smiling... it was a look of... relief?

His eyes opened to me, and he grinned.

I couldn't believe the expression on his face... it was a genuine smile...

"... It was nice, meeting you... too..."

His eyes faded, and his body slumped at that.

I took a moment, to ponder such an odd reaction...

I raised an eyebrow, and smiled suddenly.

I must have given him too many head injuries... must have been to out of it to even know what was happening.

"Whatever you say, old man."

I offered, before blasting off.

* * *

I reached out my hand then, and stopped the teeth in their place.

There was a limit to all things. And I had reached mine.

There's only so much failure a man could endure... to leave so much undone, how could a soul possibly rest in peace? Not mine, that's for sure... even if I didn't have one...

I wouldn't leave, not with the game still left this open ended...

...

Goku... I'm going to kill these two kids for you... then, then we're square.


	42. Chapter 42: Father

**Father**

* * *

_AN: Chapter 41 got a rewrite. If you found the original too vague, please give that one a reread. Also, Claudia C18 is still making new pages! Follow the link in my profile to see some more, amazing fan art._

* * *

"Awesome!" a young girl cheered.

An overdressed boy was doing a one armed handstand on the back of his large dog. While his new friends cheered him on.

There were two girls, Jewely, a little redhead who was strong willed, and Meryl, an outgoing girl, and another boy, a bit on the shy side, Mars.

Juno, the performer, had decided the best way to break the ice with his new friends was to run through the half dozen tricks he had taught his dog, the indomitable, and ill named Krillin. Having exhausted that routine, he had resorted to improvising, and was currently praying his beloved pet didn't suddenly try and take off on him, while in this precarious position.

But, the crowd was certainly eating it up, and thus he felt perhaps he had done enough, so he dismounted and took a corny bow, to their applause.

He was feeling rather uncomfortable and out of place, so he felt very thankful his new friends had welcomed him so quickly. Which was why he was trying so hard to impress them. Jewely had reached out to him and brought him into the fold. Meryl, who he had actually met before, had been very polite and introduced him to everybody. While Mars had been even more uncomfortable and nervous than him, thus taking almost all the pressure away. They were a good group of people, he thought.

But, more than being outreaching, as he was seeing, these three might just feel the same way as him at this gathering... out of place and nervous.

Even Jewely, who seemed so tough.

"That's so cool, I wish I had a dog like that!" Mars exclaimed, taking the chance then, as the tricks had come to an end, to timidly pat the large beast on the head. The dog gave out a enthusiastic, but good natured 'woof' in response, which caused the kid to fall onto his back in shock, to everyone's laughter.

He was so skittish.  
Juno, stifling his own chuckling, approached the lad and offered his hand.

"Mars, come on!" he grinned, "Krillin's harmless, you don't need to be scared of him!"

"Mars is just a scaredy cat, there's no helping him," Jewely chided, as she affectionately rustled his hair.

"Leave him alone, he can't help it." Meryl defended.

Mars sighed as the group took turns ribbing him. After an outburst like that, he pretty much had to take it. But soon, he puffed out his chest, grinned fiercely, and bobbed his thumb into his chest.

"Fine, laugh now, but one day, I'll be the legendary super saiyan!"

All four broke out in a laugh at that. It wasn't just the baldest and most cliched rebuttal in the history of saiyan kids, it was also a bit of ridicule aimed at the group they were ensconced in. Even Juno, new as he was, picked up on it.

These four, were all odd ones out here. Here, at the 'reunions'. Which was basically a placeholder name for the gatherings of the illustrious Brief families, and the Son families, and various hanger on's. They happened very often, about twice a month with varying attendances. They were held so often for a number of reasons. Namely, the Briefs were so rich they could do such silly events all the time, and everyone else was so greedy, they'd follow along for any chance to court their interests.

Everything from arranged marriages, to loans was discussed here. And of course, it was a place where the children, the more over the top children, could show off and compete with one another. Fight, spar, boast, race, and otherwise vie for the attention of the heads of the families, as well as the old heroes [when they showed up], for a slim chance of training under them.

If you were basically human and had no power, you were not much more than a nuisance here... but that didn't mean your parents didn't need money, or that you wouldn't have to contend with some odd marriage arrangements being forced on you.

Meryl was here because her father was trying to slowly negotiate her way out of an arranged marriage, and Jewely was here cause her father's company was in trouble, while Mars was here because his mother was the sister of the ringleader, Boxer.

While Juno... had a much more... extraneous attachment...

Which he was reminded of, as he was suddenly grabbed roughly by the ear and hauled away.

"Ow ow ow!" Juno yelled as he struggled to keep up with the man.

"Stop it, your hurting him!" Jewely yelled back in defense.

"Mind your own business." was all she got back.

They all watched at the scene in shock, not knowing how to react to it. It seemed wrong... but it was his father...

Only after they were a suitable distance away, and alone, did the man finally release the boy, who then rubbed his ear in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled.

"What?" Juno exclaimed, "I did exactly what you said, I made some friends!"

"I told you to make friends with the Brief kids!"

"Jewely's a Brief, so's Mars, kinda."

"Not those nobodies!" he seethed back, "I said Boxer's kids! This isn't a damn picnic, son!"

The irony being, this reunions' outing was a picnic. At the pristine and scenic Mount Paozu.

Juno had been very anxious, at the mere thought of meeting his idol, Son Goku, so he had been happy to go along with his father's ridiculous plan... but so far, starting with Goku's absence, the day had been one heartbreak after another...

He sighed, as he looked his father in the eyes. A greedy, angry man. He only cared about money, when he already had more than he could ever spend. Business deals were less a necessity for him, and more an addiction. Success or failure didn't mean much, they were just hurdles he could feel proud of himself for jumping through. It was hard to sympathize.

"I tried to make friends with Timber and Gus," Juno started evenly, hoping if he explained carefully his father would understand, "But they said I was a non saiyan weakling, and tried to hurt my dog. I don't want to play with them."

It was as if he spat upon his father, by his reaction to that.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to get into this party?" he seethed, "I pretty much had you for just this purpose!"

Juno didn't even react to that one. Having a dad like this, that was pretty much par for the course.

"Dad, they're racist. Maybe you should have married one of them, if you were so hung up on getting in good with them."

"Don't talk back to me boy," he growled, and then straightened his tie, "Like I didn't try that... Now, since you're scared, I'll have to show you how it's done. So, come on."

"Stop," he sputtered, as his father shoved him ahead, "Dad, you don't understand, those saiyan guys are borderline super villains!"

"Quit being such a drama queen!"

"Dad, I'm serious! They're not going to treat you any better than they did me!"

"Watch and learn." he growled, "You give them what they want, and anybody will be putty in your hands!"

Juno struggled, but his dad was an adult, and he was just a kid. He had no ability to keep himself from being dragged along. He soon fell in line as they broached the inner circle, if only not to stand out.

His encounter with the Boxer boys earlier had been brief, but it had seriously rattled him.

Thank goodness Jewely had helped out.

But now they were approaching the whole clan, and from what he had heard, Boxer was the type to escalate things, not bring them down. Juno didn't think they would do anything too bad to them, but, as he looked towards his pet that followed along dutifully, he had little confidence they thought much of putting down an animal, or giving a vigorous and unsolicited beating to anything... And boy, could they do some damage if they wanted to. He had only witnessed a small sampling of their power, but he respected it wholeheartedly. He didn't desire to be on the other end of it in the slightest.

He could only trust in his father's charisma, and he didn't.

As they approached the table, he noted the faces. Boxer, a brunette woman on his arm he assumed was his wife, another man that looked like a squirrely, nerdy version of Boxer. An older looking red headed man with a cane, who he recognized was Kohan, his mother's friend... And another man with graying hair, who was also overdressed at this casual luncheon... just like Juno and his father.

They were having a big conversation when they approached, so they merely stood by and waited casually for it to wrap up.

Juno hoped it would never wrap up.

"-anyways, with my new job's salary, that plus the money for the house, I'll have enough in three years to repay the loan, plus interest!" the old man explained with a grin.

"... Why do I care? I didn't give you the loan, Kohan." Boxer sighed, "That's the family's business, and I suggest you take it up with them."

"But the arrangement is with your son, so if you call it off, they'll arrange something else. That's why I'm offering you the money!"

"Do you seriously think I need your money?" Boxer scoffed. He elbowed the awkward man beside him, "Beta, how much money did I spend on just drink last month?"

Beta adjusted his glasses, sighed, and looked at his phone.

"... More than than what he's offering-"

"More than what you're offering!" Boxer reiterated boastfully.

"I wish you wouldn't spend so frivolously." the woman shot in, "Or drink so much for that matter."

"April, it's fine, seriously," Boxer sighed, taking a swig of his drink, "This stuff can barely phase me, it's kinds sad, really."

He eyed his drink wistfully at that.

The older man sighed, slightly offended.

"Well then, how much money would it take, for you to call off the arrangement?"

"You're misunderstanding me," Boxer growled, "I don't care about money."

"Then what do you care about? We've never gotten along Boxer, so I can't believe that you are too crazy about us suddenly becoming in laws! So just tell me how I can keep my Meryl, and you're Gus from marrying, and I'll do it!"

"And what's wrong with our Gus?" April asked, offended.

"Nothing!" Kohan shot up his arms defensively, "I just believe our... parental philosophies, would clash way too much! And, you know, Meryl doesn't have any power, so she can't be that valuable to you people... plus, they're both cousins, lest we forget."

"Third cousins is fine." Boxer frowned, "Besides, everyone is cousins by now."

"I think that's more an argument for giving up the ghost, don't you think? I mean, who are we fooling? We're already all more human than saiyan. How long do we keep this up, until we're all inbred?"

"Well, we'll keep it up for at least one more generation." Boxer raised his glass in toast, "Kohan, I'll put this as simply as I can; your daughter is both the farthest from my son in the family, and one of the daughter's with the most saiyan blood. I want a grandson with a shot at the Super Saiyan transformation. So, again, there is nothing you can do to dissuade me. So, cheers to the coming union between our children!"

With that, he took another swig, and Kohan rose up in anger.

"We'll see about that." he growled, before trudging off.

"Uncle Kohan!" Juno called, hoping for an out, as his father slapped a hand across his face.

The old man stormed off without noticing him, though.

"Got to admire that blowhard's tenacity, at least." Boxer chuckled.

"Hey, Boxer, why not hitch our kids up? Fourth cousins is much better, you know? Practically not even related!" the fourth man finally spoke up, "Plus, they could take over the family business together-"

"You'll do anything to save Capsule Corp, won't you? It's getting kind of pathetic." Boxer frowned at the man, who quickly went quiet again.

Knowing his place.

Sensing his chance, Juno's father finally took the plunge.

"Capsule Corp? That collapsing institution? Who let this guy in here?" he chuckled, "Mr. Boxer, I'm -"

"I know who you are," Boxer waived him off, "You're the that media mogul CEO who keeps freaking hounding me for endorsement deals. Mr. Juno, right?"

"Yes, and this is my son, Juno jr."

Juno put on his best rehearsed smile for the irritable looking man.

"I think I'd like to ask who the hell let you in here now." Boxer growled, rising up, "I find you and your people annoying enough as it is, so, if you think I'm going to put up with your shameless solicitation even at private events, I think I might have to show you personally why I'm known as the strongest man on Earth!"

"Please sir, I was invited!" Juno cooed, "My wife, my son's mother, you know her. 18?"

Boxer's face went from rage to humor in an instant.

"Wh- what? You actually married that scary bitch?" he burst out laughing at that.

"I'm afraid I did."

"That's hilarious. I find my wife intimidating as it is, I can't imagine what it would be like if she could tear my head off with ease! You're living on borrowed time, Mister."

"Don't I know it." Juno Sr. smiled, adjusting his tie and taking a seat at the picnic table, "So, does that earn me a couple minutes of your time, knowing what I have to go home to if I mess up?"

Juno stared on. His mother hadn't been home in a couple months now. This was bullshit of the highest order.

Boxer wiped away a tear.

"Alright, woo me then preppy. I'll give you a few minutes, since you made me laugh. Least I can do for man that's probably whipped worse than a sick horse."

"That's really mean, Boxer." April suddenly commented.

"She's really mean, have you ever met that woman?" he exclaimed, and turned back to his company, "Anyways, I'll tell you what I tell all your lackeys: I don't do endorsements. It's clownish, it's beneath me."

"Sir, if you don't mind me saying so, I think you're looking at this the wrong way."

"Money? Is that what you're going to sling at me? Have you missed the conversation up til now? I have more money than I'll ever need!"

"No sir, what you're missing out on, is true fame."

Boxer laughed again.

"Well, that's a new one, I'll give you that. The fame of a mascot, is that what I've been missing out on all my life?"

"Sir, excuse me but, you're the owner of dozens of world records, recipient of numerous titles, belts and awards, and the proven champion of several competition fighting sports. Haven't you noticed, your fame is far below your personal accomplishment?"

Juno Sr. smiled to himself at that one, knowing it had made a dent.

"Personal accomplishment? What a joke-" Beta started.

Boxer elbowed him in the ribs, to a sickening cracking noise. And he promptly collapsed on the grassy earth in a heap.

"Oh geez, look who's being a big baby again! I barely touched you!" Boxer sighed, "Yo, beggar boy."

He pointed to Jewely's dad.

"Me, sir?"

"Go get him a senzu bean or something."

The other man rose, and trotted off in a hurry.

"Alright, so what were you getting at?" Boxer said, redirecting the conversation.

Juno stared in shock at the injured man, even Juno Sr. took a second to recompose himself after that.

"Ugh, yes, I'm saying that endorsements are not just about money, it's about getting your face out there, making the media work for you! I could make you the biggest person in the world."

Boxer smiled at that.

"I gotta say, you've peaked my interest preppy." Boxer grinned, "Tell you what, why don't we talk about this in more detail, somewhere more..." he glanced at his doubled over brother, "Appropriate?"

"I have a limo up the way." Juno Sr. grinned, "Just let me put the boy on his way," he said, as he began to lead Juno away.

"Whoa whoa, hold up." Boxer beckoned raising and moving around to them.

He stared down at Juno for a moment, and then, suddenly, flicked him on the nose.

Juno yelped in pain, at what had felt like a rat trap's snap.

"As I thought, you have a mighty pitiful kid their, preppy."

Juno looked to his father, in hopes of defense. Still naive, he was.

His father gave him one look before responding.

"I wholeheartedly agree."

Juno's jaw dropped, even as blood lightly dripped from his nose. He wondered how his father would react to the same test.

"Let my boys look after him, that'll toughen him up some." he said, hefting the kid up like a doll.

It was then, that Juno's dog chose to start getting protective. It did not bark or growl, it simply rose up and promptly bit the man.

Juno, Juno Sr, and even Boxer's wife stared on in frozen shock. Why did it have to go that far...

Boxer blinked, staring at the dog whose teeth were still sunk into his thigh.

"... That's a really friendly dog!" Boxer suddenly exclaimed.

He reached down and patted it, and it growled back in response.

Suddenly they realized, Boxer had no idea it was biting him, he was just too tough to feel it.

"So affectionate, is it yours?" Boxer said with a smile.

"Ugh, yes!" Juno Sr. exclaimed, as he reached down, and smacked it, as casually as he could.

The dog yelped slightly and released it's target, as it was hauled up to Juno Sr's side. It continued growling though.

"It's alright, quiet down, be a good boy!" Juno called, still dangling from Boxer's grip.

He ignored his tribulations and carefully talked the animal down. More than anything, more than he wished to escape, he desperately didn't want to have to see his dog kicked to death by this titanic man child. And, luckily, he didn't have to. Krillin quieted on demand, and was left with just a confused expression.

Boxer turned to some children that were playing and called out.

"Timber, Gus, come here!" he roared out.

The two boys flew up quite casually, with three other children too, much to Juno Sr's shock, who was still just finding out the true nature and ability of these super beings on the fly.

The five kids now, looked up to Boxer expectantly.

"What is it dad?" the biggest one, Timber, asked.

"I got some business to discuss with this man. So you and Gus, and," he looked over the other three. A girl with bluish hair, a slightly older kid with glasses, and a younger kid with red hair, "Janus, Topher, and Fender, take care of his son for a minute."

At that, he unceremoniously dropped Juno at their feet.

The dog started up aggressively barking again, but Juno immediately silenced him with a wave of his hand, even as he winced from the rough landing.

"No boy, be a good dog, no barking."

"I think I'll take the dog with us..." Juno Sr. said, suddenly sensing the mood.

Unfortunately, his concern rested with not causing a scene, protecting his son was a non issue.

"Yeah, sure." Boxer smiled, strolling ahead, "I love dogs."

"Don't you think you were a little rough on that kid?" April said, following him.

"He's a boy, boys need rough treatment. Don't they preppy?"

"Yes sir..." Juno Sr. reported, awkwardly hauling the unwilling dog behind him.

Juno watched them go, with a mixture of relief, and impending doom. Once they were over the hill, he knew the real trial would start. As it happened, he decided then was the time to turn his attention back to his oppressor.

Timber had a large smirk across his face.

Juno warily stood up and faced him.

"Well, if it isn't the sissy." Timber sneered, "We meet again."

He was referring to their earlier encounter today, when Juno had tried to make this kid's acquaintance, as per his father's instructions... and had been promptly slugged in the gut. When he had fallen over in pain, he had been labeled a sissy. Then, his dog had jumped in, at which point, Timber had formed an energy sphere.

That had been the first one Juno had ever seen. It was quite an eye opening experience.

Had Jewely not appeared, he was certain his dog would have been ended. Luckily, she had had the tenacity to make them back off then, and had led Juno to safety... but, that was then. And now, Juno's new friends, guardians, and anything resembling an adult was far away, on the other side of the hill.

He was scared. But he did not panic.

"Hello again Timber." he said, staring him in the eye, as bravely as he could manage.

He wasn't sure if he had any options in this scenario. He imagined he was in for a beating, and he was trying not to think of Mr. Beta... the passed out man merely a couple yards away Boxer had most certainly just broken a few ribs of, presumably on accident.

If Boxer, a grown man, had just had a slip up like that, could he really expect his kids to have more restraint in their abuse?

"So, what's with this kid?" Janus asked, slightly annoyed.

"He's a party crasher." Gus answered quick enough.

The mood suddenly got more hostile. It was as if with that single insinuation, the beating they were gearing towards had just been justified, despite the fact most of these kids probably didn't even know what a party crasher was. Juno had to think fast. If only to delay the inevitable.

"I'm 18's kid." he suddenly spoke up.

He had a weird relationship with his mother, but he knew one thing, even Boxer seemed to find her intimidating. They couldn't ignore that...

"Who?" Timber asked thumbing his nose.

"Android 18!" Juno seethed.

"Androids can't have kids." Topher shot back.

"Th- That's-" Juno stuttered at the audaciousness. Could it be possible actual saiyans were not familiar with the old family stories? Or were they just screwing with him? Or did they simply not care?

"Oh, I think he's getting excited." Timber growled, smiling maliciously.

"Are you scared!" Fender exclaimed.

"Are you gonna cry?"

"Maybe you're robot mommy will come to dry your tears?"

Juno frowned, collecting himself. He was at the brink now, these five were about ready to pounce... their cackling and jeers were just them hyping themselves up for it.

They wanted him to break, so it would be funnier to them...

Jewely had warned him about these people, that once they all got together, all five of them, nobody could stop them. They fed off each other's brashness, and soon became a force too willful for anyone short of an old hero like Piccolo or Goku to stop. Bless her heart, she had warned him to stay clear. He hadn't had the option though.

His father had fed him to the wolves.

Juno looked over their faces. They were just a pack of selfish, willful cretins. They were going to beat him up simply for being different, cause despite their immense power, someone different still made them feel threatened. Made them feel insecure. It was pathetic.

These were the offspring of the heroes he had idolized? How can that be... how can such goodness just evaporate over a couple generations like that? Unless, maybe the heroes themselves were just like this. Just like Boxer, their deeds were grossly romanticized and very distant from the real thing.

Juno flushed that thought from his head, immediately. There was no way he would allow himself to believe that... he couldn't.

"What's the matter, sissy boy?" Timber asked, noticing he was taking all their insults in silence.

He looked at their faces again.

A funny thought crossed Juno's head. The only thing special about these twerps, was their power levels. So, Juno wondered, perhaps they deserved to see something... awesome, just for once, and even for just a moment.

Even if, it was going to be really hard on him, personally.

Maybe, he could change their hearts?

Personally, he asked himself, what would Goku do in this situation?

And that's when he knew he had to do it.

He took a deep breath, and made a strong mental picture of his hero in his head... and he mustered every last ounce of courage he possessed.

"So, are you guys going to stop talking and put up your fists soon, or what?"

* * *

When Jewely's father finally trotted back with the senzu bean for Beta, he sadly had to keep the older man waiting a tad longer. It was just the way this sort of thing worked; you went by severity of the injuries.


	43. Chapter 43: The People's Hero

**The People's Hero**

* * *

"Stinking snakes in the grass, I knew it!" Timber roared, pacing back and forth through the den tirelessly, in a rage.

Boxer sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He should have held off on giving his son a senzu, he thought to himself. He was just going to continue this tirade til he could let loose. Not that the time for that was too far off...any minute now, they were all going to take off and settle things.

It was shocking how much they relied on TV in this day and age. Old Goku had had his ability to sense, and he had had old standbys like Kami and King Kai to warn him ahead of time. But Boxer, fighting androids, all he seemed to have at his disposal was the news.

And dear lord, were they unreliable...

Boxer sneared out of pure malice... those two little wretches had torn apart Piccolo, Buu, and even Mars, viciously and mercilessly... but just because they blew away freaking 17 too, the news channels were praising them as heroes!

All Boxer had done over the last few days was watch the news. So he knew, beyond a doubt, that wasn't just a happy accident for the psychotic duo, it was all planned.

Juno had taken no time, in taking credit for stopping 17. While Piccolo had been beating down his doors to give up the android, Capsule Corp reps had been explaining some piece of bullshit, of how they had stopped the monster with some invention of the company's. And it hadn't stopped there.

When Beta did his... thing...

Boxer frowned, remembering his brother... he wanted to put all that on Juno, he had already decided in his head. His brother had been turned insane by them...

… Anyways, when that happened, everyone and everything in the city had been pretty much destroyed, except Capsule Corp.

They had controlled the story from the start, quick to dismiss the near universal assumption, even among the Z fighters, that 17 had come back. And just as quick, to reveal the killer's true identity; Boxer's Brother.

No, not Beta, they directly pushed their family ties. While he and his family had been getting torn apart in the woods trying to stop him, Capsule Corp had weaved a web of lies that basically made him 17's bosom buddy, as far as the entire world was concerned.

Boxer was lost. He was so angry right now, he was frankly afraid of himself. Of what he might do. In the last 24 hours, he had lost his father, his brother, what was left of his standing in society, his sense of safety even, with the world's strongest being replaced by those who wanted his blood.. And he hadn't been in a good place to begin with.

If he was thinking rationally, he might gather up his family and head to the Lookout, to meet up with the others and formulate a plan... but he wasn't. Frankly, he saw no comrades left in the world. As far as he was concerned, with Piccolo and Buu dead, he was the last one. 18? Enemy. Hell, he was wondering if even Dende might be in on it at this point.

So, in the dark place he was mentally, he could only see one light out of the tunnel. As he asked himself over and over again what he should be doing, what Goku would be doing, what Vegeta might be doing, only one answer felt even half right. Take everyone left he could trust, and go fight the traitors.

His sons, and the rest of the strongest of the saiyan youth, Fender, Topher and Janis.

Was that suicide? Yeah, but he just kept telling himself, in that kind of situation, one of them just had to turn super. They just had to. His mind couldn't fathom the alternative.

He also had to ask himself, was this any more suicidal than when the Z fighters challenged Frieza? Or Cell? Or anybody for that matter?

He just had to believe a miracle would happen. But... as he looked to Gus, phone in hand and and frown on face, he was already starting to feel himself fill with doubt.

Gus had made contact with the extended members of their family a while ago, but, they were really taking their sweet time getting here. Though unspoken, Gus's face described his feelings well, as he continually attempted to redial them... he was beginning to think something had happened.

April, Boxer's wife, was equally gloomy. She had taken the wine out, as she eventually realized she couldn't sway her husband and sons' from their dangerous plan no matter how much she screamed at them...

All Boxer could do was ignore her... he couldn't let himself be swayed.

Only Timber, only he seemed to be leading him forward. Even if he was just posturing, Timber's false bravado and unchecked anger... just pacing and growling about what he was going to do to those androids, it was actually the only thing giving Boxer any peace of mind. Heck, he was proud of the kid, his mood was catching. That was the attitude this was going to take, he thought. Pure piss and vinegar.

If only Gus could get on board too...

"Anything?" Boxer asked him, referring to his phone calls.

"No." Gus sighed.

Boxer frowned. That was it. It had been far too long since they had heard from them. The trio had either turned tail and ran, or...

He had to stop himself from shuddering, as he realizing that his entire family was suddenly staring at him. They couldn't see him show weakness... and they were expecting something from him.

They couldn't get a hold of their comrades, they couldn't trust anybody... time was wasting, and nothing was getting better. It was time to make a decision.

It was past time.

Boxer looked over his family. April's face was pleading "no" with it's gloominess. Gus' was blank, though he could tell he felt similar. And then Timber, frowning in a way that would make Vegeta proud, he might just leave alone at this point. And... how did Boxer feel?

He thought deeply about it, back to the way he felt when 17 was beating him. It had been one of the worst experiences in his life, but... he was starting to think he knew, what Mars knew then... when the same thing happened to him.

When Mars had been going all out... he had known something Boxer himself had neglected, he thought now, after all the brooding he had done over the last couple days. He had seen it then, and now he knew exactly what it was...that regret was the worst.

Boxer regretted a lot of things about that fight. If he was really serious with himself, he regretted every move he had made. He regretted his ego, his technique, his miscalculations... and most of all, not doing everything he could. But starting that fight? No, no matter the outcome, he was still proud of himself for taking a stand. Deep down in himself, despite all the shame and degradation and doubt it had awoken in him... if he was really honest with himself... he still felt... better for it...

He just... couldn't double back on that now, or he couldn't hold any pride for himself at all.

"We're going without them." Boxer suddenly announced, rising from his couch.

April disappeared into the kitchen. Timber let loose a "Hell Yeah". And Gus? He slowly rose with a sigh from his chair. But he rotated his shoulders and threw out his own 'Let's do this".

Boxer had noticed his son Gus had changed a lot over the last couple days. But, he was still his son, through and through. He smiled. There was something undeniably empowering about leading your brood to battle... sure, there was the fear, but past that, was this feeling of possibility. He actually believed they could do anything, if they just played their moves right...

He really felt like they could do this, at that moment.

"Let's go." Boxer said, striding for the door. Leading them.

But, as he went, he bumped into someone. Oh not just anyone, even as he glanced down at that blond head, only a part of him suspected he was actually seeing who he was seeing.

"Whoa, excuse me big guy," Juno said, stepping aside of Boxer and patting his shoulder, "Saw the door was open, so, I just decided to let myself in, hope you don't mind."

He walked in so casually, it was hard to know how to respond. They weren't friends, but they were more than acquaintances. This one was someone who had spent a good amount of his childhood here, someone each of them had known for years. By pure habit, they felt themselves wanting to react as normal, even given the circumstances... the other side of it was, this behavior was so... wrong... for the situation, out of pure confusion, the three didn't know how to react. Even as this... man, dressed in some weird get up that wasn't too far removed from saiyan armor, walked over, and flopped down on their couch, they just watched.

"So, how are you guys doing today, eh?" he asked, just as casually.

… For a good moment, everyone just stared. A long moment. Like the entire room was frozen in time.

Then as if to compensate, things began to move very quickly.

Boxer moved first, diving forward, right arm poised to punch, the other with a destructo disc. It was a decent move.

Juno took his fist in hand and crushed it decisively. Before he could even react, he then bent the arm backwards at the elbow, smashed a palm into Bower's chest, shattering his sternum, and finally he brought his leg back and kicked the left arm with the Destructo disc... so hard it bent backward at the shoulder, and he lost the disc to the wind.

Timber moved next... well actually, he moved right after his father, Juno had just managed to do all that in the time it took him to reach him... he had decided on a good old fashioned flying kick.

Juno caught him and put his knee to his back. He fell to the floor at that, and didn't get back up... beating his father, who slowly crumpled to the floor from his injuries, falling on his side... feeling his lungs slowly fill with liquid.

Gus, on the other hand... Gus hesitated.

Juno looked at him expectantly, even as he finished dispatching his family... but he didn't move.

He looked down at his brother and father for a moment, then back to the bastard.

"Why, why the hell are you doing this?" he exclaimed, "Just cause we fucking bullied you? How fucked in the head are you that you think this is right!?"

He stared back defiantly, knowing he was right. Even as he played back every moment in his head, he himself didn't get it. They were just kids.. so much of that stuff had just faded into the ether for him. If you asked him last week, he would have said they were childhood friends, not enemies. They spent so much of their childhoods together, for better or worse, they had helped each other reach adulthood. Did that mean nothing?

Juno gave him a long look in response, then frowned.

"What are you, afraid? Come on!"

Gus blinked at the insult.

"I'm not going to fight you Juno."

Juno face curled into a frown.

"Whatever."

And at that, he appeared behind Gus, hit him in the back, and he fell face first onto the ground, unable to feel his extremities anymore.

"Gus, Timber!" Boxer managed to growl out, "Are you okay?"

They did not answer.

"Well, they're alive," Juno shrugged, walking back over to him, "For how long, is up to you."

Even as Boxer began to reel in horror and outrage at that statement, his heart skipped a beat at the next thing he heard.

"Boys, what happened?" April asked, stepping back into the room, wine bottle in hand.

She was drunk. But as she eyed the situation, she sobered rather quickly.

"Good morning Mrs. Brief." Juno smiled, "It looks like I made a bit of a mess, but I'll clean it up in just a bit. Rest assured."

"You son of a bitch." she seethed, breaking the bottle on the counter, "Leave my family alone!"

She rushed forward, even as Boxer screamed at her to stand down.

April, was a human. A normal human. She didn't have even a chance!

Juno raised a hand, and filled Boxer's house with a bright light.

...Boxer stared in horror, as Gus began to scream uselessly. It was Timber, surprising enough, that actually moved to strike first.

He leaped up and grabbed Juno from behind, wrapping an arm around his neck, his other trying to stab out his eyes. He even bit down on his ear and attempted to rip it off.

"Alright, alright, relax," Juno smirked, grabbing his arms and breaking them in various ways before he flung his body back to the floor, "Relax, relax! You'll be joining her soon enough, rest assured."

"I'll kill you!" he screamed back.

Juno stomped on his face... and he didn't speak again. Then he walked over to Gus and kicked him hard in his face, silencing him as well. He gave Boxer a glance, who just stared back in shock, before walking back over to the couch. He picked up a cushion... and used it to wipe the spittle off his ear.

Boxer suddenly gritted his teeth then, and slowly outstretched his good hand towards him, as he was distracted...

"Galick Gun!" he roared.

A large blast rang through the house, but Juno remained. He merely side stepped it.

He stomped on Boxer's arm at that. And he screamed, as much as he could, anyway.

"Okay, finally," Juno smiled, throwing up his arms, "Now we can get down to business."

Boxer stared at him. His casualness disgusted him, but more than that, his actions were completely beyond his understanding.

"Why are you doing this?" Boxer seethed.

"Pick one." Juno answered.

"… Pick one what?"

"Pick one." Juno repeated, his face completely without emotion, "You get to pick one of you, that's my gift to you. So pick one."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's real simple," he said, as he created a ball of energy in his hand, "Which one of your sons dies?"

Boxer's eyes widened.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he screeched in horror.

"I said pick one."

"Go to hell!"

"Pick one, or I'll just kill them both. Your choice."

Boxer wretched, staring into his eyes... he was completely serious.

Suddenly, he looked between his sons. He really wanted him to pick a kid to die? What kind of sicko bullshit was that? His mind began to ramble though the scenarios he could pray to happen in this moment... maybe Goku to get another day back from the dead? Didn't being brought back from the dead reset that strange limitation? Why not the Kai's or whoever was enforcing that just lift the ban! Heck, have the entire Z senshi return and stomp this puke into dust for him!

Or maybe... maybe this was just the situation that would allow him to turn into a super saiyan? He didn't stop to wonder about whether or not that would cure his injuries as well, he just began to focus as he stalled.

"Ten seconds, and I kill them both." Juno suddenly said, interrupting his train of thought.

Boxer suddenly glared at him.

"Why are you doing this! Tell me why you're doing this!"

"Five seconds."

Boxer roared and kicked the ground in desperation. He prayed to anything or anyone that would listen to stop this! But as the time drew near, he suddenly let his thoughts get very dark. As he realized, this was a decision he would be forced to make...

Well, Timber's lived longer. Then again, Gus has less power. Thoughts that made him sick to his stomach to think, but he had no choice...

"Time's up!" Juno suddenly exclaimed, creating another orb of energy in his other hand.

"Graaaah! Gus!" he seethed at the last second, even as tears strolled down his face despite his tightly closed eyes.

Another explosion rocked the house.

Boxer slowly opened his eyes, hoping anything from 18 to Vegeta had suddenly come up and gave this freak what he deserved...

… But as he peaked through his eyelids, he knew that wasn't the case.

"You're going to get worse than hell for this you monster..." Boxed seethed through his tears, "I'll call in any favors with the gods my family possibly has to make sure you pay absolutely for this!"

Boxer seethed, staring at the crater in the floor, where his son had been not a moment beforehand. He chanted in his head, "we'll wish him back, we'll wish him back, him and his mother", but it did little to alleviate him in the meantime.

Juno stood silently, staring back at him. Boxer became more aware of this odd behavior, the longer he wept.

What the fuck was he waiting for? Wasn't he done? Why wouldn't he leave!

"What, what you scum? What?"

"... Pick again."

Boxer stared back in horror. Did he really just say that?

"What the hell are you talking about? I already picked, so get the hell out of here!"

He seethed with rage, but already knowing that wouldn't be enough.

"You, or him. Pick which one dies."

"You lying sack of shit, you said I only had to pick one!"

"No, I said you get to pick one, you get to pick which member of your family gets to live today."

Boxer stared back at him, as if he was a nightmare that might disappear if he willed it hard enough.

Juno smiled warmly, as he strode over and crouched, right in front of him, so they could be eye to eye.

"Come on Boxer, you lost so many now, what's one more?"

"Why are you doing this..." he tried, not even caring anymore.

He just wanted to stall the inevitable another second.

"Because I'm terrified of super saiyans, obviously."

He laughed at his own sarcastic statement.

"No, actually, I'm trying to help you become a super saiyan! You feeling the power yet?" he continued to chide.

Boxer stared at him, not a hint of remorse on his face. Suddenly more than anything he was feeling, he hated this man.

"Just kill yourself, you awful creature."

"I almost want to, having to listen to you whine. Pick one."

Boxer stared into his cold, dead eyes...

"You!" he roared lifting his knee into his head.

Juno caught it, then proceeded to viciously snap and break at Boxer's legs, as he screamed, until he was completely paralyzed.

"Bastard!" Boxer wretched in pain.

Juno stabbed two fingers into his chest, and charged a blast aimed at Timber's unconscious body.

"I really hate to repeat myself, Boxer, so listen close this time," Juno growled, "Pick one, right now."

Boxer stared back, in so much pain he couldn't think straight... To live without everyone he loved, or to leave that fate to his son... what the hell kind of choice was that?

He stared at him, his last remaining son... his body was so lifeless. He remembered how hard he had fought... How much he loved him...

Boxer mouthed something then, nearly silently.

Juno stood up and laughed, laughed as obnoxiously as he seemingly could.

As he recovered, he smiled at the beaten warrior.

"Good choice!" he said, before the house was rocked with one last explosion.


	44. Chapter 44: Death Wish

**Death Wish**

* * *

It was not the time to mourn, but he couldn't help it.

Dende stared off uneasily into the horizon... as he sat on the edge of the Lookout.

Things were pretty bleak now, for the aged Namekian.

Piccolo, his close friend and comrade. A man he had known his entire life. He was family.

To be ripped asunder... under his watch. It was something he would never be able to forgive himself for... whether they got out of this predicament or not.

And Mars, that well meaning kid... Buu, perhaps even 18 too? From what he could sense, they could all be gone… Not to mention all the smaller level fighters that had disappearing over the last few hours... while he was out.

Dende sighed at the shame of it. He had never felt so defeated in his entire life.. if not for Mr. Popo, he wouldn't even know there was a situation at this point.. the Genie had kept track of everything for him, while he was unconscious...

Dende glanced at him then... he was making repairs now, same thing he had been doing since this started, trying to get the Lookout back in one piece. How he figured that important at this time was beyond Dende. He had been too busy to ask earlier, and now... well he was too beside himself with doubt to attempt redirecting him... he had no idea what to do...

He tried to think positively... Baba could bring Piccolo back... and Buu and 18, if need be.

Perhaps it was time to start communing with the other side, make contact with New Namek.. they were really going to have to go all out on such a trifling threat... just for 17.

Dende frowned at that... how? How had he escaped?He had inspected 17's holdings at Capsule Corp himself. He hadn't really understood it, technology wasn't his forte, but he had had confidence in Juno's assertion that it would take a programmer of some skill to get 17 free, and up and running again. That meant someone had helped him,..

… 18, being that she was one of Gero's androids herself... could have that ability... but there's no way she would...

As Dende started to let his mind run wild, a bloody, and bruised hand suddenly shot up from over the edge of the Lookout... right between Dende's knees.

He stared back, rather blankly for a moment.

Then screamed, kicked, and fired himself away from the grotesque appendage. He scrambled into a defensive position some three meters away, and stared back in horror, and slight curiosity.

"Whoa..." a tired, weak voice called out.

A second hand shot up defensively, as the first gripped the edge of the Lookout.

This hand was even more damaged, all the fingers were swelling, and out of line... probably, every digit was fractured, Dende suddenly surmised.

With a great effort, a head slowly emerged over the edge.

Messy hair... slick.. with dried blood... A face, with two black eyes and a busted nose... A mouth, whose insides were so red, you could hardly make out the teeth... Dende seized with shock.

"It's jus... me, Dende," he said, so strained it made the guardian want to tear up.

He rushed forward and grabbed up the young man, hauling him the rest of the way onto the Lookout, and placing him carefully on his back.

"Mars..." Dende seethed, taking in all his injuries,."Why the hell didn't you just teleport here!"

Dende imagined the pain, the fear, how close he had just pushed himself to death... it was beyond reckless... it was suicidal in his condition.

Mars started to laugh, but was quickly cut off, as he began to hack and cough from the effort.

Dende quickly placed his hands on the man's chest, and began the healing process.

Only to have his hands suddenly, and violently swatted away.

"Mars!" he seethed.

"Don't waste your time." The part saiyan growled, in perhaps the most serious tone he had ever used.

Dende stared back at him... and he stared right back.

Despite himself, Mars had still been slightly healed... which was the only reason Dende didn't force it...

"Stop playing games, you need immediate help!" he roared.

Mars ignored him though, turning away.

Dende frowned, but thought better of letting loose on the kid... he was acting strange, even for him... there must be a bigger issue, he thought to himself..

"How could you climb up all the way here Mars, in your condition? What kind of insane pride drove you to such a ridiculous feat?" he exclaimed, "Maybe you don't care whether you live or die, but did you ever stop to think there might be people who do?"

"Not as many as before."

There was a pause at that.

"... ...How could you say that?" Dende asked, making no attempt to hide his offense.

The smile faded from Mars' face, in some half recognition of his crossing the line. But he offered no other sentiments.

"Seriously, Mars..." Dende sighed, exasperatedly, "I just awoke to all this mess. Please, just talk to me. What's going on?"

Mars eyed him at that.

"It's the end of the world."

There was a pause, as he chuckled, then choked on his overly crass joke once again.

Dende didn't bite this time... something was wrong, he knew. Mars was an instigator by nature, but not a tasteless bastard.

"What's happened Mars? Are you alright?"

Mars gave him a look he would never forget, because it was the first time he had seen that emotion on this particular young man's face... fear.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You've always had a way about you, but the way you're acting right now... what are you thinking?"

Mars paused a long time before responding, but when he did, he was in a rage.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" he sighed, to himself, "That... even after all this... I still didn't become a super saiyan..."

Dende was taken a back.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Piccolo just died-"

"Yeah... I lost two of my closest friends today as well."

Dende suddenly fell silent.

"... I lost my mentor, my other mentor, my friends, and I've come as close as I ever came to death today... and still nothing."

"Mars..."

He looked back to Dende then, his eyes cold as ice.

"I'm empty Dende. I won't become a super saiyan, because becoming a super saiyan is all I care about. How's that for irony?"

His laugh was especially obnoxious this time. From his will or something else, he didn't fall into coughing spasms though. Instead, with great effort, he sat up instead.

"Mars, slow down." Dende cautioned, still struggling to find some words of advice or reassurance for his statement.

"I'm fine." Mars sighed bitterly, forcing himself to rise.

"Don't move so much, you're going to rupture something!"

"Don't worry about me." he muttered, forcing himself, with some amount of effort, to stand.

Dende watched this, with mixed emotions.

"... Just let me heal you Mars.."

"No, I think, I'll stay like this for a bit." he said calmly, walking away.

Dende searched desperately for some words to say, but came up blank, he could only watch him leave...

He carefully made his way around the various holes and debris 17 and 18 had made during their fight, even waved hello to Popo as he worked, before ducked into one of the structures in the back of the Lookout that were still standing.

Dende stared after him for awhile... should he follow? He was in a bad way, both physically and mentally... could he be trusted to be left alone? He wouldn't try to train, with those injuries, would he? He was confident he wouldn't be able to get into the hyperbolic time chamber at least... but...

Dende sighed bitterly... he didn't need this right now, not with all hell breaking loose...

...

Mars... Goku had always treated that kid so highly, he adored him... even Piccolo. Well, he didn't like him, but there was some respect their. They had both thought he was something else...

But... not Dende...

He remembered the first day he had met the kid, more than ten years ago now... it hadn't been that different than today actually...

Piccolo had been meditating, Popo watering the flowers, while he had been staring off the side... only to be surprised by the head of some grinning little boy from over the side...

He emerged at the top with some showmanship, then, immediately challenged Piccolo to a fight.

Even as Piccolo batted him off the side in annoyance, Dende had seen it...

Boxer, and a few other saiyan youth had come here over the years... but they usually asked for training. None of them had been so bombastic to actually challenge a fight out of the old warrior...

And, none of them had actually had to climb to get here. Piccolo had practically killed him by accident, merely from the hit, but for sure if Dende hadn't rushed to catch him before he hit the ground.

He had gained Piccolo's respect that day, but not Dende's. Where he saw a fearless youth, Dende instead saw a very troubled one. However bright Mars' grin had been when he reached the top and challenged Piccolo, it... it couldn't match the authenticity of the expression he had as he fell to his death... and that look of scornful disappointment he gave, right after Dende caught him, no matter how quick he was too hide it...

Mars, was one sick kid, even if they couldn't see it...

But, Dende had kept his impressions to himself.. hoping time and camaraderie would be enough... and he had gotten a bit better,his time spent with Piccolo and eventually Goku had brightened him considerably, as well as the considerable success of his training...

But this situation was really bringing out his dark side more and more..

Dende was afraid... afraid Mars was going to let himself die when they needed him the most.

"Yo." a voice called out, in a lazy but prominent tone.

It only took that one syllable to make him completely forget about the boy. He turned on his heel at the sudden interruption, and dropped his jaw in shock at the sight.

Android 18, holding Majin Buu.

She floated over, and dropped the Majin unceremoniously onto the Lookout, it's weight causing it to embed into the floor somewhat.

It took Dende a moment to realize, that Buu was as solid as rock. And that soon, a definite chill had crept into the air.

"I-Is he-?" Dende started to ask.

"Frozen solid." 18 answered, landing in front of him, "I figured, this was as good a place as any for him to thaw out."

Dende opened his mouth to respond, but instead, found his eyes drawn to blood.

"18, your hands!" he seethed, rushing up to her, and taking her hands into his own.

"..." she stared back listlessly as he healed her.

Dende glanced at Buu, some skin and blood affixed to his frozen body, she had injured herself transporting him... he realized.

"Thanks Doc." she sighed, holding up her fixed hands.

She then turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To settle things." she smiled.

Dende was getting sick of all the fake smiles.

"You mean to go die right?" he seethed, "Don't you realize you can't be so selfish right now? You can't risk yourself foolishly! You're all we have left to stop this! "

".." she was somewhat taken aback by that, probably more used to being suspected than relied on at this point, "You have Buu."

"That's not enough!"

"... that's why I'm going..." she turned back to Dende, "I can get one of them."

"What?"

"One way or the other, I can definitely get one of them. So Buu just has to get the other one."

"What other one? Who are you talking about? Is someone helping 17?"

18 grinned then, suddenly realizing the guardian's mistake.

"Yes, no... 17's alone... I'm saying.. he'll trust me, I'll pretend I'm with him, then hit him with Krillin's technique. I'll have a better chance alone."

"Are... are you sure?"

"Trust me," she smiled, as she rushed off.

Dende was confused, it sounded like a decent plan ... he had no idea the menace was not 17, so he had no reason to question her... other than the distinct impression he had that he was being lied to, somehow...

Also... just the nagging feeling he had seen that final smile on her face somewhere else before... on the face of a certain young... and suicidal young man...

But still, he let her leave... out of his own lack of confidence.

"Dende!" Mr. Popo called, finally rousing from his work.

It took Dende a split second to realize what had alarmed him, And as he did, he was plenty alarmed too. Mars' energy signal had just disappeared.


	45. Chapter 45: Dead Last

**Dead Last**

* * *

Mars could put on a good show when he wanted to. As he walked away from Dende, he was positive he had delivered the impression of health.

Even if it was bullshit.

It took everything in him to make the next thirty or so feet. He waved to Mr. Popo to help sell his casual, upbeat demeanor... the genie gave him an odd look in response, possibly he saw through the facade... but that was okay, it was Dende he needed to sell.

He counted the seconds before he was out of sight. Some of the slowest seconds of his life...

And then, finally, he ducked into a back building... Piccolo's quarters...

His shoulders dropped, his arms rushed to his sides to cradle his own body, and he could finally cough on the blood slowly choking him... albeit, into his hand, somewhat silenced from prying ears...

He leaned against one of the walls, and before he realized it, he was on his ass.

He chuckled to himself, to think this... self torture would have made him a super saiyan? What was he thinking?

...It wasn't what Goku taught him. He had said getting to your mental brink was the key,and he had said the physical state wasn't even important... but you work with what you have...

...

How insane it was to climb to the Lookout in his shape?

Mars shook his head... why had he been so...side tracked? To this reckless personal challenge?

… Juno. His old buddy. He had learned well from the time Mars had spent training in the Capsule Corp. facility's gravity chamber... he had known exactly how much punishment Mars could take before killing over.

And that's exactly what he gave him... Juno's skill hadn't been a fighter's, it had been a surgeon's, which in this happenstance had been superior. He had gotten just enough of a beating to put him down, without dieing or falling unconscious. He had lost, and had been made to be awake to see it.

Leave it to your best friend to find your weakness. He managed to stain his pride, even after he had gone to such lengths to make himself untouchable...

It was worth a laugh, even a bitter, empty one.

Juno... ha had had him fooled too,, hadn't he?

Mars smirked, the bastard was trickier than he thought... Not that he had ever been as mistaken as others about Juno, he had always known heads were going to roll if Juno ever had the chance, but he thought... He thought... he had thought, that he and his friend were on parallel paths... using their internal demons to drive themselves to what they needed...

For Mars, that was redemption, for Juno, he had expected vindication...

But Juno's demons... they had taken the lead at some point... Mars guessed. Or maybe that was his ego talking... was he himself still looking for redemption, or was it just punishment at this point?

Mars looked over his unnecessarily damaged body... it was hard to say anymore.

But... that Jewely, that was the real kicker. Juno was a surprise, but she was a show stopper. Mars had never once imagined she would follow him so blindly down such a reckless path... Hell, when they were kids, she had been the leader! She had had more grit and tenacity than any of them. Mars had expected, when they got together, Jewely would even Juno out, not the other way around.

… How could things go so belly up, without him even getting a whiff of it?

He looked around, at the room he was in... a bed, that was nothing but a raised slab, a couple urns filled with water, and a very simple and unassuming plant. Spartan to say the least.

Mars looked himself over, bleeding to death in solitude, in the room of a dead man. He couldn't help questioning things.

When Piccolo had had him running exercise drills, where had Juno and Jewely been? Toiling in school?

When Goku had taken him into his home... had Jewely and Juno already begun working, for the father's they both hated?

… He asked himself, should he have been training, or shouldn't he have been with them? Or even, should he have taken up with them, back there? They were his very best friends...

Mars grimaced... his conscience had guided him then, as it always did... but, perhaps, he should have stuck with the only people he really knew on this earth, for once...

… He had known climbing a tower wasn't going to make him a super saiyan, having exhausted the theory that physical training would ever allow it earlier... so, was it truly... could it be, this betrayal had actually touched him somehow?

It was getting rather cold now... Mars noticed he was also bringing some much needed color to his former mentor's home, in the puddle that was slowly forming around him...

He smirked, Dende wasn't exactly the expert healer he thought he was, was he?

The weary young man leaned his head back, slowly closed his eyes, and began to focus... it was time to end this...

As the darkness enveloped him, he expected to feel relieved, but instead, he felt a terrible sense of foreboding... but he fought it.

He suddenly felt an extreme pull, then a light bright enough to burn him alive... and that was it.

He opened hiss eyes. Yellowish clouds, and a pink sky. And path stretched across it in the shape of a snake...

Yeah, this was it, the afterlife.

He turned around slowly, from his sprawled out position, and caught his former master staring back, face stuffed full to burst with food.

"... Mars?" Goku asked, barely audibly over his mouthful.

"Yo..." Mars managed to say, before he collapsed.

* * *

The soft chirping of a cricket roused him...

"Gregory, I can hardly hear myself think, cut it out already!"

Mars opened his eyes, to an old Kia fighting with a cricket... and his former teacher standing over him; a serious look on his face for once.

Goku... perhaps, the only person that was important to Mars... His great, great grandfather, on his mother's side... this man had taken him in, trained him, gave him a true purpose for the first time in his life. He had been his father figure, when he had long given up on the idea of family.

Suddenly, the young man felt filled with shame.

"I'm sorry, Gramps," he said softly, "I failed ya."

"..." Goku's expression suddenly softened , "What?"

"I tried my best... but I couldn't kill the guy who killed you," he sighed, "And, everything else went south besides... I couldn't stop any of it."

He suddenly felt a wave of self disgust wash over him... he would rather climb three towers over this, but, he was at the end of his rope.

"... Mars-"

"Well look who's up." King Kai interrupted suddenly walking up, "This may be the afterlife, but I would think by now you realized you can get here without killing yourself!"

King Kai paused to laugh at his own bad joke.

"King Kai..." Goku sighed incredulously.

"Oh, sorry," he said, as he cleared his throat and composed himself, "Anyways, despite your best efforts, you're not dead. Goku gave you some energy, and Bubbles patched you up."

Mars blinked at that, "You had the monkey bandage me?"

"He's gotten pretty good at it over the years." King Kia shrugged.

Sensing another bad joke incoming, Mars dropped the subject, and instead, moved to rise. As he did, he half expected the two to jump to his side and urge him to take it easy, but they did not...

With a grin, Mars realized he was finally among like minded company once again, for the first time in a while. A long while

"Can't someone take my shoulder, it's so hard to stand!"" Mars chided, deciding t;o make note of it.

They both laughed at that, well, him and King Kai... Goku still had a serious face on. He was in no mood for humor.

Mars shrugged, and walked past him, stepping out of the little house, onto the nice lawn and stone path of King Kai's quaint little home.

"The place looks great," Mars smirked, "I thought you'd need yet another home after how badly me and gramps tore this place up last time."

"What do you think I keep the monkey and the cricket around for?"

More polite laughter, followed by deafening silence.

It was time to address the elephant in the room.

"What's going on? Why'd we get caught with our pants so far down this time?"

Goku was silent.

"Tell me, how much of this did you know was going to happen?" he looked to King Kai, "Between the two of you, I wouldn't be surprised if it was everything."

"Of course not," Goku sighed.

"I'm not blaming you, I feel ashamed we couldn't handle this on our own, but now that I'm here, please, let me in on it already. What have you guys been keeping to yourselves...?"

Goku gave him a long stare, then sighed wistfully.

"I wasn't testing you guys, I would never do that again, not after what happened with Buu. Mars, I never expected or wanted you to avenge me... what I did keep to myself, I only did out of hope..."

He paused for a moment.

"When my son died... Gohan... I went to meet him, before he went to the other side," he started, "... He had been really old when he went, but he was rejuvenated on this side, he remembered his death in detail... and his killer..."

"Android 17."

"No, he didn't know who it was, he said it was a young man in a leather coat, with long black hair. It took me a while to figure out who it was. But, I never sought retribution, even after I figured it out."

"Goku... there's a limit to altruism."

"The reason I didn't do anything, was Gohan said he was thankful..." Goku retorted, then paused, ".. He had been stuck in a wheel chair, in constant pain... he had wanted to die..."

Things got very quiet at that. For a moment anyways.

"Goku, that's real sad," Mars sighed, "But I don't give a shit about 17."

"I'm sorry to break it to you kid, but, he's pretty much the only thing we knew about going in to this. And you should care, he's still alive after all. " King Kai shot in..

"What?"

"We didn't know anything about what Jewely and Juno were going to do,, please believe that Mars," Goku frowned, "We only knew a catastrophe was coming. Nothing else."

Mars rubbed his temples. He knew that, he supposed. A part of him wanted to take his frustration out on these men behind the curtain, but he had to remind himself they weren't that far behind it. But still, there was one question they needed to answer...

"And you never thought it might be 17, who was going to cause this 'catastrophe', so you let him kill you and hid it?"

"We were right weren't we?" King Kai answered, "... Well, we were feeling pretty stupid for a moment, but in the end, he wasn't the threat we sensed. We were right."

Mars groaned under his breath. What was with that... how could they be so naïve to think the man who effectively ended the lives of two of Earth's greatest heroes was trustworthy?

"... Suppose, you're going to tell me why you came to that decision...?"

The two paused a while before answering... seemingly, to gather their thoughts.

"... You know, he died with me" Goku suddenly stated.

Mars regarded him lightly at that.

"I should have known it... 17 died when Cell blew himself up." King Kai shot in, "I completely missed it, despite everything..."

"What does it matter? He died when Buu blew up the earth too, right? Who cares?"

"When he was resurrected from Cell, he was stranded in deep space..." Goku suddenly continued, "That's where he ended up, and we had no idea... "

"It's not like we owed him anything... but that's a hell of a way to leave a guy... resurrected just to suffocate to death... it's kinda funny, in a depressing way."

"It's a mystery how he survived it, let alone, got back to earth..."

"... What are you telling me, he killed your son and you learned his life story? And since he had a hard time once, you decided to let it go?"

"I wanted to know him... see if he was friend or foe. And I never found anything that made him lean one way, or the other."

"Til he killed you, right?... And, come to think of it, around the time you died, you told me not to come to the house for a while. So, I wonder, did you know he was going to kill you too?"

Goku and King Kai paused at that.

"I can't track his power level, so I had King Kai track his movements. He had told me-"

"You can sense androids?" Mars shot back to the Kai.

"Kid, I can sense anything if I know what I'm looking for."

"You remember that time we trained in the mountains of Pauzu?" Goku smiled.

"... When you showed me what Super Sayain 2 looked like... Yeah, I remember..." Mars frowned, "You passed out from the effort, and I had to get you a senzu from Korin's. What about it?"

"He was there." King Kai spoke up, "He walked right up to Goku, as he was unconscious... and then just left."

Mars blinked.

"... And you just watched that happen?"

"Well, we had him clearly put in the 'good guy file' at that point.

"Why? Just because Gohan wanted to die, and he didn't do anything else? Didn't you ever think he might have killed everyone else before Gohan the same way?"

"We considered everything, but the fact was, he never did anything after that, no murders, no destruction, nothing. We figured what was done to Gohan was done out of pity, and left it at that. Or at least, I left it at that..." King Kai clarified, "When I told Goku, about 17's little drop in, he knew what was going to happen straight off."

"... Alright then!" Mars smirked and clapped his hands, "That's something I can understand! It's what I thought, you wanted the whole time, one last scrap right? Only things just went sour on you."

Goku shook his head, "I never once thought I'd win that fight."

Mars sighed vehemently.

"I was barely able to maintain anything beyond Super saiyan, honestly, I shocked myself in that fight, it being so close."

"Then why not tell then? Was killing you obviously a kindness as well?"

"... It was a fair fight. He told me what he intended beforehand, and I had plenty of chances to run... I don't consider what he did murder, honestly."

Mars frowned..

"... I suppose I don't either, but what he did in the city certainly counts."

"By then, there was nothing we could do. We played the cards we were dealt."

"And you were naïve." Mars interrupted.

"Mars, if I killed Piccolo, Raditz would have killed me, taken my son, and our story would be over. If I had killed Vegeta, we would have been slaughtered on Namek. Killing should always be a last resort!".

"There's no such thing as always. For every Vegeta, there's a Zarbon, a Ginyu Force, and a Frieza besides!.You can't be so soft."

"Then... have you already figured out if Juno and Jewely are Friezas, or Vegetas?"

Mars went silent at that.

"The most important lesson I ever learned, was to offer my enemies forgiveness," Goku stated, with a passion, "But the hardest lesson, is one I hope you don't have to learn... when to kill them instead..."

Mars stared back in silence.

A lot of thoughts passed through his head, rage, confusion, anger and frustration. But most of all, it was self disgust that ruled him... was he supposed to be thankful, if he was too weak to be the one to decide if his best friends lived or died?

The two stared at each other for a long while, before King Kai finally decided to break the silence.

"Well., 17 wasn't the calamity we sensed..." King Kai smirked as his antennae began to vibrate, "And like Vegeta before him... it looks as though 17 might be our ace in the hole!"

Mars broke his staring contest with his mentor to regard the eccentric Kai.

"What are you talking about?"

"Son, I think you'll want to get back to Earth right away!"


	46. Chapter 46: Endless

**Endless**

* * *

He stood on a stage, with Jewely to one side, and a few Capsule Corp employees to the other. And, they were surrounded by an army of reporters.

"Alright, alright! Let's keep it to a dull roar people!" Juno smiled wryly, "Who's first?"

A cacophony of frenzied answers were blurted back in response... to which, Juno pointed at one reporter.

"Mr. Juno, how have the alien hunts been going?" a young woman reporter asked, "When last we heard, the demon's '17', and Beta Brief were confirmed dead. Has the former champion of the world, Boxer Brief, been brought to justice for his complicity, yet?"

"I can't comment on that right now, next."

He pointed to another, just as the noise broke out again.

"Why was that woman allowed to leave the battlefield?" a somewhat disgruntled looking reporter asked,, "There was a woman fighting with the aliens, and the footage shows you failed to either detain, or dispatch her. Care to comment?"

Juno held his hands out in mock surrender.

"You'll have to forgive me there. Yesterday, I was just a regular business executive. I'm afraid I haven't developed a taste for killing women just yet, alien monster or not... next?"

He pointed at an older man.

"How exactly did you become a super human again, Mr Juno? I'm afraid your earlier explanations of 'Capsule Corporation technology' just wasn't sufficient. I mean, there's something really sci-fi about all this."

"I'd like to make that clearer, but obviously the specifics are on a need to know basis. We're talking about a technology that makes nuclear weapons look like children's toys. This has to remain a closely guarded secret, kept between only the most trustworthy Capsule Corp staff. I'm sorry."

"Can you not at least, tell us in layman's terms? Any explanation would be much appreciated."

Juno paused at that, then shrugged.

"What I can tell you is, we're here, we're undefeatable, and we'll stop at nothing for justice. Put your faith in us! Next."

He pointed to another man.

"Why is Capsule Corp the one to save us from the Briefs?," he asked.

The crowd went silent.

"... What do you mean, sir?"

"I mean, you're asking for our faith? Then tell us why is the company that was once synonymous with 'Brief', suddenly the only one to save us from them? And for that matter,, perhaps, can you comment on why, that woman!..."

At that point, the reporter pointed at Jewely scornfully.

"Why is Miss Jewely Brief allowed to walk free? When her family is a bunch of murderous aliens?"

There was suddenly a thunderous agreement through the many press officers in the room.

"We were told the Brief family was complicate in fraternizing with, and giving asylum to dangerous aliens! We've seen footage that proves family ancestor Bulma Brief married one of the human like aliens that attacked Earth over a hundred years ago, and even shared company with the evil King Piccolo. We've seen the family's underhanded practices, making their wealth from repurposed alien technology, using it's money and influence to rule over us from the shadows, and in their spare time, actually killing us en mass, ala Beta Brief, just for sport with their supernatural powers!"

The man paused, bringing his gaze back to Jewely, who returned it quite quizzically.

"And yet, you have this Brief bitch on your arm! And you're with the very same company that was founded by a Brief! Care to explain why we should trust YOU?"

The crowd rose and screamed their disdain in unison.

It was quite a thing. Juno smiled to himself. Every problem, complaint, grudge, and rainy day from the last hundred years had been squarely pegged on the Briefs. Lost your job? The Briefs. Kid got sick? The Briefs. Upset stomach? Throw out the Pepto, you need dead Briefs instead. It was astounding, the whole world wanted their blood, with just a single incident, and they were so livid, they were all ready to turn on the hand that fed them!

To think it was all Juno's doing, was just naivete. All he had done was show people a tragedy, then give them someone to hate for it, and the rest took care of itself. And the Briefs were the perfect scapegoats, a mysterious and ridiculously rich family, who all together owned about a quarter of the world's wealth. There was money to be made in squashing these 'tyrants'.

What a laugh. But still, he was keen to run the show.

"You don't need to trust us." Juno announced over the belligerent crowd.

It was an odd enough statement to hush them a bit on it's own.

"We don't need you to trust us, either, for that matter." Juno continued, "We've dispatched the murderous 17, the psychotic Beta Brief, and even the evil old King Piccolo."

There was complete silence.

"You don't need to trust us, because we'll do what's right either way. Me, my fiance, we sacrificed our bodies to become weapons, not for your praise, but to do what's right. And if you have a problem with that, that's fine. But we'll continue to fight off the bad guys trying to slaughter you anyway, that is, if you don't mind sir?" he asked the reporter.

The man was tongue tied, it appeared. He sat down, avoiding the stares of his peers, whom had all already forgotten their compliance with him not a moment ago.

Juno smirked.

The reporters sqwaked up again in no time, filling the room with hundreds of little 'Mr Juno!'s . But what drew his attention, was Jewely, who had suddenly walked off.

"Ladies and gentleman of the press core, I believe that will be all from me!" he paused for the dejected reaction of the crowd, "But, for any further questions, I leave you in the tender loving care of our company's press liaisons. Good day!"

Juno trotted off the stage, waving like a president of election, rather than position, as they took his picture and called for him, but then quickly caught up with his partner, who was just getting into an elevator.

She looked angry.

So, he was silent. He got in with her, and let his back find a wall. A button was hit, and the contraption was on it's way, but Juno still waited for her to say the first word.

"Those fucking bastards."

"... They are the press. It's pretty much in the job description to be a piece of shit."

"Do you realize what's going on Juno?" she growled, "People are executing my family members in the streets! And not the freaks, the normals! Cause those are the only ones that can be killed by them!"

"Come on Jewely, we knew some causalities were inevitable." he sighed, "We'll just resurrect them when things cool down. Simple as that."

She audibly seethed at that, and eyed him coolly

"Juno... things have gone too far."

He looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't like what I'm... you, I don't like what we're becoming." she exclaimed, "I... I killed my own cousins today, three people I've hated with everything in me since I was a child, and all I feel is disgusted at myself."

Juno sighed. It was as he feared, she was having serious second thoughts.

"I feel for you, but you have to look at the bigger picture, we're making this world work like it should !" he smiled, "No more lazy, selfish, useless gods. We'll use our power to craft a good world, like none of them had the gumption too. We can't stop now, not at the precipice, when all the worst stuff is already behind us!"

Jewely shook her head.

"Juno... how did killing Boxer and them make you feel?"

He started to open his mouth, only to be interrupted.

"Honestly now. No bullshit."

Juno regarded her at that. Despite everything, she knew him better than he even dared to admit. He couldn't get away with a lie, unless she wanted to hear it.

He shrugged. "I was mildly entertained."

"... And that doesn't bother you?" she asked incredulously.

Juno struggled not to roll his eyes.

"I don't get it, why the moral dilemma now, and not when we were killing? You didn't seem to have any problem with Piccolo and the others."

"Because they could defend themselves!"

"Not really," he joked.

It didn't land.

"I don't know," she shook her head, "I've had enough killing though."

"Not as keen for my mother anymore?"

"Stop calling her that!" she growled, "... Not even her."

"Well, then just leave it to me then." he smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"... That's what I'm most afraid of." she turned to him, "This is coming too easily to you Juno."

He chuckled under his breath, "I'm not going to go crazy, Jewely."

… "How are you so sure? Beta seemed sane one moment, the next he was blasting everything that moved, he even tried for us!"

The elevator dinged, as it reached their stop. The doors swung open, revealing their gaudy, top floor estate.

A couple of women came and took their jackets. One placed a tea cup in Juno's hands. Jewely declined.

As the two were left alone again, Juno stared out the large window in the middle of the space.

"... I won't go crazy, because I have you." he smiled back warmly.

Jewely had to pause at that. Just because, it was a little too romantic of a thing for Juno to say. It sounded... off.

"... Looks like 18 is here." he said, taking a sip.

Jewely was quick to change gears. She hurriedly approached the window and scanned out it... sure enough, she found 18, in the flesh, out on the wasteland.

"She's just standing there... what do you think she's up to?"

He frowned.

"She isn't up to anything. She's waiting for us to come to her."

"... Let me go alone." Jewely started.

They exchanged looks at that.

"I don't want you to see what I'm going to do to her."

Juno leaned back and sighed at that... thinking it over.

Not for long though, as his secretary interrupted them.

"Mr. Juno, there's a man in the lobby to see you."

They both stared at her at that.

"Why are you bothering me with this?"

"I'm sorry sir, we know you're not taking appointments but..." she stammered, "We... can't seem to eject this man from the building..."

Juno smiled incredulously, "What?"

"He's standing at the front desk... and five security guards don't seem to have the strength to budge him. He just calmly keeps asking to see you... we don't know what else to do...?"

Juno and Jewely exchanged looks again at that.

"Describe him. Name, what have you?"

"Well, he's a young man... he appears to be homeless, dressed head to toe in shabby clothing, black hair... name is a Mr Nagou."

Juno laughed out loud at that.

"Are you sure?" Jewely asked incredulously.

"Let's see the security camera," Juno said, approaching the secretary's desk.

"Oh boy..." he sighed, utterly entertained, "That's him alright!"

"What should we do about him?" the secretary asked, quite confounded.

Juno's eyes were alight, and he was grinning.

"Send him up."

"What?" the secretary seethed.

"Did I stammer? Send him up." he reiterated.

"Yes sir..." the secretary answered, looking not at all pleased with her boss's order.

Juno walked over, in obvious good cheer, and slapped his hands onto Jewely's shoulders.

"Time to get our game face's on, hon."

* * *

The receptionist gulped with disdain, and slowly placed her phone back in it's cradle with a sigh. She eyed me wearily for a moment, before the words slipped from her lips.

"... They'll see you now."

As I figured, it was no problem getting in once they contacted Juno. What I did know of him, I was positive he couldn't pass up an opportunity like this... a chance to look down on another was such a treat for him.

Not that I was in a position to judge, though.

But his people's reaction to me felt a little hysterical. Specifically, since they didn't seem to recognize me. They apparently thought I was some homeless crazy.

My clothes weren't exactly up to code, but this was a building in the middle of a disaster... You would think I'd be treated more like a survivor than some nut off the street in a time like this, but not so.

And they made no attempt to hide their disdain that their bosses had invited me in.

I was escorted by half a dozen armed guards to the appropriate elevator. And all six of them had to pile in their with me to keep an eye on me.

I had to restrain myself.

We rode in uncomfortable, and crowded silence. The elevator was roomy, but seven men fill a lot of space. Specifically, when they were all ready to kill.

Tucked in the corner, I carefully lifted my hand, so as not to startle them, and roughly rubbed at my temple.

I wasn't feeling well today.

Awakened in the wasteland, naked as the day I was born, with only a vague recollection of some horrible fever dream... I remember something about proclaiming my intent to kill the bastards I was on my way to see... and some other things...

When I had reaclimated myself though, I realized that was just a fantasy.

Juno had my strength, and I had nothing. I was a weakling... again.

What's more, things were getting worse... I was getting weaker.

The first thing I had tried to do when I awoke again, was try to fly, go find a place to get some fresh clothes...and it had been completely beyond me.… I no longer had the strength for something so simple as flight. I had had to dress myself in the bloodied rags of some corps, just so I wouldn't have to face them in my birthday suit...

That, had been a true wake up call.

How much longer did I have like this? I had been able to stand up to these six men trying to push me around earlier well enough, but how long would even that be something I was capable of? No energy core, it meant no energy. I was like a basket of apples, and life was a hungry horse... how long til there was nothing left? Til I couldn't move my arms and legs, til I was unable to even exist?

I could no longer think lofty thoughts of vengeance. … Now, it was time to consider the hard path.

The doors suddenly opened and I was greeted by a young lady.

"Good afternoon Mr. Nagou, may I take your... coat?" she greeted almost perfectly.

"No thanks ." I said, brushing past my escorts, :Where is he?"

It was time to get this over with, I thought.

"Right this way," she said, starting to lead me.

About that time, I noticed the six guards had started to follow... leaving the elevator...

I was suddenly at my limit.

The young lady ran ahead screaming. Surprisingly, she seemed to be ignored, as she rounded the corner. She stopped, turned back to me... then just pressed herself to the wall and just whimpered.

… It was as if she was just as scared of whoever was round the corner as she was me...

I closed the distance briskly, and curiously. I barely payed attention as I snapped the neck of the last guard I was dragging along.

Sure enough, there he was. Lounged into a comfortable chair, with his chin in his palm, staring at me, smiling at me.

Juno.

Standing beside him was his woman, with ever the frozen emotionless expression.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Mr. Nagou," he greeted cheerily, even jumping out of his chair to shake my hand, he even flung the guard;s body away I was holding just to get at it, "You really should have visited sooner, we truly enjoyed your company at the funeral."

"Yeah." I sighed.

My heart sank in my chest... I don't know... I guess I had hoped I wouldn't be such an easy read for him... that maybe I could rustle him just a bit... but he already knew I was a paper tiger. But then again, why should any part of this be bearable, eh?

"Please take a seat," he gestured to a chair across from his, dropping my hand, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No," I said as I dropped into the chair. I met his gaze as I settled in.

"That's too bad, I have some delicious things to offer too." Juno sighed dropping into his own chair.

He stared back at me... smiling so intently... I had thought this gesture might please him, but not this much... I really wanted to hit him.

"Listen," I said, clearing my throat, and my head, "I just want-"

He suddenly began laughing.

I waited..

"... I'm sorry, really I am," he was grinning ear to ear, like I never saw him before, "... It's just that, this is pathetic. This is really pathetic."

"Yeah," I sighed.

This was getting hard to stomach.

"I don't think you understand," he took a deep breath, "I was anticipating someone else, you know... not to say, you are unexpected..."

"Okay."

"No it's not." his eyes suddenly darkened, "You're not okay.

I stared back.

"When I blew you up back there, how do I say this," he glanced between me and that Jewely ,who was intently staring daggers at me, "I hoped a different person would come back in your stead. Someone, let's say, more green."

"Guess I'm more resilient than you figured."

"I see that, and I'm not surprised..." Juno suddenly sighed wistfully, "I just thought, if it was you to come back... you'd have the self respect, to tuck your tail between your legs, and prance off back to the forest for the next hundred and fifty years, or however long you can survive."

Juno stared intently at me. He really wanted to get a rise out of me.

"I considered it." I shrugged.

"Why are you here?" he sighed, "Can't you see it?"

"... I suppose you're going to tell me."

He was enjoying the hell out of this.

"You've got no part left in this to play!" he exclaimed, "You're absolutely nothing without this core, are you?"

He traced the area around his chest absently...

"... you haven't... come to beg for me to give it back, have you?"

My fingers dug into the leather of his shitty chair... but that's as far as I let myself go.

"No, I haven't."

I tried to sound calm.

"What if I told you I'd give it back?"

What if I told you to go stuff yourself?"

"What if I told you I'd fling you out that window, right out to space where you'd float uselessly til your battery finally runs out, end you're little fantasy of relevance forever, unless you begged right now?"

We stared at each other at that. He had me dead to rights. But, that had never stopped me before.

"Did those saiyan kids make you beg for them, eh?"

He laughed out loud at that. Not what I expected.

"Yeah, they did,." he said, "Many times in fact. They'd beat on my friends, and I'd beg them to stop. They took a knife to Jewely's hair, and I'd beg them not to. They'd leave us all on some bluff in the freezing cold, and I'd beg them to take us back. It was hard the first few times. Didn't sit well in my stomach. But eventually, we learned that's what they really wanted. Not to hurt us. They just wanted us to placate their egos. Make them feel nice and superior."

"... So, that's why they need to die?"

Juno rolled his eyes.

"Uncle. Is that what you came here for? To ask my motivations?"

I interlaced my fingers. I would take that opening. It was time to piss him off, for a change.

"No, I believe all you would tell me is some crap about saving the world anyway. I saw you're little broadcast in the lobby. Quite the hero, are we?"

"Hmph," he snorted, "Why not?"

His nonchalance spoke volumes.

"Yeah, that's what I figured. The girl here believes that, but you don't."

Jewely's expression changed.

"We stopped you, didn't we?" she suddenly jumped in.

"If I'm just talking shit, why don't he correct me?"

I looked at him at that, he was smirking smugly.

"You let 18 live. And you wanted Cell to appear here? That doesn't sound like the desires of a would be world saver to me, it sounds, like you want the shit to hit the fan. Sounds like, you want a reason to get truly vicious. Am I wrong?"

I looked between him and her.

Juno sighed, and stretched out in his chair. He eyed me tiredly.

"Do you know how I took over this corporation?"

I groaned.

"At the time, I had just begun working for my father. He had a big endorsement partnership with Boxer Brief, but he was still hot to get any claws he could into the Brief family fortune. He was keen on me to marry into the family."

I looked at Jewely at that, and he caught my glance.

"No, not her. She's a far off branch child, he would never approve of that. But I convinced him, that this company would be an 'in' with the family for me. Not that buying this bloated corpse of a company was enticing to him, so, we merely courted them on false pretenses. Lip service A buy 'tease', if you will."

"..."

"It went well, Capsule Corp was so eager to sell they couldn't tell a fake bid if it hit them in the face. I was wined and dined quite nicely. Meanwhile Jewely here, was about to be married off to her own cousin, but working as an associate in the company in the meantime. We met, and immediately joined forces. I got my father nice and smashed at a party, and got him to sign the deal"

"Is there a point-"

Next thing you know, my father was booted out of our family company for incompetence. I, was placed in his stead. And, then I did the same to Jewely's worthless dad. And we took over together.

I stared on, as patiently as I could.

"The point is, we're thicker than thieves, we're co-patricide conspirators. I saved her from being married to Timber Brief. So, you can shove that divide and conquer strategy straight back up your backside, uncle."

"Cute." I said, thoroughly annoyed,

"Just tell me one thing. That's all I want." I tried... one last time, "Why are you doing this, super star?"

"..." he stared at me intently, but he didn't speak.

I smiled.

"You can't say, while she's here, can you?"

Jewely seemed to get very aggravated at that statement, but I was done.

"Well then, I believe I do know you, boy." I grinned, "A monster playing at being human."

I laughed, this time.

"I suppose a person might find that admirable, as opposed to a regular monster... but as a monster myself, it just seems like you're a bitch."

I cracked my knuckles, and rose from my seat. Waiting for his fury to be poured over me. It was probably too much to hope for that he'd kill me, I'd probably get that space treatment... but I didn't care anymore. Some heady suffering was fine, anything to end this crap.

Juno's smirk was gone, replaced with one a bit more serious. He looked at his woman, and back to me.

Then he exhaled, and leaned deeply back into his chair.

"17... why do you want to know me so badly?"

I cursed my luck... hell was this guy slow to anger for a psychopath.

"I don't."

"That so? Because you seem to be asking a lot of personal questions. Are you interested in me, uncle?"

I spat in his face. His woman moved, but he waved her down. His gaze was as unwavering as his smirk.

"... Or is it because I'm my mother's son?" he smiled brightly, completely unfazed "You know, you were ferocious when we fought last, even if you were powerless... but I couldn't help but notice, you were most passionate, when I was antagonizing 18."

"Stop talking."

His smile...

"Uncle 17, are you, are you in love with my mother?"

That was it. My hands found his neck, and his back found the wall, in an instant. And as we broke through, I noticed, his smile did not fade, even as we crashed, all the way down to the ground. Since it was so resilient, I decided to just remove it manually.

With one hand left on his neck, my other reeled back and barreled into his jaw. I pulled it back again, and brought it into his chest... another to the chest, another to the face... again and again... He brought his arms up in defense, but my fists brushed past them like water, as I pummeled him.

And then, his smile did fade, as blood sprayed against the back of his teeth, his face suddenly got serious, and his eyes very wide.

"Come on, Uncle!" he roared back to me. Then, he just stared back in steely determination, bleeding all over himself...

...And, I hesitated. For a number of reasons, like how exactly I was doing this? … But, it was also a little bit him. I feel as if I really saw him then for once, past all the bullshit. He had his mother's face... in essence, my face, and he was strong willed... it took some courage to egg on someone caving your face in. Probably more than anything else, he was completely fucked in the head... And, that was something I could relate to.

… I could truly recognize him as my nephew in that second,, despite everything...

As if on cue, his woman's foot found my back. I caught a glimpse of her, as I was sent sailing... she was quite livid. Such a guard dog for him, she was... she would die for him...maybe. Well, she was probably going to.

… This game was going to get a lot dirtier before it came to a conclusion, I reckoned. But hell, I was just glad I was somehow getting to play it some more.


	47. Chapter 47: Truly Bad Things

**Truly bad things**

* * *

This wasn't right.

The words repeated in her head, every step of the way.

When that man had appeared, out of the blue. When they had been talking. When... he had started attacking. Nothing about him felt right. He shouldn't be alive. Not after the injuries he received. And, no way in hell, should he be this strong.

Her foot actually had an ache in it, where she had smacked it against him. She felt like she had just struck her leg against a car fender.

It didn't make sense..

Even if he was back to full strength somehow, despite not having his energy core, he still shouldn't be this capable... she had measured that kick to snap him in half. The mere sight of him recovering from it so easily, just bouncing off the ground, and immediately finding his feet, it was ridiculous...

If he was only as strong as he used to be, he should still have been killed.

It had to be a fluke, Jewely told herself. She pounced for him, eager to wipe away the heresy of his existence.

But, she wasn't so lucky. Her hand to hand assault was easily foiled. She tried to cave his jaw in, get in some body shots, but nothing she threw landed. He was adept at smacking away her punches.

In frustration, she tried a round house kick, but was horrified, when he caught her instead.

The horrible feeling of not having control over your own body... she had thought she might never feel that again... but, there she was. Swung around like a merry go round, faster and faster. She soon couldn't see anything, as the speed blurred her line of sight. Nothing but the awful stony expression on his cold face.

It shouldn't be like this.

She kicked at his hands desperately with her free foot, and to her surprise, he suddenly let go.

And sank one of his boots into her mid section with as much force as he was able.

Jewely blacked out as her body was sent barreling through the Capsule Corp building.

17, having dispatched her, turned his attention squarely on Juno.

He was just now stumbling to his feet; blood soaking his chin and the front of his shirt from his earlier beating. It looked as though those injuries were taking their toll. But still, he invited 17, with a hand wave. Curling his fingers in the universal sign for 'bring it'.

17 frowned; such tenacity, even though he was wobbling on his feet. He wondered how much longer it would last. And he felt at that moment a great desire to see that limit. He burst forward to rip the kid apart... but, something odd happened. He stumbled... his energy wasn't coming out...

Something was wrong.

He looked up, just in time to catch Juno taking full advantage. Like a football player, his foot went back... then came forward right into his jaw, with sickening ferocity. And also like a football, 17 fired into the air.

He grunted in agony, but it was frustration more than pain that racked him. His body wasn't doing what he wanted it to. He went to fly, and it faltered, he tried to slow his accent, and he could only flounder like a fish against his momentum. He was fighting gimped!

Juno was on him instantly, and instinctively, 17 raised his arms to blast the brat back with an energy shot... and again, nothing came of it. Juno, with intertwined fists, spiked him like a volleyball, without any harassment. 17 fired into the earth with force, and cratered into it deeply. Helplessly.

17 was filled with pain and frustration, and questions. Why wasn't his body working right? He had the strength to win, he could feel it, but he was going to die trying to figure out how to make it work at this rate. Not to mention, he felt horrible all over for some reason, beyond the light beating Juno had just given him...

Something was really wrong.

"How strong are you, Uncle?" Juno shouted from up above, breaking his thoughts.

He was looking rather proud of himself. Kind of early for that, 17 thought to himself, considering he only got in two lucky hits.

"First, you seem stronger than before, now weaker, it's odd," Juno called down, "So, why don't I help you find out!"

At that statement, Juno formed two large, black colored energy blasts in either hand, then brought them together, to form one. Resulting in a rather large, pulsating projectile. 17 struggled to find his footing.

"You can impress the hell out of me, by surviving this!" he roared, as he let loose the giant orb.

Things were about to go bad.

17 ran as fast as he could, as it was all he could do, too afraid to try another failed bout of struggling to fly or trying blast energy in this scenario. But it was for nothing, the blast was tracking him. It soon came up behind him, and it was all he could do to flip around and shield himself with his arms.

The explosion rang out, with less of a bang, and more of a loud crackling noise. It was a direct hit.

Juno had to smirk at his handiwork. Even if he also raised an eyebrow in wonder at how exactly such a simple attack strategy had gone so well... how could his uncle be so stupid? To not even attempt to raise his barrier? He wondered these thoughts, as he descended into the ice laden crater he had made.

A multitude of frozen structures greeted him within. Some protrusions were erupted dust and water that had been flung up by the explosion and then frozen in place, others water vapor... and perhaps some were bodily fluids and cast offs from the intended target... how painful that must have been, Juno remarked with a smirk.

There was a lot to comb through, but there was no mistaking his victim among the ice structures; the large, 17 shaped one stood out well. With a look of fear frozen solidly on his sorry face, Juno couldn't help but break out in full smile, with a predatory satisfaction.

The cold, cold so frigid it could freeze super beings, it was an incredibly efficient way to kill. It sapped strength out of a body, halted internal workings, and even made the flesh brittle. There was no enduring it, the attack itself endured your defenses. And then it took you, in such a way there was no recovering... even if you did have some miraculous healing ability.

This was the end.

...Or at least, if it were anybody else, the victim would already be dead. But since it was 17, this 17, who had so many surprises tucked inside... it was hard to say. If he was more Cell than 17 now, that meant he had some Frieza in him. That strange alien being who was said to be able to survive anywhere, perhaps an inherent resistance to obscenely cold temperatures was to be expected?

Juno glanced over the frozen figure... he sure seemed pretty dead, with no energy signal to speak of and a complete encasement of ice. But, it didn't hurt to make sure, he thought to himself, as he tensed his fist.

It was going to be over.

He frowned, at his caught arm, and couldn't help but let his eyes get wide, as he raised his eyes to the catcher. The sight was at least deserving of that much, he felt assured. It was quite terrible.

17 gripped arm fist tightly with his own. The ice covering his body was still there... but it had shattered and cracked apart with his movement. In the creases of the ice chunks covering his body though, was torn flesh and blood... his skin was frozen and broken off, but still clung to his body...

The grotesqueness of 17's appearance at that moment could not be overstated.

And then it, for at that moment calling him a he would not do his form justice, brought his other arm back, and fired it at Juno suddenly, who was still frozen himself, only in shock. It landed solidly, in his face.

Juno recovered from the hit easily enough, but grimaced as he noticed how much of 17's blood was deposited on his face from that hit. Luckily, the next one cleared his mind of such squeamishness. And the next punch 17 laid on him, made him start to panic.

He was punching harder and harder, he may soon take his head off at this rate... How could he even see to land a punch, Juno wondered with alarm. One of his eyes was frozen solid in the socket, and other was in pieces! How could he grip his arm so tightly, when his hand was falling apart? And how could he punch so hard, when is body was so damaged?

This was so wrong.

"Hellfire!"

17's half frozen, profusely bleeding corpse body was plowed into the earth with fiery hot energy. Jewely blasted down from the sky, pushing it down, down and down. It lost it's grip on Juno, and was soon lost from sight as well.

Juno quickly stepped aside to avoid burning himself, as Jewely landed beside him.

It was the perfect save, he had to admit. And he was more than glad to be freed. But in shame of needing help, he tried to hide it. And Jewely in her endless understanding for him, she accepted this as well.

"You alright?" she asked, still blasting down.

"Yeah," he answered quickly, turning his attention back to the hole in the ground she was firing into, "... Burn him up."

Jewely smirked sadistically. It was exactly what she wanted to hear. Unlike with the others, she had no qualms whatsoever about killing this one. After all, his very existence gave her cause to worry.

"Hell's Field!"

She cranked up her attack ten fold, and soon, pillars of hellfire were bursting up from all around the battlefield. For a moment, it was a literal hell scape, even more so than the last time she had used this technique.

There would be nothing left.

After significantly scorching the area, she eventually let off, and soon there was nothing but silence, and smoldering holes in the earth, surrounding them. The smell of smoke and ash was suffocating.

"Did that do it?" Jewely asked, pensively.

Juno ran the image of 17's ruined body though his mind... with his many injuries, that had to be enough to finish the job... for now anyway. But, it was still a safe bet he'd eventually be back again. Something would come back, anyway... But she didn't need to know that.

"Yes, I think that's got him." he sighed.

"Are you," Jewely started, looking at him suspiciously, "Are you relieved, or disappointed?"

"Relieved, of course." he took a deep breath, "Though, we still have company."

He pointed across the battlefield, to a blond woman, who had wandered near, but was still keeping a safe distance. A very familiar blond woman, with a rather curious expression on her face. Whilst Juno and Jewely had matching scowls.

But their stares seemed to be more inviting than intended, as it was then that 18 drew near.

She came slowly, cautiously. Obviously, still remembering Juno's earlier threat, that she would be killed if she returned here... but, still she came.

"... Who was that just now?" 18 yelled back, pensively, "Who were you fighting?"

The duo exchanged glances at that comment. That is what she risked death to come here for? What a stupid question, had she truly not recognized her own brother? Or was this some kind of weird trick to get their guard down? She was a little late to help him in any case.

"Have you lost it old woman? That was 17." Jewely growled blasting off for her in attack mode with Juno following close behind.

"That being didn't have 17's energy signature!" she screamed back, "It was Cell's!"

The two stopped in their tracks at that. They had both noticed he 'felt' different during that fight. But that confirmation was still enough to give pause.

"How do you know? Maybe you're just going senile?" Jewely asked.

"Cause I was there to sense the original, the data is in my memory banks, the computer part of my mind, there's no mistaking it!"

"We already knew this," Juno growled.

"I didn't," Jewely growled back to her partner. She turned in place, back to the battlefield they had left, "We need to blast this entire area away, get every piece of him that might have survived that attack!"

"That's ridiculous-"

"Is it?" Jewely scowled at him again, "Or do you just want a chance to fight an ancient monster? Eh, is that it Juno?"

"What are you-"

"I want to know that the hell you're thinking!" she roared, suddenly poking him in the chest.

Juno stared back incredulously. Why was she questioning him so much, and getting so aggressive? How was she defying him so much...

"Just forget about it." he ordered.

"You let him live, even when we found those cells in his body! And you purposefully didn't kill him completely earlier," Jewely glared at him, "And now, he almost killed both of us, and you suddenly want to stop me from blasting away some dirt just to make sure he's dead?"

"I just said to forget about it," he growled, "He's gone, we can be pretty sure about it, don't you think? Just do what I say!"

"What do you want, Juno?" she was almost hysterical now, "You want him to kill us? You want to see Cell rise from hell to end us all? Or, are you just so reckless that you would let that monster arise just to have something else to fight? Some big demon to justify all this blood shed?"

He shook his head in anger. She was somehow not being controlled anymore... had the mind control worn off?

"What the hell are you-"

"It's pretty obvious from your actions, you don't want to solve anything!" she cried, "How are we supposed to shape this world when you keep letting all the people standing in our way live!"

Juno stared back in shock.

"Don't you remember, you're the one who wants to let everybody live!"

"No, I'm the one that's squeamish about killing, a problem you obviously don't have. So why, pray tell, did you let Buu, 18, and 17 escape us? Don't tell me it was for my sake, since you let the only bitch I really want dead walk!"

"Oh god," Juno sighed vehemently, "You know what, fine, I want to fight a little more. There, you happy? Is that such a crime?"

Jewely stared back venomously.

"Of course it is, that's just the kind of sociopath, primitive and destructive vice we're supposed to be trying to rid from this world, and you're embracing it!"

"So what?" he fumed, "Once these ones are dead, that will be it either way. So what if we have a little fun? Hell, it might just be good experience in case of some Frieza like alien threat down the road!"

"We can make full android warriors, stronger than we are, if we ever need protection, there's no need for anybody to be a super human in our new world!" Jewely steamed, "Once we're done with the Z fighters, we're going back to being human. That's the deal."

Juno began laughing maniacally.

"That's the deal Juno." she reiterated.

"You're an idiot." Juno laughed, floating into the air.

"... How dare you!" she fumed.

"How dare you not appreciate this? How could you ever give it up? Did I make you retarded when I played around with your head?"

".." Jewely stared back, mouth agape, frozen with shock at such an insult.

Juno continued giggling, as he floated playfully in the air.

"This power is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"And you're drunk on it," 18 sighed, recognizing the signs all too well.

"How can you say that? Don't you see, that I get it now?" Juno exclaimed, a wildness to his voice, "Do you know, mom, I actually do forgive you for never being around when I was little. Do you know why?"

".." 18 stared back speechlessly at him for a moment, not knowing how to respond.

"I forgive you, because I understand, just flying through the air, right now, I perfectly understand you and your kind." he grinned ominously, "People like this, we're on a different level, us people with power. Compared to us, everyone else is just ants."

"Juno!" Jewely exclaimed.

"That's not true!"

"Shut up." Juno sighed, floating through the air, languishing, "How do you deny something so blatantly true, without smacking your teeth out from the sheer weight of the hypocrisy? Cause I got to tell you, it's nearly impossible for me!"

He turned to face her, a crazy look on his face nailed home the legitimacy of the threat.

"Oh don't be afraid, like I said, I truly do forgive you," Juno smirked, "Even now, feeling all this power flowing through me, I can feel myself caring less and less about anyone who isn't me! Oh, how I judged you people far too harshly!"

"... It may have been true at one time, for some of us," 18 said, slowly, "But that isn't the way it was. You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Juno, stop talking," Jewely seethed, trembling with rage.

"You know mom, I remember the story of how your old lover Krillin wished the bombs out of you and your brother, and that's how he won your heart," he droned on, "And how, he initially tried to wish you two back into normal humans. Mother, I have to ask, at that time, didn't you want to run up and snap his little neck before he could take it away?"

"No I didn't." 18 stared back.

"That's probably a lie," Juno smiled warmly, "But at least, don't tell me a bolt of fear didn't run down your back, when you thought you might be normal again. Please pay me that respect at least."

She was silent.

"You know, he was one who knew what it was like, too, you know?" He smiled even brighter, "He knew every bit how amazing this was. Didn't you ever wonder, how could he have ever loved you, if he wanted to take it away?"

"You have no clue what you're talking about." 18 sighed, shaking her head.

"You've completely lost yourself, Juno!" Jewely screeched, "We should have never turned this way!"

That was quite the statement to Juno. It seemed to hit him hard. He stared at her intensely at that, before he spoke again.

"You know, I remember, at one of the reunions," Juno started, listlessly, "One of the ones after that incident, when Timber and gang got banned, after Goku took on full chaperone duties. I showed up to one just for the hell of it..."

He paused.

"He was telling all the kids stories about how he beat Frieza and saved the galaxy. He got to the part where they wished everyone killed by Frieza and his men back, and I decided to ask a question. Keep in mind, I was pretty jaded by then, you know."

He paused again.

"I asked him, if the wish was to bring back everyone killed by Frieza and his men, and if the dragon balls will bring back anyone killed up to a year in advance... and if Frieza and his men were genocidal, planet destroyers..."

He smiled.

"Then how many billions upon billions of people he would figure that wish brought back, just to suffocate in deep space?"

18 frowned.

" Know what he said? He scratched his dumb, no fore thought having head, and said, 'I'm sure King Kai did something about them'."

He turned to Jewely.

"I'd rather die a million times, and kill a billion innocents, then ever in my existence be helpless again. So, go be human if you want, even spurn me for giving you this gift if you want, but you should remember; even the best one of these freaks was a guy who inadvertently horribly murdered at least a billion people. And with that in mind, wonder if it really was so good, living at their whims?"

Jewely stared at the ground, shivering with rage. 18 stared back, at a loss for her son's proclamation.

There really was no hope.

"... I'm, " Jewely started, raging, "I'm tearing up that field. And if you try and stop me, I'll kill you too."

"Oh for crying out loud," Juno seethed,

He created a small black sphere suddenly, and flung it towards the burned field. Sill smoldering and smoking from Jewely's earlier attack, the area was hot. Very hot. The smoke spewing out of large crevices even suggested their was magma beneath the surface. For such extreme heat, to be met with an extreme temperature from the opposite end of the spectrum, it caused quite a reaction.

As soon as Juno's attack hit, the area exploded. Bits of rock and dirt fired away like bullets. While large pieces of earth were upended like, like whales leaping out of the ocean. While dust and smoke kicked up high into the sky.

"Happy?" Juno asked his partner, turning to her, as the commotion died down.

It was a silly question. If anything, she was angrier with him. It was hard to deny, a rift had opened between them...

"No, this isn't enough." she said, stepping forward.

She created a giant magma ball in her hands, and stepped towards the battlefield. She paused for a moment, and looked to see his expression before she threw it. Though Juno already had his poker face back in place, she could swear she sensed a hint of displeasure. Without further delay, and with anger, she flung the orb deep into the center of the bomb site.

It was quite filled with boiling hot heat at that. In fact, after the explosion, the area was nothing but a lake of lava.

There was not much chance anything could survive that...

"Well then," Juno sighed, bitterly, "I suppose we might as well finish up everything."

He turned to 18 at that. Jewely soon caught his drift, and joined him in facing off with her. A menacing glare in her eyes suggested she found this transition very agreeable. The two had reconnoitered rather quickly.

18 sighed. She had been so worried about Cell, she had forgotten about the threat these two posed. She had inadvertently gotten herself into a bad position... But, that was fine. After all, that was the reason she had come here in the first place.

They were going to die.

At least one of them. She would take at least one of them with her, she desperately promised herself. She almost believed it, too, as they came for her. They were so quick, before she knew it, a hand wrapped across her throat, and then the ground opened up beneath her, and then... she was suddenly released... what was happening?

Something horrendous had unearthed itself.

Charred and blackened flesh, exposed bone and sinew, empty eye sockets, teeth, teeth showing because the lips covering them had burned away. A grotesque abomination... it took a while for it to sink in... it was 17.

His horrible visage was almost too much to stomach. No matter how you looked at it, he was a corpse. But he was standing, and though it was labored, he was breathing. He couldn't possibly be alive, and yet he was.

For a horrible moment, they each wondered if he would attack. A horrifying thought, not because they feared the danger per say, more, that it might touch them, with it's devastated flesh.

Instead, with great and pained effort, the corpse reeled back it's head, and released a blood curdling scream, loud enough to hurt their ears.

Then the corpse exploded, though not in fire. It exploded with ballooning tufts of dark green flesh. A purple substance blasted out of him with it, and they were all sprinkled by it.

"What the hell is he!" Jewely screeched.

She was the only one of them who voiced her concern, but her apprehension was universally felt. As they stared at the quivering, squirming mass of pulsating, green and shapeless flesh, sitting atop a pair of legs, unease was the only sane response.

"I'm not waiting to see what comes out!" Jewely screamed, placing her hands together, "Hell's fire!"

A pillar of fire burst forward from her hands, and engulfed the creature.

This time, Juno didn't seem dismayed at her gambit. And even 18 had no interest in seeing what became of the monstrosity. Cell or her brother? The risk was too great, let it die, she preferred that.

And for a moment, it seemed that's exactly what happened. Until, a loud inhuman screech emanated from inside the fire wave. Followed quickly, by a large bubble forming within the wave of fire energy. As it overcame the flames, they could see a dark purple energy... and then in the next second, the purple energy quickly expanded, stamping out the flames, and forcefully smacking into each of them as it expanded spherically.

18 was flung backwards, and landed harshly in the dirt, bouncing off of rock and molten dirt. Jewely was bashed back, breaking up the ground to slow her momentum, while Juno had been flung into the air. They all recovered as quickly as they could, and peered intently into the glowering purple barrier.

In the middle of the barrier, was that lump of flesh on two legs. And in the middle of that lump of flesh on two legs, was a large face. A face with odd, yet familiar horns coming off of it.

He screamed again, in it's inhuman earsplitting tone.

"What the hell is that?" Jewely seethed out again. But for once, someone could answer her.

"Don't you know?" 18 said, in a defeated, horrified tone, "That is Cell's face."

Jewely, with a horrified expression, looked between them for a second. She tried to embrace skepticism, but she couldn't dismiss 18's comment. Not when she knew the woman had first hand knowledge.

"Juno, we have to kill that thing now!"

"We're not doing anything while that barrier is up, so just cool your jets," he waved her off dismissively.

He seemed, entertained by what was happening. And he was no longer going to bother hiding such feelings, it seemed. Jewely was seriously beginning to question her loyalties at that point.

But Juno couldn't be bothered to notice. Too busy admiring the situation, he even glided right up to the edge of the energy field. Staring inside intently... he was enthralled.

18 grimaced, reminded of Vegeta when he had dismissed Cell to come get her so long ago, eager to see an even greater opponent... Juno was the same, just looking for a way to please his ego.

18 had to ask herself, how did a son of her's turn out like that?

Without warning, the barrier suddenly exploded. Juno shielded himself, while the others guarded their eyes from the bright light. All were pensive to see the results of that creature's metamorphosis... but, as the light cleared, it was rather underwhelming.

It was just 17.

He looked in a bad way, though. His arms were wrapped around his stomach. Nothing but charred and raggedy pants clothing him. He seemed wobbly on his feet, and his expression was ghastly. He did not look well. But, he was still himself... or so it seemed.

He suddenly puked, a torrent of purple fluid, emptying his guts. He then stumbled forward, and fell to his knees, gasping in agony. He gripped his head in one of his hands, the other still tightly pressed against his guts.

He seemed to be in great pain. As they watched, he started to produce a different kind of worry in his audience... not of what he would do no longer, but more of what exactly was wrong with him...

The fingers he had pressed against his skull fidgeted, and then tightly pressed in. Blood soon flowed down his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Juno seethed, hovering forward.

It seemed as though Juno was back to his old self. He approached the creature that had worried him so much, only a while ago, with an assuredness about himself.

"You look so terrible," he said as he neared, "Why don't you just give in already and let the real bad ass out to play?"

He kicked him in the side at that.

17's body flew through the air, and tumbled a short ways away. Juno slowly strolled after him.

"You're barely there anyway, Uncle," he continued, "Just slip away already, and let me have a real fight, with the superior being you're harboring in that worthless little body of yours!"

Juno got up to kick him again, but instead, 17 suddenly leaped towards him, his fist poised back to strike.

Juno smiled derisively at the piddling effort, and brought up his arm to catch the punch.

But, suddenly, 17's arm exploded to the size of a tree trunk, with massive muscle. Juno barely had time to widen his eyes in shock, before the monstrous arm crashed into him, and fired him into the horizon.

"You mother fucker!" Jewely roared at the top of her lungs, bursting forward.

Apparently, she wasn't as done with her boyfriend as she thought... or maybe, it was more she was just horrified of this man.

17 brought his hands to his center, as she closed in, and suddenly his entire body exploded with muscle. He towered nine feet into the air, and was bigger around than a large tree trunk.

Jewely froze in her tracks, as a blue energy wave with an awe inspiring circumference poured out towards her with shocking speed...

She wasn't going to be able to stop it, she realized in terror.

The blue bolt roared across the battlefield, destroying everything in it's wake, unabated.

But, it was without a victim.

"Mars?" Jewely exclaimed in shock at her rescuer, who had teleported her out of harm's way.

"... Hey." the kid sighed, uncomfortably.

He had been content to watch up until now. But, when he had noticed Jewely's peril, he had acted instinctively. And without thought. He had saved her life, but she was the enemy now, he knew that.. It was his body that didn't get that.

"I thought you were dead!" she yelled, suddenly hugging him, "I'm sorry!"

She was crying, he realized.

Who was the real bad guy here? Mars wondered, turning to the musclebound monstrosity.

Blood was dripping down it's face, from the five self inflicted wounds on it's head. It's left eye was completely red, from the blood dripping into it. His other eye, was more unsettling. Twitching wildly in the socket, it looked like he was having a stroke, but his stance was solid. Mars frowned.

"So 17, are you our greatest ally after all, eh?" he shouted sarcastically, remembering Goku's words.

The creature raised it's chin, and in a low growl, uttered one phrase.

"Let's play."

At that, 17 suddenly shrunk back to normal size... and then grew four more arms. Mars stared on, mesmerized, as he then positioned these six arms intricately before himself. But he wasn't done yet, the beast's body then suddenly sprouted a dozen new eyeballs all over itself.

Mars began to be unnerved.

"No way..." he seethed, noticed 17's fingers were outstretched and splayed to make several little triangles.

"Run Jewely!"

He roughly shoved her away, as a large square hole appeared in the ground just beyond them. Then several more appeared. Mars dodged as wildly as he could. It was pretty clear, 17 was trying to kill them, both of them.

18 charged ahead. She wasn't sure what was going on. Had he mistaken Mars for a traitor, or had he lost it? She decided it was worth the risk to find out... he was her brother after all.

"What are you doing 17, Mars isn't the enemy, and I'm not sure Jewely is eith-"

She was silenced, from a deep square indention in her mid section. The pain was enormous, though not lethal. She fell out of the sky like a zapped fly, and 17 turned his attention back to his fleeing victims.

"Die.." he groaned, in a hate filled tone.

There couldn't be any mistake... he had lost it.

Soon, Jewely was hit. Once, twice, thrice, and embedded into the earth. Then, he turned his full attention on Mars. But something suddenly went wrong for him.

The destructo disc singed off behind him... he turned slowly to 18, who was sprawled on the ground; still nursing her wound, and staring at him intently.

A red, diagonal line formed across his body. A couple of his arms that had been held perpendicular to that line then suddenly fell off. Then, his entire top half above the line... began to slide... only to stop suddenly, with about 5 inches of flesh overlap on either side. It stayed this way...

He looked at 18 intently.

"Have I been leaving you out? Sorry." he said, in a deep dark voice.

And with that, his remaining arms stretched our for her, like snakes.

18 leapt into the air, and fired off disc after disc. But for every arm she lopped off, another took it's place

Again and again, she tried, but in moments, she was over taken. A hand from 17, stretched out almost a hundred yards, had found her neck. Before she could even think to do something else, she was catapulted across the sky, and nailed into the earth on the other side of the battlefield.

A large blast of energy burst forward, but 17 smacked it away, without even trying. And turned his attention on who threw it.

Mars. He was the last one standing.

"Why don't you try hitting a man, for once." he growled.

17 leaned back slowly, then fired a stretching leg out at the kid so fast, he was hit before he could even react.

As it caught him, Mars realized two things very clearly. He was a six figure power level man, fighting in an 8 figure battle... and that he hadn't remembered to get fully healed from his fight from this morning yet. As his body bounced across the wasteland, he focused all his energy on not letting himself come apart.

17 frowned, as several more arms sprout of from his body, putting the total number of appendages into the teens..

"All of you, get back here," he growled, sending his arms snaking out for them. All of them.

It would appear, beyond just losing his reasoning, he was also out for blood, not just victory.

A small black orb caught a clump of those arms that were headed for Jewely. Freezing them instantly. The ice traced the arms back to the source, but just as they about to freeze 17's body, he abruptly lopped them off. He stared angrily at his offender, as his other arms reeled back in.

"What do I call you, eh?" Juno called down, brashly, "You're certainly not 17 anymore."

"It's the annoying one," it grinned to itself, "I have something for you."

"First, I have something for you," Juno smiled, "Heaven's arrow."

In a simple motion, he touched a finger to his tongue, and then flicked his finger at 17. A single droplet of liquid flew in his direction. And in an instant, as it traveled the distance between the two, it formed into a massive, multi pronged ice arrow.

17 took a deep breath, and belched up a blast of fiery energy that dissolved it instantly.

Juno smiled again, pleasantly, then touched all eight of his fingers to his mouth.

17 leapt high into the air, as the eight pillars smacked into the earth below, and spread a layer of ice that nearly engulfed 18, Mars, and Jewely in it's scourge.

"I only have to hit you once, and it's over!" Juno called out.

"I have something for you!" it bellowed back.

Juno pulled a small bottle off his belt, as 17 began to fly towards him. He loosened the top, and then whipped the bottle in 17's direction.

In half a second, a wall of ice that could flatten a city flew at 17, every bit of it absolutely covered in razor sharp prongs.

Juno couldn't see 17 beyond the ice, but he was rather convinced there was no way of evading an attack of this magnitude. He was finished.

A loud explosion rang out, as a giant smacked through the wall of ice with little effort.

Juno seethed in disbelief... it was an Oozaru, a saiyan's transformed form, a giant gorilla monster!

He looked closely... the thick fur, ice had formed on the outside, but it wasn't sinking though... that was impossible... he had found a form that made him uniquely resistant to the cold!

Not only was he huge, and thus much harder to freeze solid, he was insulated...

In his shock, he failed to notice the building sized arm swipe at him. He smacked against the ground with brutal speed, this one hurt even more than the punch from earlier. Unfortunately he wouldn't have as long to recover, he realized, as the Oozaru came down on him, it's mouth already glowing with accumulated energy.

Juno put his fingers to his mouth, and bit down. Hard.

As the oozaru bore down on him, it stopped, and began to struggle. It swiped at the air in front of it, and roared in fury. But, it couldn't stop the multitude of tiny little red needles firing upward at it. They pierced it's body, and froze it's insides. There was nothing it could do... but release it's mouthful of energy at it's antagonizer. Which turned out to be good enough.

The explosion rang out quite loudly over the barren tundra. So did the loud crash of Oozaru's body smashing into the frozen ground. It pitched and moaned, growled and whined, as it rocked back and forth on the frigid wastes, nursing it's tortured body.

Juno slowly opened his eyes, and was shocked... he had been rescued.

Jewely was beside him, employing her barrier. She, had saved him, yet again.

Juno frowned, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I thought you hated me?" he asked.

The brainwashing he had performed on her had long worn off. This didn't make sense.

"Like it or not, we're in this together." she answered, curtly, "Plus, I'm the only one that gets to kill you, you bastard."

Juno was astonished for once. Perhaps the first time in his adult life. That threat on his life, the insult. What she had said, that didn't come from the mind washing. And it wasn't from the mindless infatuation she had held for him before that either. This was more real. And, it was moving to him.

"Maybe, I'll kill you first." he said.

"You can try," she growled, "But you'd fail."

He smiled deeply.

"Want to help me kill this freak?" he asked, pleasantly.

"Very much so." she said.

When they surfaced from beneath the ice, the monkey was still rolling in pain. It was hard to say what exactly it was now. 17? Cell? Some twisted abomination, mixed up with all the DNA Cell had contained. Whatever it was, it lacked cognizance, and that would be it's undoing..

Juno raised his bleeding fingers, and sent more needles into it's body. It greeted the attack with a mighty roar. Jewely stepped in, and with both hands outstretched, covered the beast in a blazing inferno. It roared at a much higher pitch, more of bewildered screech now.

"I'll freeze his insides, you cook his outsides." Juno mocked, "And eventually, when the fire meets the ice-"

"He'll crack like a dinner plate." she finished, "So let's get on with it, he's giving me a migraine with all this wailing."

"With gusto," Juno agreed, stepping up his attack. The Oozaru screeched again, and tried to bat them with it's arm. Only, they both turned on the appendage and shattered it before it ever reached them. They then continued to finish off the rest of him.

Meanwhile, well off to the side, the others were recovering. 18 had picked herself up, and had already located Mars. She stooped over him, and offered him her last senzu bean. For once, the kid didn't try to refuse it. He gobbled it eagerly. And, as he was brought back to 100%, he leapt to his feet with vigor... even if there was nothing to do.

They both watched in silence as the giant monkey was roasted alive. For a spell, anyway.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked, "He is your brother."

"I don't know what that was," she sighed, "But it wasn't my brother."

"I believe you're right," Mars nodded, "But, what happens once that thing is dead?"

18 stared forward. She knew what he meant. Would it be them versus those two again? And if so, and the enemy of my enemy was my friend, shouldn't they think about helping it? The thing that used to be 17?

She was sure that was what Mars was getting at. But she couldn't bring herself to consider it. And, she was sure he couldn't really do that either.

She turned to Mars. He had saved Jewely earlier. He still loved those two, she knew. And despite herself, despite readying herself to do it, she still didn't want to see her son die. It was useless talking about it. She could fight them, but she couldn't stab them in the back while they were fighting what was a mutual enemy. They couldn't do anything right now but watch, even if they might be watching their last chance slip away...

At least it didn't take long. Eventually, the lumbering beast stopped moving. Stopped screaming. Stopped everything. It was soon just charred and shattered flesh. Juno kept freezing it, and then Jewely would shatter it, until was nothing but a mound of dust. Juno then froze it all, all that was left, solidly encased in ice.

Then he picked it up; the giant ball of frozen ash, and tossed it into the sky. Jewely stepped forward, holding up an arm.

"Wait a minute," Juno sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I think it would be more fitting, if he died by his own attack."

She shrugged, and held back. So Juno stepped forward and raised a hand. He made a clear image of the man in his head, the way he used to be. Not after his freakish deformation. The android prophesied to destroy the world and kill the Z fighters. That man. He had so nearly made good, Juno thought, as he prepared his blast.

"Power Blitz."

The one technique the man could truly claim as his own, a rather average explosive orb attack. But, it was his own. The orb fired up, and caught the clump of ice within seconds. It was absorbed into it, and a pretty explosion filled the sky.

A fine, viking funeral, it was.

17, was now truly, truly gone.

A long silence followed, but eventually, the real world had to be acknowledged. They put it off as long as they could, but eventually, Juno and Jewely had to turn to face their company.

Mars greeted them with a tough look. Arms folded, and an expression that read as 'what now?'. While 18 sported a more demure look. A hopeful expression that made Juno sick to his stomach.

"... They think it's over," he smirked, "Like we'll all be buddy buddy now, just because we fought together. Can you believe that?"

"Why can't we?" Jewely asked.

"..." Juno stared blank faced, "Because this is not something you can stop once it's half finished, obviously. Like it or not, we are dedicated."

"Why?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Because we killed a bunch of people." he growled.

"Then we'll wish them back." she smiled.

"Then they'll kill us!" Juno seethed.

"I'd like to see them try," Jewely smiled, wrapping and arm around his shoulder suddenly, throwing him off guard, "We're much too strong for that."

She was smiling rather brightly.

"We had a purpose, you remember."

"I think we've satisfied it."

"The point was to get rid of those morons-"

"No it wasn't." she shook her head, "You just wanted to kill them, you just wanted to fight, and I was just naïve. But haven't you had enough killing now? I know this was your dream, to be the hero. Well you're the hero now, aren't you? So don't ruin it."

Juno frowned. He was taken quite aback by that statement. She was really capable under her own strength, he suddenly realized, as if for the first time.

"What's the point of continuing, think about it," she said, putting him in a head lock suddenly, "You said yourself, all there was left to do was kill a couple more, and then an eternity of boredom... doesn't resetting it sound more exciting!"

Juno frowned, the effects of the brain washing had worn off, he forgot how annoying she used to be, how aggressive, as she lightly choked him.

The little red headed girl, that was so head strong and proper, who use to lead them all around and stand up for them when the bullies came... it was someone he hadn't seen in quite a while...

"Besides, if you don't go along with it, I really will kill you," she said grinning, "Stupid you, gave me the stronger core, remember?"

Juno sighed... and stared at Mars. He wanted to fight more, lots more...

"Let go!" he groaned pulling away from her, he rubbed his neck, "... do you even know why I gave you the stronger core?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because at the time, it was all we had, and I needed insurance in case Beta fucked us," he growled, "And I wanted to see if the design would work, before I tried it on myself."

"So?"

"I used you like a guinea pig," Juno frowned.

He looked over to Mars and 18.

"I ripped Piccolo in half. I butchered Boxer's family. And I had you murder several other families." he turned back to her, "I indirectly had several families killed with the riots."

Jewely sighed vehemently, and looked him right in the eye.

"So?"

Juno seethed at the comment. How could she be so flippant?

"So, there is no going back for me. If you're with me, we continue, if you're against me, let's finish this right now. You certainly have good reason to hate me, after all. Let us fight it out!"

Juno was filled with passion, he was absolutely serious.

"No, no on both accounts."

And with that abrupt statement, Jewely turned and waved to the others, as if to start a peace offering. Juno frowned, as Mars smirked slightly. 18 smiled too. They both believed it. It was if he was being dragged back to the good side by this woman...

... Was that inherently bad?

Juno began to wonder, could this really work, or was Jewely just fooling herself? Was she just fooling him? How could she possibly forgive him? He didn't know, he just knew, something in him kind of wanted this.

Jewely turned back to him and smiled brightly. So damn brightly, he felt like he was staring into the sun...

This, couldn't be possible...

Her hand was outstretched to him... and despite himself, he reached for it.

The force of the punch on his face was devastating, in fact, after his head bounced off the icy dirt, he even blacked out.

As he came to, he caught sight of Jewely struggling with, and then being bashed into the earth by a man in black.

This man, then turned, and began walking towards him at that. And as he stooped down to him, Juno could finally make out his face.

"17," he said weakly, still on the precipice of consciousness.

Brief images of dismembered arms flashed through Juno's head... they hadn't gotten all of him.

It raised up it's hand in front of itself as the word left Juno's lips. For a second, he thought it was like a child raising his hand at attendance... but, as an energy orb formed, he guessed the true intent of the gesture...

He smirked. All this time, he thought he had crafted himself into the perfect monster. A man without attachments, nor a conscious. Not even real emotion, just a dull malice for the world around him. But in the end, the natural monster was always superior. This freak, this genetic monstrosity, this was definitely the superior bad guy. He would take his hat off to it, if he could move. It's lack of hesitance, it's cold expression. It's eyes were slightly alight, yet so cold. So, detached.

A born killer. How admirable.

How could he complain, dieing to something so given to the practice?

And he wouldn't have too, if that's what actually happened.

Jewely jumped from the earth, and drove her arm through the creature's chest.

He saw every bit of the creature's expression as this happened. It's eyes, slowly moved off of him, and to the side, as his head rotated to Jewely. This action wasn't panicked, or rushed, it was methodical and swift.

No wonder, she was so caught off guard, when he came back on her, and drove his own arm through her chest.

… That wasn't right, that wasn't supposed to happen... not now, not anymore...

The look on her face then, would be chiseled in Juno's mind forever...

"That is incorrect!" he screamed, fumbling against his off set bearings.

It took all his energy just to get onto his hands and knees.

By the time he looked up again, the beast was over him.

He looked up, with pure hatred.

"I'm right here you worthless trash," he outstretched his arms, "Are you so stupid, you don't know who you're supposed to be fighting!"

He was crying, he realized, as his vision blurred.

He couldn't make out it's face no longer, but he did see it's hand go back in stabbing motion.

… Would he see Jewely on the other side? Of course not, even the gods couldn't be that cruel... to sink her as low as they would sink him...

And yet, even knowing that, he was prepared to die.

But, again, it was not his fate.

18, like a torpedo, hit into the beast with full force, landing both feet squarely to the side of his jaw. It probably couldn't sense her, as the attack caught him completely off guard. His body fired off, and 18 chased after it, Mars following quickly behind.

Juno slumped over at that, sitting on his legs.

It was not relief that over took him. He was empty, even emptier than before.

But his eyes settled on Jewely, and he noticed... she was still breathing.

There was no time for anything else right now...

He clambered forth, suddenly his bearings were back. Fitting, now that it didn't matter anymore...

He rushed over to her and pulled her into his lap. Blood was flowing freely from the gaping wound, and her mouth. She was fading fast.

He felt his face, it suddenly felt like it was burning. And he realized, as he looked at her face, which showed a faint pinch of concern as it was draining and as he brought it close to his, that his face was twisted in a furious scowl.

He softened it, with some effort.

"Juno... don't do it," she gasped out weakly.

He stared back, not saying anything.

"... it's not worth it... can't you see that?"

He knew what she meant intimately. But...

"Jewely ... I'm sorry, you ever had to meet someone as despicable as me,"

"... You're not bad... just choose to be good, Juno!"

She stared up at him intensely, tears in her eyes, and a powerful expression on her face, as the last bits of life poured out of her.

There was no saying no to this.

He swallowed hard, and nodded. He nodded vigorously. And he wept like a baby as he watched her eyes go blank, and her face falter... and finally, her body go limp.

He sobbed, loudly at that. All the hate, all the sorrow, all of it came to the surface...

"Jewely..." he gasped, losing all his emotions, "There's no such thing as good... not in this world..."

He sobbed a bit more, but soon he became silent.

Deadly silent.

He straightened up at that... and abandoned all his humanity.


	48. Chapter 48: Bad Dreams

**Bad Dreams**

* * *

He was in hell.

That was all he could think of it.

Fear of death... 17 had spent a good amount of his life dancing around that. It wasn't as though he thought himself immune to it, merely, he had decided to avoid thinking about it at all. He had embraced recklessness with a passion, it had been his credo to not take anything seriously. And that had worked out for him, in his early years at least. But things had gotten awfully serious now, just the same.

And this, this took the cake.

The cloying, suffocating atmosphere, the ungodly noise... all the torments he had barely remembered from his earlier fever dream had come rushing back in full. He knew now, it had not been a dream.

There was something really, really wrong with his body.

He felt like a boxer in the ring, his head already caved in, punch drunk to point of near unconsciousness. His senses all cloyed and hampered to near non existence. It was as if blood was pouring into his eyes, blinding him, making him see nothing but red. His ears were ringing at a deafening pitch, and all he could taste or smell was bile. All of his senses were disrupted in one way or another, and he was ready to go down.

But, he couldn't even do that. In keeping with the boxing metaphor, it was as if his entire corner team had apparently jumped into the ring, and were steering him like a marionette. He wasn't in control of his body; his arms and legs moved on their own, almost. And, not voices, but feelings roared in his skull... thoughts and ideas that were not his own, but somehow guided his movements, and all he could do was struggle with all his might just to keep up. The emotions. Rage, anger, hate... malice. Such thoughts had touched on his mind many times in his life, but this was different. The ideas had taken form, they had substance, and influence. They were sentient forms taken root in his mind, more than simple feelings anymore. He was lost in his own head, fighting it wasn't even an option. He was a man stuck in the current of a raging river; his only goal was not to drown. He was too busy with that to do anything else...

Other than to feel deep misery.

It was horrible... it was less than being alive, the way he was in this moment. He was without his free will, but still aware enough to realize it. It felt so wrong.

All he wanted right now, to the point he couldn't even remember wanting anything else, was for this to stop. To have it back to before, even for a moment. Just one measly moment.

And then, before he knew it, as if the angels had descended from heaven just for him, as if god had heard his screams and torn through the heavens... he got exactly that.

The pounding, the blood soaked blackness, and the horrendous red visions, they all vanished in an instant, with a suddenness that would make you question if they were ever there in the first place...

… He was somewhere else now... and he had no idea how he had got there, only... who had brought him... It was all thanks... it was all because... of one person.

… It was her.

She had walked into the room, into the room, the little room that felt so nostalgic to him, and so removed from what had just been happening... she had walked into the room with so little hesitance and with such a boisterous attitude that it completely commanded his attention, despite himself.

It was the kind of thing that would annoy you to hell and back, and it did, and it didn't... for him.

Her little face coiled up in a big confident grin, and she waltzed in further.

The dull, sparsely lit little room left little distance between them. It took her a mere couple steps and she was upon him.

The two children exchanged glances and, she leaned up on the side of his bed post.

She spoke up at that point, in a condescending tone.

"Are you just going to lay around all day, little baby?"

They exchanged looks again at that, at the reference of an argument between them that was nearly as old as their acquaintanceship. And then he groaned loudly.

"... Don't call me a baby. We're the same age." he groaned, weakly.

"But, I was born first, that makes you the baby!"

He frowned.

"Just go away..."

She rolled her eyes in response, and moved a little closer. But, less antagonistically, as she sensed his sensitivity. She lazily dropped to her knees, by his bedside, and began tentatively poking his arm.

Such a weird thing to do... it hurt, but at the same time, it was an act of... concern...

"That hurts, idiot." he complained.

"How much?" she asked gruffly, or at least, attempted to sound so.

Despite her tough words, there was concern in her eyes, he knew...

"It hurts enough, so stop it!"

And she did stop, but began absently tracing the dark purple splotches instead.

"... Just go away, I want to be left alone."

"... You know, if you just kept your head down, you wouldn't get beat up so much."

The statement was almost said rhetorically. Her face was so impassive, she expected no answer.

"Sis, don't you get it?" he asked, tiredly, "You let them walk on you, you become a sidewalk."

"More like you fight back, and they literally walk on you."

They stared at each other at that, for a long while.

"Go away already." he sighed, turning away.

She ignored him, and continued tracing his bruises...

"... I got them back, you know?"

There was no response to this, but he turned to glare at her again. She didn't return it, instead, she stared intently at his arm, avoiding his gaze.

"... Who told you to do that!" he suddenly yelled, suddenly smacking her hand away in a rage.

Her face roiled up in shock at his sudden explosion, but soon, she caught herself, and returned his fire.  
"Being a girl doesn't mean I'm useless!" she screamed, "You make us both look bad, getting beat up all the time! I had to do something!"

They stared daggers at each other, almost ready to fight.

But, before it could escalate further, he suddenly ended it. He growled vehemently and waved her off.

"Go the hell away, I don't want you around me!"

He rolled so his back was to her at that, and said nothing else.

She stared on, for a moment, and did nothing.

And at that, he bristled with rage. Even with all that, she wouldn't leave him alone? He couldn't stand it. He didn't want her around right now... he didn't want anyone around him right now! But especially not her!

After a moment, he shot back, rolling back to face her with every intent to scream at her this time... but instead, his sudden movement found him colliding forehead to forehead with her.

They both collapsed and whined in agony at that, slowly rolling around on the bed. Each grasping their head in pain.

"Are you an idiot?" she growled, massaging her nose.

She said this, but she was carefully examining his bruised face, looking to see if she had caused him another mark. Her arm reached out towards him, as if to help.

"What the hell are you doing!" he exclaimed, smacking her arm away again.

She stared at him, somewhat absently.

"What? You're the one who headbutted me!"

"Why were you there to butt heads with? !" he growled out vehemently, at her, who was lying beside him in his bed.

She shrugged.

"Get the hell out of here!" he yelled.

She turned away from him at that with a growl, and, for second, it seemed she finally would go... but instead, she suddenly laid back, bringing her arms around to the back of her head … while still in his bed.

"... You're really not going to go away, are you?" he growled, threateningly "I'm going to have to throw you out."

"... If you can manage it," she said slowly staring at the ceiling, "I say go ahead."

He growled, slamming his head backwards, into his cushion.

"You're a big talker aren't you, sis? When I'm laid up like this."

He sneered and growled, making every effort to show off his disdain, without actually doing anything.

… Pretty soon, he tired of it and began staring at the ceiling too.

…

"... Why do you keep trying to avoid me?" she suddenly asked.

He glanced at her as she said it. What a bold thing to ask, he was literally left speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say at all.

"I want to help you. Why's that so wrong? What's changed?"

He stared on. It wasn't that simple...

"We're the only ones who have each other backs. We shouldn't fight each other..." she turned to him with a defiant glare, "We should fight everyone else!"

He regarded this statement carefully. He looked towards her, then back to the ceiling.

… She was ignoring the obvious... they were getting older, they couldn't keep relying on each other like this, it was unnatural for siblings to be this close...

She was being... annoying.

"Just put on a dress and act like a girl already."

She punched him right in the face at that, and without missing a beat, he slogged her one back.

Before they they knew it, they were both rolling around and beating into each other. Tirelessly, and desperately, they continued this struggle until both of them were completely out of breath.

He drew himself up to a sitting position, even as he gasped at the air.

"... You are such a stupid girl..." he gasped.

"... And you're such an idiot baby!" she exclaimed back.

He laughed at that, and she growled back at him. But the fact that in his beat up condition, she hadn't completely wiped him in that scuffle, told him she was placating him quite a bit. No matter how angry she pretended to be...

"Hey sis,"

"What, you ass?"

He smiled, as she sat up to face him. Still milking a hateful expression.

"They are going to lay into me even worse for having my sister fight my battles for me," he sighed.

She was quiet. Her face marred with disappointment.

"... So, I suppose we should go ahead and lay into them some more ourselves first then, eh?"

He smiled at her, as relief alighted her face, and she suddenly laughed.

"Just stick around me baby bro, I'll keep you safe."

"Never mind that," he growled, "I'll put you to work and have you kick the asses of the chumps too weak for me to bother with."

"I'm just going to kick your ass." she answered scooting up to him and playfully grabbing his neck.

"That'll be the day that you die."

"Yeah right, you'd never be able to kill me!" she laughed jumping to her knees, hands still around his neck, "If I ever died, you would cry like a baby! And you'd be so sad, you'd probably kill yourself!"

He stared up at her.

… She was right.

The tears began to spill from his eyes.

"17!" she coughed, blood leaking from the sides of her mouth.

17 seized up, as if rejecting the sight, he even jumped in his skin... as he traced his arm... to the hole in her chest... that it was still embedded into...

"No..."

It was all he could manage, as his skin began to crawl and his blood ran cold as ice water in his veins...

What the hell was going on? What the hell was happening!

This, this didn't feel like just a dream anymore...


	49. Chapter 49: Take and Give

**Take and Give**

* * *

It was as if time had stopped in that moment. Even the overcast sky, which had been threatening thunder for hours now, didn't dare to shudder. And the people present, they showed no less respect.

Juno stayed slumped over his dead lover. Mars stared on in horror, and even the onlookers from the Capsule Corp building made not a whisper, from their damaged tower.

Only 18 made a sound, as she gasped and choked... when her killer plunged his arm through his own sister's chest.

Such a disgusting scene of maliciousness... it really called for such a pause.

...

But, to put up with this for a whole moment though... It was all the young Saiyan could take.

"KAIO KEN!"

A screech of desperation rang out, breaking the silence.

Mars burst forward, as the bright red aura engulfed him. Only half as bright as his rage, but it would have to suffice. It was a combination of things fueling him; all the drama of the last few days, all the senseless death and meaningless violence... the peace that had alluded his grasp, Jewely's death heaped onto that... and now, even 18... Things were awfully serious now. And Mars felt sure, more than he had ever been, he would not stand to live to watch even one more person die. Unless it was 17.

Or, himself.

He fired upward like a shot, only to come down like a rock, straight on 17's head.

The hit, predictably, did absolutely nothing. But Mars was beyond caring.

He brought his feet up and down, again and again, stomping the menace's skull with all his might... all for naught. After a few moments, Mars reeled up and jumped away, but fell onto his back as he landed. Nursing his bludgeoned feet. But even as he gritted his teeth against the pain of splintered bones, severed tendons and heavily bruised flesh, he couldn't help but ask himself… What the hell did he expect?

It was really taking it's toll on him, the recognition of his own physical shortcomings... it was just like he was a kid again... he was like a fly on this battlefield, he really couldn't do anything but watch horrible crimes happen. Watch everything be taken away from him... like some worthless, pathetic bystander... Like nothing had changed in all this time, except the stakes!

It was truly a living hell.

He stared on... watching helplessly, as 18 choked on her last breaths, feeling himself falling into true desperation... a dream of turning Super Saiyan in his head, taunting him like a child's fantasy...

"17!" 18 gasped, "You... bastard...!"

She reached up, and clawed at his face, uselessly. Her strength seemed to fail her.

Mars was reminded... whatever hell he was making himself feel... she had the real deal to contend with.

Her wound was a mortal blow, a hand stabbed into the dead center of her chest. One would imagine her heart itself was penetrated... He couldn't help but hope, could it be her cybernetic enhancements had somehow made such an injury less lethal? Was this really a death sentence, for one like her?

… It was a nice thought, but it was plain to see her life was literally leaving her.

If only the standings weren't so strained... if only there was someone to keep 17 busy... how easily Dende could turn these tides...

Mars knew he could have him here in an instant... but he would most likely only be added to the body pile with this monster around... this killer. There was really only one chance...

He glanced over to Juno, still slumped over Jewely. The look on his face was positively deranged... he realized, this man couldn't be relied upon... But, he didn't necessarily have to do anything, to be useful. It made Mars sick to think it, but they really were out of options... if this 17 turned his attentions on Juno now, Mars might just be able to get 18 away to Dende's before she expired... all it really depended on, was what the killer did next.

But, even as he thought it, the killer made his move. A move strange enough to leave him reeling.

17 took 18's hand in his, gently, even as it's fingers continued slashing at his eyes. And then he slowly lowered her to the ground, with a ridiculous amount of care for the who one did such a thing to her in the first place.

And then, then... he spoke, and that's what really got to Mars.

"I-... I'm sorry," he whimpered, in a pathetic voice, lowering his face away from her in shame.

He couldn't take it.

"You're sorry?" Mars growled from the sidelines, crawling to his knees, "You piece a filth... You killed her! Your own sister!"

Upon that utterance, 17 then brought his face up, and met his gaze for a whole second.

In that one pitiful second... he saw horror, and even if he hated him with his whole heart, Mars believed his next words.

"... What is going on...?"

How irritating. How criminal. This thoughtless killer was also without presence of mind.

Mars was left with deep malaise. 18 though, was not as understanding. She wrestled her hand from his grip suddenly then, and spat blood in his face.

"... I hate you," she growled in the most hate filled voice Mars had ever heard.

He caught another good look at 17's face at that... and as he figured, he had felt those words. Or at least, pretended to. 18 drew his attention more though, as she then leaned back, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth, she suddenly yelled out.

"Why like this?"

She glared skyward, as if the question was aimed at the heavens themselves.

17 made not a sound for this, he merely continued to stoop like he was, not daring to tense a muscle. Mars wondered what exactly was up with him... how long before he went berserk again? Or, was this little act of remorse just more of the psycho's game?

Mars frowned bitterly.

And who... who exactly was going to stop him when he got serious again?

He glanced over to Juno. Was he really all they had left? The hero of this conflict would be the man that escalated it into this horror show so happily? How convenient.

And 18...

Mars attention was drawn back as 18 suddenly reeled up from off the ground.

In some sort of desperate, forced final effort, she convulsed herself, until she was standing over her brother... even as his hand was still in her chest...

And then, with a mighty roar, she preceded to beat his face in.

"You worthless freak," she seethed, "Why couldn't you just stay dead!"

She berated him, as she battered him... but, it was plain to Mars it was a wasted effort. She wasn't going to stop him with such action, nor even slow him. If she was really serious about hurting him, she could give him a few more of those discs at least... that might slow him down.

But then he knew, if she was to get serious, 17 could just remove his hand from her chest, and she would most certainly bleed out in mere moments.

"Why did you let it come to this!" she screamed, as she continued to lay into him.

But, maybe harming him wasn't the point... Mars wondered.

17 seemed like he was different now... maybe she hoped merely to impress something upon him, before it ended... but whatever she hoped to teach him wouldn't hold through to when he lost it again, would it? But Mars felt his ego was inferior to a man who could question another's dieing moments. So all he could bring himself to do, was just watch this. Watch this last bout of frustration, as depressing as that was...

Except, they were wasting so much time.

17's reaffirmed sanity's only purpose seemed to be to assure he merely would run out the clock for 18. To hold her attention, until she finally bled out. It would have been better if he was still crazy, at least then he might leave a small opening to save her... or..

And then, that was it. 18 suddenly ran out of strength. One last hay maker to 17's face, and she stumbled. He caught her, as she slumped, and he carefully brought her back down to the ground.

Mars frowned, time was at an end. 17 hadn't left her, and her strength was fading. All Mars had now, was his most hated recourse of all. But 18 was dead if he didn't...

If, if this 17 was truly back to normal, even somewhat... then, then he was going to beg this son of a bitch to leave her in his care, so that she might be saved... how could he deny that, if their was even a shred of humanity left in him? It was his only chance, he knew.

But before he could hovel up on his broken feet, and swallow his pride, another took his opening. The worst candidate imaginable.

"17... you're amazing!"

Juno, looking creepier than he ever had in his life, at least to Mars' knowledge, suddenly approached the broken duo. His face was livid... his eyes wide, his pupils tiny. A full smile on his face. Dead girlfriend in his arms too, there was no mistaking the ominousness of his actions. To Mars, there was no question the situation was about to be made worse, even helpless as he was to stop it.

17 ignored his words, and even as he strode right up in front of him, he still ignored him. But Juno wasn't phased. He continued, completely oblivious to everything around him.

"I thought, this whole time, you were just a coward. An opportunist, a joke." Juno smiled warmly, even as he was ignored, "But now I see the real you. You're the one I've been waiting for!"

As he continued, he outstretched his dead lover, in emphasis.

"You're the real deal." he smiled, "The perfect monster."

And at that, he unceremoniously dropped Jewely's body in front of them.

There was a silence at that. He actually managed to make an impression on 17 and even 18 with the callousness of the act, even with what they were going through.

Juno smiled even brighter, as they finally met his gaze.

"You really did it," he sighed then, as he paused, "You took away... my weakness."

Mars felt bile rise up in his throat, as his blood boiled at the most... horrible statement he had ever heard in his life. Suddenly, his ruined feet failed to pain him, as Mars rose and strode forward, with more precision then he ever remembered possessing. Before he even knew it, he had hauled off and socked Juno in the face with all his might.

… To no effect. Mars continued after the hit, wrist snapped like a twig from the impact, and stumbled into the mud a few feet off from the others. Wishing... just wishing Juno had the decency to crush his skull and finish him off, just to end his shame.

But, as he still had strength of will, if nothing else, he couldn't live with himself if he didn't toss his self loathing aside, in favor of the deceased's honor. He cried out, in righteous indignation, as much as it hurt his pride... for her sake...

"Don't you dare say such horrible shit, you worthless bastard," Mars growled, "She was the only person that redeemed you and your existence even slightly, and you got her killed!"

He paused then, to strike the earth with enough force to shake the ground around them.

"... To speak low of her now, you're less than garbage!"

Another silence followed. Juno, seeming to consider his sentiments, ended up merely shaking his head dismissively.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he said, "Can't you see? She's gone. "

He turned away from the seething Mars then, and back to 17.

"You freed me sir." Juno grinned a blood thirsty grin, "So allow me to free you!"

As he said it... he dove his hand into Jewely's corpse.

"Bastard!" Mars yelled at the top of his lungs. His voice was so forced, he felt it tear at the back of his throat.

But Juno was blind to him. His hand fished around inside her corpse creepily, as he stared dead eyed into 17 face. But then, he smirked and ripped something out, much to everyone's disdain.

He held it up, what he had ripped out of her, quite oblivious to everyone else in his action. An innocuous looking thing it was, though it was dripping with blood. It took Mars a second to guess what it was, indeed it took a second for him to stop seeing red to even wonder... But when he did, he felt his shoulders slump... he almost anticipated it, when Juno slammed it against his own chest.

…

Something like a bite-less explosion engulfed them all. A mass of white light poured forth, and engulfed the area. It practically had mass, Mars could even feel it engulf his body.

It was warm, not hot... but he could feel a tingly sensation all over his body.

What the hell was it...

Mars blinked, feeling momentarily blinded. His eyes didn't seem to want to work, even after whatever it was had passed.

When he finally was able to focus again, he saw Juno... holding 17 by the neck, right over 18's body.

He jumped to his feet again, even despite his injuries... even despite not knowing who his opponent was... he could sense impending doom...

And, an opportunity, when one presented itself.

He was all instinct at this point, and his instincts screamed 'Don't let anyone else die!'. He rushed forward, he knew, while these crazies had it out... he could save 18, he knew he could! If they just gave him even half a second... he could-

"Stay back, fucking kid!" 17 suddenly sneered, taking his eyes from Juno to him for half a second, to smack him away like a bag in the wind, "That's not gonna work!"

It caused Mars to smirk, as he was sent bouncing away... 17 had shown his true colors.

He smacked against the earth soundly, and bounced, rolling and skidding through the dirt. When he finally came to a rest, he stayed there. But, it wasn't pain, nor shock that kept him down… His window had been closed. He stared at them, from his thrown back position, with no doubt in his head that both himself and 18 would be slaughtered if either of these men were given half a chance...

"Heh heh heh," Juno laughed, low and smugly, his grip still on and tightening around 17's neck, "Good job!"

17 eyed him cooly.

"But, perhaps, you should be focusing your energy on me right now?" Juno smirked, and his eyes narrowed even more, "After all, you can feel it, can't you?"

Nothing.

"Even with that new body, you can still sense artificial energy, can't you?" Juno smiled, "Well then, you old piece of shit has-been, why don't you breath in the full technological prowess of my generation?"

With that, Juno's eyes seemed to glow. Momentarily, lightning began to strike off his body, cracking the earth around him. Juno's body, too, seemed to glow with a white light, as the entire area seemed to be on the verge of earthquake and thunderstorm at the same time...

And all through it, 17 maintained eye contact with him, and a firm grip on 18's failing body, just as Juno kept a firm grip on his neck.

Mars, though, felt himself blown back even further... his body wasn't in the best shape, but that wasn't it...

He wondered, how much stronger Juno had just become, taking Jewely's core into himself like that.

When he landed, Mars again didn't rise, instead he stayed ducked down, some distance away now... Honor and bravado were just holding him back at this point... he needed to abandon them... but he promised himself, it was just temporary...

The next time he moved... nobody would be expecting him. That had to be the way...

Because above all else, in this situation, 18 couldn't be allowed to die. He wouldn't even be able to die in peace if he allowed that to happen. He was going to teleport over there, and teleport her away, away to Dende's... as soon as they gave him an opening...

But his plans were put to rest with one utterance. Even as Juno held him by the neck, 17 was still able to talk.

"Your people can save her, can't they?"

Juno's light show came to an abrupt end immediately at that, and he even released 17. His face was curled up, as if he just smelt something rotting, his nose crinkled up in disgust. But only momentarily, his features softened almost immediately.

"What a shame," he said, sounding slightly bitter.

"She's your mother, you asshole!" 17 snarled, "Help her!"

His words were fierce... but his body language wasn't...

Mars felt his guts turn cold... as it dawned on him how bad the situation really was...

Why would 17 ask Juno for help? Assuming he actually did care about 18, why ask Juno specifically to help? 17 may have been everyone's enemy by now, but going to Dende had to be less shameful for him. Plus, and more importantly, there was an actual chance Dende would help...

Was the damage she had incurred that severe? Was her body... something that Dende couldn't heal...?

What else could it be? Why ask, unless Juno, or more accurately the scientists that worked for him, were the only ones who could save 18?

… There was no other reason 17 would ask him for help... not to Mars' knowledge...

"What the hell is the matter with you, come on, she's dieing-" 17 continued, desperately trying to convince him.

"Are you going to start begging me next?" he frowned, standing over them, "Let me save you some trouble. I'll tell you right now, there's no one alive I can be bothered to help."

Suddenly, Mars wondered if he would strike, attack a man cradling a wounded person. The expression on his face was so raged... Nothing seemed to be beneath him. But, then again, was 17 merely using her as a human shield himself? He couldn't trust either of them... they were both the enemy, it was the only way he could see it.

Juno lurched towards them, and 17, in response, drew up 18 and raised his hand in defense, his other still covering her wound...

For a moment, it seemed the sickening scenario was going to play out. They would fight with 18 in the middle...

But instead, in an act that could almost be mistaken for sympathy, Juno reached down, and picked up Jewely's body. Even as roughly as he had treated it earlier, now, he carefully rose it up, into his arms. As if to be in complete contradiction with himself, he now seemed to want to respect her corpse.

When he finally stood back up, so slowly, so... passive, and careful in his action, he abruptly and unceremoniously turned and began to walk away...

As if it was over...

Before he could put his outrage into words, Mars was again beaten to the punch...

"Hey, where the hell are you going!" 17 yelled, stammering, as he seemed to fight with himself, whether he should stand and go after him, or continue to stay with 18, "If you're not going to save her, I'm at least going to kill you!"

Juno stopped at that... Mars rose himself...

He cocked his head to the side, and in a low voice, he answered him.

"Kill me? You're the one who killed her. Why don't you kill yourself?"

17's eyes widened in shock.

"I-... I," he frowned, "I don't even remember it! ... I would never..."

Juno started walking again, brushing him off. But then suddenly, he paused somewhat spontaneously. As if a thought had suddenly hit him, and at that he did a full turn, and stared him down.

"You really don't remember?"

17, very stiltedly, shook his head. As Mars listened in, he stared at 17's horrified expression, and felt almost convinced. At the very least, 17 was a pretty good actor.

"Huh, I suppose it wasn't the you you are now that did it..." Juno's eyes sharpened, "But, the _real_ you."

17 frowned, and looked down to 18 in his lap. He seemed to become enraged.

"I don't have time for this shit!" he roared, "Save her!"

Juno smiled sadly.

"Save her." he shot back, as he presented Jewely's dead body.

He laughed when 17 found himself at a loss for words. Laughed maniacally.

"You are almost there," Juno sighed then, and his face became placid again, "So close."

He turned to walk away again, and yet again, he suddenly paused and turned around.

"Yo Mars, you love the old hero stories too right? Then you'll appreciate this!"

He smiled brightly, but his eyes betrayed his true emotions. Doll like, and empty as glass.

"In one week, I'm going to kill the rest of you."

The words didn't strike a chord with anyone.

"Prepare as best you can. I will to!" Juno smiled, "We'll make a day of it. The last day ever!"

And with that, he spun on his heel, laughing maniacally. Though it sounded completely hollow to Mars. Like a parrot, or a hyena laugh. There was no emotion behind it.

He had nothing left...

"Get back here!" 17 roared after him.

He kept walking.

"I said get back here!" 17 seethed.

He hauled 18 up, as if to rush him with her in tow. But, she stopped him.

18, on the verge of death, grabbed 17 by the ear, and tugged roughly.

"Forget it, it's too late," she said, her normally tough voice sounding wilted, and far away.

It was enough to make 17 grit his teeth, it was enough to draw up Mars from his hiding place.

"No it's not, stop being dramatic!" he seethed.

"You have to listen to me," she started, weakly, "If any part of you still considers us family, you owe me... at least, a last request."

"Shut up! It's going to be fine!" he roared.

"17, I'm going to lose consciousness soon, you need to listen-"

"You can't be serious, when did you get this weak! That midget Krillin teach you to give up!? " 17 suddenly screamed, as tears spilled from his eyes, it was as if he thought he could order her to live, "Just hang on one god damn second and I'll save you!"

She smiled, somewhat disingenuously.

"Just shut the fuck up and listen," she sighed, "I'm running out of time..."

"No you're not," Mars growled, stumbling up.

For perhaps the first time that day, he was acknowledged.

"Even if Dende can't heal you, even if Juno refuses to, I can still find someone who will!"

He roared, slamming a fist over his chest, "So no goodbyes yet!"

But, even he doubted his words at that point.

Things had gotten very dark.

…

* * *

Dende sat on the edge of the lookout, his face twisted in confusion and horror.

For the last hour, he had stared in the direction of Capsule Corp, wondering just what the hell was going on.

Strong, foreign... yet, insanely familiar power signatures kept popping up from the vicinity of Capsule Corp and West City.

It felt like he was losing his mind. No matter how hard he tried to focus, the things he felt were maddening in their absurdity.

Teinshinhan was battling Frieza from within Vegeta, and... Mars was there... also... and... and...

Dende rubbed roughly at his eyes... he hadn't slept since the first attack... perhaps he was imagining this insanity because of that?

Wait, that wasn't accurate... Not counting the time Mars had knocked him unconscious, during which he had just been plagued by nightmares, he actually hadn't rested since Goku died.

... He had argued so energetically with Piccolo that Goku's death had been an accident, that he hadn't been murdered... but now he was realizing, he never believed that himself. He had merely wanted desperately to believe it...

Dende wasn't a young Namekian anymore. He wasn't feeble, but, he was wasn't the same person he had been. He was not the same one from the old days, when his life and the life of his people had been put on the line on a regular basis. He was too old for this stuff now, no matter how much he wanted to deny it... he had gotten soft.

It was true that his childhood had nearly been entirely spent contending with titanic threats of nightmarish design... but, he had lived a long lifetime of peace since then. He had, himself, grown into a peace loving man, accustomed to the slowness of watchful duty, and habitual meditation. His life had steadily turned into one of structure and diligent drudgery.

And so, he was wholly lost in this horror. He had no bearings. His nerves were completely shot. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw nightmarish visions, and every time he opened them, he saw worse. His stamina was running low, and things only kept getting worse… He couldn't calm himself, no matter how hard he tried. The fear, just wouldn't leave him...

At least, not since Piccolo had died...

He turned to look at his faithful companion, Mr. Popo. The genie stood by, dutifully. Every once in a while, he tried to give him a comforting word. "Don't worry, Dende.", or something similar.

But it wasn't the same. It wasn't what he needed right now...

Piccolo would have yelled at him, insulted him. Dragged him up by his bootstraps. He was born for this stuff, after all, he would have known just what to do, even when he didn't. Dende needed him so badly right now, if only to put things in perspective...

He wished, deliriously, that he had spent his younger years molding himself more to be a warrior. He may have enjoyed life a little less, but, at least, he would be able to do something in this situation.

Dende laughed, in exasperation, turning back towards the craziness happening at Capsule Corp. The event he wasn't even sure was taking place right now. Insane images played on his mind. Old Z fighters and villains rising up from their ancient tombs for tournament battle on the bodies of the former residents of West City...

It was a riot.

"Dende, help us!" "Dende, guide us!" "Dende, do something but just sit there like a log!"

Dende frowned, it would be so, so much easier for him right now, if those particular voices were only in his head too.

He turned again in Mr. Popo's direction, but this time, he stared past the genie, at the large crowd of people that had amassed on his lookout. Sadly, they were no delusion.

They had sucked away any life he had had stored away. He had tried to be comforting when they first started arriving. He had tried to guide them, to explain things, to bring them peace of mind, provide leadership even. He had failed completely, because that's not what they wanted. They wanted him to fix it. Fix it now. How? Who cares, just do it now, they cried.

"Are you a coward!" they roared, "He's killing us, you must stop Juno!"

He had been shocked, when he first heard it. He was still not sure, even now.

Juno and Jewely had killed 17? Then they had started a world wide manhunt for Saiyan descendants?

… It was a little hard to believe, to say the least. What had 18 been going on about then, when she was here, if that was true? She had told him she was going to stop 17. Why, if he was dead? And why, too, hadn't Mars said anything, if things had changed so drastically?

But still. Be the threat 17 or not, he was not capable of fighting it 'fist to fist', at least of that, he was sure. Which seemed to be the only thing they wanted from him... These hundred or so Saiyan descendants and loved ones that had gathered on his lookout.

They were a rowdy, boisterous lot, Dende was finding. Rich, pampered, and spoiled, a good number of them anyway. He was starting to feel, he could relate to the ones who had decided to wipe them off the face of the earth...

Every single one of them, be they man, woman, or child, seemed adorned in valuables and wealth. Almost every single one of them had a power level well above an average human level. And yet their hands were soft, and their faces smug and wanting. Absolutely none of them had faced real trial or tribulation in their entire existence, Dende was pretty much willing to venture at that point.

They whined for retribution and justice, but everyone one of them just stood there. The more vocal ones harassed Dende to go after them himself, and challenged his manhood when he didn't. A concept Dende didn't even understand, coming from an asexual race.

But, how should he comfort them? Even Piccolo would label him an unforgivable fool if he got himself killed for no reason. He even said as much, when he found out Dende had headed to the battlefield without him when 17 had first appeared. Throwing away the Dragon Balls, and his healing abilities? They were too valuable... much more valuable than his pride, he had told him.

They challenged him though, calling him a coward. Afraid to die...

Dende sighed. Maybe it was true... he was certainly afraid, but he wondered if it was truly death that scared him.

But either way, they still whined on. Some of them even harassed Buu's frozen body, ordering him to 'get to it', and 'wake up'. A few of them had even picked out members amongst themselves to go and fight. A few whose power levels merely scratched at a thousand. They, in turn, had made impassioned speeches about how they needed to stay here and protect everyone, since Dende was too old, and Buu too lazy. Some of them had even conjured Hercule's legendary phantom stomach ache, as their excuse.

If it wasn't so painfully grating, Dende might have even found them entertaining. Funny, even.

Dende stared on, towards Capsule Corp. He couldn't trust his senses. If Jewely and Juno were the villains, than what was this creature he sensed there? If Mars was there, how was he fighting it, when it dwarfed him in power a hundred fold? Was 18 even there? Were Jewely and Juno even there? Who was fighting who?

Should he stay here and watch over Buu and these fools, or should he go?

… Was he imagining all this, by any stretch of mercy?

While he pondered that, one ruthless Saiyan had finally completely lost his composure and actually approached him. Not the loudest mouth on the lookout, but one that commanded the loudest to yell on his behalf, it seemed. As everyone seemed to go silent as he stepped forward. He approached Dende with four of the stronger, younger saiyans in tow. They seemed to act as his lackeys without hesitance, or even instruction.

Dende smirked, this guy must be a big fish, he thought. Intently listening to his approach while purposefully staring off into the horizon. Refusing to give the man visual recognition, even as he came to stand right next to him.

After clearing his throat a couple times, in a rather unsubtle attempt at calling Dende's attention, he finally spoke.

"Pray tell, dear guardian," he said, in an expectant tone, "Just how much longer are you going to sit around?"

Dende regarded him slowly, as he finally acknowledged him. The man carried himself like a king, tapping his cane on the ground as he impatiently waited for answer. His hair was silver, but the cane was not for support. He was able, and his presence was somewhat oppressive. Which was a bit impressive, to Dende.

This man was someone he barely recognized; as he was a complete civilian. This was Trunks II. A direct heir of the richest branch of the entire Saiyan family. But unlike the man he was named for, he had no real power level, no training whatsoever. And he was a descendant of Bura, not Trunks, for that matter. Dende was rather sure this was his first visit to the Lookout as well. He was also sure he was someone completely removed from this side of the world, by the amount of respect he showed for it.

Though, he knew, within the family, this man was something of a 'quiet' figure head. Because he controlled most of the family's wealth, and nothing else really. But to be fair, in this age, that's what mattered most. So, he was justified somewhat for thinking he had anything meaningful to say. He had merely failed to recognize the shift. Though that's putting it lightly.

It seemed he was fully convinced he was running the show here. He had even claimed an entire building of the Lookout as his own since he had arrived, without Dende's nor Mr. Popo's say so.

Not that Dende really cared. These Saiyans were the very least of his problems... which is why he smiled at him, and tried to be courteous. In fact, Dende welcomed the distraction.

"Something wrong, sir?" he tried.

"I'll say so," the old man fumed, "The world is falling apart, no? Tell me, why you sit here, doing nothing. Is 'Guardian of Earth' a title with no meaning behind it at all?"

His words were thoughtless, but they still stung. The irony of that title was not lost on Dende. It didn't fit him in the slightest, even Boxer's sons had lived up to it more than he had, he felt in that moment.

"You know what? You are absolutely right." Dende said rising.

As he did, he noticed he towered over the older man. That was right, he was suddenly reminded. He had been feeling so small, he had forgotten he was actually tall for a being on Earth... Trunks II's lackey's even widened their eyes at him, intimidated.

Not old Trunksy though, he merely smirked, self assured he had made some headway in his goal of getting control of things.

"Dende...?" Mr. Popo asked, looking somewhat concerned.

"What do you think I should do sir?" Dende continued, ignoring him, "If I may ask your advice?"

The old man's smirk deepened.

"Well, I hear the next strongest one alive for our side, that is a Saiyan anyway," he said, "Is my beloved nephew March-"

At that, one the his lackeys started whispering in his ear.

"I mean, Mars." he clarified, and continued, "I'd like you to fetch him here, so I can speak with him."

Dende stared at him. That was quite a request. The audacity was palpable. But Dende brushed it off, like water off a duck's back.

"He's in battle right now, sir," Dende answered, trying not to let himself sound too condescending, "Would you like me to go take his place?"

Mr. Popo stared at him, very concerned. No doubt, he wondered what exactly he was up to. The old man on the other hand seemed barely aware of him anymore, so assured he was talking to a puppet.

"... Yes, that would be fine. I really need to confer with this young man, if he's to lead the fight. It's risky to have you fill in for him, but without proper direction, victory is impossible. But, are you really up to the task, 'guardian'?"

The condescension in his voice was thick, but Dende smiled. He was done.

"Very well then," Dende answered, holding out his staff for the man.

The old man looked at it, puzzled. Mr. Popo stared at him... also puzzled.

Seeing his hesitation, Dende shoved the stick into his hands.

"Hey, hey, what gives?" he growled angrily, off guard.

Dende ignored him, and removed his robe and flopped it over the man, which nearly knocked him over, as he was already juggling two staffs already.

One of the lackeys got angry and grabbed for Dende at that, for which, the guardian swatted him across the Lookout like a tennis ball. He settled, unconscious but alive, on the opposite side.

It was an over reaction, but it got their attention. The other three lackey's backed away, and fear finally splashed across even the old man's face.

"Whoa, whoa, what's your problem?" he exclaimed.

"Nothing," Dende smiled, showing his hands, "Just passing on the accoutrements of the trade to the new 'Guardian of Earth'."

He indicated the robe and staff, that he had given him.

"Dende, what's gotten into you!" Mr. Popo finally exclaimed.

"Nothing, you heard the man," Dende grinned, "I'm to go fight the bad guys! Assist Trunks II here as well as you served me, Mr. Popo. And maybe, we'll meet again one day!"

"You can't go to the battle, you can't risk your life when it means endangering the dragon balls!" he yelled.

Dende flashed him a crazy grin in answer and turned towards the edge of the Lookout.

He hesitated though... He had started this as just making a point... but now that he started, he could feel his legs starting to move without him...

… What was the point? If they wanted him dead, whoever these villains were, staying here wouldn't keep him alive that long anyway. And, if his purpose was to keep the dragon balls working, what good was that when the enemy was in possession of them?

He hadn't forgotten, Juno had had all the dragon balls gathered at Capsule Corp before all this happened. If he had really turned, then the dragon balls were in enemy hands, and who knew what he had in mind for them? Wouldn't that mean, if he was to die, he would actually be helping the cause, not hindering it?

It seemed so simple now... he should go and fight... it was the right answer!

"Take care of yourselves," Dende smiled back to them.

Popo was shrouded in horror, and Trunks II in confusion, as Dende stepped off the edge.

As he turned into the horizon, he was positive he was making the right choice, and certain nothing could sway him from his decision.

"_**What kind of fool are you?**_"

Dende hesitated once more... not because of the insult, but that voice...

"_**The kind of idiot that ignores his responsibilities just to satisfy his stupid pride**_,"

Dende gasped... that voice...

"_**Is unforgivable!**_"

... wasn't familiar in the slightest. But, in all his life, Dende had never heard such force and authority funneled through such a...

"_**Not too mention, completely pathetic!**_"

… squeaky, high pitched voice.

It, it was a little kid's voice, he suddenly realized. Out of pure curiosity, he had to turn back. He wasn't alone either, the entire Lookout had already beat him to it. Everyone stared at the little tyke with the voice big enough to shake the entire structure.

Dende felt his heart skip a beat, as his eyes finally met with his antagonist's, and he instantly understood why every single person in attendance stared in complete silence.

Just beyond the roughly patched hole in the center of the Lookout, at the entrance of the Throne room, right around where 17 was finally captured...

"_**Quit giving me such a weird look, dumbass,**_" he growled out vehemently, "_**You know who I am.**_"

And, indeed, he did. As he stared at the small green figure, with a huge white cape blowing in the wind behind him, he knew exactly who he was staring at. And it brought tears to his eyes.

"Pi... Piccolo!"


	50. Chapter 50: Army of Incompetence

**Army of Incompetence**

* * *

It was so dark...

When... had that become so welcoming? Being... in the darkness...

It was just so... comfortable.

As the blood poured out within me, as my injuries screamed in pain, as these horrors of what had been done to my family had come home to roost... I couldn't deny, the sweet cold nothingness that soon embraced me... wasn't welcome.

When it crept up on me, I found myself truly hoping... for it just to be over. But it was far from done.

I was soon dragged back, by a foul and angry voice.

"Awake, asshole?"

The voice was quickly followed by a sharp strike to my face.

My eyes fluttered open, I slowly cranked awake. And as I did, two realizations were forced through my consciousness... I was alive, and though in heaps of physical pain, and... mental anguish, that wasn't going to change, anytime soon.

As things slowly came into focus, something heavy and metallic was again slammed against my face. Only this time, with a lot more force than the hit that had awoken me.

Though, it still didn't really hurt.

Even with my head reeling, I was able to focus, and caught a clear sight of where I was, and of my attacker. It was quite a surprise.

I was on some sort of large... truck. And there was a man, a soldier, standing over me. He was decked head to toe in tactical equipment, and holding a sledgehammer. As my vision focused, I noticed more and more... He was special forces or something, and, the look on his face...

He looked completely freaked out.

"I have your attention now, eh?" the look in his face was deranged, "Sonovabitch!"

The soldier then drew up his hammer, over his head. He was going to crush my skull.

Suddenly, I was afraid. The irony wasn't lost on me, but it was reactionary.

I tried to raise my arms in defense, and gleaned two more things for my trouble. The remembrance that my limbs had been badly damaged. And the realization, that I was chained to the floor rather securely.

I couldn't stop him.

The hammer connected with my skull rather solidly, and a dull thud rang out from the impact. It didn't hurt at all. I probably should have known that.

"What are you doing, private! Get a hold of yourself!" the gruff voice of another rang out, "Stand down!"

I heard the sounds of a scuffle at that. The hammer I was struck with, was left balancing on my head, so my view was obstructed. But soon it fell away, I was able to make out that several more soldiers had jumped forward to restrain the deranged man. And then, something strange happened.

As I was noticing them... they suddenly, all took notice of me.

About five men, including the deranged man, and the older, more senior looking soldier that I had guessed had ordered him down, all stared at me. There were also about a dozen other soldiers sitting behind him, on this truck we were on.

And, in that moment, every single one of them, every single one... shared that deranged man's look, and was pointing a rifle directly at me.

What was wrong with them?

"What the hell is he!?" one of them seethed.

The sledgehammer, the one the deranged soldier had swung down on my head, clambered some more. Rolling around from the shifting of the moving truck... I guessed what had caused their reaction then. The face of the hammer was slightly dented, from where it had struck me.

"You see that, you see that!" the deranged soldier screamed at the top of his lungs.

The older man yelled at him to shut up in response, a weak attempt to regain order, as it was apparent he was as shaken as any of them. The younger man showed no hesitance to continue.

"I swung on him so hard, I nearly broke my wrist!" he screeched, "But look at him! Look at him!"

Every soldier hung on his word.

"No blood, not a bruise, not even a freaking lump!" he roared, "He's a goddamn monster, just like they said! The entire Boxer Brief family are evil, alien, freaks! Just like that Beta Brief, they'll kill us all if we let 'em!"

"They are not a monsters!"

It was my turn to sound off. I suddenly had heard enough. I wouldn't stand to hear my family demonized. Not in my own presence at least.

I strained at my restraints, and managed to sit up slightly, to the chains' and metals' loud, screeching complaint. I looked at them straight on, even as their eyes grew wider and wider with fear.

"My family is good people! You are all being fooled by lies! Juno is the villain!"

The fear in their eyes ignited, and I realized yelling at them was probably a mistake.

"He's gonna kill us all!" the deranged man roared, and raised his gun.

"That's enough, we are bringing him to justice! Alive!" the older man suddenly spoke up, but there was not an ounce of grit left in his voice.

He was clocked, with the butt of a pistol, for his trouble. The deranged man was running the show now, as he pointed his gun back at me.

"Kill him! Kill him now!" he ordered, as his gun fired.

The gun's retort was followed quickly, by a symphony of over a dozen automatic rifles, all firing in my direction.

I tightly squinted my eyes and angled my head away...

As the bullets bounced off my body, they might as well of been popcorn kernels.

...

I suppose they were right, in a way, these freaked out soldiers. By comparison to them, I was a monster. They didn't necessarily need the fact that such a close relative of mine had killed so many, to be terrified of me. My strength alone was reason enough. I could suddenly see that...

I suddenly felt, there was an underlying irony there... heh.

This is what that Juno had wanted? A situation, where once power was so revered, now so reviled? Well, he had succeeded then, hadn't he?

This whole world was dancing to his whim. We were all alone now.

Suddenly, I wondered;

Was there anyway to actually stop this anymore?

An explosion soon followed, quite out of no where. Flashes of daylight that told me the roof had been torn off the truck, and, for a brief second... I caught the glimpse... of a small, green... man.

I got my answer then.

* * *

"Alright, once more." Piccolo said curtly.

Surrounded by eight part-Saiyans standing around him, he beckoned to them. Not a smile on his face, his curling and uncurling fingers were not an invitation of merriment. They all knew this. They all shared the same expressions... of disdain, and fear.

"You can't be serious!" one of the braver ones spoke up, "All you're doing is beating us up! We're not learn-"

The pint sized green 'boy' fired forward, rolled up in a ball. As he reached the man, he hit him with a single kick to the face.

And that was all it took, Piccolo may have been made smaller, but he still had all his strength. The man went sailing over the edge of the Lookout... a small spray of blood was all that he left behind. Piccolo landed with some flair at that, and looked for his next victim. To which, the other Saiyans recoiled in horror.

There was a pause, before anyone spoke again.

"Dende, go collect him," Piccolo said.

"Piccolo, this is a little much, what do you possibly hope to accomplish beating up these kids?" Dende asked, his face painted with concern and confusion, "Certainly, there has to be a better way train these young people?"

The diminutive Namekian gave him an annoyed look at that, and pointed downward.

"You know, that kid will probably die if you let him hit the ground." he said, "I know, from up here, that will take quite a while. But don't you think, as a healer, it shows a lack of compassion on your part? To be so casual, taking your time like this?"

Dende jaw dropped at the accusation, as Piccolo stared back with only the lightest hint of smugness.

"Are you... joking?"

Piccolo frowned at him at that, perhaps recognizing his hostility.

"Whatever, just fetch him already." And with that, he turned his attention back to the remaining seven, who flinched in response, "Specifically, because the rest of you don't seem to have the balls to even complain anymore. That may be my star pupil."

Dende growled, looking like he wanted to say something... but instead, he dove over the edge of the Lookout. Like he was told.

The rest were left to stare, quite intimidated by this new authority figure.

Something about reincarnation... had changed Piccolo.

Upon the Lookout, things had shifted drastically in the last few hours, since he had returned. Expectedly, he had seized immediate control of the situation, much to everyone's initial relief, and subsequent chagrin. The surprise of this, were the moves Piccolo was making.

Everyone on the Lookout, Dende included, had expected him to rush Capsule Corp immediately upon learning of the situation. But, he relented on that. It was shocking how cool, and in control Piccolo seemed. He showed great forethought, and his actions were very methodical. Nothing like the brash moves he had been making before. But, something about his methodology was... worrisome.

He had at first gathered intel from everyone about the situation. He had already known about Juno and Jewely, but he had learned of the Saiyan hunts for the first time, and it garnered his attention. Dende had also told him of the strange things he had sensed in West City, and even that, he paid careful mind to. Advising caution over all else, he had organized search parties out of those who were able, and willing. Parties to search for survivors, and gather more information. And when he had run out of willing participants, he had beat into the unwilling until they were screaming to volunteer.

It was all organized in record time. And as a result, many had been recovered and/or saved.

… They were also able to confirm the deaths of quite a few. Sadly, almost every Saiyan of fighting strength had been murdered. Almost like they had been directly targeted. It was assumed weaker Saiyans were being left to be killed by the humans. But their were some inconsistencies.

For instance, old man Kohan and his family, whom many had not seen since the second attack on West City, were found at what was left of 18's family's home. Along with them, were found the dead bodies of Fender, Janis, and Topher. Three of the most stand out Saiyan fighters in the family.

But, Kohan, his daughter Meryl, and Janis's own daughter Jane, along with a very cranky and slightly injured Fortune Teller Baba were all found alive, seemingly spared.

It could be assumed, and backed up by Meryl's own testimony, that Juno was targeting only Saiyans with strength.

However, another notable recovery was the lone surviving member of the Boxer Brief family. The family's home had been found ransacked, and every member of the family brutally murdered, except one. Though well injured, it could be assumed, that for whatever reason, he had been spared. Even with his huge power level.

This begged the question, what was the point of the Saiyan hunts, if both the strong and the weak were spared randomly?

What the heck was the enemy up to... it seemed to be a question that weighed heavy on Piccolo's mind.

After the recoveries, Piccolo had made an excursion to Capsule Corp at that, despite Dende's protests. However, he had come back soon after, and, as he reported it, had not found anybody there.

He confirmed Juno was still alive, and still a threat. But,  
besides the evidence of a great battle there, he could find nothing else. There were no bodies, living or dead there.

The fates of 18, Mars... and the strange monster Dende had sensed were unknown. They were no where to be found, either. Neither Dende nor Piccolo could sense them.

Knowing only that, the assumption was made... that they were all dead. And Juno, must have been the one that had killed all of them. And hearing what Dende estimated that unknown monster's power level to be... had widened Piccolo's eyes considerably.

"None of you will come at me?" Piccolo seethed, letting some of his desperation show.

The seven part-Saiyans held fast, in their frozen, fearful stupor.

Piccolo shook his head, in a quiet rage.

"Fine, then I'll move now." he sighed.

In an instant, the seven were beaten black and blue. Bloodied up, and some left unconscious.

The small Namekian suddenly reappeared at that, folded his arms, and painted his face with a dark scowl. His clothes already painted with their blood.

"Heal them up again, Dende." he ordered.

And Dende, having just brought the man who had been flung off the edge back, did. And he did so without a word this time. Because he knew...

Having found all he could find, learned all he could learn, Piccolo's course of action had turned rather grim very suddenly. He had suddenly picked out, among all the Saiyans gathered at the Lookout, thirty men. And, had preceded to beating them into shape, as he was still doing now.

He wasn't taking out his frustration. According to him, he was finding the best of what was left.

Thirty men, quickly whittled down to a mere eight.

And these eight... where not a damn sight better than the twenty two he had already dismissed.

Some had never fought before. All were completely inept.

They couldn't control their energy, barely manage flight, most couldn't even throw a punch. They had never trained before, indeed, didn't even know how. They were the softest of the soft.

The issue seemed to stem from some kind of break down within the Saiyan family's role structure. People with enormously high power levels, like Boxer and his sons, were strongly encouraged to train. They were given much incentive, like money for their family, and status. Strong warriors from within the family were even charged with training and mentoring them.

However, one rung below that, were people who were born with merely somewhat high power levels. These lucky ones, were given status and wealth too. And most of them, decided easy lives without responsibility and punishing training were most agreeable.

That, that was the lot Piccolo had to draw from.

Oh, there were other choices here, of course. Upon this Lookout, there were warriors who seemed like they had a greater understanding of martial arts, and had even trained regularly. But most of them were old, or they were so low level, Piccolo couldn't use them.

It was sad to say, but a higher power level was what mattered most.

But he had beaten these eight up countless times now. They were terrified of him, none of them showed anything close to the true spirit of a fighter, let alone the spark of a true prodigy. At this point, it did seem Piccolo was merely taking his frustration out on the these forced recruits.

But, he claimed he needed worthy fighters, to fight with them.

Dende knew why he was acting this way. Piccolo's actions spoke very clearly.

It was simple. They didn't have enough strength right now.

As Dende dutifully began healing them all again, he knew this. They needed a miracle. That's why Piccolo was desperately beating these recruits half to death... relying on the Saiyans inherent strength to get stronger after being pushed close to death...

But, even if they got stronger physically... the terror in their eyes was only getting brighter. And, it seemed even Piccolo saw this.

"That's enough." Piccolo suddenly said, as the last man was healed.

He looked over each of them, tiredly and angrily. He sighed, and turned away, much to everyone's confusion.

"... Take a break, you cowards." he suddenly growled out, loud enough that the entire Lookout, and everyone on it, could hear him.

This sudden statement caught many by surprise. Particularly, the eight Saiyans he had been roughing up. They seemed to be torn between relief, and a festering feeling of deep anger. Considering what they had allowed Piccolo to put them through, to receive such an insult was a bit over the line, to anyone's perception.

But still, none of them dared to say anything back. Which only seemed to make Piccolo's mood worse. He stepped away from them, and towards the crowd of civilians gathered upon his Lookout. To which, they gave him instant birth. The crowd shifting around him as he drew closer, everyone terrified to be anywhere near him.

Was it possible a crowd could flinch collectively?

Piccolo stepped through them lively, rubbing his chin in thought. Soon, he made his way up, to a familiar pink lump.

"Buu here!"

Piccolo's eyes glanced up, to the Majin relaxing amongst the crowd.

In the hours since he was brought here, Buu had slowly, but surely, defrosted. Now that he was no longer coated in ice, he seemed perfectly recovered, and as lively as ever. Completely oblivious to the situation too, as expected.

However, Piccolo turned his nose up at him.

"I need more," Piccolo growled, to which the Majin groaned in confusion.

"I tell you now, I wish we never sealed your power, Buu," Piccolo sighed, "That was a mistake, I wish we hadn't made..."

The Majin stared back at him. A faint glean in his eye...

It was about that time, that Piccolo's taunts had finally taken root, in one of the recruits he had been testing.

"Just who the hell do you think you are!" the bravest of the eight roared, jumping to his feet, "I'm stronger than you were when you were known as King Piccolo, you know that? I've already accomplished more in this life, then you did in the entirety of your first!"

Piccolo glared. This kid... was the same one he kicked off. He smirked.

His name was 'something junior'. One of the many dozens of worthless grandsons named after old warriors from the old days. But, contradictory to that, he appeared to be the only halfway decent recruit among the fold.

"You think, Junior, I should give you more respect? Eh, coward? I'm impressed you even have the courage to say so."

The man stared back like he might burst a blood vessel.

"Go to hell!" he roared.

Piccolo smiled at that. He actually still had some spirit left. And then burst towards the man with the speed of a locomotive, tearing up the ground with his aura as he went. A small package, bursting at the seams with power, and force. He was on the man in an instant, and his aura only intensified.

The recruit fell backwards, shielding his face with his hands and screaming.

… But, he had not been hit. Piccolo hovered over him, frozen in place, staring down at him. When he realized what had happened, the man didn't speak up again.

"Too soft." Piccolo sighed, returning to the ground, "You are all too soft."

He looked around the crowd again. They again flinched. But past the anger and annoyance that painted the Namekian's face that they were all reacting to, was another emotion. To those who looked for it, it was clear what was really on his mind.

Dende, for one, was well aware what he was thinking. They were in trouble. They were all, in trouble.

Piccolo walked towards the crowd again, only this time, he looked over each of them carefully. He looked over their terrified faces, some unable to even return his glance.

In his head, Piccolo began to remember Gohan... he remembered, him flinching against the Saiyan Nappa... and his trouble fighting Cell...

And he thought then... if these recruits... were only that soft. That, was something he was prepared to deal with. But for him, looking around the men and women gathered here, the deficit was so much larger than that it could be compared to an ocean. Was there really no one here, that could fight?

He had practically lapped the group, when he finally came upon, the one and only standout.

The lone survivor of Boxer Brief's family.

Piccolo frowned, finding himself right in front of the man.

He had given him some breathing room, given the circumstances. He had refused to speak since he had been brought here, and even refused Dende's healing despite his injuries. But Piccolo's patience was wearing thin.

"Can I even count on you?" Piccolo growled at the man.

But he just stared back blankly in response.

"You know, I left you out of the testing, since you're the strongest one here, and I know you can fight. But I'm beginning to wonder if you're too... are too soft?"

He said nothing.

"Tch, that's probably exactly what it is, isn't it?"

Piccolo frowned, walking away, deep in thought.

The man merely looked back to the ground. Content, to be left alone again, in his empty little spot on the Lookout...

Oddly enough, he was a bit of a leper here. His disposition was part of it, he had not spoken a word since he had been brought here. But, the others here had another reason to distrust him, and distance themselves...

For him to be alive, while his entire family had died so horribly...

Some had to wonder, how this... this Boxer Brief, had managed that. Why, or, for what reason, had Juno spared him over his family? How were every one of his sons, and even his wife, killed... while he survived?

Boxer slowly looked back up to the green man then, carefully glinting his eyes at the diminutive figure, as he walked away.

Even to him, it was apparent how worried he seemed about it... fighting Juno that is.

His question... the one he had been asking since he had awoken: was there a way to stop that man? Piccolo really had answered it for him already.

When he had saved him, on that truck...

"Boxer, I'm going to need you're help," he had said, "Come with me!"

That was his answer.

If Piccolo needed his help to fight Juno...

The help of the man who had been beaten completely... the man who had lost everything...

… The help of a man who had selfishly chosen his own life over his own sons.

...

Well, there really was no hope at all, now was there?


	51. Chapter 51: Fresh Faces

**Fresh Faces**

* * *

… Disheveled hair. Torn armor. Eyes squinted, cold and tired looking.

An expression drawn into a sharp frown... to the point of being unsettling.

Quite an ugly, and off putting image he had right now. That wasn't right. That wasn't the way he should look... Juno thought, studying his reflection... off the picture glass frame on his desk. He needed to... soften his image up. Make it more presentable.

… As he stared at himself, he was careful not to tilt it... tilt the frame... careful, not to make the picture itself visible past his reflection...

-Beep-

The buzzer on his intercom sounded excitedly, interrupting his thoughts.

In response, he stared it at hatefully, as if it would take the hint... and leave him alone.

But it did not not, it merely beeped again. And, after another pause, once more. And again, until it was like a metronome... After a moment of this, he sighed bitterly and, setting his frame away, tapped the button.

"... What is it?" he asked slowly, tiredly. In his mind, he raced through what possible reason anyone might have to bother him right now... but he already had a rough idea of what it was...

It was getting about that time.

"Sir," his secretary started hesitantly, "... They want to start now..."

Juno blinked... and didn't answer.

"... I'll send them away... if it's too soon..." she tried.

Her voice echoed sympathy... which took Juno by surprise...

He would have thought anyone boorish enough to bother him right now, if they were not of unimaginable measures of idiocy, couldn't possibly have known what just happened... to his...

… But apparently, not so.

They really couldn't wait, could they? Like baby birds needing their craws filled.

"... Give me five minutes, then send them in."

"Very goo-"

Juno tapped off the machine, cutting her off.

He rose from his seat and grabbed the front of his battle suit...

The... ridiculous outfits he and Jewely had been set up with... battle armor. Capsule corp flight suits or something, was the name the marketing team had come up with... Anyways, they were something his science team had worked up. Reverse engineering pieces of Saiyan armor... one of the many treasure's they had found left in Bulma's 'vault'...

This armor... they had whipped this, and another one just like it, up for him and Jewely. And they had given it to them so proudly, claiming they had made something that far exceeded the original material in protection and defense. By leaps and bounds, were the words they used. An engineering breakthrough, they had called it.

A breakthrough... but he recalled how effective they had been on the battlefield.

Juno ripped the suit from himself, in one clean motion. He then rotated on his heel, and headed straight for the washroom behind his office. Stuffing the suit in the waste paper basket on his way.

Everything had it's place afterall, even garbage.

…

Juno paused and turned back, suddenly catching himself.

...Why did he just do that?

That suit was state of the art. What was he thinking... He eyed it, and it sat half out of the trash. It was an important tool he was going to need very soon... and he had just ruined it... for nothing.

The same suit had failed to save Jewely... but it was not as if she would have been any less dead without it... it's not as if it was defective... yet he destroyed it out of some misplaced feeling of spite? Why was he being so emotional...

It wasn't even that Jewely's death had been that unexpected, certainly he had planned on it, otherwise 17 would have just killed him too back there... but...

Juno frowned, why was he getting so sentimental... the only thing left to do was move forward. He knew this... but something in him was just...

….

He just couldn't help being bitter, even though he knew it was pointless. But there was no room now for any of this to matter.

It was time to lay in the bed he had made for himself, and stop thinking like a child; mourning his little girlfriend so moodily.

...

Once in his washroom, he immediately entered the shower after flipping the hot faucet on all the way. He entered, and made an act of staring at the wall, as he robotic-ally went through the motions of cleaning himself, as quickly as possible.

Mud and dirt washed away from his body... along with the smell of burnt flesh... and … dried blood... and the last bits of his anxiety as well.

All of it.

He exited the shower as soon as he was finished and brought himself in front of the mirror. Begrudgingly, he brought his face up to it, to see if anything had improved...

But it was still not right. Not right at all... they couldn't be allowed to see this face... not like this...

His eyes were glaring still, just as they had been. And his face was drawn into a tight frown, still.

Juno seethed. He looked every inch... human.

Angry, resentful, horrified.

Weak... weak... weak...

He placed both of his hands on his face, as if to manually smooth it out. He stabbed his fingers into his own eyes, rubbing roughly at them until tears began to well out. He then rubbed those away, and forced himself to widen his eyes. His eyebrows smoothed out, as a result.

… Those eyes looked... better...

But... his mouth...

Taking his tongue in his teeth, he bit straight through it with his sharpest tooth.

… The pain helped him to force the edges of his mouth up, and then, through the pain... he replaced his frown, with a very placid expression.

Juno sighed through his nose, as he took a step back.

There it was. At least, close enough.

That was the look. The redness in his eyes.. and the softened eyebrows... and a stony expression. He looked like a man who took his loss deeply, yet in stride... And his gentle expression... would show, even in this moment of great trial, he still retained his peace and good nature...

… It was a face they would be able to understand... a face they would be able to accept wholeheartedly... and follow wherever it led...

Just like the one he usually wore...

Juno blinked, noticing his expression has slipped. He quickly readjusted it... back to normal.

When he finished, he nodded at himself approvingly. This face elicited the exact emotions expected of him.

Exactly what those out their wanted to see.

Juno stared at himself a moment longer... memorizing the exact muscle stress it took to maintain this face. He even reminded himself, of the picture on his desk... and that he could catch his reflection in it again to recalibrate himself, should the need arise.

…

And on lookers would merely guess he was being sentimental, staring at it...

…

Staring at a picture of Jewely.

Juno stepped away from the mirror, and returned to his office, and traveled through it. On the other side was a door to a closet. And inside, he found himself a regular three piece suit and changed into it. Careful not to upset his expression, his hair... or himself...

But even so, though, blood leaked from his mouth while he was bending over to get his pants on, and it even stained his shirt... but he quickly replaced the shirt and finished changing, reminding himself to swallow more regularly, as the blood from his tongue filled his mouth.

…

After he had finished, he quickly left the room and returned to his desk. Sliding into his chair uncomfortably, he straightened his tie, and took a deep sigh... though through his nose, afraid he might spray blood across his desk if he aspirated through his mouth.

Biting through his tongue to force his focus... he berated himself for needing such a handicap, it was only going to make this more annoying...

His eyes found the picture on his desk, and he snatched it up hurriedly...

This time though, he accidentally caught sight of the image, as he was trying to check his own. A simple mistake, but it caused him to pause...

It was of Jewely and him... from a holiday spent in the islands... celebrating their new positions in the company after the takeover... It was there first outing spent together... since they got together.

She had really enjoyed herself... Juno remembered...

…

It wasn't ever like that again for her, especially not towards the end. He knew... her death was on himself. He didn't doubt that for a second. But he was still going to keep going though, even as unjustifiably as he was...

After all, that was sorta the point.

He then quickly recomposed himself in the reflection of the glass and replaced it on the desk.

Only then, did he tap the intercom button.

"Enter."

* * *

In one of the towers upon the Lookout, a crowd of characters had managed to gather. No random assortment, either. With Piccolo's light massacre upon the field of the Lookout, access inside the buildings had become something... golden. Anywhere to be safe from thrown bodies, splashing spittle and sweat, and the odd, but not entirely rare, energy miss-shot, was supremely preferable to the large audience the structure had amassed.

Not to say, between Piccolo's careful control and Dende's quick healing hands, there were any casualties to the 'training exercises'. But those that had a choice, preferred having some distance and perhaps a wall or two between them and the carnage... if only for their peace of mind, and, to those weak to the sight of violence, peace of stomach.

That said, though, not many at all preferred to leave the Lookout all together. Not with the state of things being what they were down below. They were stuck here, for better or worse. And since most of the structure was quite damaged to begin with, that assessment definitely favored worse.

The battle between 18 and 17 that had ravaged the Lookout days ago may have seemed to have been a lifetime past by now to most's experience, but by the progress of Mr. Popo's repairs, it was apparent how mistaken that was... as, only one particular tower was somewhat pristine.

The very structure these few had gathered, the left structure from the center. It alone, was untouched, unmarred. This was the tower everyone wanted to be... all these refugee's called Saiyans. At least, while Piccolo still hadn't seen fit to fling one of his trainees through it. But for now, it's where what passed for VIPs of this wayward bunch had gathered themselves. They were not enjoying it too much, though.

"Goddamn despicable."

Puffing on a cigar, and feeling very put out, an almost aggressively stereotypical Trunks II leaned against the railing of the high tower. The aged head of the Saiyan families had bemoaned his position here, pretty much since Piccolo had returned, and put him in it. Particularly, because he had found him even less impressionable than he did Dende. He hadn't even entertained his conversation or advice, and in fact had flat out ignored him. Firmly, sticking him in the role of mere civilian. Him, who was not used to much less than groveling from most he chose to speak with, had now taken quite the blow to his pride.

It was a pretty selfish, but his belly aching was returned by the half dozen or so others around him, that shared his disposition and standing. The other heads of the family... all elderly, and rich... They all stood together, and steadily brewed themselves in their own distaste and anger...

One might feel contempt for them, being so wrapped up in their own problems when there was such a crisis in motion... However, they weren't so awful. Not to a certain girl's eyes, anyway.

Meryl knew, their frustrations were born much more of fear than true loathing. The feeling of impending doom was quite palpable. If it even showed in Piccolo's demeanor, no one could be truly removed from it... this hateful, groundless and mostly shapeless complaining... was just how they dealt with it... she told herself.

But with that thought, she frowned to herself. How was she to go about dealing with it, then?

Still cradling the child of her dead cousin... and now dealing with maybe some shell shock, from her ordeal, she couldn't stop shaking... Meryl was at a loss...

After Jewely's attack, which had left most of her cousin's dead, her father Kohan, and Fortune Teller Baba injured... Meryl and co had spent a good time... just waiting.

The sensu beans they had been left with went to good use. Baba had recovered well, and shot back to her palace, knowing she would probably be called upon to pull fighter's from the other side. But Kohan on the other hand... had insisted on staying there... in that place... much to her chagrin, as she stayed by his side... next to the bodies... not wanting to leave him behind.

When Dende had finally come for them, they had spent several hours there... alone... doing nothing. And yet when he came... her father then only forced her to go alone, with nothing but Janis' kid in tow...

… Insisting on staying... to 'bury the bodies', he had said, even though he hadn't even started on that in all the time they were there...

She knew that was a lie. Hell, Dende could have buried them in an instant and taken both of them with him... But he wouldn't hear of it, he had insisted... on being alone. That was his real reason for shoving her off, she knew. Meryl had never seen such a cold and stoney expression on her father's face... she had had no choice but to do what he said... but now she just worried for him, with every ounce of her being... as she did, for a lot of things right now...

Why couldn't he have just come... why...

Everything was going wrong. All her friends were dead... or worse. Her family was showing it's true colors, and her father was losing his self...

Only one small thing gave her comfort.

… Seeing the little hellion in her arms. It was her only real company in this place. But more than that, she felt the child was showing her something... something she had spent a good time trying to avoid seeing... How she was so apt to survive... it gave her some small... understanding. Little Jane, just a baby, but already so strong... and so vibrant, probably not truly aware of her fate...

Just thriving on pure instinct, like a true Saiyan.

It both filled her with inspiration... and dread… Why couldn't she be as grossly oblivious and reactionary to it all, she wondered. To rise up in hatred of those that wronged her... to actually be able to defy them, to any measurable extent... or at least not have to sit and think about it over and over again, so uselessly...

…. Remembering that horrible look on Jewely's face... that awful blank expression on Fender's dead body... the terror spurting through Janis' eyes, right before...

It seemed like such a luxury, to be so removed, yet so involved... so self assured...

To be a warrior... a Saiyan.

If only she could be like that, instead of just a normal human. Then perhaps... she could do something... anything...

...And she wondered, who was to say the rest of those here weren't wrestling with that exact same thought...?

That's why she couldn't hate those elderly ones, so angry not to be involved... she couldn't help but think... they must be feeling just as scared and useless as she did... how could you not lash out in that state?

"Ahh! Bullshit!" an obnoxious voice spurted, as a cellphone was suddenly flung against one of the tower's structural pillars, smashing it to bits, "... I totally made that jump!"

A strange reaction took the crowd at that outburst, even Jewely felt it. Something like immediate shock, a terror surging through the group at the disturbance.

They were all anxiously awaiting a disaster after all.

Then, there was immediate widespread relief. But that turned to almost as immediate, and energetic, group condemnation of the culprit.

Bickering, nagging, and yelling.

"What is your problem?" one of the older women then asked, though her tone suggested less than concern.

The offender raised his head smugly, and met their challenges with confidence, despite everything.

"I'm sick of waiting here," the offender groaned loudly, as if to make sure everyone heard him, "How much longer can this possibly take!"

The disdain of the crowd was palpable. They were near moved to violence. However, only one took action.

"Truten, you worthless lump," Trunks II said, as he smacked his son across the back of the head as hard as he possibly could, "Shut the hell up, why don't you!"

And with that, another cavalcade of rambunctious denominations were rattled off at the new pariah of the Lookout. Truten shrugged it off though, covering his ears disdainfully, he trudged though the crowd growling.

Truten...

A somewhat comforting personality, Meryl thought. She welcomed the distraction, no matter how childish his outburst had been... but she couldn't help but remark how in character it was for the man.

A born layabout, Truten was the epitome of Saiyan decadence. Someone who had never accomplished a thing in his life, never worked a single day, and from all outward appearances, didn't take anything seriously at all. He took the spoiled rich kid persona to the extreme, and why shouldn't he? He was the only son of the richest man in the world, there wasn't many who could tell him anything.

But why was he comforting? To be honest, Meryl found him cartoon-ish. As he waded through the crowd, he did so with such a frown cemented on his face, as if everyone's nagging was the worst thing in the world. He was so removed from the very real and very serious problems facing everyone here, it was hard not to feel slightly wrapped up in it... his apparent removal from reality that is.

And that was comforting. Without even realizing it, he had probably calmed everyone in the tower a bit, by just giving them a target to vent on for a moment. Meryl sensed it, even if no one else did.

Truten continued though the crowd, until he reached the railing. By pure coincidence, he was right near herself when he plopped down, still in a huff. Only then, did the crowd finally leave him alone, though he still pouted like a child.

"Dumb... old... people," he growled under his breath.

That, that was the kicker. Meryl couldn't help but laugh at that, despite herself and though she tried not to. And just as she worried, that immediately caught his ire, and he turned to her at that, as she was not even 3 yards from him.

"Oh, it's funny, is it?" he frowned bitterly.

She sighed, getting over the initial fear of getting roped into his stride. And, in a bit of rudeness on her part, just decided to nod to him at that in response. After all, he had asked for it with his infantile behavior, she felt no real shame, honestly. But, as expected, he reacted badly anyways.

"Laugh it up." he growled.

Meryl had to shake her own head. Again, typical Truten behavior. He was exactly the same, as he had been since they were kids... she wondered how she had expected anything less...

Truten was a trendy, average sized teen. With his gray hair, he fit his heritage to a T, at least in the looks. But his attitude was quite bad.

Truten was someone... everyone had known coming up. He was the son of the family's head, after all, and had so much money. Though like her, no physical power... but being the son of who he was, he had not been involved in the aggressive bullying that was so encouraged for the other weak, but poorer members of the family. So, she and him had never really been in the same social circles, even though they had basically come up to together... but even still, his reputation carried itself. Some of the things he had gotten into back in the day had really left a black mark.

…. But still, somebody, anybody, to talk to up here... even him...

"I didn't mean anything by it," she allowed, hoping it was enough to placate him.

Despite her apology, and the harmlessness of her offense in the first place, Truten promptly shoved his ear buds in, cranked the volume on his... one could only guess his 'other' cell phone... and tuned her right out.

Meryl sighed, accustomed to his nature, and turned her attention elsewhere as well. He probably wouldn't have made any kind of conversationalist anyway... even as desperate as she was for any kind of human contact in this dark moment... she would just have to occupy herself with something els-

"You really got nothing else to say to me?" Truten stammered, suddenly at her shoulder, "You're not going to apologize?"

Meryl nearly jumped out of her skin, she was so startled by him. She stared at him wide eyed... was he serious?

"I'm basically the prince of Saiyans, you know?" he stated, frowning, "You just going to laugh at me behind my back like it doesn't matter? Where do you get off?"

Meryl stared at him for a few seconds... trying to process that statement... before she sighed tiredly. It didn't really matter to her, if he was such a ridiculous person to need this kind of pandering... what was it to her? She couldn't be bothered with this kind of drama right now either way... she had had way too much of the real thing...

"... I'm sorry." she said, hoping that would be enough to send him away..

He blinked, and she wondered bitterly if he might make her repeat it, on top of everything else.

… But instead, there was a touch of surprise in his eyes...

"... That was a joke, I was joking," he said, taken aback, "Geez Meryl..."

He stared at her for a moment... showing something she had been sure was beyond him...

"... Are you okay?" he asked, concerned, "What exactly have you been through today?"

Meryl stared at him, wondering if he could be taken as sincere... and then she spilled her guts.

…

Truten, somewhat out of character, sat and listened patiently to her story... she laid it all out for him, all the gruesome bits, all the gory detail. Even the betrayal… all of it. Everyone here had somehow forgotten her friendship with the offender's, and she hadn't felt the need to remind anyone til now, but she laid that out, all out... to Truten of all people.

Why? Honestly… she just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"That's crazy," he sighed, when she had finally finished the tale, "Jewely killed all three of them in front of you... I never would have thought she had it in her."

"I don't think it was in her," Meryl sighed, "The whole time... she was crying... I don't think she wanted any of it to happen."

She rein-visioned her friend's face... she wanted desperately to believe that, anyway.

"Then... you think it's all Juno's doing?" he asked.

"... Juno's always been so... reserved." she sighed, "I could maybe believe, even with all the time we spent together as kids, that I never really knew the real him... maybe... but not Jewely. She hated the ones who abused their power... but she'd never resort to something like this... I can't believe that..."

"I see," Truten sighed, pulling out his other cellphone again.

He typed some stuff into it. The action was unexpected, and broke the conversation.

"What are you doing?" she asked, curiously.

"Telling the others about Fender and them, they need to know." he stated.

"... Don't they already?"

"Not for sure... til now," he finished his typing and looked back to her, "Baba and Kohan are alright though?"

Meryl nodded slowly, wondering if Truten's sympathetic ear was more just a big curious nose. She sighed, in annoyance, as he went back to typing.

…

"Alright, sorry about that," he shrugged, "... I just wanted to get the word out... so people can stop waiting for faces that are never going to show."

Meryl blinked... she could respect that...

"I didn't mean to give you the reporter treatment there."

"No, I get it... people need to know," Meryl shrugged.

… Perhaps she was feeling a bit sensitive... it was just that... Truten was acting a bit out of character.

She stared at him, smiling so gently, trying to be so accommodating. It was not like him at all...

At least, not like the vision she had of him in her head, anyway. Meryl was constantly reminded, of an event from their childhood... which utterly shaped her impression of the man...

...

She remembered, Truten had been caught by Boxer's sons Timber and Gus, one time back in the day. Sometime before his position as being untouchable had been clearly outlined to them. It was a rare treat for a lot of the kids, she remembered, as messing with one of the rich kids was one of the only times anyone could ever be chastised for bullying. And with Truten, it was an absolute certainty. So everyone had gathered to watch, and no one tried to clue the Boxer boys in, other than Truten.

She remembered clearly, without hesitance little Truten had pushed a wad of money into their hands, probably double their yearly allowance and then some... and even told them to do whatever they were going to do to him, to somebody who 'didn't matter'.

They had instead taken the money, and in a rare act of completely unintended decency, then promptly humiliated and beat him to a pulp in their regular fashion.

Meryl had remembered that quite clearly. She had always thought of him as someone who thought himself above everyone else...

It was hard to place that as the same person sitting here, so calmly and gently listening to her problems... she had to ask herself, could people really change so much?

She guessed so... after all, Jewely and Juno were once the strong leaders of their little group. As they were once so bold as to jump into the line of fire for her and Mars and to stand up at any chance for what was right, they had still managed to change into deranged psychopaths...

Not to forget Mars... who had gone from a peace loving sensitive little boy, to a violent and reckless adult. Had Truten changed as well, from selfish coward to humanitarian?

Who was to say...

It would seem the only one who hadn't changed, was her. She had been a scared little girl then, and that's exactly how she still felt... nothing had changed in all this time. She thought she had escaped all this stupid family drama, when she had joined the real world, but now we she was back firmly in the thick of it...

She stared at Truten's face, passive and reassuring. She never thought she would ever be caught dead talking to this guy. Especially not like this. It was a strange time, for being so horribly nostalgic...

"You okay Meryl?" Truten suddenly asked, "Why'd you get all quiet?"

She smiled then, and laughed lightly.

"... What is it?" he asked quizzically, again, as her laughter died away.

"I was just thinking... That things are just like they were when we kids," she smiled, "We're all hiding, worried that the 'bullies' are going to catch us, and wondering what they're going to do to us if they do."

… He stared back.

"Juno didn't change anything," she sighed, "He just replaced the bad guys with himself, and made everything much worse."

She laughed again... weakly... she just couldn't understand what could possibly be going through his head...

Juno... he had to have seen this too, she thought. He wasn't an idiot, after all. Even if he didn't get killed... this world would be a worse place for having known him. The Saiyans wouldn't learn civility from this, more... they would probably get even rougher, thinking softness within the ranks was the real cause of all this.

She had heard as much in the rumblings between these old figure heads, since she had gotten here...

"_This never would have happened, if we had a super Saiyan!"_

"_We were too soft on them, those snakes in the grass, Juno and Jewely!"_

"_That Juno, you know he's related to those evil androids! That's where he got it!"_

"_That Jewely was from that incompetent branch of the family, the one that ran Capsule Corp into the ground... we should have expected this much, from such a weak blood relative!"_

"_They were both twisted, we should have seen it!"_

"_We should have dealt with them when we had the chance!"_

This sort of disgusting thing... she had listened to for a while now... hushed, and in the background... she could almost ignore it... almost.

The hatefulness was expected, those two had certainly earned it... but what got her, was there was no responsibility there... in their voices. There was no recognition of the overly brutal rearing habits these families had employed, and had no doubt at least somewhat contributed to this. They acted like Juno and Jewely had been some obvious threat from the get go, like their breeding had caused their maliciousness.

Like Mars and herself hadn't been just as harassed and hated... her relation to the androids was a great source of her bullying as well... same as Juno. And Mars, Mars had been thought of as a total waste of potential. Hated for being so full of Saiyan blood, yet so weak, not even having a warrior's mentality...

Yet, they didn't remember that. Now Mars was their Golden Boy, all memory of their talks to half kill him to see if his potential would pop, now deleted, and they just plain didn't care about her now.

And this wrongness... it would only prosper even more from Juno, down the line, not be hindered at all. It was an irony to hard to bare, honestly.

Meryl sighed then, and searched the eyes of her companion, wondering if Truten thought her daft, with her reactions and words. She couldn't for a second believe he might actually understand what she was wrestling with... but still she searched those eyes... hoping, for even the slightest recognition...

He stared back blankly for a few minutes... well aware she was awaiting some sort of comment, but still he took his time.

"Juno didn't change anything...?" he said slowly, reiterating her last comment, "..."

He shrugged.

"Meryl, I don't think his motivations are half as lofty as you think..."

Meryl stared back in confusion at the statement... she was surprised he had followed her train of thought...

Truten smiled softly, maybe somewhat sadly, as he took out one of his ear buds and offered it to her, as he directed the screen of his cell towards her...

Meryl bit threw her lip, as she recognized the face upon it. She quickly grabbed up the ear piece to hear what was being said...

...

"... And that's why, it's necessary, to wait seven days to exterminate the culprits." Juno stated solemnly, seated at his desk.

The ended statement came with the flashing of camera lenses and jumbled, riotous questioning of journalists trying to talk over one another.

"Again, as I said, all of the Saiyans will be dead in seven days, I ask the military and the many vigilante groups out there to relent until that time."

Meryl's eyes widened. Seven days... what did that mean? She looked to Truten.

"Is this live?"

"Yeah, but it's been on for awhile now."

"Why didn't you tell anyone!" Meryl yelled, then stopped herself, as she thought more, "... Wait, how does anyone else not know about this yet?"

"You think anyone else can get service on this structure?" Truten smiled smugly, "My gear is beyond high end; it's pretty much next generation. No one is else is going to catch the signal."

At that, he reached and took it back from her.

"The reason I didn't bother to share it though," he said monotonously, as he fiddled with the device, "Is... I just didn't want to cause a panic..."

Meryl frowned... that overreaction earlier... .

"When did you say it first started airing, again?"

".. A little while ago..." he said, not taking his eyes from the screen.

Meryl suddenly thought of when Truten flung his other cell at the pillar... it seemed less silly now...

"You probably need to see this too," Truten sighed, bringing his device back into her view.

This time... Meryl was seized with shock and horror...

So much worse than the last image... this time she felt tears bite at her eyes, but she fought them back with all her might... not enough though... her heart was breaking...

She wanted so desperately to believe there was hope... that she could be saved... but she couldn't see that now, it was too late...

In the screen... her best friend... lay in a box, with flowers on the side... she knew instantly, it was a view of her coffin.

Jewely was dead...

As she began to hyperventilate, Truten took the hint and pulled the image away. Meryl stared forward, shivering in her skin, as tears quietly coated her cheeks...

It took her a while to recompose herself... when she did, she eyed Truten slowly... she could only ask one question, and she did just that.

"... Do they know who did it?"

Truten frowned and hesitated... and then he said something that made her blood run cold.

"... It was Android 17."

Her eyes bugged out... even as she was thankful that neither 18 nor Mars had had to do it... but, she couldn't rest with this knowledge... 17, the bastard who had started this whole mess... was still alive?

"Are you sure about that?"

"That's what they're saying."

Meryl steadied herself, it was time to act.

"We have to tell Piccolo about all of this!" Meryl seethed, jumping to her feet in such a fury she woke and started little Jane to crying.

But she didn't care at this point. She rushed to the railing and scanned the courtyard for Piccolo desperately. When she found him, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Piccolo!"

She yelled out as loud as she could, even drowning out her baby's cries. And it was enough... even in mid spar with a trainee, Piccolo's ears perked up, and he turned to the balcony.

"Meryl, come on, you're going to cause a panic!" Truten seethed, trying to calm her.

"Piccolo," she screamed again, ignoring him, "17... is still alive!"

The tower suddenly shuddered in horror at the statement... as Truten had warned, a panic was immediately gripping everyone around her. But Meryl didn't care... all that mattered was that Piccolo knew, and knew now.

"The killer 17 is still alive!" she called again.

"What are you talking about, you crazy bitch!" one of the others growled, "You don't what you're saying!"

"She's insane... there's only Juno and Jewely, 17 is dead!"

"Somebody shut her up!"

"Piccolo!" she seethed, ignoring the slights against her.

But, Piccolo didn't seem to catch what she was saying... nor did anyone outside of the tower she was in. Everyone on the ground floor's attention seemed to be immediately drawn to the western edge... and as Meryl's eyes followed the crowds'... she saw why...

A man, was standing there... and not just any man.

It was apparent, another android had appeared. She knew right away just looking at him... what he was... as this man... had only half a human face...

… What was going on? It was the only thought on her mind.

"You idiot, " Truten sighed exaggeratedly, "You ruined the surprise!"

Meryl felt her lips move to utter a single 'what?' to that, but before air could even pass over those lips, a fist barreled into her cheek with the force of a train.

...


End file.
